


Une histoire à détruire.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthurian, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Has Panic Attacks, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Is A Mess, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Lives, Bandit Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Bisexual Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Bisexual Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Bisexual Emma Swan, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Bisexual Lily | Lilith Page, Bisexual Nimue (Once Upon a Time), Bonus, Cursed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Dark One Emma Swan, Dark One's Dagger (Once Upon a Time), Deckhand Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode: s04e22-s04e23 Operation Mongoose, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is cursed, Everything Hurts, Evil Prince Charming | David Nolan, Evil Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Nimue (Once Upon a Time), Good Person Hades (Once Upon a Time), Happy Ending, Henry Mills is The Author (Once Upon a Time), Heroes and Villains Universe (Once Upon a Time), I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It Gets Worst Before It Gets Better Before It Gets Worst again before it gets better, Knight Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Lesbian Morgan le Fay (Once Upon a Time), M/M, Morgan Le Fay (Once Upon a Time) is a Mess, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Nightmares, Nimue is the Worst Ex Ever, Panic Attacks, Past Merlin/Nimue (Once Upon a Time), Past Morgan Le Fay/Nimue (Once Upon a Time), Peter Pan Is His Own Warning (Once Upon a Time), Poor Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Redemption, Resurrection, Reunions, Slash, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Temporary Character Death, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underworld (Once Upon a Time), Unhealthy Relationships, Well - Freeform, Well except Neal Morgan and Henry, everyone is a mess, lovers to ennemies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Post 4x10] : UA. Apprenant que son père a de nouveau sombré dans les Ténèbres, Neal fuit les Enfers, mais pas seul. Après plusieurs péripéties, ils arrivent finalement lorsque l'histoire est réécrite par l'Auteur. Embarqués par cette malédiction d'un autre genre, et se souvenant, ils feront tout pour détruire ce monde tordu. SwanQueen, Hookfire, Lily/OC, Zadès.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Henry Mills, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Hades/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Lily | Lilith Page & Maleficent, Morgan le Fay & Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Morgan le Fay & Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Morgan le Fay & Emma Swan, Morgan le Fay & Henry Mills, Morgan le Fay & Maleficent, Morgan le Fay/Lily | Lilith Page, Morgan le Fay/Nimue (Once Upon a Time), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 38
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue : Tout s'écroule toujours.

**Author's Note:**

> ND'A : Cette fic a été écrite pour le concours organisé par Kinaï sur le Discord « Les Kinateliers », pour le thème « malédiction » (je suis arrivée deuxième, hourra !) Elle se passe uniquement durant la saison 4 (pendant la saison 3 en partie dans le prologue) mais fait aussi quelques références à la saison 5.
> 
> Cette fic comporte deux ships femslash et un ship slash, donc si ce n'est pas votre truc, cette fic n'est pas pour vous (mode rage activé et selon une personne en commentaire, ce ne serait pas « réaliste » qu'il y en ait « autant », c'est un monde avec de la magie et des dragons, merde, je t'en foutrais du réalisme… mode désactivé).

Neal était mort.

C'était un fait, une vérité qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait nier, peu importe à quel point ça pouvait leur faire mal.

Ça n'aurait jamais dû se finir comme ça, pensa amèrement Rumplestiltskin, les poings serrés, et une envie terrible de hurler ancrée en lui.

Ce n'était pas à lui de mourir, ça n'aurait _jamais_ dû arriver, jamais Zelena n'aurait dû...

Oh, comme il la _haïssait_.

Elle lui avait pris son fils, l'avait manipulé pour qu'il ouvre son caveau, ce qui l'avait forcé à fusionner avec lui (c'était son fils ou la dague... Il avait choisi son fils cette fois-ci) pour pouvoir le garder en vie encore un peu, le plus longtemps possible, elle lui avait pris sa dague, aussi, avait eu le contrôle sur lui pendant tellement de temps, lui avait fait vivre un véritable enfer...

Sans compter bien sûr son projet fou de voyage dans le temps, son envie totalement égoïste de réécrire l'histoire et d'effacer sa sœur de la réalité afin de prendre sa place, ce qui risquait donc de foutre l'espace-temps en l'air en plus du reste, alors oui, le sorcier immortel avait au moins une bonne douzaine de raisons de la détester plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette terre...

C'était de sa faute si Neal n'était plus là, _sa faute_ si il avait dû perdre son fils _pour la troisième fois_ de sa vie (comme si les deux dernières fois n'avaient pas été suffisantes...), si il avait dû vivre pendant des mois à sa merci en étant à moitié fou, que ce soit dans la Forêt Enchantée, ou à Storybrooke après leur retour dans la ville reconstruite par la malédiction de Blanche-Neige et David.

Il avait fait une promesse solennelle à Belle, lui avait assuré qu'il ne tuerait pas Zelena, et une part de lui voulait vraiment le faire, lui montrer qu'il pouvait être un homme bien, ne pas céder à la colère, à la haine, ne pas se laisser emporter par sa rage, par son désir de vengeance, ça aurait été la bonne chose à faire, mais...

Comment le pouvait-il ?

Cette foutue sorcière était certes la raison indirecte de son retour à la vie, mais il ne fallait pas oublier le prix qu'il avait fallu payer pour en arriver à ce résultat-là.

A savoir, la vie de Neal.

De Baelfire...

Alors il avait menti à Belle, et il avait tué la méchante sorcière de l'ouest, sans éprouver le moindre remords.

La voir tomber en morceaux devant lui une fois transpercée par la dague, regarder son corps se changer en porcelaine brisée, avait été une véritable satisfaction pour lui, et même le fait que son acte ait failli provoquer une terrible catastrophe (à savoir, Hook et Emma forcés de remonter dans le temps et manquant d'empêcher la rencontre des parents de cette dernière...) ne l'avait pas fait regretter plus que cela son acte.

Après tout, le pirate et la sauveuse avaient réussi à régler tout ça, non ?

Aucune conséquences dramatiques à déplorer, il n'avait donc aucune raison de se sentir mal.

Enfin...

Si.

Une raison, peut-être.

Il avait menti à Belle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, mais, il osait l'espérer, ce serait peut-être la dernière (à qui voulait-il faire croire ça ? Il était le Ténébreux, il passait _sa vie_ à mentir aux autres...), mais, tentait-il de se persuader, c'était nécessaire, _il n'avait pas le choix_.

Si jamais elle apprenait ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il lui avait mentit une nouvelle fois, elle risquait de lui en vouloir, encore, et à raison, et le pire, c'est qu'il _le savait._

Il aurait dû lui dire la vérité.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Peut-être était-ce déjà à partir de ce moment-là que tout avait commencé à déraper, dans le fond, quand il avait épousé Belle tout en sachant pertinemment que cette union débutait par un mensonge dissimulé par lui, avec une promesse d'honnêteté qui ne serait jamais réellement tenue...

A aucun moment il ne pensa à tout ça lors de leur mariage, il se contenta de la regarder lui dire oui, il l'embrassa, et décida d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait à Zelena.

C'était pour le mieux de toute façon.

Ce n'était pas comme si son mensonge allait lui revenir en plein visage plus tard, non ?

_§§§§_

Marianne était revenue.

C'était un cauchemar, un putain de cauchemar, et le pire c'est que Regina n'avait même pas le droit d'être en colère.

Marianne était innocente, elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal à qui que ce soit, son seul tort était d'avoir été du côté de Blanche-Neige, de s'être trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Emma Swan lui avait sauvé la vie, l'avait ramenée dans leur présent, elle avait fait ce qu'elle pensait être juste, et Regina devait admettre une chose...

Elle. Avait. Eu. Raison.

C'était la seule bonne chose à faire, ce qu'une héroïne digne de ce nom était supposée faire, et même si elle en souffrait, l'ancienne méchante reine l'admirait pour l'avoir fait.

Son cœur était brisé, en morceaux, alors même qu'elle était en train de _réellement_ tomber amoureuse de Robin des bois, mais ce n'était pas la faute de la Sauveuse si ce soir, tout allait se terminer pour de bon entre eux deux.

Mais de sa propre faute _à elle_.

C'était elle qui, dans le passé, avait faite exécuter Marianne, l'avait arrachée à Robin et leur fils Roland (qui étaient peu à peu en train de devenir une partie de sa famille. Ouch, ça faisait mal ça aussi...) c'était _elle_ alors la méchante reine, le monstre de l'histoire, s'il y avait quelqu'un à accuser de ce désastre, c'était bien elle.

Son passé sombre revenait pour la hanter, de façon directe, et elle n'arrivait même pas à être _surprise_.

Elle l'avait tuée autrefois, cette pauvre femme, à elle d'en payer les conséquences.

 _C'est un monstre_!

Oui, elle avait été un monstre, une meurtrière, une méchante, et _oui_ , elle avait changé, mais du point de vue de l'épouse légitime du bandit, encore quelques heures plus tôt, cette femme _était décidée à la tuer_.

Pas étonnant qu'elle soit terrifiée par elle !

Et qu'elle la déteste...

Apparemment, même si elle avait réellement changé, cela, ironiquement, ne changeait absolument rien à la façon dont les gens la percevaient.

Peut-être cela ne changerait-il jamais rien au bout du compte.

Elle n'avait même pas réussi à en vouloir à Emma, elle s'était contentée de laisser Marianne retrouver sa famille, elle était rentrée chez elle, s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, et s'était mise à pleurer.

Le fait qu'elle ait fini par être pardonnée par la plupart des gens de la ville était déjà un miracle en soi, en fait, elle était presque étonnée que Marianne n'ait pas demandé à ce qu'on l'exécute directement en place publique pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait autrefois.

À cette pensée, elle eut un éclat de rire presque hystérique.

Sans doute méritait-elle pleinement ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

_§§§§_

Emma ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était aussi triste de la tristesse de Regina.

Le fait que l'ancienne souveraine n'ait pas autant mal réagi au retour de Marianne qu'Emma aurait pu le craindre en réalisant _de qui_ il s'agissait était une bonne chose, vraiment, pas de hurlements, pas de menace de mort ou d'utilisation de la magie, ça montrait bien à quel point la mère d'Henry avait changé, en bien, même si la Sauveuse n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'elle avait vu quelques heures plus tôt...

Regina, la mairesse de Storybrooke pendant la malédiction et désireuse de la chasser de sa ville n'était _absolument_ _rien_ comparée à la méchante reine, au point où c'en était proprement terrifiant.

Elle avait actuellement du mal à faire le lien entre la femme qui était devenue son amie et celle qui avait tenté de brûler vive sa mère dans la Forêt Enchantée...

Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux la réticence de ses parents à lui faire confiance après la fin de la malédiction, après avoir vu à quoi la méchante reine ressemblait _réellement_ alors.

Toujours est-il que, maintenant que Marianne était de nouveau vivante, et que de son point de vue, elle n'avait quitté son mari et son fils que quelques jours plus tôt, sans oublier le fait que Robin allait enfin savoir que son actuelle petite-amie avait tué (enfin, _essayé_ plutôt, dans cette nouvelle temporalité) sa femme, les choses risquaient de devenir particulièrement... compliquées, entre eux deux.

Elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû se sentir désolée pour elle (elle ne se sentait pas coupable, elle avait sauvé une innocente, et cela, Regina semblait l'avoir bien compris, heureusement), pas alors que cette situation avait été créée par les actions de la reine elle-même.

Pourtant, quand elle avait vu la tristesse et les larmes dans ses yeux, Emma avait sentit son cœur se déchirer en deux.

Puis, elle avait pris sa décision.

« Je vais aller lui parler, avait-elle dit à Crochet. »

Le pirate avait hoché la tête, la laissant partir, chacun ayant par ailleurs mis au clair durant le voyage dans le temps partagé ensemble qu'il valait mieux qu'ils restent amis.

Il sembla tout d'abord ajouter quelque chose, avant de finalement se raviser, se rendant compte qu'Emma n'avait pas encore compris véritablement les raisons qui faisaient que son premier réflexe dans cette situation était d'aller réconforter Regina...

Enfin bon, elle le découvrirait bien toute seule et plus tard s'il le fallait, Zelena n'était plus là, et ils étaient tranquilles, elles avaient tout le temps du monde pour faire ça...

Il resta donc seul au Granny's, et soupira en voyant David et Blanche s'occuper de leur nouveau fils, Neal, et il ne put évidemment s'empêcher de penser pendant quelques secondes à Baelfire...

Il devait bien l'admettre, son ami lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué à voix haute.

_§§§§_

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un que Regina ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer chez elle ce soir-là, c'était bien Emma Swan (et puis Blanche-Neige aussi...), et à raison.

Certes, depuis ce qu'il s'était passé à Neverland, et l'histoire du combat contre Zelena, elles étaient devenues alliées, puis amies, mais elles n'étaient pas _si proches_ que cela.

Après tout, elle lui avait gâché la vie et celle de ses parents pendant des années, depuis _sa naissance_ même, à cause d'elle, elle avait dû grandir dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, sans ses parents, sans savoir qui elle était, et avec sur les épaules une mission qui n'aurait jamais dû être confiée à une petite fille aussi jeune, qui venait à peine _de naître_.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Regina se faisait ce genre de réflexion, mais cette fois, elle réalisait pleinement à quel point il aurait été _égoïste_ de sa part de mal réagir contre Emma suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle avait parfaitement le droit d'être triste, c'est vrai.

Mais elle n'avait aucunement le droit _d'être en colère_ , pas alors qu'Emma avait fait une bonne action, pas alors qu'elle venait de rendre sa mère à Roland.

D'elle deux, en vérité, celle qui avait le plus de raisons d'être encore en colère, c'était Emma, et personne d'autre.

« Je ne suis pas désolée de ce que j'ai fait, commença par dire Emma, surprise elle-même que Regina ait accepté de lui ouvrir la porte, et ne la lui ait pas directement claquée au nez (même si elle avait utilisé la magie pour dissimuler ses yeux rougis par les larmes, Emma se doutait bien qu'elle avait pleuré), en fait, je n'ai pas à l'être... J'ai sauvé Marianne de la mort, et je l'ai fait parce qu'elle est innocente, et que tu allais la tuer. Je l'ai rendue à son mari et à son fils. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait.

\- Et tu as bien fait, reconnut Regina, la voix encore un peu tremblante, je... je suis en colère, il est vrai, je ne vais pas le nier, mais pas contre toi... Je le suis contre moi-même, uniquement, je voudrais... j'aimerais moi aussi remonter dans le passé, pour aller voir cette femme qui a condamné Marianne à mort, et lui demander _pourquoi_. Sauf que... cette femme, c'est moi, le monstre, _c'est moi_ , et personne d'autre. Mon passé me hante encore et me hantera toujours, il faut que je fasse avec. Si Marianne me pardonne un jour ce que j'ai essayé de lui faire, j'aurai bien de la chance.

\- Je suis sure qu'un jour elle comprendra que tu as changé... mais pour elle, c'est encore frais...

\- Il y a encore quelques heures, de son point de vue, j'étais sur le point de la tuer, alors oui, je comprends qu'elle n'ait pas très envie d'être à proximité de sa... meurtrière, ou du moins celle qui a failli l'être, n'importe qui réagirait comme elle à sa place... Mais toi... pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu avais peur que je reparte en mode « méchante reine » ? Ironisa-t-elle. »

Ça n'arriverait pas, se promettait-elle.

Cela n'arriverait _plus jamais_.

Elle l'avait promis à Henry, et elle comptait bien tenir sa promesse.

Emma sourit, avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, je ne suis pas là pour ça, seulement pour savoir comment tu vas...

Robin venait tout juste de retrouver sa femme décédée, qu'il avait perdue depuis des années – et là non plus, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir – évidemment qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Comment aurait-elle réagi si c'était Daniel qui était revenu à la vie ?

\- J'ai connu mieux, mais j'ai aussi connu pire... Ça me fait mal, bien sûr, mais c'est la femme de Robin, la mère de Roland, ils sont sa famille, elle vient tout juste d'arriver dans un monde auquel elle ne connaît rien, et d'échapper à sa propre exécution, alors... Oui, elle a besoin d'eux, et c'est normal, ça montre juste... que je ne fais pas partie de cette famille.

\- Oui, mais... tu as Henry ! Tu nous as nous !

\- J'ai menti à Henry pendant des années, et sans lui, la malédiction serait toujours en place, et tu n'aurais jamais retrouvé tes parents... Quant à eux, ce que je leur ai fait... ou ce que je t'ai fait, à toi, je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Si il y a bien une chose que le retour de Marianne m'a montré, ce que, que je le veuille ou non, je serai toujours perçue comme la méchante reine par certains... Et c'est ce que je suis après tout.

\- Tu n'es pas _que_ la méchante reine non plus.

\- Exact... Mais je ne dois pas oublier que je l'ai été non plus.

\- Regina... est-ce que tu es sure que ça va ? »

Malgré les larmes qui risquaient de couler, elle hocha la tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, je vais juste rester seule quelques temps, tout va bien, Zelena a été vaincu, toi et Crochet vous n'avez pas bousillé l'espace-temps ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... Alors oui, compte tenu de la situation... je vais bien.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle était sincère.

La Sauveuse hocha la tête à son tour, ne semblant guère convaincue.

\- Si jamais tu as besoin de moi... tu sais comment m'appeler, et où me trouver.

\- Oui, bien sûr... »

Qui aurait cru, encore quelques temps plus tôt, qu'elles auraient pu réussir à devenir amies ?

Et, alors qu'elle partait, Emma se surprit à espérer que dans les semaines à venir, les choses se calment suffisamment pour qu'elle et Regina puissent sincèrement commencer à devenir amies, pas en mode « on est alliées par la force des choses et des circonstances parce qu'on s'est découvert un ennemi commun », comme contre Pan ou contre Zelena.

Mais, le lendemain, Elsa débarqua en ville, preuve ultime que les choses n'étaient jamais capables d'être calmes plus d'une journée à Storybrooke (à croire que cette ville attirait constamment les ennuis...), entraînant à sa suite une foule d'événements imprévus.

Puis, Gold tomba sur le chapeau magique du magicien, fit plusieurs mauvais choix à la suite, recommença à mentir à Belle, redevint peu à peu l'homme qu'il avait juré à son fils mort de ne plus jamais être à nouveau...

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que tout commença pour de bon à déraper à Storybrooke...

 _A suivre_...


	2. On a un problème (voire plusieurs) !

Les Enfers ne ressemblaient en rien à ce que Neal Cassidy aurait pu en imaginer de son vivant.

Enfin, d'un autre côté, le fait est qu'à l'époque, il ne pensait pas trop à la mort, et encore moins à ce qu'il pouvait potentiellement se passer _après._

Il avait un peu autre chose à faire alors, entre essayer de survivre à la guerre des Ogres, être abandonné par son père, survivre à Londres, survivre au Pays Imaginaire, se barrer du Pays Imaginaire, apprendre à vivre dans le monde sans magie de la fin du vingtième siècle/du début du vingt-et-unième siècle, réaliser qu'il avait un fils, retourner au Pays Imaginaire pour sauver ce même fils de Peter Pan, voir son père mourir sous ses yeux, puis essayer de le ramener à la vie en agissant de manière complètement stupide...

Oui, autant dire qu'il avait été pas mal occupé et que la tronche des Enfers n'était pas vraiment l'une des plus grandes préoccupations de l'ancien garçon perdu.

Maintenant qu'il était mort, il savait à quoi ce monde ressemblait désormais, et sa première impression de celui-ci avait été que c'était un endroit quelque peu... incongru.

Presque... _improbable,_ en fait.

Parce que les Enfers... ressemblaient à Storybrooke, non, en fait, c'était même plus que ça, ils _étaient_ une version un peu détraquée et obscure de la ville du Maine.

Et ça ne faisait pas vraiment beaucoup sens.

La ville n'existait que depuis trente et quelques années, et les gens mouraient depuis des milliers d'années, quelle raison faisait que le monde où se retrouvaient la plupart des âmes des morts ressemblait à un endroit que la plupart d'entre eux n'avait jamais connu ?

Ce n'était juste pas logique !

En vérité, si Neal en avait su un peu plus sur le maître des lieux, à savoir Hadès, il aurait rapidement compris pourquoi le dieu avait choisi précisément _cette ville_ pour représenter l'endroit dont il ne pouvait pas partir.

Autre point important : tous les morts ne se trouvaient pas aux Enfers, Neal ne put donc revoir des gens qu'il avait connus avant que son père ne devienne le Ténébreux, telle Morraine.

Neal n'avait d'ailleurs absolument aucune idée de si oui ou non Tamara (dont il avait appris la mort peu de temps après leur retour du Pays Imaginaire) s'y trouvait, si elle était prisonnière ici, dévorée de remords et de regrets, incapable d'avancer, comme lui, ou si au contraire, elle avait réussi à aller de l'avant, mais il n'en avait que faire.

Il n'avait pas envie de la revoir, pas après ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

En revanche, il y avait une autre personne à laquelle il avait dû se confronter, bien malgré lui.

Sa mère.

Et ça avait été douloureux.

 _Vraiment_ très douloureux..

Mais aussi très libérateur.

Une part de lui-même serait de toute évidence toujours en colère contre elle, tout comme sa rage contre son père ou contre Crochet ne s'éteindrait jamais vraiment, mais au moins, tout comme avec ces deux-là, le fait d'en discuter pour de bon avec la principale intéressée avait permis d'apaiser les choses.

Sa colère notamment.

Un peu.

Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment non plus comme si il la voyait tous les jours, mais au moins il avait pu parler avec elle à plusieurs reprises, et commencer à envisager l'idée de lui pardonner, un jour, peut-être, le fait qu'elle l'ait abandonné sans un regard en arrière, sans regrets, qu'elle l'ait laissé seul avec son père.

Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il pourrait peut-être enfin en guérir pour de bon, de cet abandon, de cette souffrance qui ne l'avait jamais réellement quitté.

Une des rares bonnes choses qui avait suivi sa mort, il devait bien le reconnaître, avec sa rencontre avec une jeune femme nommée Morgane.

En mourant, Neal Cassidy n'avait pas retrouvé beaucoup de personnes de son passé (heureusement d'ailleurs, pour certains, que ce soit Peter Pan, Félix, ou les autres enfants perdus, même si il aurait aimé revoir M. et Mme Darling), il était donc assez seul durant les premiers jours, jusqu'à ce que, alors qu'il se trouvait dans le Granny's version royaume des morts, il ne tombe par hasard sur elle.

Grande et élancée, la jeune femme possédait deux grand yeux verts ainsi qu'une longue chevelure noire, et passait son temps libre soit au Granny's, soit au Rabbit Hole.

Elle y noyait un chagrin d'amour apparemment...

(Même la mort ne lui avait pas permis d'aller de l'avant semble-t-il.)

Neal n'allait guère mieux qu'elle, même si il avait dit adieu sereinement à son père et à Emma, qu'il avait laissé partir cette dernière, lui souhaitant de tout cœur d'être heureuse, l'amertume d'être mort aussi vite, aussi _tôt_ alors qu'il s'était réconcilié avec son père, avec Emma, avec _Killian_ , et qu'il avait peut-être la chance de compter un peu dans la vie de son fils, enfin, une fois que celui-ci aurait retrouvé la mémoire quand la malédiction serait brisée, hé bien...

Non, il avait beau faire, beau essayer de penser à autre chose, de _passer_ à autre chose, il n'y arrivait pas, rien n'y faisait...

Il était mort alors qu'il aurait pu encore vivre tellement de choses, parce qu'il avait été stupide, qu'il avait oublié quel prix on payait en utilisant la magie (surtout si c'était pour briser un des trois interdits propres à celle-ci...) et parce que Zelena avait eu besoin qu'il ramène Rumplestiltskin à la vie pour mettre son plan en place.

Si il avait eu la sorcière en face de lui, il aurait aimé pouvoir la tuer de ses mains...

Mais il ne pourrait pas le faire, ne pourrait _jamais_ le faire, ne pourrait plus rien faire tout court, ne pourrait plus jamais serrer son fils dans ses bras, tout simplement, _parce qu'il était mort_!

 _À cause d'elle_!

Mais bon, se forçait-il à se dire quand le désespoir et la solitude devenaient un peu trop forts pour lui à supporter, au moins il n'était pas mort en vain, il l'avait fait pour qu'Emma sache que leur ennemie, c'était Zelena, il l'avait fait pour que son père redevienne lui-même, retrouve sa raison perdue, il avait fait ça pour que les héros puissent défaire la méchante sorcière de l'ouest et l'empêcher de réaliser son projet de retourner dans le passé.

Pour que son père puisse avoir un futur avec Belle, devenir pour de bon cet homme bien qu'il avait déjà recommencé à être à Neverland, l'homme qui s'était sacrifié face à Peter Pan pour qu'ils puissent tous survivre, il avait fait cela pour que les habitants de Storybrooke aient un _avenir._

Et, puisqu'il n'avait vu personne de la ville dans les environs ces derniers temps, il se disait que ça avait dû marcher avec un peu de chance, qu'ils avaient réussi à _gagner_.

C'était au moins ça.

Cela le réconfortait un peu, à vrai dire, de savoir cela, le fait que sa mort avait un sens.

Qu'il n'était pas mort en vain, pas mort pour rien, que grâce à lui, peut-être, les choses étaient plus paisibles à Storybrooke, et que son père avait pris un nouveau départ.

Il ignorait encore alors à quel point il avait tort, à quel point il se trompait _sur toute la ligne_.

_§§§§_

Morgane était livide.

Elle ne connaissait Neal Cassidy que depuis sa mort (qui était advenue environ deux mois plus tôt, mais elle n'avait pas réellement de moyen de le savoir, le temps ne passant globalement pour personne dans les Enfers, logique, puisqu'ils étaient tous _décédés_ ), mais elle savait d'avance que ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre n'allait définitivement _pas_ lui plaire.

Et pour de bonnes raisons...

Si elle avait été à sa place, elle aurait détesté également ce qu'elle avait entendu.

La sorcière, qui, comme Baelfire, n'avait guère de proches à visiter aux Enfers (son père et sa mère avaient quitté les lieux pour aller au Mont Olympe bien avant sa mort à elle, pour ce qu'elle en savait, et la seule personne qu'elle aurait pu peut-être voulu revoir à une époque, elle l'avait tuée, alors il était hors de question qu'elle essaie de la recontacter, où qu'elle soit), et n'étant pas vraiment de nature très sociable, tout comme son ami, elle ne faisait que rarement de nouvelles rencontres.

Mais, elle aurait pu en mettre sa main au feu, celle qu'elle venait de faire était tout bonnement _capitale_ , pas tant pour elle que pour l'autre ancien habitant de la Forêt Enchantée.

En effet, la morte, si elle n'en avait en général que faire de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde des vivants (elle était morte, tous ceux qu'elle avait autrefois aimés étaient _morts_ eux aussi, ce n'était plus ses affaires), tâchait malgré tout de temps en temps de glaner quelques informations par ci par là, principalement celles venant de Storybrooke, pour renseigner Neal sur ce qui se passait en haut.

Alors qu'elle n'était tombée sur personne venant de cette ville depuis la mort de Neal, ce qui était plutôt rassurant d'ailleurs quant à la situation là bas (si ils avaient soudainement vu débarquer des centaines de personnes récemment décédées, ça aurait été très inquiétant...), elle pensait devoir attendre encore longtemps (par chance) avant de rencontrer quelqu'un y ayant vécu.

Sauf que le statu quo venait de brusquement changer pour elle, à cause d'une seule et unique personne.

Ingrid.

La tante d'Anna et Elsa d'Arendelle...

La reine des neiges, la sorcière des glaces, qui était morte à Storybrooke, morte...

Morte après avoir failli causer l'auto-destruction de la ville, mais ce n'était pas tant son passé récent de méchante (là dessus elle n'avait aucune leçons à lui donner de toute façon...) qui l'intéressait, mais ce qu'elle avait raconté, concernant un certain Ténébreux...

Voilà pourquoi elle se dirigeait vers le Granny's, pour révéler à Neal que l'une de ses plus grandes peurs était devenue réalité.

Son père était redevenu un méchant...

_§§§§_

La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de par où commencer.

 _Hey, ton père est redevenu un connard et du coup ta mort n'a servi à rien_?

_Ton père a fait n'importe quoi avec la magie, et du coup il a failli tuer ton ex, ton fils et le reste de la ville qu'il a autrefois tout fait pour protéger dans le même temps ?_

_Ah désolé, c'était une erreur, t'as fait une connerie, tu t'es battu pour la mauvaise personne, ton sacrifice n'a plus le moindre sens maintenant, essaie encore_!

Il valait mieux qu'il voit Ingrid par lui-même pour qu'elle puisse confirmer ce que Morgane savait d'ors et déjà.

Rumplestiltskin était une enflure...

Aussi, elle avait demandé à l'autre femme de l'accompagner, le cœur déjà serré d'avance en imaginant comment Neal réagirait face à cette nouvelle plus que... déplaisante.

Elle aurait pu se taire, ne rien lui dire, mais elle considérait qu'il avait droit à la vérité.

Aussi douloureuse celle-ci soit-elle.

_§§§§_

L'alliance avec la reine des glaces, les mensonges répétés à Belle, la fausse dague, la plongée dans les Ténèbres, _encore,_ la manipulation du pirate, l'histoire du sortilège des mille éclats qu'il n'avait aucunement tenté d'empêcher, et qui aurait pu tuer tout le monde à part Emma et Elsa, ainsi qu'Ingrid, si cette dernière n'avait pas finalement décidé de faire le bon choix à la toute fin, sans oublier la manière dont il avait essayé d'utiliser Emma et l'avait manipulée pour qu'elle abandonne ses pouvoirs, et qu'elle finisse aspirée par le chapeau...

Il avait fait ça pour le pouvoir, encore, et sincèrement, Neal n'arrivait même pas à être _étonné_.

Sans compter le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être désormais la situation actuelle à Storybrooke, et qu'elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était morte, c'était d'autant moins rassurant.

Ouais, effectivement, ça faisait beaucoup à digérer en une seule fois pour Neal...

Aussi resta-t-il silencieux durant les première minutes qui suivirent le long récit d'Ingrid, et en le voyant serrer les poings, en remarquant ses mains tremblantes, tout son corps animé par la colère et rien d'autre, Morgane crut _réellement_ qu'il allait d'un seul coup se mettre à hurler.

Il n'en fit rien.

« Je vais le tuer, se contenta-t-il de dire avec tout le sérieux du monde, avec une voix bien trop calme au vu de son degré de colère, et qui montrait bien qu'une tempête s'annonçait malgré sa voix parfaitement mesurée. Je ne sais pas encore comment ou quand, mais c'est sûr et certain, _je vais le tuer pour ça_.

Percevant tout le sérieux terrible qu'il y avait dans sa voix, Morgane tenta de désamorcer la gravité de la situation avec un peu d'humour.

\- Puisque tu es mort, ça risque d'être difficile, et tu ne pourras concrètement essayer de le faire qu'une fois qu'il sera mort lui aussi, donc tu ne le tueras pas _réellement_ non plus... Après, si tu te décides à le balancer dans le Tartare, je suis prête à te prêter main-forte.

Neal la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis totalement sérieux, annonça-t-il d'une voix sèche, et un ton froid qui, elle le savait, ne lui étaient absolument pas destinés. Je sais qu'on est morts, ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'ai pas oublié, mais là, la situation est grave, _vraiment_ grave.

Morgane fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas trop là où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu sais Neal, même si c'était la fin du monde là-haut, je doute que ça puisse change que ce soit à notre situation. Nous. Sommes. Morts ! Alors je suis désolée, je sais que tu es terriblement inquiet pour ta famille, et en colère contre ton père, mais tu ne peux absolument rien y faire, et moi non plus... _Quand c'est mort, c'est mort_ , ne me dis pas que ça aussi tu l'as oublié ?

\- J'en ai absolument rien à foutre ! Fit-il, et Morgane cligna des yeux, surprise.

D'accord, il commençait vraiment à péter les plombs là...

Une chance qu'Ingrid soit finalement partie et qu'ils se trouvent seuls désormais.

\- _Pardon_? Mais bordel de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

L'ancien garçon perdu soupira.

\- Je parle de remonter à la surface, de revenir dans le monde des vivants... Il faut absolument qu'on l'arrête... Enfin, s'il n'est pas déjà trop tard.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? À part si Hadès accepte de nous y réexpédier – ce qu'il ne fera jamais – tu peux faire une croix dessus, on est coincés ici jusqu'à ce qu'on ait réglé notre affaire inachevée...

\- Il existe une légende dans le monde sans magie, au sujet de deux amoureux, Orphée et Eurydice, lui expliqua Neal.

\- Qui ? Demanda Morgane, confuse.

Elle n'avait jamais quitté la Forêt Enchantée de sa vie à vrai dire, et venait d'une époque où cette légende n'était que peu connue.

\- Orphée était un poète, marié à Eurydice. Quand celle-ci est morte, ce dernier, dévoré par le chagrin, est descendu tout droit aux Enfers pour implorer Hadès et sa femme, Perséphone, de la laisser partir avec lui et on dit que, émus par son chant, ils ont accepté, à la seule condition qu'il ne se retourne pas pour la regarder avant qu'ils ne soient tous deux partis...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, ironisa-t-elle, il s'est retourné _avant_ c'est ça ?

\- Bingo...

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je sais pas chanter, et toi non plus, et quant bien même ce serait le cas, je doute qu'Hadès soit du genre à accepter ce genre de marché... alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que cette histoire nous apporte exactement ?

\- Il y a une variante de cette histoire, dans la Forêt Enchantée, et connue aussi dans les Enfers... On dit qu'Hadès refusa la demande du jeune héros (« Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? » Marmonna Morgane.) et que celui-ci, pour sauver sa bien-aimée, déroba de l'ambroisie au dieu, qu'il fit manger à Eurydice, ce qui la fit revenir à la vie...

La jeune femme le regarda avec une certaine incrédulité.

\- Donc si je résume bien ton plan... Tu veux qu'on tente de _voler_ un dieu plusieurs fois centenaire voire _millénaire_ de son bien, tout en sachant qu'il risque à tout moment de nous prendre la main dans le sac et de vouloir nous punir, potentiellement en nous faisant endurer des terribles souffrances auxquelles je n'ai pas la moindre envie de penser ?

\- C'est exactement ça... On n'a plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

\- Si... fit Morgane avec gravité. _Notre âme_. Tomber dans le Tartare ou la rivière des âmes perdus, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, j'avoue que ce sort ne me tente guère...

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner non plus.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? S'écria-t-elle avec une certaine malice. Si tu y vas tout seul, tel que je te connais, tu vas te faire chopper ! Sans compter que moi j'ai de la magie, contrairement à toi... Et puis, je dois avouer que la perspective de vivre de nouveau ne me déplairait pas... »

C'était de la folie...

Mais bon, il fallait bien qu'ils essayent...

_§§§§_

Pendant ce temps là, dans le monde des vivants, alors qu'ils commençaient leurs recherches dans le monde des morts, Marianne, révélée comme étant en réalité Zelena, franchissait de nouveau la frontière de Storybrooke, en compagnie d'Emma Swan, de Regina Mills, et de Robin des bois.

Rien de bon pour elle, en somme...

_§§§§_

_Quelques semaines plus tard (probablement)._

Coupé.

L'arbre qui donnait de l'ambroisie _était_ _coupé..._

Hadès avait coupé l'arbre, sans aucun doute, après le passage des deux mortels.

 _Le salopard_...

Ils avaient déjà mis tellement de temps pour réussir à trouver l'endroit où Hadès le cachait, et tout ça pour quoi ?

Pour rien !

Cette fois, Neal avait _vraiment_ envie de hurler.

« Bon... on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Morgane, pragmatique. »

Mais, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, ils entendirent alors des applaudissements résonner derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, et blêmirent instantanément tout deux en reconnaissant le maître des lieux : le dieu Hadès en personne.

Ce dernier ne se rendait que peu souvent hors de son palais situé ils ne savaient où (pratique pour éviter les visiteurs non désirés...) mais cela n'empêchait pas tous les habitants du Storybrooke version Enfers de parfaitement savoir à quoi il ressemblait.

Et sa présence ici ne présageait vraiment rien de bon pour eux.

« Félicitations, vraiment, je suis sincèrement impressionné, ils sont rares ceux qui sont parvenus jusqu'ici, d'ordinaire, ils se perdent tous en route à un moment donné, et si vous n'étiez pas tous déjà morts, je dirais qu'ils seraient morts de vieillesse avant de trouver cette pièce... Mais pas vous.

\- Nous sommes doués, c'est tout, rétorqua Morgane, sur la défensive, et déjà prête à, au besoin, utiliser la magie contre le dieu, même si il était déjà clair que ce serait inutile, qu'il soit maudit ou pas, Hadès restait encore très puissant, d'autant plus contre une femme déjà morte et qui n'avait plus les mêmes pouvoirs magiques que ceux qu'elle possédait de son vivant.

\- Je vois ça oui... Les deux derniers à avoir réussi à trouver cet endroit étaient Orphée et Eurydice...

\- Et c'est pour ça que vous avez coupé l'arbre, enchaîna Neal.

Le dieu hocha la tête.

\- Oui, en effet, je le reconnais bien volontiers... On me dupe une fois, pas deux...

\- Bon très bien, bravo nous sommes découverts, comme je le craignais depuis le début, fit Morgane en lançant à Neal un regard qui sentait beaucoup le « je te l'avais bien dit », alors dites-moi maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de nous ?

\- Dans d'autres circonstances, il est vrai que je vous aurais sans la moindre hésitation balancés tous les deux dans la rivière des âmes perdues, pour avoir osé tenter de vous emparer de ce qui m'appartient... mais...

Mais la situation avait changé.

 _Quelque chose_ était advenu dans le monde des vivants peu de temps auparavant, dans le monde sans magie, quelques jours plus tôt, quelque chose qui affectait beaucoup l'immortel.

Et même s'il détestait admettre ce genre de chose, le fait est qu'il avait besoin d'aide, c'en était presque drôle d'ailleurs, que lui, un dieu, ait besoin de l'assistance de deux mortels, et pourtant, c'était bien le cas.

Hadès était un dieu, il est vrai, mais depuis maintenant plusieurs millénaires, depuis que son frère Zeus avait arrêté les battements de son cœur et l'avait maudit pour sans doute toujours (enfin, à part si il échangeait un baiser du véritable amour avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus... difficile quand on a plus vraiment de cœur...), il était beaucoup moins puissant qu'avant.

Si il avait la plupart de ses pouvoirs dans son royaume, ce n'était pas le cas quand il était dans le monde des vivants, même quand il s'agissait de la Forêt Enchantée, et le monde sans magie, n'en parlons pas, sa puissance y était complètement annulée.

Bref, il restait les trois quarts du temps dans son domaine, faute de mieux.

De plus, on ajoutait à ce problème déjà suffisamment ennuyeux le fait que Rumplestiltskin avait pas mal de temps auparavant lancé un sortilège de protection sur la ville, qui empêchait les gens d'y entrer, à moins de posséder un parchemin magique qu'Hadès n'avait évidemment _pas_ en sa possession...

Lui ne pouvait pas y aller directement, mais il pouvait y expédier d'autres personnes...

Et ces deux-là lui semblaient être les candidats _parfaits._

Et le dieu sentait bien qu'une personne chère à son cœur risquait à tout moment de mal finir à Storybrooke...

\- Mais quoi ? Demanda Morgane.

\- J'aimerais vous proposer un marché… Si je ne m'abuse, vous désirez revenir dans le monde des vivants, afin de rentrer à Storybrooke… et je peux vous aider.

Neal fronça les sourcils.

\- Quel genre de marché ?

\- Je vous permets de quitter mon domaine et d'arrêter Rumplestiltskin, du moins, si vous le pouvez…

( _Je suis son fils, il m'écoutera,_ voulut lui répondre Neal, mais la vérité, c'est qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à y croire, maintenant que son père était retourné du côté obscur de la Force...)

\- Et vous voulez quoi en échange ?

\- Que vous soyez mes yeux et mes oreilles là-bas. La vérité, admit-il avec difficulté, c'est que je ne peux pas me rendre à Storybrooke par moi-même, un sortilège m'en empêche et me cache également la ville, je pense que vous, vous n'aurez pas ce genre de problème.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, vous, vous y êtes mort, dit le dieu à Neal, donc je vous ferai réapparaître là où vous avez perdu la vie, et vous, fit-il à Morgane, je crois savoir que votre magie est lié à...

\- Effectivement, je vois ce que vous voulez dire, rétorqua-t-elle, ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase, ce qui amena un sourire amusé sur le visage d'Hadès, et provoqua un froncement de sourcils de la part de Neal, qui réalisa que le sorcier savait quelque chose sur son amie qu'il ignorait totalement, je pense que ça sera suffisant pour me permettre d'y entrer.

\- Je vois... vous ne voulez pas en parler.

\- C'est encore un sujet sensible.

\- Après tout ce temps ?

\- Toujours... Et vous ? Ce que Zeus vous a fait, vous l'avez encaissé peut-être ?

Le dieu grimaça.

\- Touché... Bref, peu importe, vous avez besoin de moi, et j'ai besoin de vous... Je souhaite également autre chose.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Marmonna Neal entre ses dents, et Hadès l'ignora.

\- On vous écoute, répondit Morgane, toujours méfiante, tout comme son ami.

\- Je vais aller droit au but... Il y a quelqu'un, à Storybrooke, qui vient tout récemment d'y revenir, et je crains, à raison je pense, pour sa vie... Il s'agit de la sorcière Zelena. »

La réaction de Neal ne se fit pas attendre, il sursauta violemment, et fusilla le dieu du regard, grinçant des dents.

« C'est une blague j'espère ! J'espère que vous savez qui elle est, c'est la méchante sorcière de l'ouest !

\- Exact ! Répliqua le dieu avec une voix froide comme la mort. Et moi, je suis le dieu des enfers, vous pensez vraiment que ce genre de chose m'importe ?

\- Elle m'a tué... Je suis mort à cause d'elle, elle a gardé mon père prisonnier pendant _des mois_ , elle a essayé de tuer je ne sais combien de gens, a failli remonter dans le temps et tout détruire... et vous, vous voudriez _qu'on la sauve_? Non mais ça va pas bien dans votre tête !

\- C'est ce que je vous demande, en effet... Entre sa demie-sœur, la Sauveuse, le voleur et votre père, je doute qu'elle puisse survivre très longtemps... C'est un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas déjà perdu la vie, en vérité. Alors oui, voilà le marché que je vous propose, empêchez la de mourir, _sauvez la_ , ou sinon, si jamais elle meurt, vous serez directement renvoyés ici... C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Neal ne décolérait toujours pas, quant à Morgane, plus posée, celle-ci pesait actuellement dans sa tête le pour et le contre.

\- C'est d'accord, décida-t-elle alors.

\- Morgane !

\- Quoi ? C'est notre meilleure option, nous sommes _morts_ , et il a tout pouvoir ici, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué ! Explosa-t-elle. C'est notre _seule_ option en fait, on ne pourra pas avoir mieux que ça... A part si tu as dans tes contacts un des autres dieux olympiens, et que celui-ci ait par hasard le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie _et_ le désir de le faire, ironisa-t-elle, on va devoir se fier à lui.

Neal acquiesça, convaincu, mais il était visible que cette idée lui déplaisait fortement.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance, avoua-t-il directement.

\- Moi non plus...

\- Oh, vous me brisez le cœur ! S'écria le dieu en adoptant une posture faussement dramatique.

\- Le cœur que vous n'avez plus oui, siffla Morgane... Donc c'est cela ? Vous nous envoyez à Storybrooke, on arrête Gold, et on empêche les autres de tuer Zelena ?

\- Bon résumé... Et gare à vous si vous échouez...

\- Oui, oui, on a compris, retour à la case départ. Marché conclu ! »

Baelfire soupira, avant de hocher la tête.

Morgane avait raison, c'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire.

S'ils devaient tenter de faire quelque chose, autant essayer d'être dans le même camp que le plus puissant sorcier de ce monde.

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il formerait une alliance avec le dieu des morts pour lutter contre son père, il ne l'aurait pas cru...

« Très bien, j'accepte moi aussi... »

_§§§§_

Ils ne savaient pas encore, les pauvres...

Non, non, ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait, pauvre d'eux, ils ne savaient _rien_ de ce qu'il s'était déroulé dans cette chère ville de Storybrooke après la mort d'Ingrid.

Ils ne savaient pas que Killian Jones avait failli perdre la vie, et que Belle avait finalement découvert les mensonges de son époux, ainsi que son terrible projet.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'après avoir réalisé cela, la jeune libraire avait banni ce dernier de la ville, que six semaines de calme avaient succédé à ce quasi-désastre, ils ne savaient pas non plus que Gold avait fini par revenir, accompagné des trois reines des Ténèbres, Cruella, Ursula et Maléfique (qu'il avait ramenée à la vie), bien décidé à noircir le cœur d'Emma Swan et à utiliser les pouvoirs de l'Auteur pour avoir la fin heureuse qu'il avait perdu à cause des propres actions et de ses mauvais choix.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'Emma et Regina avaient appris que Marianne était en réalité Zelena, ils ne savaient pas non plus que Maléfique avait enfin retrouvé sa fille Lily...

Ils ne savaient pas que l'histoire n'allait pas tarder à être réécrite, et ce, _pour le pire_.

Ainsi, quand ils revinrent à la vie, et atterrirent dans les bois de Storybrooke, avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait, ils se retrouvèrent aspirés dans le livre de contes en même temps que tous les autres, à l'exception d'Henry Mills.

Storybrooke venait d'être frappée par une nouvelle malédiction...

Et il n'était pas sûr que celle-ci puisse être brisée cette fois-ci...

 _A suivre_...


	3. Bienvenue dans la Forêt Enchantée...

_Il était une fois, un royaume enchanté, empli de magie, peuplé de fées, de loups-garous, de sorciers et de sorcières, de princes et princesses, d'elfes, de lutins, de rois et reines, nobles, paysans, soldats, chevaliers et autres personnes en tout genre._

_Dans ce monde, de nombreux royaumes existaient, chacun étant dirigé dans l'ensemble par un ou plusieurs souverains bons, justes et généreux, à l'exception du royaume noir, qui était soumis au joug de la méchante reine, nommée Blanche-Neige._

_Celle-ci, unique fille et héritière légitime du roi Léopold, qu'elle avait fait assassiner quelques années plus tôt, afin de prendre sa place à la tête du pays, n'avait pas toujours été une méchante sorcière._

_Elle était certes déjà cruelle et mauvaise à l'époque, mais tout avait basculé lorsque son cher amour, le prince James, avait été tué parce qu'une jeune fille nommée Regina n'avait pas su garder un secret..._

_Apprenant la magie noire aux côtés de la terrible magicienne Cora, elle avait alors laissé son cœur se noircir pour de bon, n'hésitant pas à arracher le cœur de David, le frère jumeau de James, faisant de lui son pantin._

_Par la suite, une fois son père mort, elle avait lancé à la poursuite de celle qui était devenue la bandite Regina les soldats de sa garde noire, afin de la tuer._

_Entreprise qui s'était révélée être un complet échec pour l'instant..._

_Contre elle, il n'y avait guère de résistance, si ce n'est celle de quelques pauvres fous et hors-la-loi, ainsi que celle du héros et chevalier Rumplestiltskin, qui se battait pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin depuis des années, assisté dans cette tâche par sa tendre femme, Lady Belle._

_Puissant sorcier lui aussi, celui qu'on surnommait depuis toujours le Lumineux, avait fort à faire, notamment dans sa lutte incessante contre les Ogres qui menaçaient à chaque instant de ravager le pays._

_Parmi ses autres ennemis, on comptait également la méchante fée bleue, être démoniaque à nul autre pareil, mais aussi un autre être magique et proprement terrifiant, une femme dotée d'encore plus de magie sombre que la méchante reine, à savoir : la Ténébreuse._

_Le royaume était à deux doigts de sombrer dans le chaos._

_Et seul un héros brave, fort et courageux saurait empêcher ce désastre à venir de se produire._

_Rien de tout ceci n'est vrai…_

_§§§§_

(Si Henry Mills avait su tout ce qu'Isaac avait raconté dans son livre, tout ce qu'il avait changé, _modifié_ , tous les mensonges qu'il avait racontés sur sa famille, il aurait probablement _hurlé.)_

_§§§§_

Ils n'étaient pas à Storybrooke...

Ils n'étaient _plus_ à Storybrooke, pour être plus exact, _et ce n'était pas normal_.

En vérité, cette situation était si étrange qu'ils avaient à peine eu le temps de réfléchir au fait _qu'ils étaient de nouveau en vie_.

« La Forêt Enchantée... murmura Morgane, reconnaissant immédiatement les lieux, sentant sa magie vibrer comme autrefois, bien plus que durant les quelques secondes qu'elle avait passées à Storybrooke, ce qui démontrait bien qu'ils se trouvaient dans un monde pourvu de _beaucoup_ de magie, alors que la ville du monde sans magie n'en possédait en vérité que peu en comparaison. On est dans la Forêt Enchantée là ! On est revenus chez nous ! Comment... pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Hadès ne nous a pas menti pourtant, déclara Neal avec un air soucieux, il nous a ramenés là où nous devions être, nous nous trouvions encore à Storybrooke il y a moins d'une minute, et pourtant…

\- Et pourtant, nous sommes revenus dans la Forêt Enchantée… et ça n'a pas de sens. Je veux dire, on a rien fait de spécial, ni toi ni moi, j'ai pas utilisé de magie, et je suis pas assez puissante pour passer d'un monde à l'autre et si c'est arrivé parce que ma magie est liée… à un lieu précis d'ici – ce qui est le cas – alors j'aurais dû y arriver seule… et à l'endroit même, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

\- Alors… il n'y a qu'une seule explication possible…

\- La magie je suppose.

\- Oui, mais pas n'importe laquelle… Une malédiction à mon avis, c'est la seule possibilité envisageable là tout de suite. »

Morgane sursauta violemment et se mit à pâlir.

« Oh ça c'est grave, si jamais c'est bien le cas, c'est _vraiment_ grave. »

Jamais Morgane n'avait vécue de malédiction, étant morte au moins _des siècles_ avant que la première ne soit lancée par Regina, mais elle en avait entendu parler durant son long séjour aux Enfers.

Et le sort noir n'était définitivement _pas_ ce qu'on pouvait appeler une partie de plaisir pour ceux qui le subissaient.

« Mais, je comprends pas… comment ça se fait qu'on ait pas perdu la mémoire ? C'est pas genre, censé être l'un des _premiers_ effets de ce truc ?

\- Peut-être que le sort a été lancé avec de bonnes intentions ?

\- Un sortilège où tu dois arracher le cœur de la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde pour ensuite l'écraser afin de plonger des milliers de personnes dans la désolation en leur enlevant tous leurs souvenirs et en leur donnant une fausse identité, voire en les séparant de leur famille pour les plus malchanceux, tu penses que c'est compatible avec le fait d'avoir _de bonnes intentions_?

\- Pas faux… Cependant… Blanche-Neige et David ont lancé la dernière malédiction en date afin d'échapper à Zelena et de retrouver Emma, c'est la sorcière qui a ajouté l'amnésie à l'équation… Peut-être que les choses ont recommencé ?

\- Comment une malédiction se manifeste déjà ?

\- Avec… _Oh !_ Oui, je vois où tu veux en venir, avec un nuage de fumée violette qui recouvre lentement l'endroit qui est touché, exact…

\- Et il n'y en a pas eu.

\- Mais aucun moyen de transport n'a été utilisé ! Pas de baguette magique, pas de haricot, pas de chapeau enchanté, pas de porte, rien du tout, que dalle ! On a juste… changé d'endroit, comme ça. Alors qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer nom de dieu par la magie ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais vraiment pas, marmonna Morgane avec un air sombre. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, même si j'ignore encore quoi… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on ne devrait pas être ici. »

Elletâcha de ne pas faire attention à l'ombre qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Elle aurait dû le savoir, se douter _qu'elle_ reviendrait en même temps qu'elle.

Il n'y avait pas que des avantages pour elle au fait d'être revenue à la vie.

_§§§§_

C'était un cauchemar…

Un véritable enfer…

Et Henry Mills avait encore du mal à réaliser pleinement la portée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Storybrooke était vide, vide de ses habitants, vide de vie, il n'y avait plus personne désormais, lui excepté, ne restait plus que les bâtiments, dernier signe qu'il y avait eu des gens vivants ici à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, il tenta de repérer une figure connue, quelqu'un au moins, pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas seul, mais rien.

Personne.

Seulement le silence, et le vide.

Il n'y avait plus rien du tout.

Ils avaient tous disparu, et lui se retrouvait tout seul, impuissant.

Autrefois, avant et même après la fin de la malédiction, le jeune garçon avait rêvé à plusieurs reprises d'un retour dans la Forêt Enchantée, pour les autres, et aussi pour lui-même, c'était le monde de sa famille à défaut d'être le sien après tout…

Mais pas comme ça…

Il n'avait jamais voulu _ça_!

 _Oh, grand-père,_ pensa-t-il avec une profonde tristesse.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait_?

_§§§§_

Retrouver Isaac Heller fut un jeu d'enfant pour lui, le désormais célèbre auteur du tout aussi célèbre et reconnu roman _Les Héros et les Méchants_ (si la survie de sa famille n'avait pas dépendu de lui et de lui seul, Henry aurait sans doute pris le temps de ricaner face à ce titre manquant cruellement d'originalité), en revanche, pas moyen de lui faire annuler ce qu'il venait de faire.

Peu importe.

Il sauverait les siens, quoi qu'il arrive, avec ou sans son soutien.

Mettant enfin la main sur le livre de contes original, celui rédigé par Isaac sous la direction de Gold, l'histoire dans laquelle les méchants gagnaient face aux héros, le livre où toute sa famille était enfermée, dans cette Forêt Enchantée tordue et distordue, dans ce monde à l'envers, qui ne tournait plus rond, où les rôles avaient été échangés, il l'ouvrit, la clef enchantée à la main.

Celle qui avait permis à l'Auteur de sortir de la page et de sa cage allait bientôt lui permettre à lui d'y entrer.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

Oui, l'entreprise était risquée, dangereuse, voire mortelle, surtout avec sa grand-mère en méchante sorcière, alors que lui n'avait pas la moindre goutte de magie dans les veines, sans compter le fait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où Emma pouvait bien se trouver (Isaac lui avait menti, il lui avait _forcément_ menti, elle était la Sauveuse, il n'avait pas _pu_ la faire disparaître comme ça, non, pas elle !), mais ça ne comptait pas.

Il risquait de rester bloqué, piégé là bas, et à nouveau _peu importe_.

Ils étaient sa famille.

Il ne les abandonnerait pas.

Même s'ils l'avaient tous oublié, même s'ils n'avaient aucunement _conscience_ qu'ils avaient besoin d'être sauvés par quelqu'un.

Il était le fils de la Sauveuse.

Il _pouvait_ le faire.

_§§§§_

Rumplestiltskin lui avait sauvé la vie, l'avait protégé _d'un Ogre_.

L'ironie de la situation lui déchirait le cœur, lui donnait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps, et de hurler au visage de son grand-père _tu n'es pas un héros et tu ne le seras jamais, pas comme ça, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas en trichant,pas en mentant, pas en jouant avec la vie des autres, si tu étais un vrai héros, tu arrêterais tout ça_!

Ainsi donc, Rumplestiltskin était considéré comme un héros ici…

Quelle bonne _blague_.

Il avait été un héros, _avant_ , durant la deuxième guerre contre les Ogres, puis à Neverland, et encore plus tard, à Storybrooke, face à Pan, il s'était _sacrifié_ pour tous les sauver.

Il était mort pour eux, et maintenant, c'était lui qui allait causer leur perte.

Henry en était _malade_.

Cet homme, ce n'était _pas_ son grand-père.

Tout cela, en vérité, sonnait faux, son nouveau surnom, celui de _Lumineux_ , pour remplacer celui de Ténébreux, cette magie blanche qui n'était pas à lui et qu'il avait volée, ce cheval blanc, cette armure étincelante digne des chevaliers de la table ronde, alors que lui n'en était aucunement digne, tout cela…

Aux yeux de l'adolescent, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une imposture.

Et il ne se faisait absolument aucune illusion.

C'était Rumplestiltskin _lui-même_ qui avait créé ce monde.

Il ne l'aiderait certainement pas à le détruire.

Quelqu'un d'autre l'aiderait, peut-être, s'il arrivait à la retrouver, et sans doute saurait-elle aussi où Emma était.

Regina.

Enfin, si la méchante reine ne la tuait pas avant qu'il ne la retrouve…

_§§§§_

Maléfique ne savait actuellement vraiment pas quoi faire.

C'était suffisamment rare pour pouvoir être souligné, la féroce dragonne n'était pas trop du genre à rester inactive, à être désemparée ni à faire du surplace en général, elle était une sorcière, une puissante magicienne, elle était une dragonne, elle n'avait peur de rien et de personne.

Mais pas aujourd'hui…

Pas maintenant.

Pour l'instant, elle était là, pieds et poings liés, enfermée dans cette tour sans aucun moyen d'en sortir, dotée de ses souvenirs, mais privée de ses pouvoirs (Gold était tout sauf un idiot, elle le savait depuis bien longtemps) et loin de sa fille…

Enfin non, pas vraiment.

C'était même plutôt l'exact contraire.

Sa fille était là, ici, tout près, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été, à sa portée, _et elle ne pouvait même pas la serrer dans ses bras_.

Elle n'était même plus sa mère ici de toute façon.

Lily était devenue une soldate au service de la méchante reine Blanche-Neige, et c'était cruel, vraiment cruel d'utiliser sa propre fille contre elle, de la laisser la voir tous les jours sans que cette dernière ne se souvienne qu'elle était sa mère, elle était condamnée à voir tous les jours son enfant, son bébé devenu femme, et tout ce à quoi elle avait droit, c'était un regard froid et hostile.

Elle l'avait déjà perdue pendant trente longues années, et voilà que, juste après l'avoir enfin retrouvée, maintenant qu'elle se sentait prête à être mère, enfin, et que son cœur ne hurlait plus vengeance, on la lui prenait à nouveau !

Elle ne savait pas qui de Gold ou d'Isaac avait eu l'idée de cette cruelle farce, mais elle était en revanche sure d'une chose.

Si jamais elle mettait la main sur eux, elle allait leur arracher le cœur, tout comme ils lui avaient arraché le sien en la soumettant à cette torture psychologique infâme.

Du moins, si elle parvenait à récupérer sa magie dans les jours à venir, ce qui n'était guère gagné…

Voilà l'autre problème de sa situation.

Son absence de pouvoirs.

L'ancienne némésis de la princesse Aurore avait beau y faire, elle ne parvenait pas à les retrouver, à s'en servir, et ce n'était pas très étonnant.

Rumplestiltskin ne voulait certainement pas d'une nouvelle ennemie dans ce nouveau monde, pas alors qu'elle se souvenait de qui elle était et que tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était lui coller son poing dans la figure (tout d'abord, et elle verrait quoi faire d'autre ensuite…), et qu'elle risquait de lui poser des problèmes.

La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait toujours ses souvenirs de Storybrooke et de son ancienne vie, c'était parce qu'elle aussi elle avait participé à la quête pour trouver l'Auteur, et que, officiellement, elle en faisait toujours partie, sa magie était liée à celle du livre, le livre qui était supposé lui donner sa fin heureuse, et si Gold avait été assez puissant pour lui voler sa magie, il n'avait pas pu lui voler son identité, son _essence_ , tout ce qu'elle était au plus profond d'elle-même.

Non, à la place, il l'avait faite _enfermer_.

Alors que ce monde aurait dû lui offrir la fin heureuse qu'elle désirait tant.

Et, ironiquement, dans cette histoire réécrite, c'était effectivement le cas : elle avait retrouvé sa fille bien aimée…

Personne n'avait jamais précisé que Lily devait se souvenir d'elle, après tout…

Et maintenant…

Maintenant, elle était là, prisonnière, _encore_ , parce que apparemment, l'histoire se répétait, elle se répétait _toujours_ , quoi qu'elle fasse, comme si trente ans coincée sous la tour de l'horloge de la ville ne lui avait pas suffit, Rumple en rajoutait encore (elle était _sure_ qu'il avait fait exprès de choisir une tour, le salopard…), rendait les choses encore pires, afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne s'échapperait _jamais._

Plus de magie, enchaînée, gardée par sa propre fille qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de blesser (et encore moins de tuer) et qui était elle aussi une dragonne…

Elle détestait devoir l'admettre, mais…

Pour l'instant, Rumplestiltskin avait _gagné_.

Et elle, tous les jours, elle hurlait dans le vide, de désespoir, tout en sachant que personne ne viendrait jamais pour elle.

Elle était de nouveau l'ennemie de Blanche-Neige ici (à croire que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais) et était donc bien gardée, les gens n'avaient pas la moindre raison de vouloir l'aider, et même si ça avait été le cas, ils auraient bien eu trop peur pour le faire.

Elle était donc coincée ici.

Seule une héroïne telle qu'Emma Swan pouvait la tirer de là maintenant, mais savait-elle au moins où elle était, pouvait-elle encore être la Sauveuse ?

Ce qu'elle ignorait encore, c'était que la Sauveuse n'était plus désormais...

_A suivre…_


	4. Un enfant au cœur de la jungle.

Regina ne se souvenait pas de lui.

Elle ne savait plus qu'il était son fils, elle ne savait même plus _qu'elle avait un fils_ tout court.

Sa propre mère l'avait tout simplement oublié, il avait été effacé de son esprit, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé un seul instant…

Et il n'était même pas surpris.

Mais en revanche, bon dieu de bon dieu, ce que ça faisait mal…

C'était la quatrième malédiction de ce genre qu'il vivait de près (même si celle-ci n'était pas à proprement parler le Sort Noir, elle possédait exactement les mêmes effets, à savoir brutalement transporter les gens d'un monde à l'autre, effacer leur mémoire, et réécrire leur personnalité partiellement, voire complètement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien du tout de la personne qu'ils étaient autrefois), et c'était la toute première fois qu'on l'oubliait.

Il savait ce que ça faisait que d'oublier temporairement quelqu'un (enfin, ça avait duré plus d'un an cette histoire quant même…), de ne même plus avoir conscience de son existence, et donc de ne pas souffrir d'en être séparé, lors de la malédiction lancée par Pan, il avait oublié sa mère adoptive, ses grands-parents, son père, tous les habitants de Storybrooke, tout le monde en somme, sans savoir ce qu'il avait perdu, sans jamais ressentir le moindre manque parce qu'il pensait avoir déjà tout ce dont il avait besoin dans sa vie, parce que la magie le lui avait fait croire.

C'était la première fois, la toute première fois _de sa vie entière_ qu'il était arraché à la mémoire d'une personne, et pas n'importe laquelle, il s'agissait de sa mère adoptive, de la femme qui l'avait élevé, et il sentait son cœur se déchirer en deux face à sa découverte, alors qu'il éprouvait ce qu'Emma avait autrefois cruellement ressenti en repartant dans le passé et qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de sa future mère ce que lui-même avait vu et voyait toujours dans ceux de Regina.

À savoir rien du tout, seulement du vide, aucune reconnaissance, aucune lueur qui prouvait qu'elle se souvenait un tant soit peu de lui ou qu'elle sentait dans son cœur qu'elle avait un lien avec lui, non, rien du tout, il n'y avait eu aucune tendresse, aucun amour dans ce regard, rien si ce n'est de la confusion.

 _Sa mère l'avait oublié_.

Et il se força alors, malgré la douleur de cette découverte, à se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à qui le nom _Henry Mills_ ne disait plus rien du tout, et qu'il serait très certainement obligé de revivre cela de nombreuses fois, _avec tout le monde_ en fait, et que les rencontres suivantes risquaient d'être beaucoup moins… tranquilles que celle qu'il vivait actuellement.

C'était sa grand-mère la méchante reine ici après tout…

Si elle était seulement à moitié cruelle comme son ancienne belle-mère l'était autrefois durant son règne de terreur, alors l'adolescent avait de sérieux soucis à se faire.

Soit, très bien, d'accord, ça lui faisait mal, terriblement mal, toute sa famille l'avait oublié, tous ses proches, tous ceux qu'il aimait, tous ceux qui constituaient son monde encore quelques heures plus tôt, certes, mais ce n'était pas lui qui était maudit, c'était _eux,_ ils s'étaient faits enfermer ici, alors qu'il était là de son plein gré, et en pleine possession de ses souvenirs, il était venu ici pour les sauver, pas pour s'apitoyer sur son sort sans agir !

Sa mère avait pu gérer le fait d'avoir été oubliée pendant une année entière et plus par son propre fils.

Il saurait gérer ça lui aussi.

_§§§§_

Cette Regina là était… si différente de sa mère.

Ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'elle ne soit pas la méchante reine ici, en fait, cela faisait des mois, voire des années qu'elle ne l'était plus vraiment, non, ce n'était pas ça du tout, et par certains aspects, c'était toujours elle, Isaac n'avait pas tant altéré sa personnalité que cela.

Excepté sur un point.

Sa combativité.

Contrairement à sa mère, cette Regina n'avait plus aucune volonté pour se battre.

Le peuple se servait de son image de femme persécutée par la méchante reine pour en faire son égérie, son héroïne, la figure de la résistance contre la méchante reine, et c'était bien ainsi qu'elle était écrite et décrite à de nombreuses reprises dans le roman d'Isaac, mais la réalité était tout autre.

Cette Regina, cette version d'elle-même était tout bonnement _fatiguée_ de se battre.

Cela se lisait dans ses yeux.

Elle n'en avait plus la force, plus la motivation, plus la volonté, rien du tout.

Disparue la reine cruelle motivée par une seule chose, sa vengeance contre sa belle-fille, envolée, la mère aimante qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour protéger son enfant des dangers du monde, ne restait plus qu'une femme lasse aux yeux fatigués qui n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : survivre.

Et s'enfuir, loin, le plus loin possible de cet enfer qu'était devenu le royaume sombre de la Forêt Enchantée dans lequel elle était forcée de vivre.

Henry se souvenait que Blanche-Neige avait voulu fuir elle aussi, autrefois, sauf qu'elle avait rencontré David, qu'elle avait finalement eu une raison de rester, qu'elle avait puisé en ses amis et surtout en elle-même la force pour se battre, pour rester, pour _gagner_ (puis perdre, quand le Sort Noir avait été lancé pour la première fois… Les méchants n'ont pas droit à une fin heureuse ? Tu parles…) malgré la douleur et les obstacles.

Mais cette Regina… cette Regina avait _oublié_ Emma, ne l'avait sans doute jamais rencontrée dans ce monde, elle avait oublié cette belle-fille qu'elle avait autrefois haï si fort, qu'elle avait tant voulu détruire, mais qui l'avait finalement pardonnée, elle avait oublié son fils, _sa famille_.

Elle avait oublié qui elle était, s'était perdue elle-même, et c'était probablement l'une des choses qui faisait le plus mal à Henry.

Cette femme, devant lui, ce n'était plus…

_Ce n'était plus sa mère._

Et, en regardant cette femme qui n'avait rien d'une héroïne, il lut toute la vérité dans ses yeux.

Elle ne l'aiderait pas…

_§§§§_

Elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner un enfant tout seul et sans défense, même si elle ne savait rien de lui, il est vrai, mais de là à s'en occuper elle-même…

Malgré ses questions, Henry n'avait trouvé absolument aucune information au sujet d'où Emma pourrait bien se trouver, même l'évocation du mot _Sauveuse_ n'avait pas suffit pour raviver les souvenirs de l'ancienne souveraine (non pas que le jeune garçon comptait réellement là dessus pour être honnête…), et semble-t-il, il n'y avait pas de Sauveuse dans ce monde.

Et quant à trouver des femmes prénommées Emma…

Il devait probablement y en avoir des centaines dans toute l'entièreté de ce royaume de la Forêt Enchantée à porter ce prénom-là, sans parler de tous les autres royaumes aux alentours bien sûr, tels qu'Arendelle, Dun Broch ou Camelot (et il en oubliait très certainement bien d'autres dans sa liste) !

Elle n'était plus la Sauveuse ici, et c'était tout à fait logique, Rumplestiltskin était le Lumineux, c'était lui qui était supposé être le héros de l'histoire, avec Belle, Regina, et puis peut-être aussi Robin et quelques autres (voire Crochet, s'il parvenait à fuir le joug du Capitaine Barbe-Noire…), inutile de rajouter un autre héros, surtout un qui risquait de poser problème aux méchants de l'histoire dans le cas où il se serait souvenu de tout…

Tout ce qu'il avait appris concernait une femme, une sorcière enfermée dans une tour perdue au beau milieu de la mer, faite pour y emprisonner une dragonne d'après les rumeurs, une des pires ennemies de Blanche-Neige.

Maléfique ou Lily, à première vue, même si Henry aurait plutôt parié sur Maléfique au vu du contentieux entre les deux femmes…

Isaac avait dû rajouter cela pour mettre encore plus de drame dans son histoire…

Henry avait envie de hurler ou de pleurer, voire de faire les deux en même temps en réalisant le désastre qu'était la situation actuelle, surtout alors qu'il repensait aux quelques petites six semaines de calme et d'accalmie vécues pendant le bannissement de Gold hors de la ville…

_Les choses étaient calmes et tranquilles désormais, maintenant qu'Ingrid avait été vaincue et s'était sacrifiée, que son sort n'était plus, et que Rumplestiltskin avait été chassé hors de Storybrooke par une Belle en larmes, qui n'avait guère eu d'autre choix que de bannir l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout loin d'elle et loin de la ville._

_Il était allé trop loin cette fois._

_Et Henry, même s'il avait souffert de ne plus pouvoir voir son grand-père, hé bien, naïvement, comme l'enfant innocent qu'il était, avait cru que, peut-être,enfin, les choses allaient finalement se calmer ici, revenir à la normale, que Storybrooke connaîtrait pour de bon ce que c'était que la normalité, sans attaque de méchant tous les quatre matins._

_Il avait eu raison, pendant un temps, durant ces six semaines où le Ténébreux n'avait pas pu revenir, Emma et Regina s'étaient considérablement rapprochées, au point de même entamer une relation amoureuse, aucun méchant en vue, pas de trucs bizarres en lien avec la magie, non, rien du tout, vraiment, tout allait bien…_

_Et puis…_

_Et puis Emma et Regina avaient laissé entrer Cruella et Ursula dans la ville, ouvrant la porte au loup pour qu'il revienne dans la bergerie, permettant du même coup à Gold de revenir, et tout avait recommencé à mal tourner…_

_Sauf que là, c'était différent, cette fois, l'ennemi, le monstre à abattre, c'était son grand-père, qui avançait à visage découvert, révélant aux yeux de tous sa vraie nature._

_Enfin…_

_Pas dans le sens où c'était la toute première fois qu'un membre de sa famille se révélait être un méchant, après tout, Regina, sa mère adoptive était le premier méchant auquel il avait dû se confronter, mais elle avait changé par la suite._

_Ensuite il y avait eu Cora, sa grand-mère adoptive, et encore après ça avait été Peter Pan, son arrière-grand-père, et enfin Zelena, sa tante adoptive…_

_Oui, sa famille commençait à devenir un vrai petit bordel à elle seule, un véritable casse-tête pour ceux qui auraient voulu faire un arbre généalogique de sa fratrie désormais beaucoup trop grande._

_Enfin bref, c'était la toute première fois que son grand-père devenait pour de bon une menace pour eux, ou du moins, la première fois qu'ils le_ savaient _._

_Rumplestiltskin était un des méchants dans la Forêt Enchantée, puis encore à Storybrooke mais ça avait été pour de bonnes raisons, ou du moins, pour des raisons compréhensibles et justifiables, au moins un peu._

_Là, rien du tout, nada, il n'avait aucune raison de faire ce qu'il faisait…_

_Enfin, si, il y en avait bien une, une raison égoïste, son cœur qui se noircissait de plus en plus à cause de sa magie noire et sur le point de faire disparaître celui qu'il était réellement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les Ténèbres et le Ténébreux, le monstre, la Bête, mais cela, comment Henry aurait-il pu le savoir ?_

_Et surtout, cela justifiait-il le fait de réduire en cendres le monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient, cela en valait-il vraiment la peine, avait-il le droit de tous les transporter dans ce monde où c'était lui le héros de l'histoire et où tout le monde s'était perdu soi-même ?_

_Non, bien sûr que non…_

_Et grand-père ou pas, Henry Mills était bien déterminé à l'arrêter et à remettre le monde à la normale_.

Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées parasites, il continua sa conversation avec sa mère amnésique (le nombre de fois où il dut se retenir de ne pas l'appeler _maman_ fut assez impressionnant, il faut bien le dire), alors qu'il lui demandait, en désespoir de cause, qui il pouvait bien contacter pour l'aider à trouver un moyen de briser la malédiction.

Blanche-Neige était exclue des options disponibles pour des raisons _évidentes_ (méchante reine, tyran, magie noire, arrachage de cœur, cruauté, torture, meurtre, enfin, ce genre de joyeusetés quoi…), tout comme la fée bleue et ses autres comparses, pour plus ou moins les mêmes raisons, Emma était pour l'instant introuvable, et ne parlons même pas de Rumplestiltskin…

Concentrée sur la question, Regina déclara finalement :

« Il y aurait bien quelqu'un, je crois, qui pourrait te venir en aide.

\- Ah oui ? Qui ?

Il avait eu beau fouiller dans sa mémoire pour y chercher d'autres sorcières ou magiciens, il ne voyait absolument personne d'autre, Regina avait perdu ses pouvoirs dans le passage d'un monde à l'autre (ironique quand on y pensait), personne à sa connaissance n'avait gagné de pouvoirs magiques dernièrement, enfin de ce qu'il avait lu dans le livre d'Isaac en tout cas, Cora était aussi morte dans cette version de l'histoire (Dieux, merci !), et puisque seuls les habitants de Storybrooke avaient été pris par le sort, Elsa ne pouvait pas être ici (tant mieux pour elle d'ailleurs), alors il n'avait pas d'idée de qui cela pouvait être, à part peut-être l'Apprenti…

\- Hé bien, la sorcière Zelena, tout simplement. »

En entendant ces mots si incongrus et incompatibles entre eux sortir de la bouche de sa mère, Henry faillit tout bonnement se mettre à éclater de rire, et ne se retint qu'à grand-peine.

Oh…

Ah oui, _elle_ …

Effectivement, jamais il n'y aurait pensé tout seul si on ne le lui avait pas dit, pas avec l'ancien conflit (enfin pas si ancien que ça vu qu'elle était revenue à Storybrooke quelques jours plus tôt) qui l'opposait encore quelques heures plus tôt à sa demie-sœur Regina, mais en sens, c'était parfaitement logique.

L'un des buts plus ou moins avoués d'Isaac et de Rumplestiltskin était de faire en sorte que Regina souffre le plus possible dans ce monde, faire d'elle une paria complète, et à l'inverse, donner un rôle positif et une vie heureuse à Zelena avait du sens, même si Henry se doutait bien que l'idée devait plus venir de l'Auteur que de l'ancien Ténébreux.

Ça ne changeait rien au fait que l'idée de faire appel à Zelena en personne lui déplaisait très fortement.

C'était la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest, celle à cause de qui une autre malédiction avait dû être lancé (même si David avait eu la chance de survivre, son cœur avait quant même été écrasé dans le processus, il ne fallait pas l'oublier), la responsable de la mort de son père, celle qui avait gardé prisonnier son grand-père pendant des mois, sans oublier son projet de réécrire le passé (Rumple, lui, avait réécrit l'histoire. Ce n'était guère mieux), elle avait tué Marianne, manipulé Robin, _elle avait manipulé tout le monde_!

Alors oui, il la détestait encore.

Mais oui également, s'il le fallait, il allait lui demander son aide.

Ce n'était pas comme si il avait vraiment le choix de toute façon.

_§§§§_

La sorcière, qui était repassée du bon côté dans ce monde (Henry avait encore du mal à y croire sincèrement…) était apparemment très demandée, et ne recevait que les gens qui lui demandaient audience, et en apprenant cela, l'adolescent pensa ironiquement qu'elle se rapprochait décidément bien du Magicien d'Oz dans cette version de l'histoire…

Encore un coup d'Isaac, il l'aurait parié…

(Serrant les poings, il se jura que quand il le retrouverait, il lui mettrait directement son poing dans la figure.

Ou qu'il demanderait à Emma de le faire pour lui, elle avait définitivement une meilleure droite que son fils…)

Regina, qui souhaitait continuer à gagner de l'argent (traduction : en voler ou voler des bijoux à droite à gauche) pour pouvoir payer un passeur afin qu'il l'emmène loin de ce royaume maudit qui ne lui avait causé que du malheur (Henry pensa tristement à tous ceux qu'elle laisserait derrière elle sans le savoir si jamais elle menait son projet à bien…) ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui.

Mais elle était suffisamment consciencieuse pour ne pas le laisser tout seul non plus, aussi, elle prit la décision de le confier à Robin des Bois et ses Joyeux Compagnons.

Elle et lui n'étaient pas véritablement amis, mais elle lui faisait confiance pour s'occuper du gamin, il avait lui-même un fils après tout.

Et ils étaient tous des hors-la-loi qui se battaient contre la reine folle, qui menaient une partie de la résistance contre elle, une recrue de plus, aussi jeune soit-elle, ne leur ferait de toute évidence pas de mal.

Lorsque Regina le déposa chez les Joyeux Compagnons quelques heures plus tard, et qu'il la vit repartir, sans un seul regard en arrière, il sentit un pincement au cœur en réalisant pour de bon à quel point les choses avaient changé dans ce monde.

C'était sa mère, et elle ne le reconnaissait pas…

Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir en devant le laisser avec Emma, en sachant qu'il ne savait même plus qu'elle existait, et encore moins qui elle représentait pour lui, ou encore plus tard, lorsqu'il était revenu à Storybrooke, en étant encore privé de ses souvenirs d'elle.

Il allait devoir survivre seul dans ce monde où tout le monde l'avait oublié, et trouver un moyen de briser la malédiction en étant entouré de gens qui soit ne voudraient pas le croire, soit essaieraient de le tuer, voire les deux…

Merveilleux…

La situation n'aurait pas pu être pire…

_§§§§_

_Elle ne rêve pas._

_Elle ne rêve jamais de toute façon._

_Elle n'a pas besoin de dormir, et ne le fait que quand elle en a envie._

_Donc en effet, d'ordinaire, elle ne rêve pas._

_Mais cette nuit-là..._

_Cette nuit, elle dort._

_Cette nuit-là la sorcière entend une voix hurler dans sa tête alors qu'elle ferme les yeux pour la première fois depuis des semaines._

_Il y a un enfant, qu'elle n'a jamais vu, dont elle n'a jamais vu le visage, qui n'est qu'une ombre dans la nuit, qui hurle quelque chose qu'elle ne peut pas entendre, probablement un appel au secours._

_Il n'y a rien autour d'elle, si ce n'est des ténèbres,si ce n'est la nuit, mais ce n'est pas grave, elle y est habituée depuis le temps, à force de vivre au sein de celles-ci._

_Les ténèbres sont autour d'elle, sont en elle, il n'y a plus que de la noirceur dans sa vie, et rien d'autre._

_Ce n'est pas un problème, pas pour elle._

_Ce n'en est plus un._

_Elle est la Ténébreuse après tout, les ombres, ça la connaît._

_Alors qu'elle se réveille, rien ne reste de cet étrange rêve._

_Rien si ce n'est un frisson qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'expliquer, et une question qu'elle s'est brièvement posée durant son rêve, et qu'elle a déjà oublié._

_Qui es-tu ?_

_À suivre…_


	5. Le monde a perdu la tête.

« Bon... on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Morgane à Neal après quelques minutes de totale perplexité.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, complètement désemparé, et au moins aussi perdu qu'elle.

\- Honnêtement ? J'en sais absolument foutrement rien…

\- C'est super ça, ça va bien nous aider à comprendre ce qu'il nous est arrivé, fit Morgane, un brin acide, et ça nous avance grandement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? Explosa-t-il. On n'est plus à Storybrooke, ça c'est la seule certitude que j'ai, mais très probablement dans la Forêt Enchantée, je sais pas où on est exactement, toi non plus, et j'ai absolument aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il vient de se passer, si ce n'est que de la magie a été utilisée !

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait exactement du coup à part ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a de réel, de _concret_ ?

Neal tenta de se calmer à son tour.

\- Quelqu'un a jeté un sortilège quelconque qui a fait qu'on s'est retrouvés ici sans l'avoir choisi ! Bordel, je déteste vraiment la magie…

 _Et moi donc_ , pensa tristement Morgane en manquant de sursauter en apercevant de nouveau brièvement l'ombre qui la pourchassait presque sans relâche depuis son retour dans la Forêt Enchantée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner quand elle la vit lui sourire avec un petit air narquois.

( _Et pourtant, les dieux savent qu'elle l'avait aimé ce sourire autrefois…_ )

Elle ne put également s'empêcher de la fusiller du regard, en espérant peut-être la faire partir.

 _(Comme_ _si ça avait jamais marché lorsque l'autre femme était elle aussi encore vivante…_ )

Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit.

La silhouette avait disparu.

Mais cela ne durerait qu'un temps, et elle le savait déjà.

L'autre revenait, elle revenait _toujours_.

Même quand l'ancienne morte ne voulait pas la voir, enfin, plutôt, surtout dans ces circonstances.

Même aux Enfers, il lui était arrivé de la revoir quelques fois, simple hallucination de son pauvre cerveau, manifestation de son cœur blessé, sauf que cela ne durait que quelques secondes, là cela faisait déjà _plusieurs minutes_.

La faute de la magie, très probablement…

Elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication, ou plutôt, celle qu'elle envisageait lui glaçait le sang.

Morgane essaya de ne plus y penser.

C'était tout sauf le moment.

\- Tu penses que c'est ton père qui a fait le coup ? Fit-elle pour rebondir sur les paroles de son ami.

\- Ça lui ressemble bien, grogna Neal avec un air peu amène sur le visage, mais comment et pourquoi, ça, j'en sais encore rien.

Morgane soupira.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été autant perdue comme ça d'un point de vue métaphorique.

Enfin, littéral aussi, vu qu'ils n'avaient également aucune idée d'où ils étaient.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait… »

Elle n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase, car, apercevant un groupe de soldats qui marchait non loin d'eux, elle eut immédiatement le réflexe (elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu un très bon rapport à l'autorité de son vivant après tout...) de les dissimuler elle et Neal grâce à un sort d'invisibilité.

Aussi, cela laissa tout loisir à Neal de les observer attentivement alors qu'ils passaient devant eux, et il se figea soudainement, les sourcils froncés, un air perplexe et curieux remplaçant l'air abattu qu'il avait plus tôt.

Parce qu'il avait brièvement parcouru à quelques reprises le livre de contes d'Henry autrefois, quand ils étaient encore à Storybrooke, qu'il était encore fiancé à Tamara, qu'il essayait de la faire croire en la magie, qu'il pensait encore qu'elle était sincère et avant qu'elle ne le détrompe au sujet de cette illusion en lui tirant dessus et en le faisant tomber dans un portail dimensionnel…

Enfin bref.

Toujours est-il qu'au vu de leurs tenues, ils ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à…

Ouvrant la bouche pour parler, il se retint tout d'abord, craignant qu'on puisse potentiellement les entendre et donc les repérer (il valait mieux être prudent au vu de la situation, et ne pas bêtement foncer dans le tas) et Morgane décida alors d'aussi jeter un autre sortilège afin d'incanter une bulle de silence autour d'eux.

Elle grimaça de douleur, ayant fini par oublier à force d'être morte depuis des siècles à quel point oui, faire de la magie quand on était vivante, c'était réellement fatiguant, surtout quand ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des années, comme c'était son cas (le fait d'être vivante hein, pas de faire de la magie).

Serrant les dents, elle se força à maintenir les deux sortilèges en même temps, se trouvant obligée de faire des efforts pour le faire pour la première fois depuis…

Oh, elle ne savait même plus à force, après tout, elle était morte même avant que Neal ne vienne au monde, c'est dire…

« Je t'écoute.

\- Ces soldats, c'est drôle… enfin, non, ce n'est pas drôle, pas drôle du tout, mais c'est étrange…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Hé bien… leurs uniformes, on dirait ceux portés par les soldats de la garde noire de la méchante reine.

Morgane haussa un sourcil circonspect.

\- Tu peux préciser ?

Neal lui avait certes déjà raconté pas mal de choses, mais bon déjà ça faisait beaucoup à assimiler, et en plus, elle n'avait pas forcément tout retenu dans les moindres détails.

\- Regina, la mère adoptive d'Henry, on l'appelait la méchante reine avant, à l'époque où elle régnait encore ici.

\- Celle qui a lancé la malédiction ? Demanda-t-elle, se souvenant finalement de deux ou trois trucs à ce sujet, qu'elle avait entendu de la part de Neal ou de certains des morts des Enfers qu'elle avait pu côtoyer avant de revenir à la vie.

\- Oui. J'ai vu quelques illustrations dans le livre de contes d'Henry, qui raconte une partie des événements qui sont arrivés dans ce monde, et ces soldats… ils portent exactement la même tenue.

\- C'est peut-être seulement une coïncidence ?

\- Peut-être… J'espère que oui, parce que si jamais mon autre hypothèse est la bonne… alors on a de gros problèmes.

\- Écoutons donc un peu ce qu'ils ont d'intéressant à nous dire, dit-elle en souriant, avant de lancer un troisième sort (ouille) afin de pouvoir les espionner en secret sans qu'ils aient à se rapprocher d'eux.

La conversation en elle-même n'avait rien de très intéressant en vérité, et ni Neal ni Morgane ne suivirent réellement ce qui se disait, jusqu'à ce que les mots « reine folle » et « méchante reine » furent prononcés, et ils se figèrent tous deux, blêmes et interdits.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, non, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, même Morgane pouvait le sentir au vu de l'expression empli d'horreur de Neal et grâce à ses propres connaissances sur la situation (existantes, bien qu'un peu maigres, il est vrai) ce n'était pas normal, non, vraiment pas normal du tout.

« Tu m'as dit… tu m'as dit que la méchante reine, qu'elle… qu'elle avait changé.

\- Exact… Au Pays Imaginaire, elle était de notre côté, et même avant elle n'était plus vraiment la méchante reine, et encore après… pendant… pendant l'année oubliée (celle dont il s'était finalement rappelé en arrivant aux Enfers, de ça et d'autres choses tout aussi déplaisantes.

_Beowulf…_

Comment avait-il pu seulement _oublier_ ce qu'il avait fait à Beowulf ?)

\- Enfin bref… A part si elle a très violemment rechuté ou bien si une malédiction l'a faite régresser à celle qu'elle était avant, hé bien tout ça n'a pas le moindre sens…

\- C'était quoi ton autre hypothèse ?

Neal grimaça, une sombre lueur dans les yeux, et son expression se durcit.

\- Zelena… Murmura-t-il d'une voix amère. C'est probablement elle la responsable. Hadès n'a pu nous en dire plus sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et aux dernières nouvelles elle n'est toujours pas morte, alors… Peut-être que ce qui nous arrive, ce qui vient de se passer n'est pas la faute de mon père pour une fois… Et si… et si elle avait réussi son sortilège de voyage dans le temps ? C'est possible, je ne sais pas comment se manifeste un sortilège de ce genre, j'en ai jamais vu à l'œuvre, et toi non plus, vu que c'est théoriquement impossible.

Les yeux de Morgane s'écarquillèrent, emplis d'horreur pure alors qu'elle réalisait ce que cela pouvait signifier.

\- Neal… si jamais… si jamais on est effectivement revenus dans le passé, lorsque la méchante reine sévissait encore… comment est-ce qu'on va rentrer chez nous ? À notre époque ?

(Enfin, chez Neal plutôt…

Elle, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus de chez elle…)

\- Alors ça Morgane, fit-il, probablement aussi blême qu'elle, je n'en sais absolument rien… »

Cependant, alors qu'ils continuaient de les écouter en douce, ils entendirent quelque chose de très surprenant.

Les termes « reine folle » et « méchante reine » étaient associés à ni plus ni moins que _Blanche-Neige elle-même_.

Alors quoi, le monde était-il soudainement devenu complètement fou ?

Dans quel univers exactement…

Bordel !

« Depuis quand Blanche-Neige est la méchante reine de l'histoire exactement ?

\- Jamais, rétorqua Neal, tout aussi confus et désorienté qu'elle. Elle, elle ne peut pas être… enfin, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Tu as raison dans ce cas, il y a eu une malédiction, il y a _forcément_ eu une malédiction, il n'y a pas d'autre explication vraisemblable. Soit ça, soit on est tombés dans un univers parallèle où les rôles sont inversés.

(Elle ne savait pas, alors, à quel point elle avait raison.)

Il acquiesça, avant de se taire pour de bon pour écouter la suite, et eut la stupéfaction d'entendre une phrase où étaient inclus les mots : « Regina, celle que Blanche-Neige veut absolument détruire. »

Ça non plus, pour lui, ça n'avait pas le moindre sens…

\- Okay, c'est définitif, dit Morgane, quelqu'un a inversé les rôles, ils ont mal lu le bouquin ou quoi ?

(C'est une mauvaise fanfiction ? Aurait-elle sans doute dit si elle avait su ce que c'était…)

Neal avait essayé vainement d'en rire, mais seul un son étranglé plus proche d'un hoquet qu'un vrai éclat de rire parvint à sortir de sa bouche.

Qu'est-ce que…

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce putain de bordel ?

Oh, si c'était son père qui avait fait ça, il allait l'entendre quand il le reverrait…

\- Il y a un problème quelque part, ça, c'est sûr… »

Alors que les soldats s'éloignaient finalement, ils restèrent là pendant quelques minutes, hébétés, n'ayant aucune idée de comment réagir à cette nouvelle information, et tandis que Morgane laissait en place le sortilège d'invisibilité (on est jamais trop prudent).

« Bon… lança finalement Morgane avec un sérieux terrible, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir Regina… Décida Neal au bout de quelques minutes. Je ne sais absolument pas si elle sait que quelque n'est pas normal, et n'est pas du tout à sa place, mais apparemment, ici, c'est elle la gentille de l'histoire, ce qui est vraiment ironique quand on y pense… Alors… peut-être qu'elle nous aidera à y voir plus clair, si jamais elle sait quelque chose… Ou qu'elle nous aidera tout court.

\- Très bien… Elle remarqua alors enfin que la nuit allait bientôt tomber. On va devoir dormir ici, et demain, j'essaierai de lancer un sortilège de localisation pour la trouver… Je vais aussi lancer quelques sorts de protections autour de nous, juste au cas où… Si tu pouvais installer le camp pendant ce temps-là, ce serait super, fit-elle avec un sourire fatigué. »

Neal hocha la tête avant d'y aller, semblant approuver l'idée.

Il avait longtemps vécu au Pays Imaginaire après tout, il était habitué à dormir à la belle étoile et en ayant pas grand chose avec lui.

Quand il s'éloigna, elle laissa enfin tomber le sortilège d'invisibilité, et manqua s'écrouler au sol de fatigue.

« On dirait que tu n'es plus si endurante qu'autrefois quand il s'agit de pratiquer la magie, lança une voix moqueuse que Morgane reconnut immédiatement et son visage se ferma.

Se relevant, elle se tourna, et croisa de nouveau le regard de celle qui la suivait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût, l'ombre qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

\- Sors de ma tête ! Siffla-t-elle, terriblement agacée par la situation, après avoir vérifié que Neal ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Je t'ai déjà tuée une fois, faut-il donc que je te tue encore et encore pour que tu cesses de me hanter et de me tourmenter ?

\- Oui, ironisa-t-elle en souriant de ce même sourire insupportable qu'elle arborait déjà plus tôt, c'est vrai que ça t'a particulièrement bien réussi la dernière fois… Et pour ton information, _je_ _suis_ _déjà_ _morte…_ Et toi aussi tu l'étais encore il me semble, il y a seulement quelques petites heures.

Morgane soupira et regarda dans les yeux son ancien amour.

Maintenant, elle ne ressentait plus rien pour elle, si ce n'est de la haine, du dégoût, et du mépris.

\- Sors de ma tête, se contenta-t-elle de dire une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner, bien décidée à l'ignorer pour de bon, et de commencer à lancer les différents sortilèges dont ils auraient besoin pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Il faudrait encore un peu de temps à son corps tout récemment ressuscité pour se ré-habituer à la pratique de la magie sans qu'elle ne soit épuisée au bout de seulement deux ou trois sorts, mais ça n'allait pas tarder à arriver, elle était confiante à ce sujet, et puis, elle n'était de nouveau en vie que depuis peu de temps…

\- Tu sais, il finira bien par comprendre qui tu étais autrefois... Neal… Un jour il saura la vérité, il apprendra ce que tu étais vraiment, et ce que tu es toujours au fond de toi… Et ça, reconnais que tu ne peux pas le nier… Et ce jour-là… je serai là pour voir ça de mes propres yeux. »

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, prête à lui balancer une dernière réplique cinglante au visage (ou du moins, à essayer), mais trop tard, l'autre avait déjà disparu.

Combien de temps encore allait-elle continuer de jouer avec ses nerfs ?

Vue comment elle était de son vivant, probablement très longtemps…

Morgane soupira une dernière fois, sentant une terrible migraine se profiler à l'horizon, et essaya de se changer les idées en utilisant encore sa magie, grimaçant à quelques reprises, puis elle alla se coucher une fois qu'ils eurent réussi à trouver à manger.

Un peu de sommeil lui ferait du bien.

(En particulier _maintenant_ qu'elle avait de nouveau besoin de dormir.)

_§§§§_

Le lendemain, après avoir mangé ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver aux alentours, Morgane, qui avait commencé à pour de bon récupérer de sa fatigue de la veille (non pas qu'elle ait laissé Neal se douter de quoi que ce soit. Elle détestait apparaître comme faible devant quelqu'un, même s'il s'agissait d'un ami), avait commencé à lancer son sort de localisation.

Ou plutôt, pour être plus précis, ses _divers_ sorts.

En effet, ni elle ni Neal ne possédaient d'objet appartenant à Regina, de ce fait, lancer un sort pour la trouver risquait de se révéler être un peu… compliqué sans cela.

Aussi, elle avait alors décidé de lancer un sortilège du même genre sur un objet qui appartenait autrefois à un des soldats qu'ils avaient croisés la veille, qu'elle lui avait dérobé magiquement lorsqu'il était apparu qu'il comptait se rendre au château de la reine Blanche-Neige (enfin, le château de Regina, et donc de la méchante reine dans l'autre réalité) qui se trouvait non loin de là, château où avait autrefois demeuré Regina elle-même, à l'époque où elle était encore une fille d'écurie, simple palefrenière au service de la famille royale.

(Si ils avaient su, Neal et Morgane auraient peut-être pu rire en constatant cet échange complet des rôles.)

Alors, si il y avait bien un endroit où ils pouvaient avoir une chance de trouver un objet qui se trouvait autrefois en possession de la jeune femme, c'était justement dans ce lieu et pas un autre (enfin, à part si ils tentaient de fouiller de fond en comble tous les endroits du royaume où elle avait peut-être séjourné en espérant trouver les endroits en question _et_ tomber sur quelque chose qui était autrefois à elle, entreprise bien vaine, il faut le dire… ils n'avaient donc pas trop le choix) qu'ils devaient aller.

Et, afin qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer (elle ne pourrait pas éternellement maintenir ce sortilège d'invisibilité autour d'eux, et puis il faudrait bien qu'ils _parlent_ _à des gens_ à un moment donné, éventuellement…) elle avait lancé un autre sort pour leur faire changer de vêtements et que ceux-ci correspondent un peu plus à ce que l'on portait dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Une fois qu'ils furent parés et fin près, elle lança donc le sortilège de localisation, et ils suivirent l'objet à pieds, arrivant au château environ quelques heures après le soldat.

_§§§§_

C'était une broche.

Un simple objet, trouvé par les deux survivants dans la chambre occupée autrefois par la nouvelle bandite, une pièce très facile à trouver, puisque c'était la seule du palais à être condamnée et à être dans un sale état.

Et pourtant, la broche était là, comme si elle n'attendait qu'eux, qu'elle savait qu'elle allait être retrouvée un jour.

Si Morgane avait un tant soit peu cru au destin, peut-être aurait-elle vu cela comme un signe…

Elle avait lancé le sort, puis cette fois-ci, elle avait lancé un sort de téléportation juste après, puisque l'idée cette fois n'était pas de trouver un endroit en particulier, mais de se rendre là où était la personne, où qu'elle soit, et de la trouver.

Et ils la trouvèrent, effectivement…

_§§§§_

Neal sursauta au moins aussi violemment que le fit Regina elle-même quand il la revit pour la première fois depuis… au moins six mois, voire un an, et encore il n'était plus sûr de l'avoir vu à Storybrooke durant la malédiction de Zelena après son réveil et juste avant… sa mort.

À nouveau, il n'était pas là lorsque Regina était encore la méchante reine, mais il avait brièvement aperçu les habits que portait l'ancienne souveraine lors de leur retour dans la Forêt Enchantée après la malédiction de Peter Pan, et qu'ils avaient récupéré leurs habits _d'avant_ la malédiction, et ce qu'elle avait actuellement ressemblait plus à ce que Blanche-Neige aurait pu porter à l'époque où elle fuyait sa belle-mère et sa rage meurtrière.

Donc oui, plus de doute possible désormais, les places et les rôles avaient définitivement été échangés ici, il en avait l'intime conviction.

Génial…

Une lueur de peur dans le regard, l'ancienne mairesse porta immédiatement sa main à sa ceinture pour s'emparer de son épée, qu'elle brandit instantanément dans leur direction.

Morgane ne se fatigua même pas à essayer de lui expliquer que cela ne servait à rien, puisqu'ils avaient la magie de leur côté et pas elle.

« Qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous donc ici ? Est-ce que c'est la reine qui vous envoie ?

Ah, donc elle ne le reconnaissait pas en fait…

Ça ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons.

Malédiction ou autre sortilège permettant d'enlever la mémoire, peu importe ce que c'était, mais _quelque_ _chose_ était arrivé.

Et Neal était persuadé que son père avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans, après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ingrid, si ce n'était pas lui, alors il ne voyait pas qui cela pouvait être…

\- Nous n'avons aucune intention hostile, affirma Morgane en tentant d'apparaître la moins dangereuse possible. Pour être tout à fait sincère, je ne connais même pas la reine de ce pays !

Cela n'avait rien d'un mensonge, contrairement à Neal, jamais elle n'avait rencontré Blanche-Neige.

\- Je me nomme Lady Morgane, dit-elle, utilisant son titre pour la première fois depuis sa mort, et Neal faillit sursauter une nouvelle fois, n'ayant jamais pensé au fait qu'elle puisse être une noble, avant de réaliser que cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, cela signifiait juste qu'il y avait encore des choses qu'il ignorait sur son amie, et voici mon ami Neal Cassidy… Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est simplement savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

Regina baissa son arme, sans pour autant s'en défaire non plus, et fronça les sourcils, toujours l'air soupçonneuse.

\- De quoi… mais enfin, de quoi diable parlez-vous ? Et surtout, d'où sortez-vous pour ne pas connaître la souveraine de ce pays ? Tout le monde dans ce royaume et dans tous les autres royaumes voisins sait parfaitement qui est la reine Blanche-Neige ! La méchante reine, la reine folle, que sais-je encore ! Elle ne manque guère de qualificatifs, croyez-moi… Elle soupira, tremblant légèrement. Elle désire ma mort plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre au monde…

Neal et Morgane se regardèrent, interloqués.

\- Alors c'est vrai… fit l'ancien enfant perdu, il y a vraiment eu une malédiction.

\- C'est étrange, vous parlez comme le jeune garçon qui est venu me voir hier...

\- Quel garçon ? Demanda immédiatement Neal, inquiet et tremblant d'espoir à l'idée que cela puisse être Henry.

Si Henry se souvenait, et savait ce qu'il était arrivé, alors ils avaient une chance.

Si Henry était là, et qu'ils pouvaient le retrouver, alors tout n'était pas perdu.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Henry, et qu'il y avait une malédiction, que l'histoire avait été réécrite… C'était complètement insensé, absurde… Je ne l'ai pas cru. Alors je l'ai laissé partir… »

Et il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Neal sentit une terrible fureur immédiatement l'envahir en entendant ces mots.

 _Comment avez-vous pu faire ça Regina ? Il est votre fils, comment avez-vous pu accepter de le laisser partir_?

Mais une autre évidence le traversa également, celle que Regina n'était pas responsable.

Après tout, lui non plus ne s'était pas souvenu, pendant son court retour à Storybrooke après la malédiction de Zelena, qu'il était mort dans la Forêt Enchantée pour sauver son père, enfin, qu'il _aurait dû_ mourir pour lui, et que ses jours étaient comptés.

Alors qu'elle ne se souvienne pas qu'Henry était son fils était tout à fait normal, si elle était ensorcelée.

« Où est-il dans cas-là ? Dit-il en essayant de rester le plus calme et le plus mesuré possible, sans trop montrer son inquiétude pourtant plus que palpable. Est-ce qu'il est seul ?

\- Vous me prenez pour quoi, une irresponsable ? Cingla Regina, et il retrouva alors pendant quelques secondes la femme qu'il avait vaguement côtoyée au Pays Imaginaire alors qu'ils tentaient de sauver Henry. Bien sûr que non, il est avec Robin des Bois et ses Joyeux Compagnons. Ils vont l'aider à se rendre à la demeure de la gentille sorcière Zelena. »

A cet instant précis, alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase, quelque chose d'incongru se passa.

Neal Cassidy se mit à éclater de rire.

Mais d'un rire qui, Morgane le savait maintenant, après l'avoir côtoyé de près aux Enfers, n'avait absolument rien de joyeux ou d'amusé, non, c'était un rire qui n'était là que pour l'empêcher de pleurer, l'empêcher de _hurler_.

« La… La _gentille sorcière Zelena_? Est-ce que… est-ce que vous vous foutez de ma gueule là ?

\- Pas du tout, rétorqua la hors-la-loi avec froideur. C'est comme ça qu'on la nomme.

\- Alors c'est ça c'est la meilleure… Et quoi, c'est Glinda la méchante cette fois ? Ironisa-t-il, avant qu'un regard lancé par Morgane dans sa direction ne le pousse à se taire.

\- Qui ?

\- Faites pas attention, c'est pas important… Mais dites-moi… où est-ce que se trouve sa demeure exactement ? »

_§§§§_

Il ne fallut à Neal et Morgane que peu de temps pour de nouveau prendre leurs marques dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Certes, le retour en ces lieux était arrivé de façon très brutale pour eux, en plus d'être inattendu et pas vraiment désiré, ils étaient en danger à chaque instant, c'est vrai, mais au moins, ils connaissaient ce monde, ils y avaient vécu et grandi (l'un d'eux deux y était mort…), même si Morgane n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps dans cette partie de ce monde.

Donc oui, une fois leur stupeur première passée, maintenant qu'ils savaient où aller, ils s'étaient chargés de trouver des moyens pour survivre, et ça n'avait rien eu de très compliqué.

Neal était un ancien voleur doublé d'un ancien pirate, et Morgane était une sorcière, dépouiller quelques riches nobles de quelques uns de leurs biens fut donc un jeu d'enfant pour eux, et leur permit notamment de se procurer deux chevaux.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à retrouver Henry, enfin…

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

_§§§§_

Ni Neal ni Morgane ne savaient exactement comment les choses s'étaient déroulées avant leur arrivée non loin du palais de Zelena (oui, _son palais_. Mégalomane un jour, mégalomane toujours… Neal pensa au Magicien d'Oz à ce moment-là. Plutôt pertinent, vu qu'elle provenait de cette histoire à la base), et la scène sur laquelle ils tombèrent n'eut de ce fait absolument aucun sens pour eux.

Il y avait Henry, et juste en face de lui, il y avait…

Rumplestiltskin.

Le Ténébreux, qui ne l'était plus semble-t-il, vu son apparence qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait dans la Forêt Enchantée, et en apercevant l'épée qu'il avait dans la main, Neal sentit son cœur se déchirer.

Son père était là, et semblait prêt à se battre contre Henry, qui avait lui-même une épée dans les mains.

Par tous les Dieux…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

_A suivre…_


	6. Est-ce que les gens changent ?

**\- Si tu l'oses : 189. Seul.**

Henry, une fois qu'il avait discuté avec Regina, était donc parti en direction de la maison de Zelena, mais ne s'était pas attendu à une chose.

C'est qu'Isaac Heller, l'ancien Auteur (ancien maintenant parce qu'il avait perdu le pouvoir de la plume, parce qu'il avait osé écrire sa propre fin heureuse, parce qu'il avait brisé les règles) sévissait toujours dans ce monde.

Et il avait aussi oublié que son grand-père paternel était loin d'être incorruptible…

L'Auteur était donc allé voir celui pour qui il avait réécrit l'histoire et le monde, changé la réalité elle-même, et, à défaut de lui dire toute la vérité, il lui avait dit ce qu'il se passerait si Henry réussissait.

Cette histoire-là cesserait d'exister pour de bon, et il retournerait à sa vie d'avant, celle à laquelle il avait à tout prix tenté d'échapper (prix, prix, le prix, le prix à payer, avec la magie, il y a _toujours_ un prix à payer, chantonna une petite voix dans sa tête, la sienne, mais un peu plus aiguë, un peu plus folle aussi…), par tous les moyens, et en utilisant le pire qui soit.

En _trichant_.

Un héros ne faisait pas cela, mais s'il voulait continuer à maintenir cette illusion, à faire en sorte qu'elle demeure réelle pour toujours, il allait devoir, ironiquement, continuer à agir ainsi, de cette manière qui aurait dû le répugner, et se faire passer pour le héros qu'il n'était plus désormais, qu'il ne pouvait plus prétendre être.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant il avait écouté Isaac jusqu'au bout et surtout, _il l'avait cru_ , et l'avait laissé lui retourner le cerveau.

Il lui avait dit qu'Henry, malgré son apparence d'enfant, était un danger pour lui, était _le danger_ qui allait à lui **seul** détruire tout ce qu'il avait patiemment construit avec Belle au fil des ans.

Et qu'il devait le tuer…

(« _Le garçon… causera ta perte._

 _\- Oh… Je n'aurai qu'à l'éliminer_!

Peut-être la prophétesse avait-elle effectivement eu raison à ce sujet ce jour-là, qui sait…)

Et aujourd'hui, il était là.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette lueur de terreur et de stupéfaction, presque… de _trahison_ qu'il y avait trouvé alors qu'il se préparait à l'attaquer.

Henry était certes seul, mais il était quant même préparé à se battre, seulement…

Comment un gosse de quatorze ans pouvait-il faire face au Lumineux ?

Sauf que c'était son grand-père, et… et son grand-père était en train _d'essayer_ _de_ _le_ _tuer._

Voilà, ça y est, c'est bon, plus rien n'avait de sens.

« Tu ne me feras pas de mal ! Affirma-t-il de sa voix d'enfant qui croyait encore aux contes de fée et aux fins heureuses, et avec toute sa foi, tout son espoir, toute sa conviction. Tu es supposé être le héros ici !

Si Blanche-Neige avait essayé de le tuer, ça lui aurait déchiré le cœur, mais il aurait compris, parce qu'elle n'était plus elle-même, que son esprit était corrompu par la magie noire et qu'elle était faite pour être la méchante de l'histoire, pauvre petite poupée de chiffon, marionnette manipulée par tous les fils qui dirigeaient sa vie désormais sans qu'elle en ait la moindre conscience.

Mais Rumplestiltskin, ici, c'était Rumplestiltskin le héros, Rumplestiltskin le chevalier, Rumplestiltskin _le Lumineux_ , _et il ne tuait pas les enfants de quatorze ans de sang-froid_ !

(Quatorze ans, quatorze ans, c'était aussi l'âge qu'avait Baelfire quand ils avaient voulu l'envoyer à la guerre contre les ogres, et que Rumplestiltskin avait arrêté la guerre grâce à ses pouvoirs de Ténébreux, et la veille il l'avait sauvé d'un ogre, est-ce que cela ne comptait pas ça, est-ce que cela ne signifiait pas quelque chose ?

Apparemment non…)

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer alors ?

À croire que son grand-père ne changerait jamais réellement, ni maintenant, ni jamais, pensa-t-il tristement.

Ou du moins qu'il risquait de ne plus redevenir l'homme bon qu'il était de nouveau avant sa mort contre Peter Pan.

Et cette pensée fut confirmée par cette seule et unique phrase :

\- Et c'est exactement pour cela que je vais le faire. »

Ouch…

Ça aussi ça faisait mal, ça faisait vraiment très mal…

Henry essaya d'empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux, sans succès, et il les sentit qui lui brûlaient le visage.

Ce fut la mort dans l'âme qu'il commença à croiser le fer avec son grand-père, tâchant de se rappeler des leçons d'escrime que son autre grand-père lui avait données, autrefois, avant que tout ne parte complètement en vrille.

Et, pour la première fois depuis le Pays Imaginaire, il eut peur, une peur terrible.

Celle de ne pas s'en sortir vivant.

_§§§§_

Morgane fut la première à réagir.

Rien d'étonnant à cela, elle seule pouvait agir à distance, grâce à ses pouvoirs, et contrairement à Neal, qui avait maintenant une expression d'horreur pure sur le visage, et qui était totalement incapable de bouger, de réagir, ou même de faire quoi que ce soit tout court, elle n'était aucunement impliquée dans cette histoire. Elle put donc retrouver son sang-froid très rapidement, et lança un sortilège en direction de Gold, ce qui lui fit lâcher son épée pendant quelques secondes.

Ni une ni deux, sans demander son reste, Henry, qui n'avait pas remarqué les deux silhouettes non loin du combat, prit ses jambes à son cou et courut le plus vite possible pour échapper à Rumplestiltskin.

Avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps d'essayer de pourchasser son petit-fils, Neal et Morgane se dirigèrent vers lui, et avant que la sorcière n'ait pu faire quoi, le fils se plaça juste en face de son père.

Il y avait une malédiction, et d'après ce que Regina avait dit, l'histoire avait été réécrite, les rôles avaient changé, et connaissant son père, surtout si ce dernier était retombé dans ses anciens mauvais travers, il avait dû essayer de se donner le beau rôle, ce qui était clairement visible au niveau de son accoutrement, et sa tenue de chevalier.

Un héros, c'était ce qu'il était censé être ici.

Mais il venait d'essayer de tuer un enfant.

Et si c'était lui qui avait lancé le sort ( _Dix contre un que c'est lui…_ ), alors il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se souvienne de lui, voire qu'il comprenne qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien dans les yeux de son père, celui qui avait passé deux cents ans à essayer de le retrouver, il ne vit rien du tout, rien prouvant qu'il l'avait peut-être reconnu.

Alors il leva sa propre épée et commença à se battre.

Neal avait beau n'avoir aucune magie en lui, en ce qui concernait le fait de se servir d'une épée, il se débrouillait mieux que son fils, ayant appris les bases sur le Jolly Roger, et ayant eu tout le temps du monde au Pays Imaginaire pour s'entraîner tout seul, ou avec Clochette.

Il ne pouvait pas battre son père avec un sortilège, mais il était capable de se mesurer à lui dans ce genre de combat, et le fait que Morgane était là pour dévier tous les potentiels sortilèges que son père aurait pu lui lancer aidait grandement à faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

Alors que cette pensée se frayait un chemin dans sa tête, Neal sentit un frisson d'horreur le parcourir.

Alors quoi… ils en étaient rendus là ?

 _À s'entre-tuer_?

À ce qu'il doive s'opposer à son propre père, au point _de prendre les armes_ contre lui, et que celui-ci soit véritablement irrécupérable, et prêt à le tuer lui, ou encore pire, _à tuer Henry_ ?

Était-ce vraiment ainsi que l'histoire devait se finir ?

Non, non, ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, pas ainsi enfin, ce…

Enfin, _ce n'était pas juste_!

 _Il n'était pas revenu pour ça par les Dieux_!

À l'horreur succéda l'amertume, ainsi que la douleur.

Rumplestiltskin avait essayé de tuer Henry.

Son père avait essayé de tuer son propre petit-fils.

Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, après avoir perdu son fils pendant deux cents ans, après le Pays Imaginaire, après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Zelena, n'avait-il donc toujours pas appris sa leçon ?

Non, manifestement.

Et, alors qu'il pensait à tout cela, il sentit une autre pensée, plus terrifiante encore, l'envahir.

Et si…

Et si son père, avant de lancer son sortilège, _avait tué d'autres personnes à Storybrooke_ ?

Après tout, tout était possible, ils ne savaient absolument pas ce qu'il s'était passé après la mort d'Ingrid, et Hadès ne leur avait rien dit à ce sujet, et qui sait ce qui avait pu se passer entre le moment où ils avaient quitté les Enfers et celui où le sortilège avait été lancé ?

Et si…

Et si Emma était morte (après tout, Regina n'avait jamais entendu parler de la Sauveuse, était-ce pour cette raison-là, avait-il pu _oser_ faire une chose pareille ?), et si son père avait finalement mis son plan à exécution, quel qu'il soit, ou s'il avait tué Crochet, ou n'importe qui d'autre, afin de pouvoir lancer son sort, comme il comptait le faire avant que la reine des glaces ne meurt ?

Certes, lui et le pirate avaient eu… leurs différends (et c'était peu dire…) du temps de leur vivant, mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie que ce dernier se retrouve à son tour aux Enfers, pas alors qu'il venait lui-même de tout juste revenir à la vie !

(Oui, ça aurait été ironique par contre, il le reconnaissait.)

Maintenant, c'était la colère et la rage qui l'animaient, plus que tout le reste.

Malgré toutes ses foutues promesses, Rumplestiltskin était resté le même, n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, était même devenu _pire qu'avant_ , s'il en croyait les dires d'Ingrid.

Et ça lui brisait le cœur.

Il était supposé être un héros ici, non ?

Alors pourquoi n'agissait-il pas comme tel ?

« J'avais tort en fin de compte, lâcha-t-il finalement, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur en morceaux face à la nouvelle trahison de son père qui n'aurait en fin de compte même plus dû l'étonner. Oui, j'avais tort depuis le début, pendant toutes ces années, je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. _C'est toi qui n'a jamais changé !_ »

(« _Je peux changer Baelfire ! Pour toi !_

_\- Non ! Je sais que tu ne changeras jamais… Parce que la seule chose qui te préoccupe, c'est toi-même ! »_

Il avait eu tort…

Oh par tous les Dieux, _il avait eu tellement tort_!

Killian, lui, avait changé au moins.

Pas son père…)

Ce fut à ce moment que Rumplestiltskin parvint à le déstabiliser suffisamment pour lui faire lâcher son épée, que Morgane récupéra en un instant à l'aide de sa magie.

Et, sans la moindre hésitation, elle prit sa place.

« Vas-y, lui dit-elle, je m'en charge.

\- Tu es sure que ça va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il, hésitant.

\- Oui, t'en fais pas, fit-elle en esquivant un nouveau coup, je peux gérer ce genre de chose. J'ai déjà vu pire, ajouta-t-elle. Va retrouver ton fils. »

Il hocha la tête, et se mit à courir le plus vite possible.

_§§§§  
_

Morgane regarda l'ancien Ténébreux droit dans les yeux, se reconnaissant en lui bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'avouer.

Il avait eu beau effacer qui il était vraiment grâce à la magie (sa magie était une magie blanche et pure, à n'en pas douter), elle voyait encore malgré tout dans son regard les Ténèbres qu'il s'efforçait tant de dissimuler, en faisant comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Ces mêmes Ténèbres qui l'avaient elle-même rongée pendant tellement de temps.

La jeune femme eut un sourire triste.

« Vous savez qu'il risque de ne _jamais_ vous pardonner ça ? Ce que vous venez de faire, enfin, plus exactement, ce _crime_ que vous avez _tenté_ de commettre à l'instant même.

Elle connaissait plutôt bien Neal Cassidy maintenant, et il était déjà en colère contre son père lors de leur sortie des Enfers, avec ces nouveaux éléments en main, elle n'osait imaginer dans quel état il se trouvait désormais.

Heureusement qu'il avait son fils à retrouver, ça lui éviterait momentanément de péter les plombs.

Rumplestiltskin fronça les sourcils, confus, sans baisser sa garde pour autant, et sans cesser le combat non plus.

\- De qui est-ce que vous parlez ?

\- De votre fils…

Comment… comment savait-elle qu'il avait eu un fils avant d'avoir celui qu'il avait avec Belle ?

\- Mon fils… mon _premier_ fils, précisa-t-il, d'une voix brisée qui aurait pu émouvoir sincèrement Morgane si elle n'avait pas été aussi en colère, Baelfire… il est mort il y a déjà quelques années.

\- Non, rectification, il _était_ mort. Il ne l'est plus. Et vous venez tout juste d'essayer de tuer son fils et de le tuer lui aussi. Votre propre petit-fils. Félicitations ! Ajouta-t-elle avec une ironie glaçante, je crois qu'on peut officiellement vous décerner le titre de pire père de l'année ! Non vraiment vous avez fait fort là, déjà que, après ce que vous avez fait à Emma, à Crochet, aux autres habitants de la ville, réécrire l'histoire et changer la réalité, ça déjà c'était… Enfin, je pense qu'il aurait pu peut-être vous pardonner pour ça, et encore, mais… Henry, ce que vous venez d'essayer de lui faire… Vous venez tout juste d'essayer de tuer son fils, son propre enfant, alors croyez-moi, Ténébreux, il vous faudra faire _beaucoup_ _d'efforts_ si jamais vous voulez que Neal Cassidy vous pardonne un jour. »

Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens, raisonna Rumplestiltskin en entendant ses mots, il n'était pas le Ténébreux (il n'y avait qu'une Ténébreuse dans ce royaume de toute façon, et _ce n'était pas lui_ ) mais le Lumineux, et son fils ne s'était _jamais_ appelé Neal Cassidy.

( _« Baelfire, s'il te plaît…_

_\- MON NOM EST NEAL !_

Une autre chose qu'il avait fini par oublier…)

« Vous êtes folle ! Se contenta-t-il de dire, et il fut surpris de la voir sourire, comme s'il venait de dire une plaisanterie dont elle seule connaissait le sens.

\- Oh que non… Je ne le suis plus en tout cas, et depuis longtemps, en fait, je n'ai jamais été aussi saine d'esprit que maintenant ! »

Puis, sans un mot elle reprit le combat, et manqua se figer en voyant qui s'invitait de nouveau sans avoir été conviée en aucune façon.

_Encore elle._

Elle serra les dents et tenta de l'ignorer, sans succès.

« C'est drôle, tu ne trouves pas ma chère Morgane ? Toi tu peux me voir, mais lui… Il ne me voit plus. Et pourtant, vous étiez les mêmes autrefois, non ? D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, vous être trois dans ce monde ! Deux anciens, et une nouvelle ! Cela signifierait-il que le monde est sur le point d'exploser ? »

Elle ne répondit rien.

Rumplestiltskin la prenait déjà pour une folle, autant ne pas en rajouter…

Morgane se concentra sur le combat, tentant de toutes ses forces d'ignorer cette petite voix dans sa tête qui, elle le savait déjà, _n'avait rien de réel_.

Ce n'était pas cela qui allait la faire disparaître…

Consciente qu'elle n'arriverait pas à bout de cet ennemi bien trop puissant pour elle, elle se téléporta et pria pour que le sorcier ne la retrouve pas, ni elle, ni Neal, ni Henry.

_§§§§_

Henry Mills savait courir vite, il est vrai, mais contrairement à ses deux parents biologiques, il n'avait pas fui toute sa vie.

Aussi, même s'il se passa plusieurs minutes entre le début de sa fuite et celui de son père, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à Neal pour retrouver son fils.

Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de retrouvailles qu'il s'imaginait pour lui et Henry, mais puisque c'était ce qu'ils allaient avoir, hé bien il allait s'en contenter.

« HENRY ! Cria-t-il dans le silence de la forêt, et il vit son fils se figer sur place, complètement tétanisé. »

Il fallut quelques longues secondes à l'adolescent pour réussir à trouver la force de se retourner, et il eut immédiatement un mouvement de recul.

Et Neal ne put s'empêcher de soupirer face à son air méfiant, bien compréhensible et parfaitement légitime.

Ça aurait déjà été dur d'expliquer son retour à la vie à Storybrooke, mais ici et maintenant, en prenant en compte tous les changements récents et comment la magie avait pu être manipulée par les uns et les autres, ça allait être littéralement _l'enfer_ pour lui.

Henry eut l'impression qu'on lui avait planté un poignard de glace dans le cœur.

Ou que le monde venait de perdre _encore plus_ la raison.

Son père…

Son père était là, devant ses yeux, _en vie_ , et ce n'était juste pas possible.

Parce qu'il avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle de Rumplestiltskin.

Parce que Zelena l'avait piégé, qu'il avait décidé d'accepter de mourir pour laisser son père retrouver sa raison, et parce que l'une des trois règles les plus importantes de la magie était _qu'on ne pouvait pas ramener les morts à la vie_.

Zelena avait brisé la règle sur le voyage dans le temps, c'est un fait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'on pouvait faire de même pour les deux autres…

Alors la conclusion était simple.

C'était tout bonnement un imposteur.

Sauf que ça non plus ça n'avait pas de sens.

Tout le monde avait eu la mémoire effacée, _même Rumplestiltskin_ ne se souvenait plus de la vérité, et dans cette réalité, Baelfire était mort à quatorze ans, alors non, le sorcier n'aurait pas pu changer d'apparence pour prendre celle de son fils version adulte, _vu que pour lui ce n'était jamais arrivé_.

Et puis surtout, jamais son grand-père n'aurait fait une chose pareille, il se serait contenté d'utiliser sa magie pour le tuer s'il l'avait voulu, ou à la rigueur, son épée…

Ce n'était pas son genre de piéger les gens comme ça, ou du moins, ça ne l'était plus, pas ici.

Alors… comment, qui, pourquoi ?

Qui diable pouvait bien essayer de le manipuler comme ça, Isaac ?

Mais il n'avait jamais rencontré son père de sa vie, et de toute façon, l'homme ne portait pas le pendentif qui avait permis à Zelena de se faire passer pour Marianne.

De ce fait, absurdement, il eut _désespéramment_ envie d'y croire.

Il était toujours le garçon au cœur du plus pur des croyants, pas vrai ?

« Papa ? Demanda-t-il avec un air suspicieux.

\- Oui, c'est moi, je… Henry, il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement, c'est moi d'accord ? C'est _vraiment_ moi, même si ça peut te paraître complètement fou et absurde, je… je suis revenu, je suis réellement revenu !

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment je peux être sûr que c'est vraiment toi ?

\- Je suis mort durant la malédiction jetée par Zelena… enfin non, par tes grands-parents, je suis mort en ayant perdu la mémoire, et je me suis retrouvé aux Enfers… J'ai appris ce que mon père avait fait, enfin, _certaines_ des choses qu'il avait faites en rencontrant Ingrid après sa mort, et j'ai passé un marché avec Hadès pour qu'il me ramène ici… Je suis Neal Cassidy, je ne suis pas un mensonge, je suis _réel_ , et je suis là, je suis vivant, je suis ton père. Et je suis là pour t'aider Henry.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on s'est rencontrés ?

\- A New York… Toi et Emma, vous aidiez Rumplestiltskin, mon père et ton grand-père, à me retrouver, sans savoir que c'était moi… Sans savoir qui j'étais par rapport à toi. Je t'ai demandé ton âge, puis j'ai demandé à Emma si tu étais mon fils… Et elle m'a dit oui. »

Henry continua de poser quelques questions, commençant également à se rapprocher de lui, n'osant croire en sa chance, y croyant de plus en plus, malgré ses craintes.

De toute façon, même si c'était un mensonge, peu importe.

Il était seul, et désespéré, et il avait besoin _d'espoir_ plus que de n'importe quoi d'autre, et aujourd'hui l'espoir pour lui c'était quelque chose d'aussi stupidement simple et réconfortant qu'une étreinte partagée avec quelqu'un qu'il pensait avoir perdu pour toujours.

_§§§§  
_

« Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici. Tout de suite, annonça sans préambule Morgane en arrivant par magie près d'eux quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une amie, assura Neal à son fils en le voyant sursauter de surprise, elle est partie avec moi des Enfers.

\- Tu lui as déjà tout expliqué ? Parfait, ça nous fera gagner du temps, d'ailleurs gamin, nous aussi on a deux ou trois questions à te poser, parce que ça a un peu l'air d'être le bordel ici.

\- Oh, vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point… Marmonna Henry avec un air sombre parfaitement adapté à la situation présente.

\- Parfait ! Ironisa Morgane, j'ai hâte de découvrir ça dans ce cas-là, mais là tout de suite on a pas le temps. »

Et, en une demie-seconde, elle les transporta ailleurs, loin du royaume, quelque part où ils ne seraient pas recherchés, un endroit qu'elle jugeait sûr.

En voyant où ils se trouvaient, Neal fronça les sourcils.

Il ne reconnaissait aucunement les lieux.

Contrairement à Morgane.

Camelot...

Le royaume où elle avait grandi, là où elle était morte.

Là où elle était tombée amoureuse, là où elle avait été trahie par celle qu'elle aimait et l'avait avait trahie à son tour, là où elle était devenue un monstre, entre autres choses…

Ils avaient atterri directement dans son ancienne maison, qui malgré les siècles passés, tenait encore debout, ce qui n'était guère étonnant, puisqu'elle avait lancé un sort de préservation sur cette dernière autrefois, à croire qu'il avait tenu jusqu'à ce jour, comme attendant son retour.

Non, ce qui était plus étonnant, c'était le fait que personne ne s'y trouve.

Encore que, vue la réputation qu'elle avait de son vivant, il était possible que les gens l'aient crue hantée voire maudite…

Tant mieux, au moins, personne ne risquait de les déranger.

« On devrait être tranquilles pendant un bon bout de temps ici… Bien, Henry… j'aimerais que tu nous racontes absolument tout, si du moins c'est possible. »

L'enfant hocha la tête, et s'assit, avant de commencer son récit.

_§§§§_

« Après ta mort… commença-t-il, mal à l'aise, on a fini par briser la malédiction, et par arrêter Zelena avant qu'elle ne puisse finaliser le processus du voyage dans le temps. Elle a été mise en prison, puis elle… elle est morte. Apparemment, elle se serait suicidée.

\- Mais pourtant, intervint Morgane, les sourcils froncés, elle n'est pas arrivée aux Enfers, Hadès nous l'aurait dit si ça avait été le cas !

\- Et même si je ne connaissais pas Zelena plus que cela, ajouta Neal, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à se suicider.

\- Non, en effet, grimaça Henry, et la vérité, mais ça on l'a appris que plus tard, c'est que c'est grand-père qui l'a tuée… Enfin, il a essayé, mais ça n'a fait que déclencher le sortilège de retour dans le passé, et Zelena… Zelena faisait partie du voyage.

\- Je n'ai même pas envie d'essayer de comprendre comment ça peut être possible, marmonna Neal.

Foutue magie…

\- Emma et Killian sont tombés dans le portail, mais heureusement ils ont pu rentrer sans chambouler beaucoup de choses, si ce n'est qu'ils ont ramené Marianne.

\- Marianne… La femme de Robin des Bois ?

\- Oui… Ou du moins, nous pensions que c'était elle, seulement plus tard, il s'est avéré que c'était en réalité...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, fit Morgane, soudainement lasse, c'était en réalité Zelena ?

\- Exact. Avant qu'on ne l'apprenne, Elsa d'Arendelle est arrivée à Storybrooke, puis sa tante, Ingrid, a essayé de lancer un sortilège sur la ville…

\- Elle nous en a parlé quand on était aux Enfers, indiqua Morgane, et Henry hocha la tête, ravi de pouvoir passer à la suite.

\- Heureusement, elle a fini par rendre compte qu'elle avait tort, elle est morte, puis Belle a découvert que grand-père lui mentait depuis des semaines, qu'il avait essayé de tuer Killian, et elle l'a chassé de la ville.

\- Elle… elle a _quoi_? S'écria Neal en sursautant.

Son père avait _vraiment_ dû dépasser les bornes pour qu'elle en arrive à de telles extrémités.

Ça ne rendait la scène de plus tôt que d'autant plus amère.

Bien, donc son père n'avait désormais plus _aucune limite_.

Merveilleux...

\- Elle n'avait pas le choix… Après six semaines de calme, il est revenu, avec les « reines des Ténèbres », Ursula et Cruella, dans le but de ramener Maléfique et d'utiliser l'Auteur afin qu'il leur écrive une fin heureuse.

\- Attends, attends une seconde, pause… Qui c'est ça l'Auteur ? Demanda Morgane

\- Celui qui a écrit le livre de contes qui retrace l'histoire des habitants de la Forêt Enchantée.

Morgane se demanda brièvement si ce livre racontait son histoire à elle aussi, tout ce qui avait pu se dérouler des siècles plus tôt, s'il parlait de Camelot, des amours passées, des trahisons, des coups de poignard dans le dos, du sang, de la mort, des Ténèbres, de Merlin, de Nimue, de tous ces gens qui étaient morts depuis maintenant si longtemps.

Elle se dit qu'elle préférait ne pas savoir…

\- Quel rapport ça a avec les fins heureuses ? L'interrogea Neal, un peu confus, tout comme Morgane elle-même.

\- L'Auteur a un pouvoir qui lui est conféré par la plume, et l'encre enchantés qui lui ont été donnés par l'Apprenti…

\- L'Apprenti… Tu veux dire l'apprenti de Merlin ? Déclara la sorcière, blême.

\- Euh, oui… Fit Henry, un peu perplexe. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, mentit-elle. »

Ainsi donc, il était encore en vie, même après tout ce temps…

Elle se souvenait d'un petit garçon qui lui avait dit de se méfier de la Ténébreuse, autrefois, et elle ne l'avait pas écouté.

Ça avait été une de ses plus grandes erreurs…

« Grâce à cette plume, à cette magie, il peut modifier l'histoire et influencer l'action des personnages du récit, et même faire plus encore. Il peut réécrire le monde.

\- Il est tout puissant quoi, dit Morgane. C'est… terrifiant, cette idée de donner autant de pouvoir à quelqu'un qui peut peut-être mal s'en servir.

Et elle savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait…

C'était ce qu'elle avait autrefois fait, non ?

\- Ouah… fit Neal, estomaqué, ça a l'air d'être un poste à hautes responsabilités…

\- C'est le cas, c'est pour cela que l'Apprenti a fini par enfermer l'Auteur dans le livre quand il s'est avéré qu'il faisait mal son travail et influençait le cours des choses au lieu de simplement raconter les événements…

\- Comment on peut enfermer quelqu'un _dans un livre_?

\- Avec de la magie ? Rétorqua Morgane.

\- Je vois même pas pourquoi je pose la question… »

Et, pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans cette Forêt Enchantée distordue, ils éclatèrent tout trois de rire.

« Mais on a fini par le libérer de la page, ce qui n'a pas été une bonne idée… Isaac Heller, c'est son nom, a fini par se ranger du côté de Gold, puis Maléfique est venue du notre après avoir retrouvé sa fille… (Maléfique a une fille ? Faillit demander Neal, avant de préférer se taire, réalisant qu'il n'aurait fait qu'énoncer une évidence.), Ursula a fini par abandonner, et Cruella est morte. Et puis…

\- Et puis quoi Henry ? Dit Morgane avec inquiétude.

\- Ensuite, Isaac a utilisé le sang de Lily, la fille de Maléfique, comme encre pour réécrire l'histoire dans son intégralité et donner une fin heureuse aux méchants, tout en condamnant les héros à une vie de misère, et en inversant les rôles.

\- Son… son sang ? S'écria Neal, horrifié. Mais c'est super glauque ! Et pourquoi son sang _à elle_ exactement ?

\- Au début, Gold voulait utiliser le sang d'Emma, parce qu'elle est la Sauveuse, mais pour que cela marche et que les méchants gagnent cette fois, il a voulu noircir son cœur et sa magie, mais par chance ça n'a pas marché, et ils ont choisi Lily à la place, parce qu'elle contenait en elle toutes les Ténèbres d'Emma.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, se contenta de répondre Henry à Morgane, tandis que la mine de Neal s'assombrissait de plus en plus en apprenant tout ce que son père avait fait ces derniers temps.

Et dire que c'était pour _lui_ qu'il était mort !

Et au lieu de continuer comme avant, son père avait recommencé à suivre la voie des Ténèbres, _comme si rien ne s'était passé_!

_Oh, l'espèce de salopard…_

\- Et après ? Demanda-t-il, les poings serrés, la rage envahissant peu à peu ses traits.

\- Hé bien, Isaac a écrit le livre _Des héros et des méchants_ , sous la dictée de Gold, et… une fois qu'il l'a fini, on s'est tous retrouvés ici. Sauf moi, je ne suis pas né dans la Forêt Enchantée alors je n'ai pas été emmené par la malédiction, il a fallu que je trouve Isaac et que j'utilise la clef enchantée pour entrer dans le livre à mon tour… Ça aussi c'est une longue histoire.

\- Donc, ce que tu es en train de dire, Henry, dit Morgane avec un air sombre, c'est que nous ne sommes que trois ici à avoir conservé notre mémoire ?

\- Quatre en fait, Isaac est là aussi, mais il ne va pas nous aider à sortir d'ici, ni à briser la malédiction.

\- En parlant de ça Henry… qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire à ce sujet ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, désemparé.

\- Je… j'en sais rien ! Regina ne se souvient pas de moi, comme tout le monde ici, et elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir se battre, Blanche-Neige est devenue la méchante reine et risque de ne pas vouloir entendre raison non plus, Rumplestiltskin est supposé être un _foutu héros_ ici, mais il n'agit absolument pas de cette manière, et a essayé _de nous tuer_ et je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où Emma peut bien se trouver ! Comment est-ce qu'on est supposés provoquer un baiser du véritable Amour dans ces conditions exactement ? »

Morgane et Neal se regardèrent, au moins tout aussi perdus que lui.

Effectivement, résumé comme ça, ça risquait d'être compliqué…

_A suivre…_


	7. Se retrouver (et se perdre).

**\- Si tu l'oses : 511. Rêves.**

_Il fait nuit, il fait sombre, et il **rêve.**_

_Il est seul, au début du moins, il est sur le pont du Jolly Roger, et ça ne le surprend pas._

_Il est toujours seul, excepté lorsque le capitaine Barbe-Noire ou les autres membres de l'équipage sont là, mais au moins ici, dans ce rêve, il est seul, et c'est pour le mieux._

_Enfin presque…_

_Il y a quelqu'un devant lui, dans la nuit sombre, caché dans les Ténèbres, et qu'il ne connaît pas, qu'il ne reconnaît pas, au visage caché par les ombres, et qui le regarde en souriant._

_C'est un adolescent, à première vue, et une part de lui-même est persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il n'arrive plus à savoir où exactement._

_Ça n'a pas d'importance, enfin, ça ne devrait pas en avoir…_

_N'est-ce pas ?_

_Ils sont en train de se battre à l'épée, enfin, de s'entraîner plutôt, et c'est étrange, vraiment étrange, parce qu'ici, contrairement au monde réel, il sait se battre, il se bat bien, c'est un épéiste confirmé même, sauf que la vérité c'est qu'il ne l'est pas, vraiment pas, mais en un sens, ce n'est qu'un rêve, normal qu'il s'imagine ici meilleur qu'il ne l'est réellement._

_Le jeune homme continue de sourire, et le pirate aimerait vraiment comprendre d'où lui vient ce sourire._

_Il aimerait avoir le courage de le lui demander, aussi._

_« Qui es-tu ? Finit-il par demander, alors que leur étrange danse continue, semblant sans fin._

_Le jeune homme soupire, et quelque chose change en lui, quelques secondes plus tard, son apparence n'est plus la même, c'est un adulte maintenant, et ça aussi c'est étrange, vraiment étrange, mais à nouveau, c'est un rêve, rien de nouveau sous le soleil, n'importe quoi d'absurde peut y arriver, et pourtant, il sait malgré tout que c'est toujours la même personne._

_\- Tu devrais déjà le savoir, non ? Autrefois, tu savais très bien qui j'étais, capitaine…_ »

_Ça non plus ça n'a pas le moindre sens, ce n'est pas lui le capitaine, ça n'a jamais été lui, c'était Silver à une époque (l'Enfer sur terre), puis Liam, et maintenant c'est Barbe-Noire, et il a vraiment perdu au change depuis la mort de son frère, à n'en pas douter, donc non, jamais il n'a jamais été à la tête de quoi que ce soit, lui il a toujours été…_

_Enfin, quelqu'un sans la moindre importance quoi…_

_« A une époque, peut-être, rétorque-t-il à l'ombre, sans savoir à quel point il a raison, mais là, j'avoue n'avoir aucune idée de qui tu es._

_Un sourire triste apparaît alors sur son visage qu'il ne peut toujours pas voir._

_\- Oh ça, ça n'a rien d'étonnant._

\- _Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?_

_Il veut comprendre, il veut vraiment comprendre, mais tout cela n'est rien d'autre qu'une situation illogique pour lui, il ne connaît pas cet homme, ne l'a jamais rencontré._

_\- Hé bien, parce que… Tu as oublié, tout simplement…_

_\- J'ai oublié ? Oublié quoi ?_

_L'ombre sans visage se met à sourire une nouvelle fois, un sourire teinté d'une tristesse terrible et d'une mélancolie presque faussement amusée._

_\- Moi… Tu m'as oublié moi, bien sûr, dit-il comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence, et ce n'en est pas une, ce n'en est vraiment pas une, et le pirate voudrait comprendre, il voudrait vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe, et soudain, tout s'efface, et il n'y a plus rien. »_

Le pirate se réveilla l'instant d'après, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier, et sans en avoir le moindre souvenir, bien sûr.

_§§§§  
_

« Et maintenant qu'on sait à quel point tout ceci est catastrophique, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Morgane à ses deux alliés. Je veux dire… quelles options on a, quels alliés on peut potentiellement se faire ici ?

\- Blanche-Neige et David, c'est non d'office, fit Henry, son livre à la main et qu'il avait déjà feuilleté deux ou trois fois depuis son arrivée dans la Forêt Enchantée. Pareil pour Rumplestiltskin, même si je pense qu'on pourrait convaincre Belle si on trouvait un moyen de lui parler…

\- Et en dehors de ces quatre là ?

\- Regina a l'air d'avoir abandonné le combat, Emma n'est pas mentionnée dans le livre, de même que l'Apprenti, les fées sont du mauvais côté (« Rien d'étonnant, fit Neal, qui se rappelait fort bien de la rancœur de son père vis-à-vis de la fée bleue »), je ne sais pas si on peut faire confiance à Zelena, de ce que j'ai compris, elle est neutre dans ce combat. Et les autres sont trop terrifiés pour oser agir. Il y a bien Robin et ses amis, mais… je doute qu'ils puissent faire grand chose pour nous aider en ce qui concerne la magie.

\- Autrement dit, nous sommes seuls…

\- Il y aurait bien… Maléfique, peut-être.

Neal haussa un sourcil perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'elle pourrait, voire _voudrait_ nous aider ?

\- Elle a trahi Gold avant que le sort ne soit jeté, et Regina m'a parlé d'une dragonne enfermée dans une tour par Blanche-Neige… C'est forcément elle ! Elle était liée au projet, alors peut-être qu'elle a toujours ses souvenirs, et ses pouvoirs, et qu'elle acceptera de nous aider si on la libère ! »

Il y avait de l'espoir dans les yeux de son fils, un espoir que Neal n'avait pas la moindre envie de briser.

Après tout, c'est bien tout ce qu'il leur restait, non ?

De l'espoir…

« Très bien… et elle se trouve où cette fameuse tour ?

\- Perdue au milieu de la mer…

\- Ah… Je vois. Et je suppose qu'on ne pourra s'y rendre qu'en bateau, et pas par magie, fit-il en jetant un regard entendu en direction de Morgane.

\- Oui, en effet, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, je ne pourrai donc pas m'y téléporter… Pourquoi cette question ?

Neal soupira.

\- Pour rien, mentit-il. C'était juste pour être sûr, ajouta-t-il, bien conscient qu'il allait devoir passer au plan B, et cela lui déplaisait grandement. Surtout si les rôles avaient été inversés _pour tout le monde_. Ce qui incluait aussi et surtout Killian Jones, qui, aux dernières nouvelles, était passé du bon côté. Dis-moi Henry, Crochet, dans ce monde… il est devenu quoi ?

Henry pâlit instantanément.

\- Hé bien, comment dire… Disons que c'est compliqué.

\- Quoi, il est devenu pire qu'avant ? Ricana Neal avec cynisme et sans la moindre joie.

Son père était bien redevenu une ordure, alors peut-être qu'il en était de même ici pour le pirate ?

(Il tenta d'empêcher son cœur, ce sale traître, de seulement vouloir _espérer_ le contraire.)

Sachant que Rumplestiltskin, tout comme le pirate, était du genre rancunier et à ne pas vouloir que son ennemi ait une fin heureuse, ça n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, honnêtement j'en sais rien, et ce n'est qu'un personnage secondaire du livre, il n'apparaît que dans deux ou trois paragraphes ( _Oh, Killian aurait été vert si il l'avait su,_ pensa Neal avec un sourire douloureux, le genre de sourire qu'il avait toujours ces derniers temps quand il pensait au pirate, surtout depuis sa mort), mais… ce n'est pas _ça_ le plus important. Le truc, c'est que… il se trouve encore sur le Jolly Roger. Mais ce n'est pas _lui_ le capitaine.

Neal cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, abasourdi.

\- Attends, quoi ? »

_§§§§_

Tous trois dissimulés par des feuilles, ils observaient de loin la scène qui se déroulait à bord du Jolly Roger.

« Donc Barbe-Noire est le capitaine du Jolly Roger, ne put s'empêcher de répéter Neal, car même si Henry le lui avait déjà dit, le confirmer de visu lui faisait vraiment tout drôle. Ça n'a aucune putain de sens.

\- Tu peux remercier Rumplestiltskin pour ça, ironisa Morgane à voix basse. »

Neal serra les poings.

Son père avait vraiment tout foutu par terre, et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui ferait quand il le reverrait, mais ça risquait de ne pas être beau à voir…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Henry, et il sembla à Morgane que c'était la centième fois depuis leur arrivée que l'un d'entre eux posait cette question qui ne semblait jamais avoir de réponse définitive.

\- On va s'emparer du Jolly Roger, répliqua immédiatement Neal sans la moindre hésitation, une lueur féroce dans le regard. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Barbe-Noire, mais vu la manière dont il traitait ses membres d'équipage (enfin, _son_ membre d'équipage actuel, vu que Crochet était le seul à être là pour l'instant, heureusement pour eux) il ne l'appréciait définitivement pas.

\- On va voler le navire ?

\- Non, on le réquisitionne, on réquisitionne ce bâtiment, terme nautique, fit-il, ne pouvait pas résister à faire cette référence, et si Henry eut un léger sourire, Morgane, elle, garda évidemment la même expression.

\- Ça reste du vol, enfin, non pas que ça me dérange, ni que ça me fasse peur, et je dois avouer ne pas avoir vraiment d'autre idée sur quoi faire pour trouver cette maudite tour…

\- Barbe-Noire risque de ne pas être très coopératif et de poser problème si il est toujours tel qu'il était dans notre réalité, par contre on pourra peut-être convaincre Killian de nous aider.

\- Et avec un peu de chance, ajouta Neal, il sait où se trouve la tour…

\- Comment on va faire pour aller sur le navire sans être vus du capitaine ?

\- Oh, ça ? Sans attendre, elle claqua des doigts, téléportant de ce fait le capitaine loin de son navire, et claquant des doigts une nouvelle fois, elle les fit apparaître sur le navire, devant un Killian Jones abasourdi. Et voilà ! Problème réglé ! »

Oui, la magie ça avait définitivement un côté pratique, il faut l'avouer.

_§§§§_

Cet homme-là, sur le navire, ce n'était absolument _pas_ Killian Jones.

Ou du moins, se dit Neal, pas celui qu'il connaissait bien.

Bon d'accord, il n'allait pas se mentir, il préférait largement être confronté à cette version de son ancien ennemi qu'à, mettons, celui que le pirate était juste après la mort de Milah (et même plus tard, au Pays Imaginaire), empli de colère et de désir de vengeance, mais vraiment ça faisait bizarre de le voir comme ça.

En fait, en le regardant de plus près, l'ancien enfant perdu revoyait son père juste avant qu'il ne devienne le Ténébreux, prêt à tout pour réussir à survivre et à protéger sa propre vie parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour parvenir à se battre, il le revoyait face à l'envoyé du duc, apeuré, craintif, terrifié, dévoré par la peur, pathétique aux yeux des autres…

Un seul mot venait à l'esprit de Neal pour le qualifier maintenant.

 _Lâche_.

Et le contraste avec le _vrai_ Killian Jones, le pirate sans peur et sans reproche, ainsi que le fait que tout cela sonnait horriblement _faux_ en était presque physiquement douloureux.

Le Ténébreux avait vraiment échangé leurs rôles, au point où c'en était terrifiant.

Lui faire rendre les armes (une épée qu'il arrivait à peine à tenir sans la faire tomber, rien à voir avec le vrai lui) fut un jeu d'enfant pour Baelfire, il était même presque sûr qu'il aurait pu s'emparer du navire à lui tout seul, voire _qu'Henry_ en aurait été capable, du haut de ses quatorze ans.

(Bordel !

Ça en disait long ça…)

Le convaincre de les conduire à la tour où était gardée Maléfique (les dieux soient loués, il _savait_ où elle était) fut tout aussi simple.

Mais Neal, malgré toute cette simplicité, se sentait quelque peu… mal à l'aise.

Non pas parce que c'était trop facile, bien au contraire, cela l'arrangeait bien, mais…

Ce n'était pas Killian Jones, _ça_.

Ce n'était pas le capitaine Crochet, ce n'était plus lui, ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il avait haï pendant des siècles, qu'il s'était résigné à côtoyer pour sauver Henry, puis avait appris à de nouveau apprécier, non, ce n'était pas lui.

Parce que la vérité, et Neal avait longtemps eu du mal à l'accepter, c'est que Killian lui manquait.

Juste avant sa mort, ils avaient réussi à se parler à cœur ouvert, pour de bon, enfin, et avaient commencé à peut-être se diriger vers la voie de la réconciliation, et puis paf, Neal était mort, fin de l'histoire, circulez, y a rien à voir !

Comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé !

Ça avait été rageant, et puis, quand Neal avait compris qu'il allait revenir à la vie, il s'était réjoui de pouvoir le revoir, parmi toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdues en mourant, mais la magie s'en était mêlée, et voilà qu'il retournait encore à la case départ !

Killian Jones ne se souvenait plus de lui.

C'était… c'était _frustrant_ ça, vraiment.

Aussi, alors qu'il laissait Henry tenir la barre, ayant les indications qui menaient à la tour, aidé en cela par Morgane qui profitait de sa magie pour gérer tout ce qu'un équipage entier était supposé gérer en temps normal sur un navire, il avait décidé d'aller voir « le prisonnier ».

(Tiens, ça avait comme un air de déjà vu ça…

Sauf que les rôles étaient là aussi inversés.)

« Tu sais pourquoi on est là ? Demanda-t-il au pirate sans vraiment attendre de réponse de sa part. Parce que, et je sais que ça va te paraître fou, ce monde n'est pas réel. Et on essaie de remettre les choses à la normal.

Neal réalisa très vite que la seule chose qui empêchait Crochet de le regarder comme s'il avait perdu la raison, c'était le fait que la peur prenait le pas sur la stupeur dans son regard.

Il soupira.

Ça risquait d'être compliqué de gagner sa confiance.

\- Effectivement, ça a l'air… juste insensé.

\- M'en parle pas, grogna Neal. Et pourtant, c'est la vérité. Ben, ce bateau, tu vois ? C'est toi qui en es le capitaine normalement.

Le pirate eut un rire tout sauf joyeux.

\- Alors ça ça m'étonnerait…

Neal n'essaya même pas de le contredire, ça n'aurait servi à rien du tout.

\- Au fait… désolé pour tout le côté enlèvement, prise d'otage, enfin… Tout ça quoi. C'est vrai qu'on avait pas vraiment le choix, mais j'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement.

Et maintenant, c'était lui qui s'excusait, c'était définitivement le monde à l'envers…

Le pirate haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas plus déphasé que ça.

\- Oh, fit-il avec la voix encore un peu tremblante, le corps toujours quelque peu agité par la peur, je crois qu'à côté de Barbe-Noire, rien ne peut vraiment être pire. »

Neal regarda le matelot, pensa à toutes les implications malsaines que cette phrase pouvait posséder, et préféra se taire, décidant de sortir, les poings serrés de rage.

« Morgane ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Une fois qu'on aura réglé tout ce merdier… fais-moi penser à faire un crochet par la Forêt Enchantée pour que j'aille foutre mon poing dans la gueule de Barbe-Noire. Je pense que ça me fera du bien.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et hocha la tête.

\- C'est noté ! »

_§§§§_

Entrer dans la tour gardée par des dizaines de gardes fut un jeu d'enfant pour Henry et Morgane, entre son sort de téléportation et ses sorts de sommeil temporaire, la jeune femme n'eut pas la moindre difficulté pour les mettre tous hors d'état de nuire.

« Hey, mais c'est Lily ! S'exclama immédiatement Henry en reconnaissant la soldate allongée sur le sol. La fille de Maléfique. Je ne savais pas qu'elle travaillait pour Blanche-Neige dans ce monde.

Morgane grimaça.

\- C'est vraiment dégueulasse de lui faire ça, marmonna-t-elle avec dégoût, et Henry comprit bien évidemment que c'était de Maléfique qu'elle parlait… »

Utilisant une dernière fois sa magie (elle n'avait pas envie de fouiller tous les gardes pour savoir qui avait la clef en sa possession), elle ouvrit alors la cellule de la porte de Maléfique, et ils y entrèrent tous deux.

La dragonne était enchaînée, un air hagard et fatigué sur le visage, mais pourtant, quand elle aperçut l'adolescent devant elle, une lueur d'espoir apparut dans ses yeux.

« Que… Henry ? Henry Mills, le fils de Regina ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Bien, au moins vous vous souvenez de quelques trucs, c'est déjà ça… Dit Morgane. Une question cependant, Storybrooke, ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

La magicienne hocha la tête.

« Parfait, autre question, vous avez encore de la magie ?

Reprenant peu à peu contenance, Maléfique leva les yeux au ciel, passablement agacée.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que si c'était le cas, je serais encore ici ?

Morgane haussa les épaules, guère impressionnée.

\- Il existe des pièces qui inhibent la magie, ça pourrait très bien en être une. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils. Bon, là manifestement, c'en est pas une… Merde.

\- Gold m'a pris ma magie.

\- Mais pas vos souvenirs, remarqua Morgane. C'est toujours mieux que rien. Venez, on ferait mieux de pas traîner… dit-elle en libérant la némésis de Blanche-Neige de ses chaînes.

\- On l'emmène avec nous, annonça Maléfique alors qu'ils passaient devant Lily, toujours inconsciente. Et ce n'est pas négociable ! Tonna-t-elle. C'est ma fille, et elle est peut-être dans le camp ennemi, mais il est hors de question que je l'abandonne… Je ne la perdrai pas encore, ajouta-t-elle, et sa voix se brisa. Autrefois, c'était moi la méchante, le monstre de l'histoire… Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça lui arrive à elle aussi.

\- Elle a toujours sa magie ? Demanda Henry, inquiet.

\- Oui, je l'ai vue se transformer en dragonne à deux ou trois reprises… Elle était vraiment magnifique, ajouta-t-elle, une fierté de mère perceptible dans son regard. Mais ce ne sera pas un problème, nous pouvons aller à mon château, je possède effectivement une pièce où la magie est bloquée.

Morgane soupira, avant d'acquiescer et de charger la dragonne sur son épaule et de les téléporter tous les quatre sur le navire.

_§§§§§_

Si elle reconnut immédiatement le pirate, Maléfique eut plus de mal à savoir qui était l'homme qui se trouvait également sur le Jolly Roger.

« Bonjour à vous Maléfique, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, même si les circonstances sont assez… particulières…

\- Excusez-moi, mais, vous êtes ?

\- Oh oui bien sûr, c'est vrai qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontrés… Je suis Neal, Neal Cassidy.

\- Que… Neal Cassidy ? _Baelfire_? Le fils de Gold ? Mais… Vous étiez pas mort vous ?

\- Si, mais ça va mieux. »

Maléfique se contenta de hausser un sourcil puis les épaules face à ce qui était davantage un « Ta gueule c'est magique » qu'une véritable explication.

« Dites-moi alors… il est où votre château ? »

_§§§§_

Killian ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à rester avec cette bande de gens bizarres (outre le fait qu'ils avaient son bateau, qu'il était seul, et qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller), mais le fait est que maintenant, ce n'était plus contraint et forcé qu'il les suivait.

Ils lui avaient dit qu'il pouvait partir, sauf que cette option, il n'avait pas eu envie de la choisir.

Il ne savait définitivement pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de les croire, de leur faire confiance, un peu comme si il les connaissait déjà, comme si…

Comme si il les avait _oubliés._

 _Tu m'as oublié_ résonna alors dans son esprit tel un écho d'une phrase perdue, et il secoua la tête, grimaçant face au mal de crâne qui risquait de bientôt le frapper et n'y pensa plus.

Alors oui, c'était fou, complètement insensé, ils avaient l'intention _de se révolter contre la reine Blanche-Neige_ , alors pour lui qui n'avait jamais osé tenter quoi que ce soit pour se libérer du joug de son capitaine, c'était quelque chose, mais pourtant…

C'était étrange, ce sentiment diffus qui commençait peu à peu à l'envahir alors qu'il les entendait parler entre eux, cette envie de se battre qui grandissait lentement en lui malgré les dangers certains qu'ils allaient tous rencontrer.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son frère, il avait soudainement envie de faire preuve de courage.

Alors oui, malgré tout ce qu'aurait pu penser quelqu'un qui le connaissait, lui si faible, lui si lâche…

Il les avait suivis.

_§§§§§_

Une fois Lily (toujours inconsciente) enfermée dans la pièce en question, ils se réunirent tous les quatre dans ce qui était autrefois le salon du château de Maléfique, qui était étrangement plutôt bien conservé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez exactement de la situation actuelle ? Leur demanda Maléfique, qui, maintenant qu'elle était libre, avait repris un peu du poil de la bête.

\- C'est la merde, résuma crûment Morgane. On est trois à avoir la mémoire de la vraie réalité, et l'Auteur ne compte pas vu qu'il est de l'autre côté, et notre nombre d'alliés se compte sur les doigts d'une main d'un infirme… Ce qui fait deux potentiellement en comptant Regina et Killian… deux et demi puisque votre fille est toujours dans la case « alliée incertaine »…

\- Donc si je résume bien, on a moi, qui n'ai aucun pouvoirs magiques, une dragonne sans pouvoirs mais avec ses souvenirs, une soldate avec pouvoirs mais sans souvenirs et qui n'est pas vraiment dans notre camp, une fugitive, un pirate amnésique, mon fils donc un gamin, et toi, la seule sorcière du groupe avec souvenirs _et_ pouvoirs. Hé ben, fit Neal avec acidité, tu parles d'un groupe de héros…

\- C'est sûr qu'on part pas avec un super avantage, marmonna Henry, un peu défaitiste.

\- Je pense, fit la dragonne, qu'il est important que vous sachiez pourquoi Rumplestiltskin a fait tout ça.

\- Parce que c'est un connard ? Proposa Morgane avec amertume.

\- Ça va plus loin que ça… Vous pensez bien qu'il n'a pas fait tout ça que par ivresse du pouvoir.

\- Autrefois, c'est ce qu'il a fait, rétorqua Neal.

\- Les gens changent… dit l'ancienne méchante. J'en suis la preuve.

\- Les gens, peut-être… Mais lui, non… Ou du moins il a de nouveau changé, et pas en bien.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas… Il a fait cela parce que son cœur était en train de se noircir à cause de sa magie de Ténébreux.

Morgane blêmit, c'était exactement ce qui avait commencé à lui arriver quelques siècles plus tôt, quand elle était encore…

Elle préféra ne pas y penser…

( _Pendant quelques secondes, l'ombre, l'ombre terrible, moqueuse, mauvaise, sombre, tentatrice, apparut devant ses yeux, et elle les ferma pour ne pas avoir à la voir encore_.)

\- Sa magie, ses Ténèbres… Elles étaient en train de le détruire, de le consumer, la part de Ténébreux qui était en lui était sur le point d'annihiler celui qu'il était vraiment. Ça ne justifie rien, ça n'excuse rien, c'est vrai… C'est simplement pour vous expliquer tous les détails de cette sordide histoire. »

La réaction de Neal ne se fit pas attendre.

Il se leva, et commença à faire les cents pas, les poings serrés et le regard brûlant de rage.

Il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas, vraiment pas… Je veux dire… Si c'était arrivé il y a deux cents ans, juste après… ma chute dans le monde sans magie, j'aurais compris qu'il fasse ça, _vraiment_ , il était seul, les Ténèbres étaient là, en train de rôder autour de lui, il n'avait personne, et tout le monde le haïssait, il désespérait de ne pas me retrouver… Je… j'aurais pu comprendre qu'il en arrive à cette extrémité _à ce moment-là_. Mais là… il n'était pas seul ! Il avait Belle ! Il avait Henry, et puis Emma en quelque sorte, merde _Regina_ était là aussi, et elle connaît tout aussi bien que lui les dangers de la magie noire vu que c'est _lui_ qui les lui a appris !Et d'accord je sais qu'il hait les fées, mais c'était pas une raison pour n'en parler à _personne_ et faire son projet maléfique dans son coin ! Pourquoi… pourquoi il n'a rien dit à personne ? Juste… _pourquoi_ ? Et pourquoi maintenant, il a passé deux cents ans à être le Ténébreux, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Quand il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise une fois sa tirade terminée, il réalisa qu'il était en train de pleurer.

Maléfique haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais rien… En revanche, je sais ce qu'il se passera si on rentre à Storybrooke…

\- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va pas me plaire, marmonna Morgane.

\- Le processus qui avait déjà commencé avant l'écriture du livre recommencera, et… et Rumplestiltskin sera définitivement consumé par la noirceur qui l'habite. Il ne restera plus que le Ténébreux… Je suis sincèrement désolée.

\- On peut faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça ? L'interrogea Henry.

\- Il y aurait bien un moyen, je crois, fit Maléfique avec quelque peu de circonspection dans la voix. Il faut détruire les Ténèbres avant de revenir dans notre monde, en réunissant les deux parties de l'épée Excalibur, la dague du Ténébreux, et puis… le reste. Et effectuer un rituel dont j'ignore le déroulement…

\- Merlin avait pour projet de le faire autrefois, indiqua Morgane. Détruire les Ténèbres pour de bon grâce à Excalibur, puis la première Ténébreuse, Nimue, l'a trahie et l'épée a été séparée en deux.

Neal se figea brusquement, comme semblant avoir finalement assemblé toutes les pièces du puzzle.

\- Attends une seconde, tu parles d'eux comme si tu les connaissais bien, comme si tu les avais rencontrés… Et ton nom, tes pouvoirs, ton ancienneté… c'est ce que je pensais, mais je n'en étais pas encore sûr… Tu es… tu es _Morgane la fée_ , n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est moi… Bien que je ne sois pas une fée, que je n'ai jamais eu d'ailes, et qu'on ne m'ait jamais appelée ainsi de mon vivant.

Neal eut un léger sourire amusé.

\- Les légendes ne sont pas toujours conformes à la réalité…

\- Donc tu saurais comment le faire ? Fit Crochet, intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation.

Une chose qu'ils avaient rapidement remarquée, c'est que, contrairement à son vrai lui, cette version de Killian Jones était plutôt timide et avait du mal à s'affirmer, ce qui aurait pu être amusant si ça n'avait pas été causé par la malédiction…

Morgane hocha la tête.

\- Si j'ai la dague déjà, ça peut être un bon début, avant qu'on ne trouve la seconde partie, où qu'elle soit… On pourra aussi contrôler la Ténébreuse actuelle, ce qui serait un bon point…

En voyant Nimue lui sourire dans l'ombre, elle frémit, tentant de ne pas penser à _pourquoi_ une partie d'elle-même hurlait actuellement pour qu'elle s'en empare le plus rapidement possible, quel que soit le prix à payer, tentant de ne pas écouter la voix, pas comme autrefois, pas comme quand…

( _Un cœur arraché, écrasé, et des cendres…_ )

Ce n'était plus elle, ça...

Plus maintenant.

 _Plus jamais_.

( _Les hurlement, les flammes, la destruction…_

_Et partout, l'Enfer…_

_Tout est de sa faute._

_Et elle aime ça._

_C'est son œuvre, et elle sourit, le visage tâché de sang_.)

Si elle commençait à faire des cauchemars en plein jour maintenant…

\- Et où est-elle, cette dague ?

\- Aucune idée, mais on peut toujours chercher dans le caveau du Ténébreux… »

Le corps de Neal se tendit instantanément en entendant ses mots.

Le caveau du Ténébreux, celui de son père, là où il était techniquement mort pour la première fois, avant de mourir pour de bon à Storybrooke.

« Très bien, admit-il, si on doit en passer par là…

\- Il y a autre chose, déclara Morgane, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- On doit aller voir Zelena… histoire de voir si on peut s'en faire une alliée, elle a de la magie, elle est puissante, ce serait juste _stupide_ de ne pas essayer de la mettre de notre côté, et on a promis à Hadès qu'on ferait tout pour la garder en vie de toute façon. »

 _Oui, malheureusement,_ pensa Neal.

Il soupira avant de hocher la tête.

Hé bien, il allait devoir apprendre à serrer les dents à de nombreuses reprises dans les jours qui allaient suivre…

_§§§§_

L'entrevue avec Zelena n'avait rien donné.

Introduit par les Joyeux Compagnons (qui étaient soulagés de savoir qu'Henry allait bien) dans le palais de celle-ci, Neal, Morgane, Henry et Killian (Maléfique était restée au château pour garder Lily et aussi parce que ça aurait été ballot de révéler que l'ennemie publique n° 2 se baladait dans la nature) étaient venus pour implorer son aide.

Ça n'avait pas marché.

Personne n'avait vraiment été étonné, la sorcière préférant rester neutre dans cette histoire, et ne croyant pas un seul instant à leur histoire, ce qui était là aussi parfaitement compréhensible.

La demie-sœur de Regina avait une vie misérable (et méritée par plusieurs aspects...) dans le vrai monde, normal que sa version maudite n'ait pas le moindre désir de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

Et, si Henry la regardait avec une rage difficilement dissimulée dans son regard, pour Neal, c'était… différent…

Il y avait de la haine, bien sûr, bien évidemment, mais pas seulement, une chose que le pirate, l'observant fortuitement, remarqua assez rapidement.

Parce que c'était le genre de regard qu'il posait sur Barbe-Noire.

Là, tout de suite, dans les yeux de Neal Cassidy, il voyait la colère, certes, mais aussi de la terreur…

Neal Cassidy regardait Zelena, et il se souvenait.

Il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait enduré pendant ces six mois prisonnier d'un corps qui n'était pas le sien, à partager celui de son père, contre son gré, risquant à chaque instant de mourir si jamais il en était séparé, il se rappelait le contrôle exercé sur eux deux par la dague, et d'à quel point ça avait été _insupportable._

(Il avait compris, alors, pourquoi son père était tellement terrorisé à l'idée qu'on utilise sa dague contre lui.

Le pire, c'est qu'il l'avait fait, lui aussi, il y a longtemps…)

Il se souvenait de cette sensation d'étouffement horrible, cette impression de ne plus réussir à respirer, mais aussi de ne plus être soi, au point de parfois oublier _qui il était_.

Et tout doucement, en se remémorant tout cela une nouvelle fois, pour la première fois depuis sa mort, il se sentit de nouveau prêt à suffoquer…

Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire avant, à Storybrooke, il avait perdu la mémoire, et lorsqu'il était mort et avait récupéré ses souvenirs, ben… il était mort, et à quoi bon alors remuer le passé, les vieux souvenirs et les souffrances de ce genre ?

Puis, en revenant à la vie, il avait eu autre chose à faire et à penser que ça, des choses bien plus importante, mais…

Mais maintenant, en revoyant Zelena de nouveau, il entendait sa voix moqueuse, comme autrefois, et toutes les sensations lui revinrent en même temps, et son souffle s'arrêta.

Et tout lui fut soudainement renvoyé dans la gueule sans qu'il soit réellement préparé à cela.

Il pensait avoir réussi à surmonter tout ça, apparemment, il avait eu tort…

Il crut qu'il allait s'écrouler, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise finalement le regard du pirate, alors qu'il était déterminé à tout faire pour ne plus croiser le regard de sa tortionnaire.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Killian avec un air inquiet, et Neal sentit ses poumons recommencer à doucement reprendre du service.

\- Oui, fit-il en se forçant à sourire à un pirate qui ne paraissait pas très convaincu, je vais bien, t'en fais pas. »

C'était un mensonge, évidemment.

Il avait envie de vomir.

Et puis de hurler aussi…

Il ne le ferait pas.

Il fallait bien qu'il tienne de toute façon, il avait autre chose à faire que de pleurer sur son sort.

C'était du passé, et plus jamais la sorcière ne lui ferait de mal.

Et il avait plus important à faire dans les jours à venir, ça… ce n'était pas important.

Il allait bien.

Pour l'instant…

_A suivre…_


	8. Ombres, ténèbres et noirceur (qui est le monstre ?)

**\- Si tu l'oses : 827. Courir/Cours !**

**-** **Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once** **U** **pon a** **T** **ime.**

**\- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire sur le fandom OUAT.**

**\- Qui est-ce : Ecrire sur Maléfique.**

**\- Fusion : Fusionner 4 défis.**

Morgane détestait foncièrement le caveau du Ténébreux.

Aller dans cet endroit maudit dans lequel elle avait passé tant de temps avec Nimue, _avant_ , marqué par les ténèbres et la noirceur, puant la magie noire ( _cette_ _magie_ _qu'autrefois_ _elle_ _maniait_ _avec_ _tant_ _de_ _facilité,_ _et_ _qui_ _désormais_ _lui_ _faisait_ _horreur)_ était une épreuve pour elle, le simple fait d'y repenser lui donnait la nausée.

( _Nuit, juste la nuit, plus que la nuit, sombre nuit, ténèbres, vent, froid, noirceur, mort, horreur, malheur, détresse, sang, cendres, colère, rage, haine, désespoir._

_Il y a Nimue aussi, et son sourire aussi brillant que macabre, au regard sombre, emplie de noirceur, noirceur qui la fascinait autrefois, au point de manquer la brûler, mais qui ne lui inspire plus rien désormais si ce n'est de l'horreur, et qui lui donne envie de s'enfuir loin d'elle à toutes jambes._

_Elle ne le fera pas_.)

Jamais ses visions n'avaient été aussi fortes…

Et Nimue était toujours là, lui souriant encore et encore, et elle dut se retenir à grand-peine de ne pas lui envoyer une boule de feu en plein visage, enfin bon, pour ce que ça aurait changé à sa présence de toute façon, comme la lui avait rappelé l'ancienne première Ténébreuse, elle était morte pour de bon, assassinée, une dague ( _sa dague_ ) plantée dans le cœur.

( _« Et c'est toi qui m'a tuée._

_\- Oui. Et si je devais le refaire, je le referais cent fois si cela me permettait de ne plus jamais te revoir._

_\- N'oublie pas ma chère Morgane… Ténébreuse un jour, Ténébreuse toujours…_

_\- Non, c'est faux… Je ne suis pas comme toi, je suis pas toi, je… je ne le suis plus !_

_\- Combien de temps arriveras-tu à tenir avant de sombrer de nouveau ma chérie ? Te connaissant, je dirais très peu… »_

_Elle aimerait la faire taire, oh dieux, elle aimerait vraiment pouvoir la faire taire._ )

Alors elle se tut, serra les dents et les poings, tenta d'oublier que Nimue la suivait toujours, éternel rappel de ce qu'elle était autrefois, du monstre qu'elle ne cesserait jamais complètement d'être.

Sauf qu'elle était morte, et si la magie du Ténébreux n'était pas morte avec elle, seulement transférée dans une autre personne, au moins, même si elle était de nouveau vivante, elle était enfin elle-même, et cette magie n'était plus en elle, ne planterait plus jamais ses sombres griffes acérées et toxiques dans son âme autrefois en perdition.

Alors dans ce cas-là, pourquoi sentait-elle quelque chose hurler en elle, chantonner et résonner, dans tout son corps, dans tout son être, _dans son sang_ , alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du caveau qui avait autrefois été le sien ?

Elle tenta de ne plus y penser.

« Allons-y, se força-t-elle à dire. »

Neal, Killian et Henry, qui l'accompagnaient dans cette quête (Maléfique était de nouveau restée au château, par simple sécurité, et aussi afin de tenter de renouer avec sa fille) la suivirent sans discuter, bien que Neal lui sembla être terriblement pâle, ce qui, au vu de son passif avec cet endroit, ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde.

Elle frissonna alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus des lieux, autant à cause du froid ambiant que de son angoisse quant au fait d'y retourner pour la première fois depuis sa mort.

(Ça commençait à faire beaucoup de nouvelles premières fois…)

Sortant une dague, elle l'approcha de sa propre main, surprenant tous les autres.

« Morgane, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Neal, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ma magie ne sera pas suffisante pour ouvrir le caveau, il faut un peu de mon sang aussi.

( _Elle ne leur dévoila pas la raison qui faisait que seul son sang à elle en était capable. Sa magie sombre d'autrefois, son sang souillé par la magie de la Ténébreuse, son existence liée pour toujours à celle du caveau, quoi qu'elle fasse… voilà ce qui, ironiquement, allait peut-être les sauver. Ça la rendait malade, de réaliser que son sombre passé allait être la seule chose qui pourrait concrètement les aider. Quelle ironie…_ )

\- Tu es sure que tu veux ouvrir ce truc ? Quand je l'ai fait… disons que ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé.

Morgane lui sourit alors avec un air rassurant sur le visage.

\- T'en fais pas, la dernière fois, il s'agissait de ramener quelqu'un à la vie, une vie pour une vie, les lois de la magie, tout ça… Pas cette fois. La Ténébreuse de ce monde est encore vivante, donc ouvrir son caveau ne tuera personne. Par contre, je préfère y entrer seule, précisa-t-elle. Déjà parce que ce truc est empli de magie noire ( _et elle ne leur dit pas qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils voient les ombres de son passé, ni qu'ils voient son nom…_

_« On a honte ?_

_\- Honte de quoi ? »_

_Pourtant, c'était bien la honte qui l'animait actuellement, peu importe à quel point elle avait du mal à l'admettre_ ) et aussi parce que je préfère que vous restiez là pour surveiller les alentours, on ne sait jamais… »

Ils hochèrent la tête, et la jeune femme s'entailla alors superficiellement la peau, avant de poser sa main contre le mur et…

( _Elle a effectué ce geste des centaines de fois, ou plutôt Nimue l'a fait, mais sans verser la moindre goutte de sang, parce qu'il s'agit de son caveau, qu'elle est la Ténébreuse, la magicienne la plus puissante de ce monde, et également la plus crainte, et peut-être que Morgane ne devrait pas tomber amoureuse d'elle, ne pas reproduire l'erreur de Merlin, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, Nimue lui a appris à se battre à l'épée, lui a appris la magie, elle est tout pour elle…_

 _Ou du moins, elle l'était_.)

La porte s'ouvrit.

Et Morgane la fée replongea la tête la première tout droit dans les Ténèbres…

_§§§§_

Le caveau avait exactement le même aspect que dans ses souvenirs, et cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment, la magie avait dû le préserver, tout comme elle avait préservé son ancienne demeure, tout y était comme avant, comme lorsque Nimue et elle s'y retrouvaient pour…

( _Un baiser, un sourire, et une promesse : « je t'aimerai toujours. »_

 _Dieux, comme elle avait été_ stupide.)

Après seulement quelques secondes d'exploration, utilisant sa propre magie et son lien certes ténu mais bien réel qu'elle avait la dague, en n'entendant pas cette dernière chanter à ses oreilles comme de coutume, elle réalisa qu'ils avaient eu tort, elle n'était pas ici.

Évidemment, ça aurait été bien trop facile comme ça…

Mais, avant de sortir, elle se décida à explorer un peu les lieux, par simple curiosité en ce qui concernait la personne qui avait pris sa place et celle de Rumplestiltskin.

Elle avait envie de savoir qui avait dû endosser ce rôle terrible dans ce monde inversé.

Le nom du Ténébreux ou de la Ténébreuse actuel(le) était inscrit quelque part, tout comme l'étaient les noms de tous les anciens Ténébreux qui l'avait précédé(e), et si voir les noms de Zoso et Rumplestiltskin et celui de presque tous les autres après elle ne lui fit rien du tout, voir celui de Nimue lui coupa le souffle pendant quelques secondes.

Elle aperçut son propre nom quelques secondes plus tard.

 _Morgane_.

La deuxième Ténébreuse, celle qui avait tué la femme qu'elle aimait parce qu'elle était un monstre sans cœur, et qui était ensuite devenue aussi monstrueuse qu'elle, malgré elle, du moins elle essayait de s'en persuader de toutes ses forces…

Ce n'était pas toujours chose aisée.

Enfin, elle arriva là où l'information qu'elle cherchait tant se trouvait.

Elle enleva la poussière, les feuilles et les mauvaises herbes qui dissimulaient étrangement au grand jour le nom de la Ténébreuse (elle dut même utiliser sa magie pour se faire, à croire qu'elle ne voulait réellement pas que son nom soit dévoilé à qui que ce soit… La peur qu'on s'en serve contre elle, sans doute…) de la sorcière immortelle de ce monde, celle qui avait pris la place autrefois occupée par Rumplestiltskin et par tant d'autres personnes avant lui.

Plissant les yeux, elle tenta de lire le nom, malgré la noirceur environnante, et quand elle y parvint enfin, elle se figea.

Parce que ce nom lui était désormais bien trop familier, après ces quelques jours passés aux côté de Neal et Henry.

Parce que, pour autant qu'elle avait envie de croire le contraire, _cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence_.

Pas alors que c'était Rumplestiltskin et Isaac qui s'étaient occupés de réarranger le monde selon leur bon vouloir.

 _Emma_.

Le nom de la Sauveuse, de l'ancienne Sauveuse, de l'héroïne, et pour tout aussi atroce que cela soit, cela lui paraissait tellement _évident_ que ce soit elle maintenant qu'elle le savait.

L'héroïne sans peur et sans reproches transformée en monstre, tandis que la Bête devenait le héros de l'histoire…

_Évidemment._

Et l'horreur de la situation se saisit soudainement d'elle face à cette réalisation.

Oh…

Oh bon sang…

_Oh !_

Oh non.

Oh non, non, non, _NON_ !

Pas ça…

Non, non, non absolument tout, mais _pas ça_!

 _La Ténébreuse, c'est Emma_!

« Par tous les Dieux… murmura-t-elle, ne comprenant même pas elle-même pourquoi elle était tellement sous le choc. »

D'après ce que Henry leur avait dit, l'un des buts du Ténébreux avait été de noircir son cœur, qu'il ait fait d'elle la Ténébreuse dans ce monde n'avait définitivement rien d'étonnant.

Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle souffrait, non, c'était pour Neal et Henry qu'elle s'inquiétait.

« Merde, ajouta-t-elle finalement, en sentant l'apparition d'une certaine magie qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. »

Elle aurait dû se douter que le fait d'ouvrir son caveau allait attirer la propriétaire de ce dernier dans les environs, elle aurait dû _le savoir_.

La Ténébreuse était là.

Puis, elle se mit à **courir,** et sortit du caveau, à la recherche des trois autres, une peur terrible lui tordant le ventre, une peur comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti de telle auparavant.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait été aussi terrifiée, c'était face à Nimue, mais ce jour-là, _elle avait la dague avec_ elle et une chance de gagner.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Pas pour l'instant.

« Neal ! Neal, il faut qu'on s'en aille, maintenant ! »

Mais, quand elle arriva enfin à proximité des trois fugitifs, elle sut que son avertissement n'avait servi à rien.

Il était trop tard.

Elle était déjà là…

_§§§§_

Difficile de dire quand tout exactement avait commencé à mal tourner.

Encore seulement cinq minutes plus tôt, tout allait bien, et puis, soudainement, l'enfer…

La magie, les ténèbres, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi, mais _quelque chose_ avait changé.

Et Neal l'avait senti avant même qu'elle n'apparaisse, _la Ténébreuse était là_ , la silhouette sombre se trouvait maintenant devant eux, tandis que le temps changeait brusquement, et l'ancien enfant perdu maudit une nouvelle fois la magie noire.

Il pensa un temps à appeler Morgane, autant pour l'appeler au secours que pour la prévenir du danger imminent.

Il n'en eut jamais le temps.

Parce qu'Henry la reconnut le premier…

« _Maman_? Lança-t-il avec à la fois de l'horreur et de l'incrédulité dans la voix, la même que lorsque Rumplestiltskin avait essayé de le tuer. »

Sauf que cette fois, c'était pire.

Parce que ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver…

Et soudain… soudain, alors que ce mot traverse l'air, rendant l'horreur réelle, bien trop _réelle_ , pour Neal Cassidy, la réalité se déchire.

Et quelque chose se brise en lui.

Il y a une femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds devant lui, toute vêtue de noir, et avec tellement de noirceur dans le regard qu'elle pose sur lui que c'en était proprement terrifiant, la dernière fois qu'il en avait vu autant, c'était dans les yeux de son père, et c'était il y a longtemps, si longtemps !

C'est Emma…

C'est Emma et ce n'est pas elle.

Une phrase envahit son esprit, tout son être, explose dans sa tête, tourne en boucle sans pouvoir s'arrêter, tel un disque rayé.

 _C'est Emma la Ténébreuse_.

Et ce… ce n'était juste _pas possible_.

 _Maman_?

Le mot que son fils venait de prononcer allait le hanter longtemps, et il le savait déjà.

Neal regarda Henry et se revit lui-même à quatorze ans, le même regard empli de peur et d'horreur en découvrant que le seul parent qui lui reste est devenu un monstre.

 _Papa_?

 _L'histoire se répète Baelfire,_ chuchota une voix malveillante à son oreille, celle de Pan, comme de coutume, _elle se répète toujours._

Il se figea.

Alors quoi, c'était _ça_ sa punition, ce que son père lui avait réservé ?

La faire devenir comme lui, la transformer en monstre ?

Son cœur se serra.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle _n'en avait même pas conscience_!

_Oh Emma…_

_Je suis tellement désolé_.

Il ne fut jamais plus soulagé que de voir Morgane arriver, alors que la sorcière, pour les punir d'avoir pénétré dans son caveau, s'apprêtait probablement à les tuer, et cette simple pensée lui donna envie de vomir.

Morgane, quant à elle, regarda la femme devant elle, aperçut brièvement Nimue dans ses yeux, s'y revit elle-même, et laissa à son tour l'horreur l'envahir pour de bon.

_Oh Rumplestiltskin…_

_Qu'avez-vous fait_?

La dague n'était pas là, de toute évidence Emma ( _il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, vraiment pas, c'était juste… insensé. Et terriblement cruel, aussi…_ ) l'avait mise ailleurs, et Morgane, reprenant rapidement son sang-froid, consciente de l'attaque à venir, sachant qu'aucun d'eux n'était de taille à l'affronter, agrippa Neal et Killian par les épaules, fit signe à Henry de s'accrocher à son père et les téléporta après avoir prononcé un sobre :

« On se tire. »

Neal sut qu'il n'oublierait jamais le regard qu'Emma lui envoya.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Emma.

C'était la Ténébreuse.

Il dut serrer les poings pour ne pas hurler.

_§§§§_

Quand ils apparurent tous les quatre brusquement dans la bibliothèque du château de Maléfique, celle-ci, un livre à la main, sursauta et haussa un sourcil surpris et inquiet en voyant l'état dans lequel ils étaient tous, Crochet excepté, qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'expression d'horreur et de désolation qui se trouvait maintenant sur leurs visages.

« J'imagine que vos recherches ont été infructueuses…

\- C'est Emma, croassa finalement Neal, la voix rauque et la gorge nouée, les larmes aux yeux. La Ténébreuse de ce monde… c'est Emma. »

La dragonne blêmit immédiatement.

« Oh… je vois.

\- Moi par contre non… fit le pirate, encore un peu confus par rapport à qui était qui.

\- Emma était la Sauveuse, avant, expliqua Morgane, la seule à avoir encore la force de parler, Neal et Henry étant tombés dans un mutisme inquiétant. Mais apparemment, Rumplestiltskin a… encore merdé. C'est la mère d'Henry et l'ex de Neal, pour rappel.

_Oh…_

Oui, effectivement, ça expliquait bien leur réaction face à cette découverte.

\- Je suis… sincèrement désolé. »

Henry semblait prêt à s'effondrer.

« D'abord, ma grand-mère devient la méchante reine et la reine folle, mon grand-père devient le prince sans cœur, puis mon autre grand-père tente de me tuer, ma mère adoptive ne me reconnaît plus et maintenant… ça… Ma mère est devenue la Ténébreuse, lâcha-t-il à son tour, presque effrayé, comme si le fait de prononcer ces mots maudits allait rendre tout cela définitivement _trop réel_ à son goût.

\- Et on ne sait toujours pas où elle est la dague et elle _sait_ qu'on peut entrer dans son caveau, ajouta Morgane en grimaçant.

Essayant de retenir ses larmes, Henry hocha la tête.

Oui, c'était bien ça, trouver un plan, quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'empêcher de penser au fait que sa mère était devenue un monstre malgré elle, et qu'elle risquait d'essayer de tous les tuer dans les prochains jours, de s'empêcher de _penser_ tout court, et d'oublier le froid qui continuait de le faire souffrir.

\- Est-ce qu'elle peut venir ici ? Demanda l'adolescent.

\- Il y a encore des sorts de protections autour du château qui tiennent malgré le passage des années, le rassura Maléfique.

\- Et je peux en rajouter d'autres par dessus, enfin encore plus en tout cas… Avec un peu de chance, ça devrait tenir… et normalement elle ne nous trouvera pas de sitôt. »

Henry acquiesça et sans ajouter un mot, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Neal soupira.

« Je vais aller lui parler. »

Morgane se força à sourire, et soupira à son tour.

Cette journée était un désastre complet…

_§§§§_

« Comment va Henry ?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, grimaça son père.

\- Et toi Neal… comment tu vas ?

Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs…

Effectivement, entre ça, revoir Zelena, revoir son père et constater qu'il était encore pire qu'avant, les derniers jours avaient été plus que compliqués pour lui, autant voire plus que pour les autres.

\- Ouais, j'imagine, se contenta-t-elle de dire. On est tous dans ce cas-là, mais toi et Henry… enfin, c'est différent, vous vous souvenez, et Emma… elle n'est plus celle que vous connaissiez avant…

\- Justement… je dirais… que ça rend les choses un peu moins affreuses comme ça, je veux dire… ce n'est plus elle. Elle n'est plus elle-même, et en un sens, c'est pareil pour tout le monde ici, sauf pour mon père, vu que c'est ce qu'il a choisi. Elle, je sais que c'est la magie et la malédiction qui sont la cause de tout ça… Et qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour remédier à ça. Enfin… c'est un peu plus simple à encaisser.

\- Ça reste une situation merdique… Surtout si elle est aussi impitoyable que ton père ou que la Blanche-Neige de ce monde…

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… Ce que tu as dit à Henry tout à l'heure, c'était n'importe quoi, pas vrai ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Morgane en fronçant les sourcils, feignant l'innocence.

\- Morgane, je suis plus un gamin, et je m'y connais un peu en magie, et Emma… Emma est la Ténébreuse, ce qui signifie que sa magie est puissante, et même si toi tu l'es aussi, je doute que tu fasses le poids contre elle, même si Lily finissait par se joindre à nous, merde, même si _Maléfique_ récupérait tous ses pouvoirs, je sais qu'on n'arriverait pas à la vaincre. Et il me paraît aussi évident qu'elle ne tardera pas à nous trouver, malgré ce que tu as dit à Henry pour le rassurer.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

\- Les rumeurs quant à l'évasion de Maléfique ont commencé à se répandre dans tout le royaume, et elle n'est pas stupide, elle finira par comprendre que nous avons repris le château de Maléfique, et ce jour-là… combien de temps vos protections magiques tiendront face à ses attaques à ton avis ? »

Morgane blêmit, et hocha la tête.

Parce qu'il avait raison, et qu'elle le savait déjà avant même qu'il n'en parle.

« Pas longtemps, reconnut-elle presque malgré elle. Ma magie est forte, il est vrai, mais pas au point de pouvoir accomplir des miracles… Alors que Neal soupirait, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains en signe de désespoir, elle ajouta avec hésitation. J'ai peut-être une idée pour régler ce problème. Mais ça risque d'être dangereux. _Vraiment_ dangereux.

Son ami releva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Dis toujours, fit-il avec la voix de celui qui n'a plus rien à perdre.

\- Et quand je dis dangereux, c'est un euphémisme… Je devrais plutôt parler de mission suicide dans ce cas-là…

\- A ce point-là ?

\- Tu n'as même pas idée. On pourrait utiliser la magie du sang pour empêcher Emma d'entrer ici pour de bon, mais pour cela…

\- … On doit se procurer son sang.

\- Voilà, tu as parfaitement compris le problème, je doute qu'elle accepte de nous donner son sang comme ça… Et sans ça, on est coincés. »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, tournant en rond dans la pièce, Neal finit par proposer :

« On a qu'à y aller alors.

\- Y aller… comment ça ?

\- Retournons à son caveau, si elle n'y est plus, ça devrait la faire revenir, et à ce moment-là… attaquons-la !

\- C'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai entendue de la journée.

\- Peut-être, mais au moins, c'est une idée ! Rétorqua Neal, acerbe. Et je n'en ai pas d'autres... Quelques secondes plus tard, il soupira. Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je suis à cran, et… j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, pour me donner l'impression d'avancer, de servir à quelque chose, parce que si je ne fais rien et que je me mets à penser à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer… La vie d'Henry est en danger depuis la seconde même où il a posé le pied ici, si on n'avait pas été là, mon père l'aurait sans doute tué, et si… si mon fils était mort, je crois que… que je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

Morgane se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, dans une maladroite tentative de réconfort.

Son idée était folle, c'est vrai, mais après tout, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

\- Je suppose… qu'on peut essayer, oui. Je la distrais avec ma magie, j'essaie de lui parler, de réveiller la vraie Emma en elle, et toi… tu l'attaques avec ton épée, je te dissimulerai à son regard avec ma magie… Tu as ton épée avec toi ?

\- Oui, je l'ai récupérée sur le Jolly Roger… Un des trucs que la malédiction a dû ramener ici je suppose… »

Ou alors le pirate l'avait conservée avec lui après sa mort, pensée qui le réconforta plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Très bien… j'imagine que c'est décidé dans ce cas-là. »

_§§§§_

La Ténébreuse regarda la sorcière en face d'elle, surprise de la revoir si peu de temps après leur première rencontre.

C'était complètement insensé qu'elle revienne ici avec son ami (oui, bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'il était là, que croyez-vous ? Elle était la Ténébreuse !) alors qu'elle avait essayé de voler ce qui lui appartenait.

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

« Hé bien, tu as du cran, je le reconnais, pour oser revenir dans cet endroit après ce que tu as essayé de faire… Et si j'en crois ton aura de magie, c'est toi qui a réussi a pénétrer dans mon caveau, je dois avouer être impressionnée… Je ne sais pas encore comment tu as réussi, mais je trouverai, crois-moi.

\- Oh ça je n'en doute pas, ironisa Morgane en souriant également, un air glacial sur le visage. Emma lui rappelait actuellement bien trop Nimue pour que cette conversation puisse être autre chose que désagréable pour elle. En tout cas, je suis ravie de te rencontrer dans les formes… Emma. »

La blonde se figea.

« Tu connais mon nom… Et toi, quel est le tien ?

\- Je suis Morgane la fée ! Tonna-t-elle en utilisant un titre qui n'avait jamais vraiment été le sien de son vivant, mais bon, ça claquait plus que juste Morgane, il faut avouer.

\- Ça ne me dit absolument rien du tout.

\- C'est normal, je suis une personne discrète… Et tu ne me connais peut-être pas, mais moi je te connais… Et je sais que ça… ce n'est pas toi.

\- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à voir ce que tu entends par là. »

Morgane lui envoya un regard triste.

\- Il y a eu une malédiction, et les rôles ont été inversés, tu as oublié qui tu étais réellement.

Emma la regarda, interloquée, sentant un début de mal de crâne commencer à envahir son cerveau sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, et elle regarda son interlocutrice droit dans les yeux, persuadée que celle-ci lui avait jeté un sort.

Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas sentit de quelconque magie émaner d'elle ou de qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Tu… tu dis n'importe quoi. Je suis la Ténébreuse ! Rugit-elle afin de dissimuler son inquiétude.

\- Exact. Moi aussi je l'étais, se contenta de rétorquer Morgane en essayant d'oublier Nimue qui la regardait avec le même air amusé que d'ordinaire. »

Neal, tout comme Emma, regarda alors la sorcière avec incrédulité.

Attendez… quoi ?

Maintenant, ça faisait sens effectivement, le fait qu'elle en sache autant sur la première Ténébreuse et sur la dague, si elle en avait été une elle-même…

« Alors oui, reprit-elle, les ténèbres, je connais, et je connais même ça plutôt bien... J'y ai sombré il y a très longtemps, puis je suis morte, et maintenant je suis vivante, et ce n'est plus moi, tout comme ce n'est pas toi non plus... Tu es la Sauveuse, tu es une héroïne, et tu es une mère aussi... Tu n'es pas seule non plus, tes parents et tes amis sont là... Tu n'es pas obligée de rester telle qu'on t'as forcée à être. Souviens toi de qui tu es, Emma Swan ! Une bonne personne, pas une sorcière sans cœur qui prend plaisir à faire le mal !

La magicienne se figea pendant quelques secondes, les mots de l'inconnue tournant en boucle dans sa tête, semblant la changer en statue de glace.

Cela ne faisait pas sens, et pourtant, une part d'elle-même, bien enfouie et cachée, la véritable Emma Swan, hurlait que c'était la vérité.

La sensation ne dura pas vraiment longtemps, juste une trentaine de secondes, mais ce fut assez pour que Neal puisse se rapprocher encore un peu d'elle, et aussi assez pour la déstabiliser un peu et qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte.

Puis la glace reparut dans ses yeux, et Morgane sut qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait.

\- Vas-y ! Dit-elle à Neal, qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde et planta son épée dans le bras de son ancienne petite-amie, qui leva alors immédiatement le sort d'invisibilité.

\- Je suis désolé Emma, ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner. »

Et il n'y eut rien dans son regard quand elle le regarda, mais enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme il ne s'y attendait pas.

D'un seul geste, elle le projeta loin d'elle contre un arbre en utilisant sa magie, ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Mais il avait toujours l'épée dans les mains.

Morgane n'attendit pas la riposte de la sorcière immortelle contre elle, et se téléportant à côté de lui, elle lui prit l'épée ensanglantée, et les téléporta tous les deux au château de Maléfique.

Une fois que Neal eut reprit conscience et qu'elle put s'assurer qu'il allait bien, elle ne perdit pas une seconde et commença à confectionner le sortilège, et pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait (y compris _Hadès._ C'est dire à quel point elle était désespérée...) pour que celui-ci fonctionne.

_§§§§_

« Tu étais la Ténébreuse avant, fit Neal quelques heures plus tard, plus curieux qu'en colère, une fois le sort lancé, alors qu'ils étaient tous les cinq réunis dans l'une des nombreuses salles de l'immense palais.

\- Oui, reconnut-elle, effectivement, avant d'être Morgane la fée, j'étais Morgane la Ténébreuse... Un peu moins facile à porter comme surnom...

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- C'est une part de mon passé que je préférerais oublier... Disons que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que ça ressurgisse comme ça pour être honnête. Refaire face à une Ténébreuse, une nouvelle fois, et ayant totalement perdu le contrôle, je veux dire.

\- Tu veux en parler ou...

Morgane haussa les épaules, avec une nonchalance qu'elle aurait voulu sincère.

\- C'était il y a cinq cents ans maintenant, je suppose que depuis le temps, j'aurais dû aller de l'avant...

\- Donc c'est pour ça que tu te trouvais toujours aux Enfers, même après tout ce temps...

\- Entre autres choses, oui... Mais c'est plutôt compliqué. Ma vie elle-même était compliquée, c'est pas juste le fait que j'étais la Ténébreuse, y avait... autre chose. Pour tout dire, ma relation avec Nimue n'a jamais été vraiment simple. Même avant que je la tue.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda le pirate.

\- Elle et moi, hé bien... Disons que je sais ce que ça fait, répondit alors Morgane à Killian, que d'aimer un monstre... Mais je sais aussi ce que c'est qu'être le monstre, et ça n'a absolument rien à voir. Aimer le monstre, ça, je connais oui... En tomber amoureuse, et croyez moi, pour être amoureuse, je l'ai été... J'ai aimé Nimue même en sachant qui elle était, _ce_ qu'elle était. On se retrouve face à soi-même, face à ses propres ténèbres, et surtout, face à l'appel du vide. Une petite voix en nous chuchote, _et si, et si_... Et si je me laissais tomber dans le vide, volontairement, comme ça, et si je me laissais tomber, et si, et si ? Et puis...

\- Et puis quoi ? Fit Crochet.

Elle eut un sourire triste, le regard empli d'ombres.

\- Et puis, on sombre, on tombe dans le vide, on y saute à pieds joins... On devient soi-même le monstre qu'on détestait tellement autrefois. C'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Quand j'ai rencontré Nimue, elle était déjà la Ténébreuse depuis quelques années, et elle avait déjà piégé Merlin, mais... mais ça je n'en avais rien à faire. J'étais jeune, j'étais stupide, je voulais apprendre à me battre, apprendre la magie, ne plus être faible, peu importe avec qui je le faisais... Puis un jour, j'ai compris, et...

( _Et tu m'as planté une dague dans le cœur_!)

Morgane sentit son souffle s'arrêter brusquement en voyant devant elle Nimue, cette foutue dague plantée dans sa poitrine, maculée de sang, _son sang, le sang de la femme qu'elle avait aimée, de celle qu'elle venait de tuer_ , elle avait encore son sang sur les mains, elle l'aurait toujours, et elle regarda la dague, cette maudite dague sur laquelle elle savait déjà que ce serait bientôt le prénom _Morgane_ qui serait inscrit.

Elle pouvait déjà le voir, même de là où elle était.

 _Bonjour Ténébreuse_... Murmura l'ombre le sourire aux lèvres.

_Vois le bon côté des choses, maintenant, toi et moi, nous sommes ensemble pour toujours..._

_Ainsi donc, plus jamais la sorcière ne la laisserait en paix, elle était condamnée à l'avoir à ses côtés pour le restant de sa vie_.

_C'était presque poétique, en un sens._

_Coincées ensemble pour toujours..._

Elle cligna des yeux, et la vision s'évanouit.

\- Et je lui ai planté une dague dans le cœur. »

Elle avait encore l'impression que le regard de Nimue était en train de la transpercer de part en part.

Neal soupira.

« Tu la vois en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

Morgane cligna des yeux de surprise, stupéfaite.

\- Oui, mais comment...

\- Mon père est... _était_ le Ténébreux. Il m'a parlé des visions et des voix qu'il avait parfois... Qui est-ce que tu vois ?

\- Nimue... Encore et toujours _Nimue_ , fit-elle avec rage, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Plutôt envahissante comme ex petite-amie si tu veux mon avis, je compatis complètement... La mienne m'a tiré dessus et m'a fait tomber dans un vortex la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

Malgré elle, Morgane éclata de rire, et parvint à sourire à travers ses larmes.

\- C'est vrai que c'est tout sauf joyeux, reconnut-elle. Je ne la voyais plus aux Enfers, mais maintenant que je suis vivante à nouveau, je... Elle me hante encore, comme lorsque j'étais encore la Ténébreuse, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne comprends pas comment la chasser.

\- En détruisant les ténèbres, dit Maléfique. Je sais que ça peut sonner étrange, au vu de mon... passif, mais ce que j'ai dit à Lily lorsque nous étions encore à Storybrooke, je le pensais vraiment. Je veux changer, devenir une meilleure personne, et cela n'arrivera que quand nous aurons fait cela. Et ce jour-là Morgane, vous serez libérée...

\- Je l'espère Maléfique... Je l'espère _vraiment_. »

_§§§§_

Loin de là, dans un autre palais, un homme attendait de pouvoir voir la sorcière Zelena, qui arriva à sa rencontre quelques minutes plus tard.

« Bonjour, je vous souhaite la bienvenue, on m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Oui, en effet, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y a quelques jours, un jeune garçon nommé Henry Mills est venu ici... Est-ce que vous pourriez m'en dire plus ?

\- Hé bien... oui. Mais dites-moi, quel est votre nom ?

L'homme se mit à sourire.

\- Je me prénomme Isaac Heller. »

 _A suivre_...


	9. Réapprendre à se connaître.

**\- Si tu l'oses : 70. recherche.**

**-** **Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once** **U** **pon a** **T** **ime.**

**\- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire sur le fandom OUAT.**

**\- Alphabet des personnages :** **N : Neal Cassidy.**

**\- Alphabet des thèmes : O : Oubli.**

**\- Défis suprêmes : Défi suprême 1 :** **\- Terminer 5 défis en une fanfiction - Écrire 5 000 mots Récompense : Effacer une dette**

**\- Fusion : Fusionner 6 défis.**

« Bon, lança alors Morgane, vu que nous on s'en est tirés avec... un demi-échec ? Une demie-réussite ? Quelque chose comme ça... Enfin bref... est-ce que ça a avancé de votre côté ?

Maléfique ne put retenir une grimace de dépit.

\- Non, absolument pas... Ma magie persiste à ne toujours pas revenir. Sans compter que j'ai parlé avec Lily à deux ou trois reprises depuis notre arrivée ici, mais rien n'y fait, elle reste campée sur ses positions, et elle refuse de me croire. Et surtout, elle reste irrémédiablement loyale à la cause de Blanche-Neige, ajouta-t-elle, et l'ironie cruelle de ce fait semblait être vue comme un véritable affront par la dragonne.

\- Je vois... je peux aller lui parler si vous voulez. Maintenant.

Maléfique fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes sure Morgane ? Parce que, de ce que je vois, vous semblez être plutôt... fatiguée, et même complètement épuisée.

En effet, c'était le cas, au vu des immenses cernes qui se trouvaient sous les yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Certes oui, reconnut bien volontiers l'ancienne Ténébreuse, mais le fait est que ces dernières heures, j'ai beaucoup pratiqué la magie, et même si mon corps recommence à s'y habituer, la vérité, c'est que j'ai été morte pendant quatre cents ans et quelques, et que donc je ne suis plus vraiment habituée à utiliser la magie, ou même à me sentir fatiguée quand je l'utilise, il me faudra donc un peu de temps pour récupérer de ma journée... Mais ne vous en faites pas, en dehors de ça, je vais bien. Je crois que j'ai juste besoin de penser à autre chose que l'immense merdier dans lequel on se trouve. »

Maléfique hocha la tête, et la sorcière se dirigea vers la cellule (en vérité, une chambre) où se trouvait l'autre jeune femme.

Lily était actuellement dans son lit, un air d'ennui profond sur le visage, et elle n'était pas attachée, mais n'avait aucun moyen de sortir.

Et même si elle avait voulu attaquer son interlocutrice, ça ne changeait rien, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter la partie de la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Morgane remarqua immédiatement la barrière anti-magie qui séparait la chambre en deux, barrière également semblable à celle qui empêchait les gens d'entrer à Storybrooke (qui avait appris la magie à Regina en plus de Rumplestiltskin déjà ?) et se sentit soulagée.

Elle n'avait définitivement _pas_ besoin d'un combat de sorcières, surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Pas dans son état...

« Bonjour Lily.

C'était la première fois qu'elle venait la voir, la première fois qu'elle la revoyait depuis cette journée dans la tour.

Celle-ci leva la tête vers elle.

Elle avait l'air... ennuyée.

\- Bonjour, fit-elle avec une froideur mortelle que sa mère n'aurait certainement pas reniée. Je vous reconnais, c'est vous qui m'avez assommée et m'avez enlevée.

\- Non, je t'ai jeté un sort pour t'endormir, rectifia-t-elle, je ne t'ai pas assommée ou frappée, et puis j'étais là pour libérer ta mère, on allait quant même pas te laisser là ! Ça aurait pas été correct de faire ça.

\- Cette femme n'est pas ma mère.

\- Oh, je vois, on joue les adolescentes rebelles, très bien, super, j'avais clairement pas besoin de ça en plus du reste... Marmonna-t-elle, sa fatigue se lisant de plus en plus sur son visage.

Lily fronça alors les sourcils, et Morgane sentit la colère qui l'animait, _la rage_ pure, et elle la reconnaissait bien, cette fureur, ça avait été la sienne pendant longtemps, et surtout celle de Nimue, aussi, et la sorcière se surprit à retrouver un peu de son ancienne amante en elle, dans ses yeux sombres surtout, mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là, avec le fait qu'elles avaient toutes deux des pouvoirs et qu'elles étaient chacune terriblement jolies.

(Oh non, si elle partait sur ce terrain-là, elle était définitivement pas sortie du sable...)

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté, et après tout peu importe, mais elle n'est pas ma mère.

\- Elle ne t'a peut-être pas élevée, bien malgré elle, mais c'est elle qui t'a mise au monde, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Non, rétorqua la sorcière, je sais qui étaient mes parents, ils m'ont abandonnée quand j'étais bébé parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'un monstre comme enfant, et parce que j'ai été maudite par une sorcière avant même de venir au monde... Ils ne voulaient certainement pas élever un... Un _bébé dragon_ , cracha-t-elle avec toute la rancœur du monde, qui n'arrivait même pas à être humain la moitié du temps.

Et à cette vue, Morgane sentit son estomac se retourner, la nausée menaçant de se saisir d'elle quand elle réalisa ce qu'Isaac avait inventé pour Lily dans ce monde. Certes, la réalité véritable, celle de leur monde à eux, du _vrai monde_ , n'était guère reluisante elle non plus, et également le résultat des manigances de l'auteur, mais au moins, la sorcière avait fini par retrouver sa mère, et ce n'était que le début de l'histoire...

Ici, rien, et elle avait beau se trouver dans le même château que sa mère autrefois perdue, elle ne savait pas que c'était elle, et surtout elle n'avait absolument aucune idée d'à quel point elle était _aimée_ , et ça, ça lui fendait le cœur.

\- Je suis désolée, fit-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres, sincèrement. Je ne le savais pas. Mais il faut que tu me crois, Maléfique, enfin... je sais que ça fait pas vraiment envie de loin, mais c'est vraiment ta mère, et elle t'aime, et elle aurait aimé pouvoir t'élever, seulement... Ça n'a pas été possible, et elle voudrait juste avoir une place dans ta vie, pouvoir être une mère pour toi...

Lily se mit alors à ricaner.

\- Et moi dans tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais d'elle comme mère au juste ? C'est _elle_ qui m'a maudite et m'a condamnée à vivre seule _pendant toute ma vie_ ! »

_Ah !_

Oui, effectivement, ça expliquait pourquoi elle voyait aussi mal l'autre sorcière et refusait de l'écoutersi elle pensait que c'était elle qui avait ruiné sa vie.

Elle pensa un temps à se rapprocher d'elle pour poser sa main sur son épaule, voire la serrer dans ses bras, mais y renonça rapidement, incertaine de ce que l'autre femme pourrait tenter de faire si elle franchissait la barrière.

Oui, certes, elle avait de la sympathie pour Lily, vraiment, mais pas au point d'être suffisamment idiote pour croire qu'elle n'allait pas tenter de l'attaquer dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

C'était une dragonne, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

« Je vois...

Et elle sut qu'il ne servirait absolument à rien d'essayer de parlementer avec elle, tout comme il était inutile de le faire avec qui que ce soit qui avait été amené jusqu'ici et avait été privé de ses souvenirs.

L'emprise de la malédiction et des faux souvenirs était bien trop forte...

Elle soupira.

\- Je sais que tu ne me crois pas Lily, mais je te dis la vérité. Et je pense aussi que tout ça... tout ce pour quoi Maléfique... _ta mère_ se bat... ça vaut aussi quelque chose. Parce qu'il y a des années, une dragonne, une sorcière, _une méchante_ est devenue mère, qu'on lui a arraché son enfant, son bébé, sa petite fille, celle pour laquelle elle voulait changer et devenir une meilleure personne, et qu'aujourd'hui, elle et toi vous êtes enfin réunies, et plus séparées par des centaines, voire des milliers de kilomètres, mais que toi tu ne te souviens pas d'elle, mais qu'elle si.

Et que _ce n'est pas juste_ parce que après toutes ces années de souffrance et de séparation vous méritez de vous retrouver pour de bon, d'être enfin mère et fille, d'être _une famille_ bordel, et je sais que je te connais à peine, elle aussi d'ailleurs, et que je ne devrais sans doute pas en avoir grand chose à foutre, mais c'est le cas, parce que je sais ce que ça fait que de tout perdre, que c'est putain de douloureux et que contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, tu mérites mieux que ça, tu mérites mieux que cette vie misérable de soldate au service d'une dictatrice à laquelle ce connard d'Isaac t'a condamnée sans le moindre remords ! Lit dans ton cœur, et tu sauras que je dis la vérité. »

Elle sortit de la chambre quelques secondes plus tard, les poings serrés, ne remarquant pas que maintenant, Lily avait les larmes aux yeux.

Rien de tout cela n'était vrai, mais alors pourquoi...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'une phrase, prononcée _par sa propre voix_ lui revenait soudainement en mémoire ?

Une phrase qu'elle _savait_ n'avoir jamais dite à qui que ce soit.

« _Tu m'apprendras à être une putain de dragonne flippante, hein_? »

Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens...

Enfin, ces derniers temps, plus rien n'en avait.

_§§§§_

_C'est comme la dernière fois, il est sur le Jolly Roger, une épée à la main, et il s'entraîne avec cet homme dont il ne se rappelle toujours pas le nom, il ne sait pas non plus pourquoi ils s'entraînent. Il ne voit même pas le visage de cet inconnu et dont, étrangement, la voix lui semble un peu familière, sans qu'il sache exactement_ pourquoi _ni même où et quand il l'a entendu parler_.

_Tout est brouillé, étrange et évanescent dans ce rêve, et ce à chaque fois._

_« C'est drôle non, tu ne trouves pas ? Fait l'autre en souriant, un sourire plus amer et cynique que sincèrement amusé. Et le ricanement qui suivit le rendit un peu triste, et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, juste qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il soit triste, et ça n'avait pas de sens bon dieu, qui était ce type ? Que tu sois du bon côté dans ce monde et que mon père soit de nouveau du mauvais côté..._

_\- Ton père ? Qui est ton père ? »_

_Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qu'il est censé savoir ? Il n'en a pas l'impression._

_Tout est flou, tout est absolument flou et sombre, et plus rien ne fait sens, mais c'est normal, c'est un rêve après tout._

_Nouveau sourire, réellement triste cette fois._

_« Oh capitaine, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié_ ça _aussi ! »_

_Comment ça « capitaine » ? Veut-il demander une nouvelle fois._

_Puis la figure s'efface et disparut avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'en savoir plus, de pouvoir le voir, d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, et tout disparaît, et ça n'a pas le moindre sens non plus, il a envie de savoir_ mais il ne peut pas _._

Et tout d'un coup, il se réveille.

C'était définitif, Killian _détestait_ ses rêves.

Il n'a pas eu de réponse à sa question, pense-t-il distraitement alors qu'il se lève.

_§§§§_

Plusieurs semaines se passèrent alors, pendant lesquelles les uns et les autres tentèrent de s'acclimater à la nouvelle situation et à faire de leur mieux pour en tirer le meilleur parti, ce qui n'avait à l'évidence rien de simple.

Le fait qu'Emma était désormais la Ténébreuse faisait toujours aussi mal à Neal et à Henry, mais grâce au sortilège du sang lancé par Morgane, ils étaient au moins tranquilles à ce sujet, elle ne risquait pas de venir tenter de s'en prendre à eux _(Oui_ elle avait déjà essayé une fois, et _oui_ aussi, le sortilège avait tenu bon, pour le plus grand soulagement de tout le monde...), mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle, et surtout, _il n'y avait pas que cela_.

Blanche-Neige n'était pas surnommée la reine folle pour rien, en plus de la méchante reine, tout comme Charmant n'avait pas usurpé son titre de prince sans cœur...

Ici, c'était _eux_ les monstres, et ils se donnaient la peine de le rappeler fréquemment à quiconque aurait pu l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Le royaume était au plus mal, plus ou moins dans le même état que durant le règne de Regina, ce qui impliquait donc désolation, misère, détresse, pauvreté, souffrance, torture en tout genre, meurtres et autres joyeuseté, et ça aussi ça rendait malade Neal et Henry, _parce qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour empêcher ça_.

Uniquement continuer leurs **recherches** sur Excalibur et espérer savoir enfin où elle se trouvait, et aussi comprendre comment faire pour briser la malédiction et rentrer chez eux.

Tout effacer de ce monde maudit et perverti.

Le seul point positif dans tout ce merdier, c'était qu'au moins, ils avaient encore l'espoir que rien de ce qu'il était en train de se passer ici ne soit _réel_ ou irréversible, la mort y compris.

Enfin, en ce qui concernait ceux qui faisaient parti officiellement du bouquin, pour Henry, Neal et Morgane, c'était une autre histoire...

Bien qu'ébranlée et émue par le discours de Morgane, Lily n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis, même si désormais, elle n'était plus trop hostile à leur égard en constatant qu'ils la traitaient bien, contrairement à ses anciens employeurs. Elle se déplaçait librement dans le château, un bracelet anti-magie confectionné par Morgane et Maléfique collé de force à son bras, une barrière l'empêchant cependant de quitter la demeure de sa mère et d'avertir Blanche-Neige de ce qu'il se passait actuellement, si jamais c'était encore dans ses projets.

Sans compter le fait que tout n'était pas aussi simple non plus pour Neal et Morgane, le retour à la vie n'était définitivement pas _que_ plaisant.

Morgane avait certes appris à vivre avec l'ombre de Nimue dans son dos à presque chaque instant de la journée, mais il y avait une chose contre laquelle elle ne pouvait pas lutter, pas plus que Neal lui-même d'ailleurs.

Les cauchemars...

Leur ancienne vie les hantait toujours, l'un comme l'autre avait vécu une vie terriblement longue et aussi foutrement compliquée et douloureuse, et s'il était simple de ne plus y penser le jour, de se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus important, oh la nuit...

La nuit, quand ils sombraient dans le sommeil et l'inconscience, tout revenait d'un bloc, sans qu'ils puissent y changer quoi que ce soit, sans qu'ils aient le moyen de contrôler ça.

Ils rêvaient, et la plupart du temps, c'était tout sauf joyeux, rien d'étonnant au vu des nombreux traumatismes qu'ils se traînaient chacun...

(Oui, de toute évidence, il n'y avait pas qu'Emma Swan à avoir besoin d'aller voir un psy...)

Par où et par quoi commencer...

Morgane, lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, après avoir passé des siècles à ne pas avoir besoin de dormir, en tant que Ténébreuse ou en tant que morte, revoyait sa vie d'autrefois, sa première vie, lorsqu'elle vivait à la cour de Camelot, et qu'elle était encore une noble issue de la famille de Fay, qui voulait apprendre à se battre et devenir chevalier, qui ne le pouvait pas parce qu'elle était une femme, et qui était seulement destinée à épouser un homme qu'elle n'aurait ni choisi, ni aimé...

Elle avait fuit alors, et la nuit, souvent, elle revoyait son château, remplacé plus tard par une autre demeure bien plus modeste quand elle avait rencontré Nimue, elle voyait ses parents, se raillant d'elle, affirmant qu'elle était pitoyable, qu'elle qui voulait tant être héroïque et faire le bien, elle n'avait pas su voir le monstre qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

C'était faux, elle le savait déjà alors, elle l'avait toujours su, c'était seulement qu'elle n'en avait rien eu à faire, quand elle avait rencontré la jeune immortelle, celle-ci était déjà la Ténébreuse, tout le monde la craignait alors, et n'avait aucune sympathie pour elle.

Mais pas Morgane...

Non, parce que Morgane savait maintenant ce que c'était que d'être une paria, que d'être mal vue, de ne pas rentrer dans le moule, de ne pas répondre aux attentes des autres, de ne pas réussir à trouver sa place dans la société, alors elle avait décidé de ne pas se limiter aux apparences et de lui donner sa chance.

De croire en elle.

Elle voulait seulement apprendre à se battre à l'épée, et apprendre la magie aussi, rien de plus, et peu importe avec qui elle le faisait, elle qui voulait tant prouver à ses parents qu'elle pouvait le faire.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureuse.

Ni que celle qu'elle allait aimer serait bien pire que tous les monstres qu'elle avait pu déjà rencontrer avant.

Ni même qu'elle allait la tuer, un jour, et prendre sa place.

Ça avait été un de ses plus grands échecs, de toute évidence.

Elle n'avait pas été un vrai chevalier.

Un vrai chevalier aurait détruit le mal, il ne le serait pas devenu.

C'était ça qu'elle revoyait le plus souvent dans ses cauchemars en vérité, en plus de sa propre mort et de ses propres crimes.

Ce jour maudit où elle avait froidement et à contre-cœur assassiné la femme qu'elle aimait.

Elle se souvenait encore de chaque détail de cette journée.

De comment elle avait utilisé la dague dérobée à sa bien-aimée qu'elle ne regardait plus qu'avec haine désormais, de cet instant glacial et terrible où elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et la lui avait plantée dans le cœur.

Elle revoyait tout cela, le sang qui avait commencé à couler et se répandre partout, sur ses mains qui tenaient l'arme, et puis l'odeur qui avait affleuré à ses narines, sans qu'elle puisse y échapper, et qui rendait tout cela beaucoup trop _réel_.

Il y avait eu aussi tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui l'avaient envahie en moins d'une seconde, cette déchirure dans son cœur en pensant qu'elle venait de mettre fin aux jours de Nimue, mais aussi ce soulagement à l'idée d'avoir détruit le monstre, et plus terrifiant encore, la sombre satisfaction de l'avoir remplacée, alors qu'elle sentait les ténèbres maintenant pulser en elle au même rythme que les battements de son cœur.

C'en était suffoquant.

Il y avait eu aussi le nom écrit sur la dague, remplaçant celui de Nimue, le sien cette fois, _Morgane de Fay_ , la marquant comme Ténébreuse, à jamais, à moins que quelqu'un ne prenne sa place un jour.

Et puis aussi, en plus du reste, la réalisation, plus tard, bien plus tard, la malédiction supplémentaire qu'elle était la première à subir, elle, condamnée à vivre avec le fantôme de Nimue à ses côtés et sa voix dans la tête, lui murmurant sans cesse de venimeuses paroles emplies de fausses promesses.

Et la chute, le saut dans le vide, dans les ténèbres, le sang, la mort, les cœurs arrachés, écrasés, les cendres et tout le reste.

Voilà tout ce qu'elle revit cette nuit-là, et pendant celles qui suivirent.

Et enfin, sa mort, la dague enfoncée dans sa poitrine, et ce moment où elle avait sentit son esprit être débarrassé des ténèbres juste avant de mourir, et où le soulagement était la seule chose qu'elle avait ressenti.

Ce fut sur cette dernière image qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut.

À l'autre bout du lit se trouvait Nimue, comme de coutume, et Morgane leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sors de ma tête, se contenta-t-elle de grogner, avant de se rallonger pour essayer de s'endormir de nouveau.

Nimue eut un rictus amusé.

\- Quoi que tu fasses, et quoi que tu dises, très chère, tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi... Je serai toujours là, à tes côtés.

\- Cause toujours tu m'intéresses... marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux. »

_§§§§_

Neal non plus n'arrivait pas bien à dormir.

Si les cauchemars de Morgane étaient profondément désagréables, les siens n'avaient rien à lui envier, c'est certain.

Il vit tout d'abord tous ces moments où il avait été abandonné par quelqu'un, par sa mère, par son père, par Killian aussi, toutes ces fois où il avait été arraché de force à un endroit, ces moments où il était tombé dans un vortex, par deux fois, où l'ombre de Pan l'avait amené au Pays Imaginaire et l'avait enlevé aux Darling, puis quand il avait dû s'en servir afin de sauver Henry prisonnier là-bas.

Il revit ce qu'il avait fait à Emma, et qu'il ne s'était toujours pas pardonné, il vit Tamara lui tirer dessus une nouvelle fois, sentit l'impact de la balle, encore, sentait presque l'odeur du sang, ainsi que la douleur terrible. Et il se sentit tomber dans le vortex, tomber, tomber, tomber encore et encore, _il tombait toujours de toute façon_ , et ça n'aurait pas dû encore lui faire mal, mais elle avait essayé de le tuer, et certes, il s'était servi d'elle sans doute au moins autant qu'elle s'était servie de lui, _mais il lui faisait confiance_.

Tout comme il avait fait confiance à Killian, autrefois, et vraiment il était doué pour choisir les mauvaises personnes à qui accorder sa confiance...

Il voyait le Pays Imaginaire aussi, et Pan avec son sourire moqueur, clamant qu'il serait toujours seul, rien de plus qu'un garçon perdu dont personne ne voudrait _jamais_.

Et puis il y avait la peur aussi, celle durant la guerre des ogres, et après, quand son père était devenu le Ténébreux, il revit le moment où il avait ordonné à celui-ci de tuer Beowulf, et rien que le fait d'y repenser lui donna la nausée, il revit Londres quand il vivait dans les rues, puis la Forêt Enchantée, après sa chute, et encore le Pays Imaginaire, à croire qu'il ne s'en libérerait jamais vraiment, et de nouveau la Forêt Enchantée, il se vit ouvrir le caveau de son père, _il se vit mourir_.

Sauf que non...

Son père l'avait forcé à vivre, à vivre avec lui, à vivre _en lui_ , partageant le même corps, il avait laissé tomber la dague pour lui pour la seconde fois, laissant Zelena s'en emparer, avait accepté de perdre le contrôle alors même qu'il savait que cela causerait leur perte, _juste parce qu'il refusait de le laisser mourir_.

(C'était ça, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre qui faisait que Neal croyait encore que son père n'était peut-être pas irrécupérable.)

Enfermé dans le corps d'un autre, ne pas en avoir le moindre contrôle, si ce n'est à de rares occasions (il se souvient, il a réussi à envoyer un message à Killian pour lui dire de trouver Emma, il se souvient avoir au moins été assez fort pour faire ça, avant que la malédiction ne les prive de leurs souvenirs de l'année passée), ne pas avoir de contrôle sur quoi que ce soit en réalité, et parfois ne plus savoir qui l'on est, risquer de se perdre soi-même, risquer à chaque instant la mort...

Avoir vécu pendant si longtemps sous la coupe de Zelena, c'était sans doute cela qui lui avait fait le plus mal, s'en souvenir aussi, rien d'étonnant que tout lui soit revenu en tête quand il l'avait revue.

Et la folie naissante aussi, la perte de raison progressive qui n'avait pas commencé à affecter que son père, et la douleur, la culpabilité face à son impuissance à faire quoi que ce soit, enfermé dans cette maudite cage, et...

 _Il n'arrivait plus à respirer_.

Quand il se réveilla, tout son corps tremblait, il suffoquait, la respiration erratique, en pleine crise de panique, les larmes aux yeux et avec une terrible envie de hurler.

Depuis son premier séjour au Pays Imaginaire, il n'avait pas refait de crise de ce genre.

Ça lui avait pas manqué tiens...

Finissant par se calmer, il tenta de concentrer son esprit sur autre chose, comme le prochain endroit où chercher Excalibur.

_§§§§§_

Lily ne savait pas à quoi elle pensait quand elle s'était levée en pleine nuit pour aller dans la cuisine, ni même à quoi elle s'attendait, mais certainement pas à y croiser Killian Jones.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Lui demanda le pirate.

\- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, j'arrive pas à me le sortir de ma tête et je n'arrive pas à me rendormir... Et toi ?

\- Pareil... Et c'est de plus en plus récurrent depuis que je suis là d'ailleurs...

\- Moi aussi, reconnut Lily. Maintenant que je ne suis plus dans la tour, j'ai des visions de cette ville, Storybrooke... Et c'est tellement étrange que je commence par croire qu'ils disent la vérité, avec leur histoire de malédiction et d'histoire réécrite.

Crochet hocha la tête.

Lui aussi commençait vraiment à y croire.

\- D'ailleurs, je voulais savoir... Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si loyale vis-à-vis de Blanche-Neige exactement ? Je veux dire... personnellement, j'ai travaillé pour Barbe-Noire pendant un temps, et ça n'avait rien de plaisant, je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur, et même si je n'ai jamais eu le courage de m'enfuir ou de lui tenir tête d'une quelconque manière – et j'avoue que ce n'est toujours pas le cas – mais si je ne m'abuse, la reine n'est pas une enfant de chœur, et elle n'est pas une bonne personne tout court, alors pourquoi veux-tu encore bosser pour elle ?

Lily soupira.

\- Quand je suis née, je me suis changé en dragon cinq minutes après ma naissance. Alors mes parents, ils... ils m'ont abandonnée, parce que j'étais un monstre. Que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes transformations, et j'effrayais les gens... Ils ont refusé de me garder. J'ai passé mon enfance et mon adolescence dans un orphelinat, à me faire haïr par tout le monde sans avoir jamais rien fait pour mériter ça. Je voulais apprendre à me battre, mais on ne m'a pas laissée faire et seule Blanche-Neige a accepté de me prendre à son service... Je lui dois tout.

\- Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à passer par là. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre.

\- Détrompes-toi, j'en suis un...

\- Et quant bien même ce serait la vérité, tu n'es pas la seule d'entre nous à en être un... Regarde-nous ! Maléfique est elle aussi une sorcière et une dragonne, qui sévissait dans le royaume avant d'être arrêtée, je suis un pirate, et Morgane était autrefois la Ténébreuse... Aucun de nous n'est réellement innocent, et toi... tu n'es pas seule. Tu ne l'es plus. Mais... enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment si tout ce qu'ils nous ont dit est vrai, mais... Maléfique, lorsqu'elle te regarde, je n'ai aucune idée de si oui ou non elle est réellement ta mère, en tout cas ce que je sais, c'est que lorsqu'elle pose ton regard sur toi, elle me rappelle ma mère. Elle te regarde comme une mère aimante regarde son enfant... Et je pense que tu en as conscience toi aussi.

La gorge nouée, Lily hocha la tête et vida cul sec son verre de rhum.

\- Ouais, possible... C'est pour ça que je suis paumée... Y a encore quelques semaines, ma vie était merdique, mais au moins elle était claire, et elle, Maléfique... elle arrive et elle vient me dire qu'elle est ma mère, qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle est désolée de ne pas avoir pu m'élever, qu'elle veut qu'on soit une famille une fois _rentrées à la maison_... Putain de merde, je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, j'ai pas de maison et j'en ai jamais eu ! Elle... elle a absolument tout chamboulé. Et maintenant... je sais plus quoi faire.

\- Nous aider ? Avant de venir ici, je ne pensais pas avoir assez de courage pour le faire, pour tenter de changer les choses, et aujourd'hui, j'en doute encore, mais... J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de bien, pour une fois, alors peut-être... que toi aussi ? »

Lily se surprit à sourire.

Oui, ça lui semblait bien comme option...

« Je suppose que, en revanche, tu ne comptes malgré tout pas encore m'enlever mon bracelet anti-magie...

Le pirate se mit à rire.

\- Dans tes rêves oui... »

Non, ça ça n'arriverait pas avant cinq ou six jours...

Peu de temps avant que tout ne risque de virer à la catastrophe...

_§§§§_

Zelena crut qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler.

Deux semaines déjà que cet homme nommé Isaac était venu lui demander des informations sur Henry Mills et ceux qui l'accompagnaient, et elle, confiante, elle lui avait tout dit...

Et maintenant, elle apprenait que cet homme qui se faisait surnommer l'Auteur _travaillait en fait pour Blanche-Neige et son prince Charmant_!

Comment avait-elle pu...

Merde, merde, _merde_...

Elle avait fait une belle connerie là, d'autant plus qu'elle avait réussi à savoir, grâce à certains de ses espions (neutre, oui, mais pas inactive non plus...) que d'ici peu, il y aurait une attaque sur le château de Maléfique.

Et même si elle avait pris la décision de ne pas se mêler de ce conflit, elle sut, au fond de son âme, ce qu'elle devait faire.

Il fallait qu'elle les prévienne.

Il fallait qu'elle les aide...

_§§§§_

Encore plusieurs mois plus tôt, jamais Hadès n'aurait pensé parvenir à avoir une conversation cordiale avec l'un des membres de sa famille.

Comme quoi, même les miracles existent...

Et, ironiquement, ce ne serait sans doute jamais arrivé si Isaac et Rumplestiltskin n'avaient pas créé de réalité alternative afin de remplacer la réalité véritable.

Sans cela, les autres dieux, principalement Athéna, n'auraient sans doute jamais contacté Hadès.

Et il ne se trouverait pas là aujourd'hui, dans une version de la Forêt Enchantée qu'il ne connaissait pas, en ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il allait y découvrir, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'un sort puissant avait été utilisé pour transporter tout le monde dans le livre, et que Zelena était là.

C'était pour elle qu'il était là.

Pour elle qu'il avait envoyé ces deux mortels, et par chance, leur non-retour aux Enfers signifiait qu'elle allait bien, ou en tout cas qu'elle était toujours en vie (et aussi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait tuer, mais bon ça, c'était un détail insignifiant...), même s'il n'avait pour l'instant aucune idée d'où elle pouvait bien être.

Mais il ne regrettait rien.

Certes, il n'avait pas tous ses pouvoirs, et son cœur ne battait toujours pas, son frère Zeus, ce tyran, était toujours sur le trône (encore qu'Athéna lui avait confié qu'une révolte contre le roi des dieux se préparait en secret depuis peu, et il la comprenait, elle aussi elle avait des raisons de l'avoir mauvaise après ce que l'immortel avait fait à sa mère Métis...), la moitié de sa famille le haïssait et l'autre l'ignorait tout simplement, en dehors d'Hestia et donc d'Athéna, et Zelena était encore en colère contre lui.

Mais au moins, ici et maintenant, il avait l'impression de pouvoir faire quelque chose, enfin...

Quoi exactement, il ne le savait pas encore...

Mais il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

_A suivre..._


	10. Souviens-toi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time.
> 
> \- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire sur le fandom OUAT.
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 138. Choix.
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : N : Neal Cassidy.
> 
> \- Alphabet des thèmes : O : Oubli.
> 
> \- Défis suprêmes : Défi suprême 1 : - Terminer 5 défis en une fanfiction - Écrire 5 000 mots Récompense : Effacer une dette
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 6 défis.

Morgane sentit la tentative d'intrusion au moment même où celle-ci fut tentée.

Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant après tout, si une partie des sorts de protections venait de Maléfique, la plupart était les siens, aussi, cette magie était liée à la sienne, elle _savait_ quand ne serait-ce qu'un micro-détail était modifié, et c'était bien ce qui venait d'arriver.

Sauf que...

C'était étrange, mais...

On avait pas essayé d'endommager la barrière, seulement d'entrer dans le château.

Alors oui, c'était étrange, très étrange, ce fut probablement pour ça qu'elle n'essaya pas d'attaquer directement l'intruse lorsqu'elle sortit du palais pour la confronter.

Elle faillit en tomber à la renverse en la voyant.

 _C'était Zelena_!

Celle-là même qui avait refusé de les aider quand ils avaient voulu partir pour le caveau de la Ténébreuse, encore ignorants qu'ils étaient de qui elle était vraiment.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Attaqua-t-elle directement, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être soupçonneuse à son égard.

Neal ne lui faisait pas confiance, et certes, dans ce monde, Zelena était une gentille sorcière, elle se trouvait du bon côté, mais c'était supposé être aussi le cas de Gold, et pourtant il avait aisément basculé du mauvais côté quand Isaac était venu le trouver...

Qui disait qu'elle n'en avait pas fait de même ?

\- La reine Blanche-Neige a l'intention de vous attaquer aujourd'hui, je suis venue pour vous prévenir, rétorqua Zelena, et aussi pour vous aider. »

Morgane se figea.

Ça, ce n'était définitivement pas prévu.

« Comment a-t-elle su que nous nous trouvions ici ?

En effet, malgré les craintes légitimes de Neal, en dehors d'Emma, personne n'était venu au château ces derniers temps.

L'ancienne méchante sorcière de l'ouest eut au moins la décence de paraître gênée.

\- Un homme nommé Isaac Heller est venu me poser des questions sur votre visite et je lui ai raconté le peu que je savais. J'ignorais encore où vous étiez, mais apparemment, ça a été suffisant pour qu'ils parviennent à vous trouver. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Morgane ferma les yeux et soupira.

Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'ils oublient de mettre en garde Zelena au sujet d'Isaac, obnubilés qu'ils étaient par leur quête de la dague et leurs tentatives d'échapper à Blanche-Neige et ses soldats.

Apparemment, leur bonne chance ne pourrait pas durer toujours...

Quels complets idiots ils avaient été...

\- Je vois... C'était il y a combien de temps ?

\- Deux semaines... »

La noble blêmit soudainement.

Oh ça ça sentait pas bon pour eux, vraiment pas bon du tout...

C'était long deux semaines (enfin, long, tout est relatif, surtout dans ce monde fictif où le temps ne passait pas à proprement parler, la preuve, Zelena était supposée être enceinte dans le monde réel, et rien de tel ne se voyait encore pour l'instant), surtout dans ces circonstances, et Blanche-Neige était une sorcière ici, puissante, très puissante à n'en pas douter, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, pas la sous-estimer.

Alors si il n'y avait rien eu avant aujourd'hui, cela signifiait que...

Et à nouveau, elle le sentit, l'infime changement qui, très vite, se changea en quelque chose de bien plus dérangeant et préoccupant, elle sentit la déchirure dans son sortilège qu'elle avait mis pourtant tellement de temps et de soin à peaufiner.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

_Ils avaient trouvé une faille._

« Et merde ! Jura-t-elle avant de les téléporter elle et Zelena directement dans le château. »

Ils avaient réussi à entrer, réalisa-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard, Blanche-Neige, son prince Charmant sans cœur ainsi que leurs soldats _étaient parvenus à entrer dans la forteresse_.

Et ils n'étaient pas préparés à les recevoir.

Fonçant le plus rapidement possible vers le salon, Zelena à ses talons, elle apparut devant les autres, qui ne s'attendaient guère à une arrivée aussi paniquée.

Neal fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en pointant la sorcière d'Oz du regard, les yeux assombris par la colère, et une expression de surprise apparut sur le visage de Zelena.

\- On a pas le temps, se contenta de répondre Morgane, préférant éluder directement la question, Blanche-Neige et ses soldats sont là, ils ont réussi à entrer.

\- Mais, tu avais dit que... protesta immédiatement timidement Henry, confus.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! L'interrompit la sorcière, plus en colère contre elle-même que contre lui. Et je me suis trompée, voilà tout... Vous avez vos armes avec vous ? Parce qu'il va falloir vous préparer à vous battre, ajouta-t-elle avec un air sombre et presque résigné. »

Si ils ne sortaient pas vainqueurs de ce combat, les Dieux seuls savaient ce qu'il adviendrait de ce monde...

_§§§§§_

Morgane n'était pas spécialement réjouie à l'idée de devoir affronter la méchante reine de ce monde.

Et pourtant, elle n'avait guère d'autre **choix.**

Ils étaient clairement en sous-nombre face à Blanche-Neige, David et tous les soldats qu'ils avaient amenés avec eux, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème.

Elle n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des épéistes qui soit, mais elle se débrouillait bien, tout comme Neal (encore qu'elle le surpassait probablement un peu, ayant eu droit à un entraînement plus long et régulier que le sien, et ayant eu l'occasion de croiser le fer avec d'autres à plusieurs reprises, ce qui n'était pas trop son cas), et Henry, sans compter sa magie, celle de Zelena, et le fait que Maléfique, même si elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, n'était pas non plus sans ressources question potions et autres artefacts magiques en tout genre à utiliser.

Et puis ils avaient Lily dans leur camp, qui était... hé bien, une dragonne !

Ce n'était pas rien !

Et c'était bien pratique aussi, il faut bien l'avouer...

Au début, Morgane avait quelque peu craint que Lily ne se retourne contre eux en revoyant la reine en chair et en os (les vieilles habitudes, tout ça...) et pendant quelques atroces et terrifiantes secondes, quand Blanche-Neige réalisa que sa soldate l'avait trahie, ce fut ce qui faillit arriver.

« Toi... Avait murmuré la souveraine d'un ton dédaigneux. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu oses me trahir ! »

Lily s'était figée, confuse, et ignorant quoi faire, avant de recevoir les regards d'encouragement des autres, et de se souvenir de leurs paroles, d'eux lui disant qu'elle valait mieux que ça, qu'elle n'était pas obligée de rester dans le mauvais camp.

Peut-être avaient-ils raison après tout...

Alors elle regarda sa souveraine droit dans les yeux et se contenta de se transformer en dragon.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le combat commença pour de bon.

Détournant les yeux de la créature gigantesque qui avait pris place dans la grande salle du palais, Morgane sortit son épée, et se lança à corps perdu dans la bataille, en utilisant sa magie pour assommer les soldats puis les téléporter hors du château, et en prenant soin de tuer le moins de personnes possible.

Dommage que Blanche et David n'aient pas ce genre de considérations...

De son côté, Zelena, qui n'avait guère de compétences en escrime, s'était lancée dans un duel de magie contre Blanche-Neige (tout en sauvant la vie de Neal ce qui était définitivement d'une ironie sans bornes), Neal quant à lui se débrouillait bien de son côté, désarmant un certain nombre de soldats que Morgane s'empressa de dégager au plus vite, Henry lui aussi s'en sortait plutôt bien, en fait la véritable catastrophe fut, très ironiquement, Killian, qui dans ce monde n'avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion d'apprendre à utiliser une épée.

Et en voyant cela, Neal n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui donner quelques indications, celles qu'il lui avait enseignées autrefois sur le Jolly Roger, et ça aussi c'était vraiment ironique quand on y pensait deux secondes.

Mais dans l'ensemble, ils s'en sortirent bien, et si le combat fut long, dur et ardu, ils parvinrent, à terme, à repousser les assaillants et à les faire fuir.

Ils reviendraient plus tard, c'était une évidence, pour les attaquer à nouveau, encore mieux préparés, et pour prévenir cela, malgré son corps fatigué par l'usage intensif de magie auquel elle l'avait poussé durant ces dernières heures, Morgane se prépara à remettre la barrière de protection en place, et à ajouter des sortilèges en plus, quand, soudain, quelqu'un apparut au milieu de la pièce.

Quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait définitivement _pas_ à voir ici.

« Hadès ? »

_§§§§_

Le dieu des morts, le dieu des enfers en personne _était_ _là_ et Morgane ne comprenait absolument pas d'où il sortait.

Mais, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui poser la question du pourquoi et surtout du comment, elle grimaça de douleur.

Son corps lui rappelait encore et toujours qu'elle n'était plus la sorcière immortelle d'autrefois qui pouvait utiliser la magie pendant des heures voire des jours sans se sentir un tant soit peu fatiguée.

C'était bien en un sens, ça lui rappelait qu'elle était encore vivante, et surtout, qu'elle était de nouveau _humaine_.

Mais ça restait quant même plutôt pénible, surtout dans ce genre de circonstances où le danger rôdait toujours, prêt à les frapper à chaque instant, et, en sentant la magie de Zelena être activée à quelques mètres de là, elle comprit que cette dernière avait dû elle aussi réaliser la précarité de leur situation, et avait commencé d'elle-même à poser des sortilèges de protection tout autour du palais, ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante.

Ça allait lui permettre de se reposer un peu au moins.

Et avec un peu de chance, _cette fois_ ils allaient tenir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Et surtout _comment_ vous êtes arrivés là ? Demanda Morgane.

\- Longue histoire, répondit l'immortel, j'ai été contacté par certains des membres de ma famille quand ils ont découvert qu'une réalité alternative avait été créée depuis peu, et ils m'ont aidé à venir ici.

\- Je vois... Bon parfait, maintenant que vous êtes là, vous allez pouvoir nous aider, vos pouvoirs sont peut-être moins puissants ici, mais vous restez un dieu, alors s'il vous plaît, rendez-vous utile et lancez des sorts de protection autour du château, histoire qu'on se fasse pas encore attaquer.

\- Attaquer par qui ? Fit le dieu, absolument pas au courant de quoi que ce soit.

\- Longue histoire, dit-elle à son tour, l'histoire a été réécrite, les rôles ont été échangés... En bref, c'est le merdier total, et je dois avouer que je suis bien contente que vous soyez là, on commençait un peu à désespérer, pour tout vous dire...

\- Morgane ? Lança alors une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien tous les deux. C'est bon, j'ai lancé mes propres sortilèges, ça devrait tenir au moins un peu de temps, mais je pense que tu devras ajouter les tiens plus tard, quand tu te seras un peu reposée. »

Morgane hocha la tête, et fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard du dieu soudainement changer.

Ah oui c'est vrai, il avait un lien avec la sorcière, elle avait presque oublié.

Celui-ci se retourna, persuadé d'avoir reconnu la voix qui venait de parler, et son intuition se confirma.

C'était elle, oui, c'était bien elle, Zelena, la méchante sorcière de l'ouest, telle qu'elle était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, la peau verte en moins, toujours aussi belle que lorsqu'elle l'avait rejeté...

Aujourd'hui, ça n'avait plus d'importance, pas la moindre, vraiment pas.

Parce qu'elle était là et qu'il avait envie de faire les choses bien pour une fois.

De changer pour elle.

C'était bien pour ça qu'il était là, non ?

« Zelena ? Fit-il en souriant, n'osant même pas croire que c'était elle. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point tu m'as manqué.

Celle-ci le regarda avec un air confus, presque perdu, et il ne comprit pas.

\- Excusez-moi mais... qui êtes-vous ? Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? »

Le sourire du dieu s'effaça instantanément, et il eut le sentiment que le sol venait littéralement de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé_?

Pourquoi est-ce que Zelena l'avait oublié ?

_§§§§_

« Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire, en plus de réécrire l'histoire, Isaac et Rumplestiltskin ont... enfin, ils ont effacé la mémoire de tout le monde, et l'ont remplacée par des faux souvenirs, Henry, Neal et moi on est les seuls à y avoir échappé, Maléfique aussi a sa vraie mémoire, mais elle n'a plus ses pouvoirs... Je suis désolé.

Le regard du dieu s'assombrit, et il serra les poings.

\- Je vais les tuer...

\- Oui, oui, si vous voulez, mais pour l'instant on a largement plus urgent à faire que de penser à la vengeance, il faut qu'on trouve Excalibur et qu'on trouve aussi un moyen de se tirer de ce monde et de le détruire, et de tout remettre à la normale. Et ça, ça risque pas d'être simple.

\- Non, en effet, grimaça Zelena qui avait récemment été briefée à ce sujet, et le regard du dieu perdit un peu de sa colère alors qu'il la regardait, je ne sais toujours pas si je crois à ce que vous dites ou si vous êtes complètement fous, mais...

\- Et pourtant, malgré cela, vous êtes là, dit Hadès, une étrange douceur dans le regard que Morgane n'y avait jamais vue avant ce jour, ce qui ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, en constatant qu'il avait manifestement oublié sa présence.

\- Bon, moi je vais y aller et essayer de renforcer les protections du château, marmonna Morgane avant de s'esquiver, n'ayant guère envie de les voir potentiellement commencer à roucouler (encore que ce ne soit pas vraiment leur genre à tous les deux de faire ça), et qu'on lui rappelle une nouvelle fois sa solitude forcée.

Il ne lui répondit même pas, perdu dans sa contemplation de Zelena, qui ne semblait même pas s'en être rendue compte, celle-ci en revanche la salua d'un hochement rapide de tête.

\- Oui, dit la sorcière en haussant les épaules, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi... Au fait, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom ?

Hadès grimaça.

Ça, ça faisait mal, même s'il n'avait plus son cœur, plus vraiment, de voir Zelena le regarder comme s'il ne signifiait absolument plus rien pour elle, et le plus douloureux, c'est que c'était effectivement le cas, enfin, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, l'indifférence plutôt que de subir son regard empli de colère et de haine...

C'était mieux que rien, tenta-t-il de relativiser.

\- Mon nom est Hadès, dieu des Enfers !

Zelena haussa un sourcil étonné, ne semblant guère impressionnée par ce titre, et cela lui rappela que c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait, ça et d'innombrables autres petites choses.

\- Zelena, sorcière, se contenta-t-elle de dire en lui tendant une main qu'il serra bien volontiers. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, mais et si vous m'aidiez à renforcer encore les protections de ce château ? Je pense qu'elles en ont encore besoin, et puis en tant que dieu, ça ne devrait pas vous poser trop de problèmes ! »

En l'entendant parler, en la voyant sourire, être aussi rayonnante, le dieu sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, et il eut presque l'impression de sentir son cœur laisser échapper un bref battement, preuve nouvelle que c'était bien elle qui le ferait battre à nouveau.

« Je vous suis... »

_§§§§_

Killian se sentait véritablement misérable actuellement.

Il avait été... complètement inutile durant le combat, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Minable même, en comparaison de tous les autres.

Si il avait été le seul d'un groupe de sorciers à ne pas posséder de pouvoirs, soit, il aurait pu l'accepter, et c'est vrai qu'à côté de Zelena, de Morgane ou de Lily (qui était _une putain de dragonne_!), et leurs grandes capacités en magie, il faisait pâle figure, mais en ce qui concernait le fait de se battre à l'épée, c'était _encore_ _pire_ !

Il n'avait aucune compétence en ce qui concernait la magie ou les sortilèges, et c'était le cas aussi des autres, que ce soit Neal ou Henry, et Maléfique dans une certaine mesure, mais eux au moins, _ils avaient réussi à se rendre utile_ , ils avaient des ressources, au combat et autre...

Mais lui, rien, nada, absolument rien du tout, que dalle !

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi inutile de sa vie...

(A part quand Liam était mort, et ça, c'était une période de sa vie à laquelle il évitait de penser.)

Il avait la gorge nouée maintenant, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, il n'avait jamais été un bon combattant, c'est vrai – enfin avant si peut-être, à une époque, il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment, et c'était _avant_ de toute façon – mais là, les choses étaient différentes, _les enjeux_ étaient différents.

Bref, le pirate était actuellement en pleine déprime, et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

L'épée qu'il avait eu en main pendant le combat était restée un poids mort pour lui quand il la tenait, inutile ( _comme lui l'avait été_ ), là où elle était une véritable _arme_ dans les mains des autres, et sa main en moins n'arrangeait rien du tout, lui qui était gaucher à la base, jamais il n'avait réussi à correctement apprendre à se battre avec une épée en utilisant la main qu'il lui restait, malheureusement...

( _Il voit une autre réalité pendant quelques secondes, un monde où ce n'est pas vrai, un univers différent, où tout ce qu'il croit être réel et qu'il pense vivre n'est pas vrai, et puis tout s'efface, comme d'habitude._ )

Alors il avait essayé, bien sûr et à deux ou trois reprises, il avait réussi à un peu s'en sortir, mais...

Disons que là où il avait peut-être battu deux ou trois soldats, Henry en avait mis cinq ou six hors d'état de nuire, et Neal au moins une bonne douzaine, si ce n'est plus...

Tout cela, ce sentiment sombre d'inutilité et cette impression de n'arriver à rien du tout (à nouveau il avait déjà ressenti ça avant, de nombreuses fois, mais maintenant... il avait envie que ça cesse, il avait envie d'agir, bon sang !) le menèrent tout naturellement à essayer de faire quelque chose contre ça, et à aller demander de l'aide.

Ce n'était pas vraiment trop son genre d'ordinaire, il était un pirate, il avait une réputation, il avait sa fierté aussi et...

De qui se moquait-il donc...

Il avait la réputation d'un couard et de lâche (pire, _il en était un_ , et ce n'était pas ses quelques efforts des dernières semaines qui allaient effacer ça en un claquement de doigts), et sa fierté avait disparu depuis bien longtemps, et ce même avant qu'il ne commence à travailler pour Barbe-Noire.

Alors il avait ravalé ce qu'il lui restait encore de fierté, et était allé voir Neal Cassidy.

Il ne le connaissait pas, pas du tout même, en fait depuis que lui, Henry et Morgane avaient débarqué sur le Jolly Roger pour le sortir de sa vie misérable et pathétique, ils n'avaient pas dû échanger plus de quelques mots.

Et pourtant...

C'était comme si il l'avait déjà rencontré, autrefois, mais qu'il l'avait oublié, ce qui était raccord avec leur histoire de malédiction, mais vu que l'autre homme n'était jamais vraiment venu le voir pour lui parler depuis leur arrivée au château de Maléfique, ça devait probablement signifier qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment très proches dans cet autre monde, et il s'en trouvait déçu d'une manière totalement incompréhensible.

Il ne le connaissait définitivement pas, et il l'avait _oublié_ , alors comment pouvait-il regretter quelque chose dont il ignorait encore l'existence quelques mois plus tôt ?

C'était vraiment insensé.

(Son rêve lui revint en mémoire pendant quelques secondes, puis il l'oublia de nouveau, comme de coutume.)

La vérité, c'était que Neal n'avait absolument pas la moindre foutue idée de comment gérer cette situation de dingue.

Au Pays Imaginaire, il n'avait pas su gérer non plus ses retrouvailles avec le pirate, mais c'était différent, il était en colère, énervé, Henry était en danger, il était tout sauf heureux de se retrouver de nouveau sur cette île maudite et de faire face à Peter Pan, le monstre qui avait fait de sa vie dans ce monde un véritable enfer dont il n'avait pas envie de se rappeler, et que tout lui rappelait pourtant, bref, il avait des circonstances atténuantes.

Dans la Forêt Enchantée, la question ne s'était de toute façon pas posée, le pirate s'était immédiatement tiré pour chercher son bateau, tandis que lui était parti sur son idée de ramener son père à la vie (une idée brillante, comme on a pu le constater...).

Mais avant la malédiction de Pan et après celle de Zelena, à Storybrooke, les choses avaient été différentes, plus calmes, plus apaisées pendant un court laps de temps, là ils avaient su parler, discuter comme des adultes, ils avaient pu espérer repartir sur des bases plus saines, se réconcilier, devenir amis comme autrefois, tout ça...

Puis Neal était mort, et tout ça avait été foutu en l'air.

Sauf que maintenant, il était de nouveau en vie, avec tous ses souvenirs, et le pirate était là aussi, sauf qu'il l'avait oublié, et il ne connaissait pas cette version de lui, et avec tous ses souvenirs de l'année oubliée qui revenaient d'autant plus maintenant que Zelena était avec eux, c'était _encore pire_.

Donc ouais, en plus de ça il avait aussi autre chose à faire, mais en vérité, c'était surtout une excuse pour ne pas avoir à lui parler parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment communiquer avec lui.

Aussi, lorsque, quelques heures après la fin de la bataille, le pirate vint pour lui parler, il ne put s'empêcher de rester sur la défensive pendant quelques minutes.

C'était stupide, vraiment, mais il avait jamais vraiment su quoi faire pour arranger sa relation tumultueuse avec le pirate de toute façon, qui avait toujours été... compliquée pour ne pas dire autre chose, une fois la trahison de ce dernier découverte.

(Découvrir que son potentiel béguin était sorti avec sa mère et qu'elle s'était tirée avec lui, ça avait fait sacrément mal...)

Ironiquement, maintenant qu'il y pensait deux secondes, c'était ce dernier qui avait toujours tout fait pour arranger les choses entre eux une fois qu'il avait finalement décidé d'abandonner sa vengeance contre Rumplestiltskin, sauf que Neal n'était pas le moins du monde réceptif à l'époque, étant toujours autant en colère.

Maintenant, il était prêt, mais le pirate _ne se souvenait pas de lui_ , ce qui n'aidait franchement pas.

Le destin était vraiment cruel...

« Salut, lança le pirate avec nonchalance. Il avait l'air quelque peu mal à l'aise, chose que Neal n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir chez lui. Mais à nouveau, se rappela-t-il pour la centième fois depuis leur arrivée ici, ce n'était pas _vraiment_ Killian Jones. Je voulais te poser une question.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Aujourd'hui, pendant le combat contre la reine Blanche-Neige et ses soldats... J'ai vraiment été pitoyable il faut l'avouer.

Neal repensa à ce jour sur le Jolly Roger, autrefois, où le pirate l'avait désarmé en même pas deux secondes, et il faillit éclater de rire.

Les choses avaient bien changé depuis...

\- Disons que... j'ai déjà vu mieux oui.

Le pirate se mit à ricaner, amer.

\- J'imagine bien... Bref, j'ai vu comment toi tu te débrouillais, et je voulais savoir... est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'entraîner ? »

 _Pardon_?

_Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?_

Killian Jones, Killian _freaking_ Jones, le capitaine Crochet _en personne_ lui demandait _à lui_ de lui apprendre à se battre à l'épée ?

Si on le lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt, il aurait cru à une blague et aurait éclaté de rire l'instant d'après, parce que oui, c'était véritablement _hilarant_.

Sauf que le pirate était totalement sérieux, et ce fut cela qui l'empêcha de rire.

Ça et puis le fait que le contexte ne prêtait pas vraiment à rire non plus...

« Oh, hé bien... pourquoi pas, je veux dire... Je veux bien t'enseigner tout ce que je sais, dit-il, et ce fut vraiment _un miracle_ qu'il ne se mette pas à soudainement s'esclaffer alors qu'il prononçait cette phrase absurde. Mais...pourquoi moi ? De ce que je sais, Morgane est plus expérimentée que moi dans ce domaine.

\- Sans doute oui, mais elle est occupée avec Lily en ce moment, donc je préfère ne pas la déranger.

Il n'ajouta pas _et puis si ça me permet de briser la glace, c'est encore mieux_ , mais il le pensait très fort.

Ah oui, effectivement, là il n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il était autrefois...

\- D'accord... Hé bien ça me va, fit-il. »

Ce serait étrange, bien sûr, mais pas plus que tout le reste.

Et puis avec un peu de chance, ça l'empêcherait de trop penser.

_§§§§_

Il y avait quelque chose de surprenamment familier dans le fait de croiser le fer de nouveau avec quelqu'un, surtout que...

( _Souvenirs, des souvenirs d'une autre époque, lointaine, très lointaine, un gamin de quatorze ans à peine, il veut apprendre à se battre, ça a été dur de gagner sa confiance, mais maintenant c'est fait, et il n'est peut-être pas encore un vrai pirate, mais au moins il n'y a plus tant de colère que ça dans ses yeux, et c'est une bonne chose._

 _Puis,_ _plus tard, ce même gosse, une épée à la main, encore, mais pas pour s'entraîner, non, non, non, cette fois, il la manie pour blesser, voire pour tuer, et ses yeux brûlent, il n'y a plus que de la colère, de la rage, de la haine, et le pirate se demande pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, comment en étaient-ils donc arrivés là ?_

_Il ne le sait plus._

_Puis la vision s'efface, et cette fois un adulte se tient devant lui, et il sourit, et encore une fois, il ne sait pas qui il est, il ne voit pas son visage non plus, toujours pas._

_La seule chose qu'il sait de source sure, c'est qu'il est heureux de le voir, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, et que c'est réciproque._

_Sinon, l'autre ne lui sourirait pas._

_C'est la seule chose qu'il arrive à discerner, dans tout ce flou._

_Son sourire.)_

Le pirate cligna des yeux, légèrement troublé.

Alors quoi, il allait aussi avoir des visions _dans la journée_?

Oh, misère...

_§§§§_

Morgane, de son côté, bien qu'étant en train de discuter avec Lily, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de leur jeter quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps, se souvenant des moments où elle faisait de même avec Nimue avant, des siècles plus tôt, pensant que c'était cela qui l'avait faite tomber amoureuse d'elle, ça et les cours de magie...

Elle se demanda, amusée, si ça allait leur arriver à eux aussi.

Puis elle se retourna vers Lily.

La dragonne lui avait demandé elle aussi de l'aider à s'entraîner, mais pour autre chose.

« T'entraîner ? Comment ça ? Tu as eu une formation de soldate, non ? Tu sais parfaitement manier une épée, de ce que j'en sais.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça... Je parle de magie.

Morgane fronça les sourcils, d'autant plus surprise par cette demande incongrue.

\- Attends, quoi ? Je ne comprends pas... Je pense que je peux affirmer sans me tromper que niveau magie, t'es plutôt calée. Tu es une sorcière, tu es _une dragonne_!

\- Ouais, justement... Être une dragonne, ça, c'est de naissance, j'ai ça dans le sang, et j'ai mis des années à maîtriser la transformation d'humaine à dragonne, et vice versa... Par contre, en ce qui concerne mes autres pouvoirs, j'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'apprendre à m'en servir, niveau sortilèges, tout ça... J'ai pas eu de vrai professeur, Blanche-Neige m'a juste montré comment maîtriser le fait d'être une dragonne ou pas, et c'est tout. Alors que toi, tu es puissante, et contrairement à Mal... à ma mère, tu as conservé tes pouvoirs, et surtout, je... je te fais confiance, avoua-t-elle, mal à l'aise, comme si elle n'était pas habituée à dire ce genre de chose. »

Morgane s'autorisa à sourire.

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que Lily la connaissait, et de ce qu'elle savait d'elle, elle était une personne plutôt farouche, savoir qu'elle avait obtenu sa confiance lui faisait chaud au cœur.

« Très bien alors, j'accepte de t'aider à mieux maîtriser ta magie. »

C'est drôle, Nimue lui avait dit quelque chose de semblable à l'époque...

C'était comme ça que tout avait commencé entre elles deux, le maître et l'apprenti, le professeur et l'élève.

Elle regarda Lily droit dans les yeux, et se demanda ce que cela ferait, que de tomber amoureuse d'elle.

Cette perspective l'effraya autant qu'elle lui donna envie.

_§§§§_

Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir.

Elle avait des rêves, comme presque tout le monde, comme ceux qui avaient parlé avec Henry et les autres membres de son groupe, sans qu'elle le sache encore, sa réalité était en train de se fissurer.

Elle voyait des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qui n'avaient pas le moindre sens.

Des choses qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vécues non plus.

Des choses qui ne prenaient sens que si elle croyait l'histoire insensée qu'on lui avait racontée.

Et elle ne le pouvait pas.

Elle voyait une femme parfois, dans ses rêves, blonde et aux cheveux longs, aux yeux verts, parfois vêtue de vêtements étranges et qui lui sourit, ou elle l'embrasse, lui tient la main, lui parle, et ça semble tellement normal, tellement naturel, quelque chose en elle le lui hurle, et elle est heureuse dans ces moments-là.

Et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi, _parce qu'elle ne la connaît pas_ , ne l'a jamais vue, ne l'a même jamais rencontrée, mais une part de son cœur sait, lui, que tout cela est vrai, et qu'elle l'aime, mais il n'empêche que cela ne fait pas le moindre sens.

D'autres fois, ses yeux sont sombres et noirs comme la nuit, ses cheveux attachés en un chignon strict, elle est habillée toute de noir, une lueur de malveillance et de méchanceté brille dans son regard froid, c'est comme se regarder dans un miroir ( _sauf qu'elle n'est pas comme ça, n'a jamais été comme ça, pas vrai_?), voir le pire d'elle-même, voir ce qu'elle pourrait être, c'est voir Blanche-Neige et ses ténèbres, et ça sonne faux, tellement faux et ça fait mal aussi, vraiment, et il y a des moments où elle lui arrache le cœur aussi, et ça fait mal, tellement mal qu'elle a envie de hurler !

Tellement mal qu'elle ne peut plus respirer...

Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça.

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne, il fallait qu'elle _sache_.

Et si ils avaient raison ?

 _A suivre_...


	11. Eux ou nous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Mentions du passé de Neal au Pays Imaginaire, enfin, pire que ce qu'il y a déjà dans le canon, et Peter Pan is His Own Warning.
> 
> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time.
> 
> \- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire sur le fandom OUAT.
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 118. Silence.
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : N : Neal Cassidy.
> 
> \- Alphabet des thèmes : Alphabet des thèmes : O : Oubli.
> 
> \- La foire aux couples : Défi couple 203 : Zelena/Hadès.
> 
> \- Cassons les préjugés : Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas
> 
> \- Dieu du 11/08/2020 : Hadès (mythologie grecque)
> 
> \- Défis suprêmes : Défi suprême 1 : - Terminer 5 défis en une fanfiction - Écrire 5 000 mots Récompense : Effacer une dette.
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 9 défis.

Ça recommence.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, non ?

Et maintenant que Zelena était là, c'était définitivement _bien pire_.

Les cauchemars s'enchaînaient maintenant, toutes les nuits, et les crises de panique avec, et Neal n'en pouvait sincèrement plus.

Il n'arrivait plus à dormir, il n'y arrivait juste _plus_ , à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux et tentait de se reposer, les visions revenaient, les cauchemars, encore et encore, toujours la même chose, lui tombant dans un vortex, ou bien lui sur le Jolly Roger ou au Pays Imaginaire, se faisant torturer par Pan et ses sbires (les cicatrices avaient disparu depuis, quand ses blessures avaient été soignées par Clochette, en dehors de deux ou trois qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour cacher aux yeux de tous), et même après toutes ces années, il avait encore l'impression d'avoir mal là où ils l'avaient blessé autrefois.

Il rêvait de cela précisément quand il se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur et suffoquant, manquant d'air, _encore,_ et les mains tremblantes, les poings serrés, les ongles profondément enfoncés dans sa chair pour s'empêcher de se mettre à hurler.

« Putain de bordel de merde, marmonna-t-il en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains, soupirant en sachant d'ors et déjà qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de se rendormir. »

Entre ça et ses nuits d'insomnies, il ne comptait plus ses nuits sans sommeil, ou du moins, sans que celui soit réparateur en une quelconque façon.

Alors que sa respiration redevenait erratique, il réalisa soudainement qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer, ses douleurs fantômes se réveillant une nouvelle fois, encore pires que d'habitude.

Il n'avait plus mal désormais, plus vraiment, mais le fait d'avoir revécu tout ça en rêve, ça rendait ça encore plus réel, c'était comme si ça recommençait, encore, comme si Peter Pan, même en étant mort (mais lui-même était bien revenu à la vie, alors ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter), pouvait encore revenir pour lui pourrir la vie...

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, s'essuya les yeux et se décida à se lever.

_§§§§_

Les crises de panique, il les faisait le plus souvent quand il était dans son lit.

Mais il arrivait des fois où, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, ça arrivait ailleurs.

Des moments où il repensait sans le vouloir à ce que Zelena lui avait fait, où son souffle s'arrêtait littéralement dans sa poitrine, et où il n'arrivait ni à respirer, ni à avancer, ni _à bouger_ _tout_ _court._

C'était plutôt rare, heureusement.

Sauf qu'il avait fallu que ça arrive cette nuit-là précisément...

N'arrivant pas à dormir, comme il l'avait prévu, il était donc sortit de sa chambre, et errait désormais telle une âme en peine dans le château, ne sachant pas réellement où aller.

Il n'était pas le seul apparemment, en fait, ce fut probablement _ça_ qui déclencha tout.

C'était quelque chose de banal, vraiment, mais le fait est que cette nuit-là, le pirate ne dormait effectivement pas non plus, et, alors qu'ils exploraient chacun de leur côté un coin du château qui leur était encore inconnu, leurs chemins s'étaient croisés, et pas vraiment en douceur.

En clair, ils s'étaient rentrés dedans.

Neal n'aurait pas su dire précisément _comment_ c'était arrivé, mais à un moment, alors que Killian ne regardait pas où il allait, perdu dans ses propres pensées lui aussi, et repensant à son dernier rêve en date, auquel il ne comprenait toujours rien, il l'avait bousculé, sans faire exprès, l'avait heurté, manquant de le faire tomber, et surtout, ravivant sans le savoir une de ses anciennes blessures.

L'une des pires en plus du reste, celle placée dans son dos, et d'accord, ça faisait des années que la cicatrice avait disparu, tout comme la douleur elle-même, et dans les faits, il n'avait plus mal, mais…

Mais il venait tout juste d'avoir un cauchemar à ce sujet, et c'était le pirate en partie responsable de ça qui se trouvait justement ici, deux facteurs suffisants pour le faire replonger dans cette période de sa vie qu'il aurait préféré pouvoir oublier pour toujours, et...

( _La douleur, juste la douleur, encore et encore, il a mal, tellement mal, il y a du sang aussi, beaucoup trop de sang, il y a toujours du sang de toute façon, et son dos est couvert de cicatrices maintenant, et il hurle, et ça fait mal, tellement mal._

 _Et c'est la faute de Peter Pan, évidemment, de Félix, aussi, mais également celle de Crochet, parce qu'il l'a laissé tombé, seul à son sort, l'a_ abandonné, _et qu'il n'a jamais levé le petit doigt pour venir le sauver ou l'aider ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, et ça aussi ça fait mal, tellement mal, et..._

 _Et soudainement, il n'est plus dans la Forêt Enchantée mais de retour au Pays Imaginaire, et il pourrait presque jurer entendre les rires de certains des enfants perdus, s'il y prêtait suffisamment attention_.)

Si on avait demandé à Killian Jones ce qu'il était en train de se passer, il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer clairement lui-même, alors qu'il était en train d'assister à la scène en question.

Neal avait sursauté quand il l'avait bousculé, il s'était immédiatement excusé, évidemment ( _trop tard capitaine, trop tard, beaucoup trop tard, c'était_ avant _qu'il aurait fallu que tu t'excuses_...) et puis il avait commencé à trembler, juste avant de s'écrouler.

Et Killian n'avait pas compris.

L'autre tremblait, tremblait de tout son corps, les yeux dans le vide, la respiration sifflante et erratique, comme s'il était à deux doigts de suffoquer complètement, il avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse, les mains tremblantes elles aussi, _et le pirate ne savait pas quoi faire_.

Puis, il se souvint qu'il en avait eu lui, des crises de ce genre, autrefois, quand lui et Liam se trouvaient encore sur le bateau de Silver, et en se rappelant de comment son frère arrivait à le calmer, sans hésiter une seule seconde, il s'assit à ses côtés, se plaçant derrière lui, le serrant dans ses bras, espérant réussir à l'aider à respirer, au moins un peu.

Et maintenant, c'était tout qui revenait, en bloc, sans distinction aucune, tout ce qu'il avait enduré aux mains des enfants perdus avant de réussir à s'enfuir et qu'il ne rencontre Clochette et qu'elle ne le sauve de la mort, il se rappela la douleur, la colère, _la rage_ , aussi, et c'était comme si il était de nouveau piégé là-bas sans espoir de s'évader un jour, et seule la présence du pirate lui permit de revenir à la réalité.

Il pleurait, réalisa-t-il alors, et s'il avait encore un peu de mal à respirer, au moins il n'avait plus l'impression d'étouffer, et c'était déjà mieux que rien, et peut-être que dans l'autre monde il se serait senti gêné d'avoir perdu le contrôle ici et maintenant, mais après la scène de l'hôpital, où le pirate l'avait serré dans ses bras, il n'arrivait pas à l'être.

Ça restait étrange, bien sûr, comme ça l'avait aussi été à l'hôpital, mais pas désagréable non plus, et, prenant une profonde inspiration, il parvint finalement à _réellement_ respirer, et ses sanglots commencèrent peu à peu à diminuer.

Bon Dieu de bon Dieu...

Si il avait pu le faire, il aurait tué Peter Pan une deuxième fois pour ça...

_§§§§_

« Tu veux en parler ?

Maintenant assis avec le pirate dans la cuisine du château en train de boire un coup, étant désormais définitivement calmé, Neal hésita pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je... »

Il n'en savait rien, vraiment.

Et puis, soudainement, il réalisa quelque chose, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais comprise auparavant, parce qu'il n'y avait tout bonnement jamais pensé.

_Il ne le lui avait jamais dit._

Non, c'était vrai, se dit-il avec un certain choc, _jamais_ il n'avait dit au capitaine Crochet ce qu'il lui était arrivé sur l'île, une fois qu'il était tombé aux mains de son grand-père et des autres enfants perdus.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé _à qui que ce soit_ tout court, à part à Clochette, un peu, et encore, ce n'était pas particulièrement une chose dont il aimait parler avec les autres, la fée avait essayé d'en discuter avec lui, en vain.

Et ce n'était pas dans le monde sans magie qu'il avait pu le faire...

Et plus tard, une fois qu'il était arrivé à Storybrooke, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire, il n'avait même pas échangé trois mots avec le pirate quand celui-ci était là, il n'avait certainement pas pu glisser à un moment quelconque « ah au fait, j'ai été torturé par Peter Pan après que tu m'as livré à lui, et d'une certaine manière, ça me fait toujours aussi mal, ça te dit que je te mette mon poing dans la gueule ? », et au Pays Imaginaire c'était pas mieux.

Il avait déjà tout le reste à prendre en compte, alors pourquoi se fatiguer à rouvrir d'anciennes blessures pas encore totalement refermées ni guéries ?

Surtout que...

Il était persuadé, alors, _que le pirate savait déjà_.

Après tout, ça tombait sous le sens, le Pays Imaginaire n'était pas un monde si grand que cela, et le Jolly Roger avait _forcément_ dû se trouver non loin des côtes à plusieurs moments, et les moments qu'il avait passés à se faire torturer, Baelfire les avait également passés _à hurler à pleins poumons pendant des heures_.

Donc oui, le pirate l'avait _entendu_ , c'était évident, et pourtant, _il n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui_.

Sauf que...

Il avait parlé à Clochette, et...

Disons qu'il avait découvert quelque chose de très intéressant...

« Toi et Crochet, avait fait la fée, vous arrivez à discuter sans avoir envie de vous sauter à la gorge à chaque instant ?

L'ancien enfant perdu avait haussé les épaules, presque blasé, un peu triste aussi.

\- On a institué une sorte de trêve, disons, comme celle entre lui et mon père... Pour l'instant, ça marche plutôt bien. Enfin bon, surtout maintenant qu'on est revenu ici, j'ai pas spécifiquement envie de discuter avec lui, surtout après ce qu'il m'a fait.

\- Tu parles du fait qu'il t'a livré à Pan ?

\- Oui, mais pas que, disons que le fait qu'il n'ait absolument rien fait pour moi quand j'étais encore le prisonnier de Pan, je l'ai encore en travers de la gorge, avait-il dit avec amertume.

La fée s'était figée, puis avait froncé les sourcils.

_Attendez, comment ça ?_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ! Enfin, quand tu m'as récupéré, si j'étais couvert de sang, c'était pas pour rien. »

 _Oh_...

Ah oui, ça...

\- Attends... tu... tu n'es pas au courant ?

Et en même temps, comment aurait-il pu le savoir, elle-même ne l'avait appris que plusieurs années après son départ.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

Clochette blêmit.

Donc il ne savait pas, il ne savait réellement _pas_.

 _Et merde_.

\- Pan a finit par installer une barrière magique autour de l'île, peu de temps après ton arrivée parmi les enfants perdus... Une barrière qui empêchait quiconque ne se trouvant pas sur l'île d'entendre ce qu'il s'y passe, il n'a donc... jamais pu t'entendre hurler, il... Enfin, il ne l'a jamais su. Je suis désolée.

Neal se figea, et pâlit à son tour.

Ah...

_Ah !_

Ouch...

Il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ça.

\- Ça ne change rien, mentit-il immédiatement, faisant comme si cela ne l'affectait pas. »

Sauf que c'était faux...

Ça ne changeait pas tout, c'est vrai, mais ça aurait pu faire la différence, peut-être, ça aurait peut-être un peu diminué sa rancœur vis-à-vis du pirate lors de leurs retrouvailles...

Mais bon, ce qui était fait était fait, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, et il s'était contenté de secouer la tête et d'essayer de ne plus y penser.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ici, dans ce monde, face à cette version de son ancien ennemi qu'il connaissait à peine, sans leur passif douloureux, ce serait plus simple de parler, et le fait est qu'il en avait besoin.

Alors il décida qu'il allait raconter son histoire.

_§§§§_

Killian, en constatant le **silence** plutôt long et presque inquiétant de Neal, reprit la parole au bout de quelques minutes :

« Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas...

\- Non, parvint enfin à dire Neal juste après, ça va, c'est juste que... je réfléchissais.

\- Hé ben quand tu réfléchis t'y vas pas à moitié, plaisanta-t-il, ce qui lui valut un sourire amusé de la part de l'autre.

\- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées plutôt... Bref, disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en parler, alors... je pense que je vais avoir peut-être un peu de mal à trouver mes mots au début.

Le pirate haussa les épaules.

\- Prends ton temps, se contenta-t-il de dire, et Neal se mit à sourire une nouvelle fois, une étrange chaleur commençant à l'envahir, tandis qu'il se disait qu'il aimait bien cette version du pirate qui se trouvait devant lui, se surprenant à espérer qu'il ne disparaisse pas complètement une fois la malédiction brisée.

Enfin, ça c'était si ils y arrivaient...

Il hocha la tête.

\- Très bien... Je vivais dans la Forêt Enchantée, autrefois, avec mon père, et suite à certaines circonstances plutôt... compliquées à expliquer, il a fini par m'abandonner, et je me suis retrouvé dans le monde sans magie. Plus tard, une ombre m'a enlevé et m'a amené au Pays Imaginaire, et je me suis retrouvé prisonnier de Peter Pan et des enfants perdus... Et disons que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

C'était la première fois qu'il allait en parler à quelqu'un qui n'était pas au courant, et ça allait faire mal, ça allait _vraiment_ faire mal.

Mais ce serait aussi libérateur, avec un peu de chance.

\- Ils... ils m'ont torturé, murmura-t-il. Pendant des heures, des jours, des mois, peut-être même des années, continua-t-il, en voyant le regard de Killian se remplir peu à peu d'effroi, je ne sais plus vraiment, tu vois, au Pays Imaginaire, le temps ne passe jamais alors... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça a été long, vraiment long et... enfin j'ai souffert l'enfer là-bas. J'étais seul là-bas, j'ai été seul, tellement seul et pendant tellement longtemps, puis je me suis enfui, mais... je n'ai jamais pu oublier. Et cette nuit j'ai fait un cauchemar, sur cette période de ma vie en particulier, et même si, hé bien... Même si je n'en souffre plus physiquement, ça me hante encore et toujours, et je ne sais pas si... Si j'arriverai un jour à laisser tout ça derrière moi, termina-t-il, les poings serrés.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, croassa le pirate, maintenant pâle comme la mort, la voix rauque et nouée par l'émotion et l'horreur contenue dans la confession qu'il venait d'entendre.

 _Ce n'est pas de ta faute,_ faillit dire Neal, sauf que c'était le cas, en partie du moins, même si il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Il se força à sourire.

\- Merci. Et puis après... Bien après... Je suis mort !

Voilà, c'était fait, maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin...

\- Quoi ? Fit le pirate, confus.

\- Je suis mort, je suis mort deux fois en quelque sorte, enfin, j'aurais dû mourir dans la Forêt Enchantée, si mon père n'avait pas agit, ce serait arrivé, je suis mort à Storybrooke. Enfin, en un sens, je suis mort avant, parce que tout ça, c'était mourir à petit feu, ce n'était pas vraiment vivre, je suis mort après avoir passé des mois dans la Forêt Enchantée à me faire contrôler par Zelena, à devoir partager le corps de mon père, à ne même plus savoir à force _comment respirer_. Je suis mort parce que j'ai fait n'importe quoi, que je n'ai pas tenu compte du prix à payer, je suis mort parce que j'étais un idiot ! Finit-il par dire, avant de fondre en sanglots. »

_Encore..._

Quand le pirate se leva pour le serrer dans ses bras, Neal accueillit l'étreinte avec un mélange de gratitude et de soulagement.

_§§§§_

De leur côté, Lily et Morgane elles non plus n'arrivaient pas à dormir.

Morgane, elle, était plutôt habituée à ne pas dormir durant de longues périodes, vestige de son ancien statut de Ténébreuse, et de morte aussi, et même si les effets de la fatigue s'en ressentaient sur son corps maintenant, elle arrivait encore à tenir grâce à la magie, ce qui n'était qu'une solution provisoire.

Mais pour l'instant, elle se refusait tout bonnement de dormir, préférant passer la plupart de ses nuits enfermée dans la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur Excalibur, ce qui s'était pour l'instant révélé complètement infructueux.

Elle avait été rejointe, peu de temps après avoir eu cette idée, par Lily, qui semblait rencontrer les mêmes problèmes de sommeil qu'elle, et de plus, en tant qu'ancienne soldate, elle était plutôt habituée à ne pas dormir la nuit afin de monter la garde, et cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elles reproduisaient chaque nuit le même rituel.

La plupart du temps, elles ne parlaient pas, appréciant chacune le silence de la pièce, un silence auquel elles n'avaient jamais réellement eu droit avant.

Mais il arrivait parfois aussi qu'elles éprouvent le besoin de parler, et c'était le cas de cette nuit.

« Lily ? Avait demandé Morgane en voyant celle qu'elle pouvait maintenant appeler son amie tourner en rond dans la pièce. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui... Non... Enfin, je ne sais pas trop...

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- J'ai du mal à... soupira la dragonne. J'ai fait un rêve, la nuit dernière.

\- Un rêve en rapport avec quoi ? Storybrooke, le monde sans magie en général, ta vie là-bas ?

\- Non, pas cette fois, en fait, c'était même plutôt le contraire, j'ai... rêvé de ma formation en tant que soldate, de mon enfance, quand j'étais encore toute seule, puis plus tard, lorsque Blanche-Neige m'a prise à son service, qu'elle m'a appris à maîtriser mes transformations, et... Et ça, ça me paraissait tellement _réel_ sur le coup, au moins aussi réel que mes rêves sur... Storybrooke, ou d'autres endroits du monde sans magie, avec toutes ces choses que j'ai pu voir en rêve, cette... _technologie_ à laquelle je ne comprends absolument rien. Le problème c'est que je ne sais plus ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas, par moments, je ne sais plus faire la différence entre la vérité et le mensonge. Je ne sais même plus _si je suis réelle_.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait, avoua Morgane. D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ? C'est en train de m'arriver en ce moment, ironisa-t-elle, regardant Nimue droit dans les yeux, tandis que, du point de vue de Lily, elle ne faisait que regarder dans le vide. Puis elle se saisit de la main de la jeune femme, qui avait fini par se rasseoir. Je comprends que ça puisse te sembler compliqué pour l'instant, et surtout terrifiant, très terrifiant, mais ne t'en fais pas, tenta-t-elle de la réconforter, une fois que la malédiction sera brisée, ça ira mieux, et tu te sentiras un peu moins... paumée, je dirais.

Lily se força à sourire, et il lui sembla qu'elle avait un peu moins de mal à le faire que d'habitude.

\- Merci... Et toi Morgane, comment tu appréhendes la situation ?

La sorcière soupira, les traits tirés.

\- Je n'arrive plus à bien dormir depuis que je suis revenue à la vie, ça, je pense que tu l'avais déjà compris. En plus du reste, j'ai passé tellement de temps à être la Ténébreuse – ce n'était déjà pas une vie _ça –_ et aussi tant d'autres à être morte que... j'ai du mal à me réhabituer au simple fait _d'être en vie._ La vérité, c'est que je ne sais même plus vraiment ce que ça veut dire, _que d'être vivante_ , que de se sentir vivante ! Sans oublier le fait que, même si Nimue est morte, et ma relation avec elle également, elle est toujours là, en vision, à me hanter, comme un rappel constant de tout ce que j'ai fait d'affreux dans mon ancienne vie... J'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne me laissera jamais seule, et que je ne pourrai _jamais_ aller de l'avant, jamais la fuir.

Lily resserra sa prise sur sa main, et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait, admit-elle, mais, ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que... je serai là pour chasser tes visions, si jamais tu as besoin de moi. »

Morgane sourit à son tour, la gorge nouée, se disant que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi peu seule.

Posant son regard là où son ancienne amante l'observait encore quelques secondes plus tôt, elle sentit son cœur exploser de joie en constatant qu'elle avait disparu, au moins temporairement.

Quand le soleil se leva, elles dormaient toutes deux, chacune dans leur fauteuil, en se tenant encore par la main.

_§§§§_

Hadès était exceptionnellement nerveux actuellement.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait très souvent, c'était un dieu, il était immortel, surpuissant, tout ça...

Et pourtant, alors qu'il se promenait en compagnie de Zelena dans l'un des jardins du château de Maléfique, c'était bien le cas.

Il la regardait, et en un sens, il ne la reconnaissait pas.

Ce n'était pas la Zelena qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait rencontrée à Oz, celle qui était pleine de flammes, de rage, de colère et d'envie de vengeance, qui lui ressemblait tant, la femme dont il était tombé amoureux en un rien de temps, celle qui avait commencé à faire rebattre son cœur, même si ça n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Maintenant, il était là, et elle aussi, et elle était tellement calme, apaisée, heureuse, même si ce bonheur était faux, et voir cela aurait fait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine si ce dernier n'avait pas été figé par le sortilège de Zeus, et repenser à son frère faillit réveiller pour de bon sa rage.

Puis il regarda la sorcière aux cheveux de flammes qui marchait à ses côtés, et l'expression de son visage se radoucit.

Il ne savait pas encore ce que Zelena ferait une fois la malédiction brisée, une fois qu'elle aurait récupéré la mémoire, et que sa haine contre sa demie-sœur serait de retour, mais il savait en revanche qu'il voulait être à ses côtés.

C'était sa seule certitude à l'heure actuelle.

« Dites-moi Hadès... fit Zelena avec curiosité, cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que je me pose cette question, et je m'excuse d'avance si jamais ma question est indiscrète, mais... pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Le dieu soupira.

\- Je vais être honnête avec vous Zelena, je ne suis pas un héros. Je ne suis pas venu dans ce monde pour sauver tout le monde, ni pour remettre les choses à la normale. Si je suis là, c'est... ( _C'est pour vous,_ n'osa-t-il pas dire, parce que c'était trop tôt, trop rapide, trop soudain, et qu'elle l'avait oublié). Disons que c'est compliqué.

\- Je vis dans un monde qui n'est probablement pas réel... Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire plus compliqué que ça.

\- Certes, admit-il en souriant. Je suis venu pour voir quelqu'un en vérité. J'ai une famille plutôt compliquée, et je suis en conflit avec l'un de mes frères depuis pas mal d'années... de siècles, enfin, de millénaires plutôt, si je veux être bien précis. Zeus a... enfin, il y a longtemps, très longtemps, il a arrêté mon cœur.

Zelena se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard horrifié.

\- Que... pardon... IL A FAIT QUOI ? Avec délicatesse, le dieu se saisit de sa main et l'apposa contre sa poitrine, et les yeux de la sorcière s'écarquillèrent d'effroi au bout de quelques secondes, quand elle réalisa que, effectivement, elle ne sentait aucun battement ni pouls quelconque. Je... je suis sincèrement désolée, je... mais pourquoi ?

\- J'ai voulu prendre sa place sur le trône, il ne l'a pas supporté, et j'ai passé les siècles suivants à vouloir me venger de lui et le détrôner. Et entre temps, ajouta-t-il, j'ai... rencontré quelqu'un, dans un royaume éloigné de celui-ci, avant, _bien avant_ que l'histoire ne soit réécrite, et... Et elle se trouve ici, dans ce monde, sauf que... elle ne se souvient pas de moi.

\- J'espère sincèrement que vous la retrouverez et qu'elle se souviendra un jour de qui vous représentez pour elle.

\- Oh je doute qu'elle ait véritablement envie de le faire, qu'il s'agisse de savoir de nouveau qui je suis, ou même simplement parler avec moi, avoua-t-il avec amertume, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, nous nous sommes quittés fâchés. Et c'était entièrement de ma faute. »

Un bel euphémisme, de toute évidence...

« Je suis sure que si vous lui prouvez que vous avez changé, elle saura vous pardonner. »

Hadès aurait _vraiment_ aimé pouvoir y croire.

« Et vous Zelena ? Qu'en est-il de votre vie ?

\- Hé bien, je sais depuis peu que mon monde n'est peut-être pas réel, et puis... je suis heureuse, enfin, je crois, mais depuis que mes parents sont morts, je suis seule, j'ai presque toujours été seule, et maintenant je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire.

\- Vous ne serez plus jamais seule Zelena, dit-il soudainement, pris d'une impulsion qu'il ne sut contrôler. Ça je peux vous le promettre, je resterai à vos côtés. Du moins, si cela vous convient.

Quelque chose de doux apparut dans son regard, quelque chose qui, Hadès le savait, n'aurait jamais été dans les yeux de la vraie Zelena, ou du moins pas la femme en quête de vengeance qu'elle avait fini par devenir.

Et, même si elle était factice, le dieu ne pouvait s'empêcher de chérir cette lueur de gratitude, tout aussi mensongère qu'elle soit.

Peut-être qu'une part de cette Zelena était réelle, qui sait...

\- Oh ça, je demande à voir, déclara la sorcière avec malice et amusement. »

Et, même si le battement de cœur qui s'ensuivit fut éphémère, il fut bien plus fort que les quelques uns qu'il avait pu expérimenter depuis que celui-ci ne battait plus du tout.

_§§§§_

Plusieurs autres semaines s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles tout le monde au château tenta de trouver le plus d'informations possibles à la fois sur l'autre moitié d'Excalibur (tâche ardue en raison du fait que la bibliothèque de Maléfique ne possédait que peu d'ouvrages sur Camelot) et aussi sur comment briser la malédiction et détruire l'histoire fausse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous coincés (là encore ça paraissait presque impossible puisque ce monde n'était pas censé savoir qu'il n'était pas réel, donc rien n'indiquait comment faire pour tout foutre en l'air), et ils n'avançaient pas vraiment.

Traduction : ils étaient en train de sérieusement piétiner sur place.

Et c'était non seulement agaçant, mais également profondément déprimant pour tout le monde, sans oublier que, même si Blanche-Neige et les autres ne pouvaient plus s'en prendre à eux quand ils étaient au château, il n'en était pas de même ailleurs...

Il y avait eu des combats...

Et surtout, il y avait eu des morts...

Ils avaient dû tuer, et le fait que ce ne soit pas réel, que tout cela soit seulement _une histoire_ n'enlevait rien à l'horreur de la chose, aux hurlements d'agonie, au sang, à la lueur de terreur dans les yeux des soldats qu'ils avaient dû exécuter.

Aucun d'eux n'arrivait vraiment à s'y faire, _Neal_ surtout n'y arrivait pas.

Réel ou pas réel, ça ne changeait rien, même s'ils arrivaient à tout effacer, _à les ramener_ , comment pourraient-ils oublier _qu'ils étaient morts_?

Lui savait ce que cela faisait, et il ne souhaitait ça à personne.

« C'est eux ou nous Neal... avait dit Morgane, une fois.

\- Je ne fonctionne pas de cette manière, avait rétorqué l'ancien enfant perdu, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. »

Henry non plus n'arrivait pas à accepter la situation.

« Comment va Henry, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Avait demandé Lily, un jour où l'adolescent avait une mine encore plus maussade que d'habitude.

\- Sa mère adoptive l'a oublié et est en danger de mort, avait répondu Morgane, son autre mère veut le tuer, sa grand-mère veut le tuer, son grand-père aussi, tout comme son autre grand-père, il risque sa vie à chaque instant, et s'il meurt, c'est pour toujours, alors non, _évidemment_ _qu'il ne va pas bien_! »

Aucun d'eux n'allait bien de toute façon, parce qu'il y avait aussi cette crainte que Morgane venait tout juste de rapidement énoncer, cette peur au ventre qu'ils avaient tous les trois, cette terreur non seulement de mourir, comme chacun d'entre eux, mais surtout renforcée par le fait que pour eux, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

Morgane, Neal et Henry ne faisaient pas parti de l'histoire, Henry parce qu'il était né dans le monde sans magie, les deux autres parce qu'ils n'y étaient entrés que de force, par hasard, parce qu'ils étaient là au bon (ou au mauvais) endroit au bon moment.

(Hadès ne comptait pas, _c'était un dieu_.)

Si jamais ils mourraient ici, ce serait irrémédiable, impossible de changer quoi que ce soit, et avec ses pouvoirs diminués ici, pas sûr qu'Hadès puisse les ressusciter une seconde fois.

À chaque fois qu'ils se battaient, ils avaient peur, à chaque fois qu'il prenait une vie, Neal voyait ses espoirs diminuer, et Morgane voyait de plus en plus d'ombres apparaître dans ses yeux.

Et plus elle s'inquiétait, non seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour leur petit groupe.

Et si leur quête était vouée à l'échec ?

 _A suivre_...


	12. Rêve ou réalité ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time.
> 
> \- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire sur le fandom OUAT.
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : N : Neal Cassidy
> 
> \- Alphabet des thèmes : Alphabet des thèmes : O : Oubli
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 191. Malgré
> 
> \- Couple du 21/07/2020 : Regina Mills x Emma Swan
> 
> \- La foire aux couples : Défi Couple 184 : Emma x Regina
> 
> \- Cassons les préjugés : - Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas
> 
> \- Dieu du 11/08/2020 : Hadès (mythologie grecque)
> 
> \- Défis suprêmes : Défi suprême 1 : - Terminer 5 défis en une fanfiction - Écrire 5 000 mots Récompense : Effacer une dette.
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 10 défis.

Pourquoi avait-elle choisi de cambrioler ce château en particulier, Regina n'en savait toujours rien.

Certes, elle avait bien envie d'aller parler à ce gamin, cet _Henry Mills_ , comme il lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait, et aussi aux autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient, mais bon, le château de Maléfique était un peu loin de là où elle était, et puis voyager ça coûte du pognon, et ce n'était pas vraiment une chose qu'elle avait en grande quantité en générale.

Surtout quand on s'appelait Regina et qu'on était la fugitive la plus recherchée du royaume, et qu'il fallait régulièrement acheter le silence de ceux qu'elle croisait parfois lors de ses rapines, et qui auraient pu vouloir la dénoncer à la souveraine.

Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'elle était là.

Elle ne s'était jamais rendue dans ce palais auparavant, elle ne savait même pas à qui il appartenait, et après tout peu importe, elle savait de source sure qu'en ce moment, personne ne s'y trouvait, et elle avait bien la ferme intention de se servir et d'y prendre le plus de choses possible.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû mieux se renseigner sur qui était la propriétaire de cet endroit...

_§§§§_

Lorsque la jeune femme vit apparaître devant elle une autre femme habillée de sombres vêtements, dans les yeux de laquelle on pouvait y voir une noirceur que Regina avait déjà vu bien trop de fois dans les yeux de la méchante reine, elle se figea.

( _Ça avait été les siens, autrefois, ça avait été sa noirceur aussi, pendant longtemps, pendant tellement longtemps_.)

L'inconnue était terrifiante et imposante, de toute évidence, un regard froid et colérique était maintenant posé sur elle, et au vu de l'aura de magie noire qui planait autour d'elle, la voleuse fut rapidement en mesure de déterminer qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement de la Ténébreuse en personne, la sorcière la plus puissante et la plus dangereuse du royaume, si on en croyait les rumeurs.

Pas forcément le genre de personne qu'il était bon de venir déranger voire de voler si on possédait un quelconque instinct de survie en somme.

Et qu'est-ce que Regina venait de faire à l'instant même ?

Précisément l'inverse...

Oups...

Y a pas à dire, elle était douée...

Sauf qu'il y avait autre chose, comprit-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Cette femme, elle l'avait déjà vue.

 _Elle la connaissait_.

Oh, bien évidemment, elle connaissait la réputation de la magicienne, c'est certain, mais dans les faits, elle ne l'avait jamais vue, jamais rencontrée, sauf que quelque chose en elle hurlait le contraire.

Et soudain, elle _sut_.

C'était _elle,_ la femme qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve.

« Je vous connais ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer une fois qu'elle eut fait le rapprochement entre la vision et la femme devant elle. Je vous ai déjà vue, en rêve ! Dit-elle avant de réaliser qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Emma haussa un sourcil surpris, s'attendant plutôt à ce qu'on la reconnaisse en tant que Ténébreuse.

\- Alors comme ça vous avez rêvé de moi ? Sourit-elle, un air amusé et presque mutin sur le visage. Je suis flattée de votre intérêt à mon égard, mais je ne connais même pas votre nom.

Regina se sentit rougir **malgré** elle.

Ce n'était pas du tout prévu ça.

\- Re... Regina, dit-elle enfin. Mon nom est Regina.

\- Regina... répéta la Ténébreuse, l'air pensive, comme si le prénom ne lui semblait pas si inconnu que cela, et la hors-la-loi eut alors le fugitif et bref espoir que cela puisse signifier que la blonde, inconsciemment, ait conscience du lien qui existait autrefois entre elles, tout comme elle l'avait compris. Ce n'était pas un hasard, ni une coïncidence si elle l'avait vue _elle_ en rêve. Mais rien ne passa dans son regard. Ah ! Oui, je vois, vous êtes celle que Blanche-Neige veut absolument voir morte, et elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle, sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Effectivement, c'est bien moi... Et vous, vous êtes la Ténébreuse.

\- C'est la tenue qui vous a mise sur la voie ? Ironisa la blonde.

\- Oui, ça et le fait que vous irradiez de magie noire, on ne voit que cela autour de vous, reprit la brune sur le même ton.

L'immortelle pouffa, et quand elle sourit, Regina sourit à son tour, se rappelant un autre sourire, bien plus lumineux et tendre que celui-là.

\- Je ne peux pas nier cela non plus. Mon nom est...

\- Emma, continua Regina, se remémorant soudainement son prénom, se souvenant de sa propre voix le prononçant, dans des circonstances qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier clairement, elle cligna les yeux et sa vue se brouilla pendant quelques secondes, tandis que la femme devant elle était remplacée par une autre version d'elle-même, bien plus chaleureuse et apaisée, la regardant avec les yeux remplis d'un amour qu'elle n'était pas sure de mériter. Votre nom c'est Emma.

Puis la vision s'évanouit, et elle sentit sa migraine revenir de plus belle.

Emma se tendit, incertaine de l'attitude à adopter.

\- Oui, exact... Qui vous l'a dit ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus, confessa Regina sans la moindre hésitation. Et si j'en crois Henry, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai oubliées. Des choses importantes. Et je pense que tu sais que toi aussi tu as oublié certaines choses… Comme nous tous.

La Ténébreuse la fusilla du regard.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit-elle, ce que Regina comprit très vite.

Elle aussi elle avait des rêves, des visions, _c'était évident_.

\- Bien sûr que si... Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis ici ?

\- Pour me voler ? Je doute que ce soit pour me présenter tes hommages ou simplement me saluer, siffla la jeune femme.

\- Pas seulement. J'ai besoin d'argent, effectivement, pour aller ailleurs. Avant je voulais fuir le royaume, fuir la colère de Blanche-Neige. Mais maintenant... Je veux aller au château de Maléfique, pour parler de nouveau à ce garçon, Henry, il m'a dit que... Il m'a dit que j'étais sa mère, dans l'autre monde, le monde sans magie, _le vrai monde_ , et aussi qu'il y avait son autre mère dans ce monde, _Emma_...

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, emplis de choc, de surprise, puis soudainement, de compréhension.

\- Attends... tu... ton nom, c'est _Emma_. Je le sais, alors... C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Son autre mère, sa mère biologique, la Sauveuse dont il m'a tant parlée, celle qui est supposée tous nous sortir de là, l'héroïne ! C'est toi, ça a toujours été toi !

Et du coup, ça signifiait aussi qu'elles étaient ensemble, dans l'autre réalité, c'est ça ?

En y pensant, Regina se surprit à rougir une nouvelle fois, alors qu'elle réalisait que la possibilité ne lui déplaisait définitivement pas.

\- Je n'ai pas de fils, rétorqua la Ténébreuse d'un ton sec, et je ne suis certainement pas une héroïne.

\- J'ai envie de croire le contraire, lança Regina sans même savoir pourquoi.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors c'est que tu es bien naïve dans ce cas-là.

\- Tu ne m'as pas tuée alors que je me suis introduite par effraction chez toi. C'est déjà ça.

L'autre femme éclata de rire.

\- S'il n'y a que ça, ça peut s'arranger ! Dit-elle en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main.

\- Je sais que tu ne le feras pas ! Fit Regina sans même savoir d'où cette certitude lui venait, et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle sut qu'elle avait raison quand la sorcière renonça à lancer le sortilège. Tu sais que quelque chose cloche, que tout cela n'est pas normal, et toi aussi tu veux des réponses.

Et Emma repensa au regard du garçon, Henry, repensa aux mots de Lady Morgane, pensa à ses rêves et à ses migraines, cette impression constante _que quelque chose n'allait pas_ , et sut qu'elle avait raison.

\- Vas-t'en, parvint-elle enfin à dire. Et... Elle agita la main, lançant un autre sortilège, et fit apparaître une bourse pleine d'or qu'elle balança à Regina qui la rattrapa immédiatement. Prends ça avec toi, ça devrait être suffisant pour te payer le voyage.

L'ancienne palefrenière la regarda avec curiosité.

\- Pourquoi ?

La Ténébreuse la regarda pendant quelques secondes, perdue et désemparée, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Regina aperçut une certaine vulnérabilité dans son regard.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que... que moi aussi j'ai envie de me souvenir. Que tout revienne à la normale. Même si je ne sais pas encore ce que cela veut dire concrètement.

( _Elle voit Blanche-Neige et Charmant, ses ennemis, ce sont eux et ce ne sont pas eux en même temps, et elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit ressentir, mais ce n'est ni de la colère, ni de la haine_.)

 _Je crois que je ne veux plus être seule_ , pensa-t-elle, et à ce moment-là, ce fut comme si l'influence de la malédiction commençait enfin à s'affaiblir sur elle, au moins un petit peu.

Regina hocha la tête et sourit.

Elle avait un beau sourire.

\- Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite, je risque de changer d'avis.

\- Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, fit Regina avant de s'esquiver. »

Et, dans la froideur glacé de son palais vide, Emma Swan s'autorisa à sourire.

_§§§§_

« On dirait bien que quelqu'un a enfin fini par voir la lumière ! Ironisa une voix forte, et Emma sursauta. Elle se retourna, préparée à devoir faire face à Nimue, ou à n'importe lequel des autres Ténébreux qui l'avait précédée. »

Pourtant, ce qu'elle vit la cloua littéralement sur place.

Ce n'était pas Nimue, ni Morgane (encore que, ce n'était jamais arrivé) ou Zoso, ou aucun des autres qu'elle avait déjà pu voir en vision ou dans sa tête, non c'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait très bien.

Elle-même.

Sauf que...

C'était elle, et ça ne l'était pas.

Ou du moins, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais ressemblé à ça, pas après être devenue la Ténébreuse (quand était-ce arrivé déjà ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus.), ni même avant, pas avec ces vêtements étranges, cette veste rouge, ce pantalon, ce regard vert éclatant, ce sourire franc et heureux, ces cheveux blonds librement détachés, cette lueur de vie dans les yeux, tout ça, ce...

 _Ce n'était pas elle_!

( _Ça ne l'était plus, nuance_.)

« Qu'est-ce que... que... comment... Qui es-tu ?

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Elle avait simplement trop peur pour oser se l'avouer à elle-même.

Drôle, non, qu'une personne comme elle, _la Ténébreuse_ , puisse encore avoir peur de quelque chose, _d'elle-même_ qui plus est ?

L'autre lui offrit un sourire lumineux, aussi lumineux que la magie qui l'entourait.

\- Allons Emma, ne joue pas à ça avec moi... Ou plutôt avec toi-même, d'ailleurs, ça commence à devenir compliqué cette histoire, tu ne trouves pas ? Enfin bref... Tu sais déjà qui je suis. Je suis toi.

\- Je ne suis pas toi ! Rugit la sorcière, les traits de son visage durcis par la colère, sentant encore les ténèbres autour d'elle, contrastant tant avec l'aura lumineuse de son interlocutrice.

Celle-ci ne se départit pas de son sourire moqueur, comme si elle s'attendait à cette réponse.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... Je suis toi, mais tu n'es pas moi... Plus vraiment.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda la sorcière, bien trop surprise pour pouvoir rester en colère (surtout contre elle-même, ça risquait d'être un peu contre-productif.).

\- Je suis le toi de Storybrooke, la vraie version de toi, celle qui est une princesse, une sorcière, une Sauveuse... une mère. Je suis celle que tu étais avant que Gold ne réécrive l'histoire et ne foute tout en l'air. Il m'en aura fallu du temps tu sais, pour remonter à la surface. Tu étais loin d'être... coopérative, ou à l'écoute. Je ne suis pas surprise, ça a toujours été la croix et la bannière pour me faire croire en quelque chose, alors envisager que mon monde puisse ne pas être réel... Je peux comprendre que ça te semble fou.

\- Alors... c'est vrai ?

\- Tout est vrai. Lis dans ton cœur, et tu sauras que j'ai raison.

( _Storybrooke._

_Son fils l'a amenée là pour briser une malédiction, et il a fait bien plus, il l'a ramenée à la maison._

_Ses parents, sa famille, ses amis, une maison, elle a enfin une maison, après toutes ces années passées à fuir, il y a Regina aussi, et sa relation si conflictuelle avec elle, il y a la magie qu'elle apprend, il y a ça et tout le reste_.)

\- La migraine est en train de revenir... Lui signala-t-elle.

\- C'est bien... Ça veut dire que ton esprit se souvient, et veut t'empêcher de se souvenir, parce que ça contredit tout ce en quoi tu as cru auparavant. Une fissure dans la réalité, ou du moins ce qu'il croit être réel. Quelque chose est en train de se déchirer.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Le voile du mensonge. Et une fois qu'il sera entièrement détruit, mis en pièces, plus rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire ?

\- Lutter contre ça. Être une héroïne, être une Sauveuse. On est plutôt douées pour faire ça toi et moi d'ordinaire, ça mettra du temps à revenir, bien sûr, mais au bout d'un moment, ça ira mieux. »

 _Toi et moi_.

Cette conversation commençait sérieusement à lui donner mal à la tête.

« Bien... soupira-t-elle. Je suppose que je vais essayer.

Le sourire de l'autre Emma se fit encore plus radieux, bien qu'un peu triste et mélancolique également.

\- Fais vite alors s'il te plaît. Parce que tu vois, j'ai bien envie de rentrer à la maison, de retrouver mes parents, ma famille, mes amis, mon fils, Regina... Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle prononçait cette phrase. Tout le monde en somme. Crois-moi, être enfermé soi-même à l'intérieur de sa propre tête, ça n'a rien d'agréable... Surtout avec tout ce qu'il y a en jeu en ce moment. »

La sorcière hocha la tête, puis la vision disparut, et, alors qu'elle regardait ses mains, elle réalisa que celles-ci tremblaient.

_§§§§_

Si il y avait bien quelqu'un que Neal ne s'attendait pas forcément à revoir, surtout dans le château de Maléfique, c'était Regina Mills, mais apparemment, celle-ci avait fini par réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas, et qu'elle devait trouver les réponses et les informations qui lui manquaient.

Et elle avait choisi de venir ici, en même temps, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre endroit disponible.

Bien, ça leur ferait une alliée de plus, ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'ils avaient en surnombre, il fallait l'avouer...

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là Regina ? Demanda Zelena à l'ancienne sorcière, et tous ceux qui connaissaient la vérité sur leur relation conflictuelle ne pouvaient que trouver la situation actuelle ironique.

\- J'ai repensé plusieurs fois à ce que Henry m'a dit, et... Enfin, je ne sais pas si ce que vous dites est vrai ou pas, mais ce que je sais, c'est que quelque chose cloche, n'est pas normal, et... Je veux vous aider. »

Alors qu'ils lui expliquaient globalement la situation et leurs objectifs, Maléfique, soulagée de voir son ancienne élève/ancienne amie/ancienne ennemie/de nouveau amie (oui ça aussi c'est compliqué) ici, saine et sauve, s'était dirigée vers Hadès pour discuter avec lui, surtout en voyant à quel point Regina et Zelena étaient cordiales l'une envers l'autre, une première pour ce qu'elle en savait.

(Elle avait tort à ce sujet, en revanche.)

« A votre avis, demanda-t-elle au dieu, comment ça va se passer, pour elles deux, une fois la malédiction brisée, une fois qu'on aura enfin quitté cet endroit ?

Le dieu grimaça.

\- Je n'en sais encore rien, avoua-t-il. En ce qui concerne le sort de Zelena, j'ignore encore comment les choses vont s'organiser, Neal Cassidy a l'air d'être encore en colère contre elle, et vu ce qu'elle lui a fait, je ne peux que le comprendre, mais il semble prêt à faire des compromis. Dites-moi Maléfique, quelle était sa situation à Storybrooke ?

\- Elle était enfermée avec un bracelet anti-magie autour du poignet, je présume qu'une fois cette histoire réglée, ce sera là qu'elle atterrira de nouveau...

\- Je vois.

\- Avant ces derniers jours, je vous aurais dit que Regina aurait été incapable de pardonner Zelena, surtout après ce qu'elle a fait à Robin. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus trop, elle a vraiment l'air de vouloir nous aider à briser la malédiction.

\- Probablement parce que Isaac l'a écrite pour être du bon côté.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement cela, non... Rumplestiltskin a été écrit pour être un héros ici, et pourtant, voyez ce qu'il a essayé de faire... Zelena elle aussi est du bon côté, mais seulement ici, et si elle continue de nous aider, elle perdra tout, alors je pense que... peut-être, au fond, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Peut-être qu'il y a du bon en elle, et qu'ici, elle peut le laisser ressortir. Peut-être que je me trompe, mais en tout cas on ne pourra pas reprocher à Zelena de ne pas au moins avoir _essayé_ de changer. Même si c'est la malédiction qui l'a rendue comme ça.

\- Peut-être que c'était de ça dont elle avait besoin, pour commencer à changer, fit le dieu. D'oublier son mauvais passé, et son passif avec sa sœur, d'oublier sa colère... De laisser tout ça derrière elle.

\- Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple... Je crois que Regina saura reconnaître que sa demie-sœur a fait des efforts, avec son passé, elle serait mal placée, tout comme moi, pour juger... Par contre, pour faire en sorte de les réconcilier, ça risque d'être plus compliqué.

\- J'ai peut-être une solution à ce problème... Ou du moins un début. »

La dragonne le regarda avec surprise.

« Vous ? Quel genre de solution ?

\- Je dirige les Enfers, et j'y ai fait une rencontre tout à fait intéressante quand j'y étais encore... Cora, la mère de Regina et Zelena.

\- J'imagine que vu votre affection pour Zelena et ce que sa mère lui a fait autrefois, ça n'a pas dû être une rencontre très agréable.

\- Non en effet... Surtout pour elle, je le crains... ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais, ne semblant absolument pas désolé. J'ai parlé avec elle, lui ai demandé certaines informations sur sa fille aînée, sa date d'anniversaire notamment. C'est le 15 avril, fit-il avec une certaine fierté, et Maléfique se mit à sourire.

\- Vous l'aimez vraiment, pas vrai ? Zelena.

Il hocha la tête et sourit.

Il n'avait pas quitté du regard l'ancienne habitante de Oz depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Mon cœur a beau être mort, oui, je l'aime... Elle m'a aussi appris autre chose, reprit-il. Autrefois, quand elles étaient encore enfants, Zelena et Regina se sont rencontrées.

Maléfique sursauta et pâlit.

\- Elles se sont connues enfants ? Mais... je croyais qu'elles ne s'étaient pas croisées avant d'avoir atteint l'âge adulte ?

\- C'est ce que je pensais moi aussi... Sauf que c'est faux. Regina s'est blessée, a eu besoin de soins, de magie du sang, et Cora est allée à Oz chercher sa première fille pour se servir d'elle et de ses pouvoirs...

\- Pourquoi je sens que cette histoire va mal finir ? Marmonna Maléfique.

\- Probablement parce que c'est toujours comme ça que ça se termine... Ensuite, une fois cela fait, Zelena est restée un temps, et elle et Regina sont devenues amies, rien d'étonnant, elles étaient si seules toutes les deux... Mais Zelena a ouvert par accident un coffret protégé par la magie du sang, et là... elles ont compris qu'elles étaient sœurs...

\- Qu'est-ce que Cora a fait ensuite ? Fit la sorcière, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

\- Ce qu'elle fait de mieux. Elle a bousillé les chances de bonheur de ses propres enfants. Elle leur a effacé la mémoire, et a ramené Zelena à Oz auprès de son père abusif, et Regina est redevenue fille unique...

\- C'est...abominable.

\- Je suis bien d'accord. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reprit.

« Vous pouvez leur rendre leurs souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je crois oui, fit-il en souriant, une fois que la malédiction sera brisée, ce sera possible.

\- Bien, ça nous permettra de commencer à avoir un début de quelque chose. »

Après quelques autres secondes de silence, elle finit par dire :

« Je sais pour votre cœur inerte... Je voulais savoir... Vous croyez qu'elle pourra le faire remarcher si elle vous embrasse ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Le dieu eut un sourire triste et amer.

\- Je crains que non... Pas ici en tout cas.

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'être aussi catégorique à ce sujet ?

 _-_ Ce monde n'est pas réel, rien ici ne l'est, les souvenirs de Zelena sont entièrement fabriqués, _et elle m'a oublié_ , comme elle a oublié tout le reste.

\- Justement, n'est-ce pas le principe du baiser du véritable amour que de pouvoir briser toutes les malédictions ?

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, celle-ci est différente... Je n'ai pas seulement été effacé de sa mémoire, Zelena elle-même _a été réécrite_ , ses souvenirs, sa vie entière, sa personnalité, tout... Plus rien n'est réellement comme avant. Je n'existe plus pour elle, alors même si je l'embrassais... Ça ne marcherait pas. Et ça ne nous permettra pas de rentrer à Storybrooke.

\- Je vois... Dommage, ça signifie que nous allons devoir trouver un autre moyen.

\- J'en ai bien peur, oui. »

_§§§§§_

Neal essaya de ne pas soupirer de découragement.

Il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce que Regina ait absolument toutes les réponses à leurs questions, en fait, elle ne savait globalement rien du tout, et c'était tout à fait normal, mais c'était aussi leur cas à tous, et il avait le sentiment de faire du surplace, et tout cela couplé au fait qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis environ cinq jours n'aidait vraiment pas.

Il décida de sortir de la pièce, ayant le sentiment qu'il était en train d'étouffer.

Voir Zelena tous les jours, ça n'aidait pas non plus, parce que même si il reconnaissait que la sorcière leur était indispensable, et qu'ici elle était bien plus sympathique que dans le monde réel, ça n'effaçait rien de ce qu'elle lui avait fait, de ce qu'elle avait fait à son père (là aussi, le fait qu'il soit redevenu un monstre alors qu'elle essayait de bien agir, ça faisait mal), et même si il pouvait passer outre le fait d'être mort en partie à cause d'elle, le reste...

Il ne pouvait juste _pas_.

Pas quand le simple fait de la regarder suffisait pour raviver ce qui, avec le Pays Imaginaire et la période où son père était le Ténébreux, était l'une des pires périodes de sa vie (et les Dieux savent à quel point celle-ci était longue...), et qu'y repenser l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était probablement le fait de ne pas vraiment pouvoir en parler, parce que personne ne s'en souvenait, personne ne savait, et ceux qui auraient pu savoir, comme Morgane, _n'auraient pas pu comprendre_.

Seul son père aurait pu comprendre, mais son père avait oublié _, et essayait de les tuer_!

Ce n'était clairement pas auprès de lui qu'il allait rechercher un quelconque réconfort.

En parler avec Killian, même indirectement, avait aidé, un peu, mais ce n'était pas suffisant...

En parlant de lui...

Il l'avait suivi, et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à être _surpris_ , après tout, dans cette version de l'histoire où Killian et lui n'étaient pas censés se connaître, ils avaient réussi à devenir amis, même si c'était en parti basé sur un mensonge, et Neal n'aurait pas dû se sentir coupable de lui avoir dissimulé une partie de la vérité, mais c'était le cas, et ça aussi ça le bouffait de l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Neal ?

Et il remercia intérieurement le pirate de ne pas lui avoir demandé s'il allait bien, ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas.

\- T'en fais pas, mentit-il, ça va passer.

\- C'est marrant, mais j'ai du mal à y croire... En fait, c'est tout sauf marrant maintenant que j'y réfléchis deux secondes. Alors ?

Ce fut là qu'il craqua complètement.

\- Tu sais qu'on se connaît dans le vrai monde, pas vrai ? Dans le monde réel, celui en dehors du bouquin et de cette fausse histoire qui prend maintenant des allures de farce que Isaac et mon père ont créée. Le pirate hocha la tête. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas venu te voir ou te parler après notre arrivé ? Parce que toi et moi, on est pas amis dans ce monde ! En fait c'est même pire que ça, on était plutôt ennemis les trois quarts du temps ! Enfin... c'est compliqué.

Le pirate haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Compliqué ? Compliqué _à quel point_?

Neal éclata immédiatement de rire, mais pas un rire joyeux, loin de là.

\- Oh, tu n'as pas idée _d'à quel point ça l'est_!

\- Explique moi alors.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de le savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être que j'ai envie de me souvenir ?

( _Le rêve, la voix, le sourire triste et ironique._

_Le visage inconnu, et cette réplique qui ne lui sort plus de la tête._

_« Tu m'as oublié. »_

_Bien sûr qu'il voulait se rappeler_.

 _Même si ça risquait de lui faire mal_ )

Neal soupira.

\- Très bien... très bien, d'accord, dans ce cas-là... Par où commencer ? Ma mère s'est tirée avec toi quand j'avais environ huit ans. Puis mon père est devenu le Ténébreux, a sombré dans les ténèbres, m'a abandonné, bref, la routine quoi... Ensuite il t'a retrouvé, toi et ma mère, il l'a tuée, t'a coupé la main, tu as juré de le tuer et de te venger de lui. Et encore après, tu t'es retrouvé au Pays Imaginaire, moi aussi, tu m'as sauvé la vie, je suis resté sur ton bateau pendant un moment, et j'ai fini par découvrir la vérité sur ma mère, que je croyais morte. J'ai voulu me tirer, tu voulais pas me laisser partir. Et...

\- Et quoi ?

\- Tu m'as abandonné ! Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai voulu partir, quitter le Pays Imaginaire, et toi, tu m'as livré à Peter Pan ! Tu m'as laissé aux mains de ce salopard, sans me laisser l'occasion de partir alors que... J'avais quatorze ans Killian, merde quoi ! J'étais qu'un gosse, et j'étais en colère aussi, tellement en colère, je l'ai été pendant _tellement longtemps_!

Je t'ai détesté pendant toutes ces années, vraiment, et maintenant... Maintenant je peux même pas vraiment t'engueuler _parce que t'as oublié_ , et... Et putain d'un autre côté, avant que je ne meurs on avait fini par se réconcilier, se parler, tout ça, t'avais arrêté de vouloir tuer mon père, les choses allaient bien, et puis... Puis _je suis mort_ , et toi t'as perdu la mémoire.

 _Tu m'as oublié_.

Est-ce que c'était lui ?

Est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment être _lui_ le type de son rêve ?

Il n'en savait encore rien.

\- Ce qui fait que maintenant, je suis complètement paumé ! C'est vrai ça, on était amis, puis on ne l'était plus, puis tu m'aides à sauver mon fils, et encore après on redevient à peu près amis, la malédiction de Pan frappe et on prend des chemins différents, une nouvelle malédiction arrive, on se parle, on a l'air d'enterrer le passé ensemble, et soudainement... je meurs comme un con. Et alors qu'enfin je reviens, toi, tu... tu m'as oublié.

Le pirate se figea.

\- Alors si je comprends bien, si tu t'es fait torturer... C'est de ma faute.

Ah oui c'est vrai...

Il lui avait parlé de ça.

\- Ouep... T'étais pas au courant à l'époque, mais... t'es en parti responsable. Effectivement.

\- Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Est-ce que... tu me l'avais ça, avant ? Que Peter Pan t'avait torturé ?

\- Non, jamais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai jamais trouvé l'occasion de le faire, et surtout je pensais que tu savais et que tu t'en foutais.

\- Ah... En fait, j'étais vraiment un connard avant.

\- Ouais, m'en parle pas... Mais bon, reconnut-il, t'as fini par changer, c'est ce qui compte le plus maintenant... Enfin je suppose.

\- Merci.

\- Merci ? Merci pour quoi ?

\- Merci de m'avoir pardonné dans ce cas-là. Ça a dû être... compliqué.

\- Oui, je crois que compliqué est le mot parfois pour désigner tout ce bordel, marmonna Neal. »

Ce n'est que là qu'il remarqua enfin qu'il pleurait.

Quand le pirate le serra dans ses bras, Neal se fit simplement la réflexion que c'était la troisième fois que ça arrivait, et aussi qu'il commençait doucement à s'y habituer.

_§§§§_

Zelena avait eu un petit peu de mal à s'intégrer au groupe, il est vrai, elle le reconnaissait elle-même, et même si elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu la mémoire, le fait est qu'elle était la dernière en date avec Regina à être arrivée.

Sauf que Regina avait Henry, son fils, et Maléfique, son amie, même si elle les avait oubliés, elle les avait malgré tout à ses côtés, alors que Zelena, elle, n'avait personne en dehors d'Hadès.

Le dieu avait tenu sa parole, restant à ses côtés le plus souvent possible, prêt à la laisser seule si jamais elle le voulait, discutant avec elle lors de leurs promenades, lui parlant de magie, de son histoire en tant que dieu de l'Olympe, ou bien lui dévoilant à elle des bribes de son propre passé à elle, quand elle le lui demandait.

Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une bonne personne dans le vrai monde, loin de là, qu'elle n'avait pas une belle vie non plus, et une partie d'elle-même, la plus égoïste, avait envie que les choses restent telles quelle, mais sacrifier le bonheur de milliers de personnes pour préserver le sien ne lui semblait pas _juste_.

Hadès lui avait promis qu'il serait là pour elle une fois que tout serait revenu à la normal, et elle se surprenait à vraiment croire qu'il le ferait.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle était amoureuse de lui, mais en tout cas, ça lui paraissait facile de le devenir.

_§§§§_

C'était en train de recommencer.

Elle aurait dû le voir venir, vraiment.

Morgane était fatiguée, épuisée même, de toujours voir les choses se répéter.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de Nimue autrefois parce qu'elle était belle, drôle, intelligente, impertinente, et elle savait qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Lily _pour exactement les mêmes raisons_.

La fille de Maléfique avait aussi en elle cette étincelle de vulnérabilité que Morgane retrouvait tant en elle-même, mais également cette force, cette bravoure, ce courage, parce que Lily était une dragonne, et une sorcière, qu'elle aussi avait été seule, si seule, et il y avait tant d'autres choses que l'ancienne Ténébreuse aimait en elle, son sourire, ses yeux, ses cheveux, elle aimait tout en elle.

Il y avait aussi tous ces moments où elle regardait Maléfique comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse, qu'elle ne soit pas réelle, puis cette peur s'évanouissait, et Morgane avait envie de lui promettre que _plus jamais_ elle ne serait séparée de sa mère.

À chaque fois que Lily se rapprochait de sa mère, qu'elles parlaient ensemble, que l'insécurité qu'il y avait encore en l'amie d'Emma Swan s'éloignait de plus en plus, Morgane de Fay sentait son cœur s'envoler, et elle souriait, parce que l'autre femme était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle était heureuse de la voir heureuse, de la voir sourire, en fait, ça allait plus loin que ça, elle avait envie de la rendre heureuse, de la faire sourire, de l'embrasser, et de faire d'autres choses auxquelles elle n'avait pas pensé depuis _tellement_ _longtemps_.

 _Oh merde_.

Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Lily.

Effectivement...

Ça recommençait.

Lily n'était jamais tombée amoureuse, pas qu'elle s'en souvienne en tout cas, elle avait déjà eu des aventures avec quelques unes et quelques uns des gardes travaillant pour Blanche-Neige, mais ça n'avait jamais mené très loin.

Qui aurait bien pu vouloir aimer une dragonne après tout ?

Mais Morgane...

Morgane était _différente_.

Morgane ne la regardait pas comme si elle était un monstre à chaque fois qu'elle prenait sa forme de dragonne (Maléfique non plus, mais Maléfique était comme elle, et elle était _sa_ _mère_ , c'était totalement différent), bien au contraire, il y avait de la fascination dans ses yeux, comme si elle était l'une des plus belles créatures qu'elle avait jamais vues.

Et Lily aimait _vraiment_ être regardée comme ça.

Un peu trop même.

Et ça risquait d'être un problème, parce que oui, Morgane était son amie, la seule amie qu'elle se souvenait avoir jamais eu dans ce monde, mais c'était tout.

Rien de plus.

Et elle allait devoir s'en contenter si elle ne voulait pas tout faire foirer une fois de plus.

_§§§§_

C'était comme revenir dans son rêve.

Cette fois-ci, c'était différent pourtant, différent du rêve, vu qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas sur le Jolly Roger, et pourtant...

C'était les mêmes gestes, que Neal lui apprenait, et il ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais il était en train _de progresser_ après avoir passé des années à stagner, et c'était incroyable, vraiment, mais apparemment il _était_ un bon épéiste contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu croire avant.

Neal lui avait dit que c'était tout simplement son ancien lui qui était en train de se réveiller, _son vrai lui_ , et la sensation n'était vraiment pas désagréable, ça lui avait manqué de réussir à bien savoir se battre, réellement.

Ça ne répondait pas à ses questions au sujet de ses rêves, des questions qu'il n'avait toujours pas osé poser, des rêves qui n'avaient pas le moindre sens, parce qu'il ne rêvait ni de sa fausse vie, ni de Storybrooke, ni de sa vie avant Storybrooke, _il se voyait juste s'entraînant à l'épée sur le Jolly Roger avec un type dont il ne se rappelait pas le nom_.

C'était tout.

Il ne savait toujours pas si c'était Neal ou pas, si c'était une vision du passé, ou juste un rêve.

 _Tu m'as oublié_.

Rien qui cela signifiait que ce n'était pas juste un rêve.

Et il sentait bien qu'il allait mettre du temps avant de réellement démêler le vrai du faux dans toute cette histoire...

 _A suivre_...


	13. Je te connais (et je t'aime).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time.
> 
> \- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire sur le fandom OUAT.
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : N : Neal Cassidy
> 
> \- Alphabet des thèmes : Alphabet des thèmes : O : Oubli
> 
> \- Couple du 09/07/2020 : Crochet x Neal
> 
> \- La foire aux couples : Défi Couple 179 : Neal x Hook
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 242. Proximité
> 
> \- Défis des baisers : Cent cinquante troisième baiser : Un baiser dans un rêve
> 
> \- Dieu du 11/08/2020 : Hadès (mythologie grecque)
> 
> \- Défi des personnages imposés : Défi n°16 : Emma / Regina / Neal / Killian
> 
> \- Qui est-ce : Ecrire sur Maléfique (troc)
> 
> \- Défis suprêmes : Défi suprême 1 : - Terminer 5 défis en une fanfiction - Écrire 5 000 mots Récompense : Effacer une dette.
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 12 défis.

Il faisait beau ce jour-là.

Oui, dans les faits, c'était une information totalement inutile, tout sauf primordiale, et la vérité c'était qu'Hadès était supposé se préoccuper d'autre chose que du temps qu'il faisait, comme par exemple essayer de déterminer où Excalibur se trouvait (mais c'était Lily, Morgane et Maléfique qui s'en occupaient les trois quarts du temps, et puis il avait bien droit à petite pause quoi), mais c'était toujours plus agréable quand il y avait du soleil durant ses rendez-vous avec Zelena.

Oui, au bout de maintenant quelques semaines qu'il la fréquentait, il pouvait appeler ça des rendez-vous, pas forcément amoureux, mais ça commençait doucement à s'en rapprocher.

Ils n'avaient guère de temps pour eux deux, il est vrai, entre les recherches aux quatre coins du royaume et les attaques (même si elles étaient moins fréquentes ces derniers temps), alors oui, le fait qu'il fasse beau durant l'un de ces moments en particulier était très appréciable.

Toujours est-il que, malgré son absence de cœur battant dans sa poitrine (merci Zeus...) et le fait que la situation soit un poil compliquée (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire), il était heureux, enfin aussi heureux qu'il était possible de l'être dans un monde qui n'était pas supposé être réel.

Enfin bref...

« Hadès, je me posais une question, à ton sujet, et ce depuis ton arrivée, et j'aimerais pouvoir te la poser.

\- Je t'en prie Zelena, fais donc...

\- Tu avais parlé d'une personne que tu étais en train de rechercher, pour laquelle tu étais venu ici, quelqu'un de très important pour toi apparemment, et je voulais savoir... de qui s'agit-il ? Est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ?

Il cligna des yeux, surpris, puis se mit à sourire.

Et il réalisa qu'il ne le lui avait toujours pas dit.

Il n'avait pas encore osé le faire, après tout, elle ne se souvenait pas de lui, ça n'aurait pas signifié grand-chose pour elle, mais maintenant peut-être qu'elle tenait suffisamment à lui pour que ce soit le cas.

\- C'est toi Zelena... Avoua-t-il avec une tendresse et une sincérité dans la voix qui ne s'y était pas trouvée depuis bien longtemps. C'est pour toi que je suis venu ici, que j'ai quitté mon royaume, que j'ai ramené Neal et Morgane à la vie, pour qu'ils veillent sur toi, si je suis là c'est pour m'assurer que tu vas bien, que tu es en sécurité, que tu es heureuse. Si je suis ici, c'est pour toi, et pour toi seulement et pour personne d'autre. J'ai fait tout ça pour toi Zelena, ça a _toujours_ été pour toi.

Un sourire ému se dessina sur le visage de la sorcière.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais dit ce genre de chose... Et je suppose, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé, que maintenant que tu m'as trouvée, tu ne me laisses plus jamais partir, c'est ça ?

Le dieu lâcha un petit rire, et hocha la tête.

\- C'est le plan, en effet... Si cela te convient, bien sûr.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je crois... que cela me convient parfaitement, fit-elle avant de l'embrasser. »

Comme il l'avait prévu, son cœur ne se remit pas à battre, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Jamais depuis l'arrêt de ce dernier il ne s'était senti aussi _vivant._

_§§§§_

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Lança la voix de Morgane dans le silence de la bibliothèque.

\- Ah oui ? Fit Maléfique – explorant au même moment une autre partie de la pièce avec Lily – avec sur le visage l'expression de celle qui n'a plus vraiment l'espoir de trouver quoi que ce soit. Quoi donc exactement ?

\- Un livre ! Un livre qui a une illustration représentant Excalibur en couverture, ajouta-t-elle immédiatement avant qu'on ne lui fasse la remarque très logique qu'il était tout à fait normal de trouver un livre dans une bibliothèque.

En entendant cette phrase, les autres membres du groupe, à savoir tout le monde, Zelena et Hadès exceptés (et absolument _tout_ _le_ _monde_ se doutait d'où ils pouvaient être en ce moment-même), se retournèrent dans la direction de la jeune femme, qui avait déjà commencé à feuilleter l'ouvrage en question.

\- De quoi est-ce que ça parle exactement ? S'enquit Lily.

\- Attends, je te dis ça tout de suite... Hé bien, ça raconte l'histoire d'Excalibur, tout simplement, qu'elle a été forgée par Merlin à partir du Graal et... et de la flamme de Prométhée, tiens, ça c'est nouveau, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Continue, l'invita Maléfique.

\- Après ça raconte dans les grandes lignes ce qu'on sait déjà, Merlin l'a fait pour se défaire de ses pouvoirs et de son immortalité et vivre une vie normale de mortel sans magie avec Nimue, sauf qu'elle l'a trahie, a tué Vortigan, son ennemi, que c'est là qu'elle est devenue la Ténébreuse, elle a brisé l'épée en deux pour que jamais personne ne puisse lui prendre sa magie. Merlin s'est ensuite emparé de l'arme, en a choisi une partie pour en faire la dague pour contrôler la Ténébreuse, et en ce qui concerne l'autre moitié, il l'a...

Soudainement, elle se tut et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et la surprise.

\- Il a quoi ? Demanda Neal.

\- Il... il a scellé le reste de l'épée dans un rocher, tout simplement, fit-elle, quand il était à Camelot, apparemment, elle s'y trouve toujours. »

Alors quoi, ainsi donc, c'était _aussi simple que cela_?

« C'est drôle, c'est exactement la même histoire que celle qu'on raconte sur Excalibur, dans le monde sans magie, expliqua Henry. Enfin, la partie sur l'épée plantée dans le rocher surtout, vu qu'elle est pas censée être séparée en deux. Mais autrement oui, c'est la même chose, l'épée plantée dans un rocher par le sorcier Merlin, et celui qui la retirera deviendra le roi légitime de Camelot, et le fait que seul le roi Arthur en est capable.

Morgane le regarda avec un air surpris.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Hé bien, la légende arthurienne, le roi Arthur, la reine Guenièvre, la quête du Graal, les chevaliers de la table ronde, la fée Viviane, tout ça... Tu connais vraiment pas ?

\- Jamais entendu parler. Mais tu sais gamin, je suis morte depuis pas mal de temps, enfin je l'étais encore récemment, alors j'ai plus trop suivi ce qu'il s'est passé à Camelot entre temps.

\- Il n'y a aucune trace d'eux dans le livre de contes, ajouta l'adolescent, en dehors de Lancelot, parce qu'il a rencontré mes grands-parents, avant que la malédiction ne soit lancée, mais autrement, rien du tout. D'un autre côté, le livre n'évoque à aucun moment Camelot, donc ça ne me surprend pas trop...

\- Par contre, il y a un truc que je comprends pas, déclara le pirate. Pourquoi ce livre raconte absolument tout ou presque ce qu'i savoir sur l'épée ?

Un air de profonde réflexion apparut sur le visage de Morgane.

\- On est bien d'accord que la magie de l'Auteur est liée à celle de l'Apprenti, pas vrai ? Les autres acquiescèrent sans mot dire. Et la magie de l'Apprenti est elle-même liée à celle de Merlin... Donc, vu que tout ça est lié, mon hypothèse c'est que des traces de la magie de Merlin ont peut-être fait apparaître ce livre ici pour nous mettre sur la voie ?

\- Hum... possible oui, fit Henry, et est-ce que le livre parle précisément de comment réunir ce qu'il reste d'Excalibur avec la dague de la Ténébreuse ?

\- Je vais chercher ça, affirma l'ancienne Ténébreuse en continuant de parcourir le livre. Alors... Il faut bien évidemment qu'on ait les deux parties de l'arme avec nous.

\- Sans déc Sherlock... marmonna Neal, et Morgane ricana, comme les autres, même si ils ne possédaient pas la référence.

\- Autrement, on a besoin de... de la flamme de Prométhée. Et merde...

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est écrit que le rituel pour réunifier l'épée nécessite l'utilisation de la flamme de Prométhée, sauf que la flamme ne peut être récupérée... que par la Ténébreuse actuelle. Et j'ai le sentiment qu'Emma ne sera pas très coopérative, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- J'ai parlé avec elle avant de venir, dit Regina. C'est grâce à elle que je suis ici, alors peut-être... qu'elle va finir par changer d'avis ?

\- Peut-être, mais pour l'instant, on va devoir se débrouiller sans elle, il faut déjà qu'on récupère Excalibur. Quoi ? Ajouta-t-elle en remarquant Neal la regarder avec un air suspicieux.

\- Dis-moi Morgane, fit ce dernier. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne t'appelles toujours pas Arthur, pas vrai ?

\- Ah oui ça... En effet, seulement je pense que cela ne m'empêchera pas de la sortir du rocher... En tant qu'ancienne Ténébreuse, ma magie était autrefois liée à celle de la dague, et donc à celle de l'épée, indirectement... Je suppose que ça peut marcher. Enfin, on peut toujours essayer quoi. Si seulement j'avais su ça plus tôt, fit-elle en soupirant.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Hé bien, le jour où on a sauvé Henry, je nous ai tous téléportés à Camelot, si j'avais su alors que l'épée s'y trouvait. Ça nous aurait fait gagné pas mal de temps.

\- Certes, mais maintenant on le sait au moins, déclara Maléfique avec pragmatisme.

\- Exact, reconnut Morgane. Je vais y aller dans ce cas-là.

\- Je t'accompagne, déclara immédiatement Lily, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour ça j'imagine.

Morgane eut un léger sourire.

\- Non, en effet, on ne sait jamais, effectivement. »

Heureusement que Lily s'était améliorée en magie ces derniers temps, ce qui rendait sa présence légitime, sinon sa phrase aurait plus sonné comme un simple prétexte qu'autre chose...

_§§§§_

Revenir à Camelot fut un jeu d'enfant pour Morgane, et y emmener également Lily fut là aussi très simple.

Le plus compliqué fut probablement le fait de devoir supporter la présence constante de Nimue à ses côtés, malgré le fait que Lily soit là à elle aussi, ça ne suffisait pas pour la faire partir, à croire que la **proximité** avec Camelot et la réminiscence de son passé en ces lieux avait été suffisant pour la faire revenir.

« Ainsi donc, comme ça, tu penses pouvoir réussir à extraire Excalibur de son rocher... Comme c'est mignon.

\- Tais-toi, grogna-t-elle le plus bas possible, et sors de ma tête.

\- Oh alors ça jamais, je te l'ai déjà dit très chère, je serai toujours là... ( _Plus quand la sombre magie du Ténébreux sera enfin détruite et toi avec_ , pensa Morgane, serrant les dents.)Mais je reviens sur cette idée stupide, tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ? Tu es Morgane de Fay, ancienne Ténébreuse, certes, mais tu n'es clairement pas assez forte pour y parvenir... Et emmener cette fille avec toi, ça aussi c'est très stupide, si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu as le béguin pour elle !

Quand elle ne répondit pas, Morgane sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le sourire de Nimue la narguer.

\- Oh, je vois... Alors comme ça, c'est le cas... La petite Morgane est en train de tomber amoureuse, comme avant, sauf que cette fois-ci, _c'est elle_ le monstre de l'histoire ! ( _Je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne le suis plus_ ) Méfies toi _chérie,_ tu risques bien de la détruire un jour si tu ne fais pas suffisamment attention ! Et après tout, qui pourrait bien vouloir de toi ? La provoqua-t-elle.

\- Toi tu voulais bien de moi autrefois, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire, se retournant vers Nimue pour lui faire face, les poings serrés de colère et de rage à peine contenue.

Lily se tourna vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Morgane ? »

Celle-ci se figea et lui offrit un sourire désolé.

« Ce n'est rien, mentit-elle, rien du tout.

\- C'est Nimue, c'est ça ? Elle te hante encore...

\- Je... oui, admit-elle, réalisant qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt à nier ce qui n'était que la pure vérité.

La dragonne lui offrit un sourire rassurant, avant de lui prendre la main.

\- Regarde-moi... Je suis là, pas elle. Concentre-toi sur moi, pas sur elle. Et je te jure que ça ira mieux. Que tu finiras par ne plus la voir du tout. Et que tu me verras _moi_ à la place. »

La main de Lily dans la sienne la troublait suffisamment pour qu'elle ne pense plus à Nimue après cela.

Maintenant, elle le savait, la fille de Maléfique était la seule à pouvoir éloigner les ombres qui se trouvaient si souvent autour d'elle...

_§§§§_

Camelot était, en un sens, telle qu'elle la connaissait autrefois, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant, si jamais elle correspondait à la vision qu'en avait Merlin, qui avait vécu à peu près à la même époque qu'elle, logique que rien n'ait changé si ce n'était qu'une version datée des lieux.

Elle aurait pu avoir le sentiment de rentrer à la maison, _avant_ , mais ce n'était plus le cas désormais.

Nimue avait souillé tout cela, elle avait absolument tout détruit.

Il suffit d'une pression de la main de la part de Lily pour que ses mauvais souvenirs s'évanouissent en quelques secondes, et elle essaya de sourire.

Les choses avaient changé désormais.

Elle n'était plus seule, et Nimue était morte.

Elle était libre maintenant, libre de sa présence, du moins en théorie, elle aurait aussi dû être libre de son souvenir.

Certes, avec Lily avec elle, c'était un peu le cas, mais ça ne durerait pas longtemps, pas avant qu'elles n'aient détruit les ténèbres et la magie du Ténébreux en particulier.

Elle pouvait le faire.

Malgré les paroles de Nimue, elle le savait, elle était assez forte pour ça.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient finalement devant le fameux rocher, Lily s'étonna du manque de gens qui se trouvaient dans les environs.

« Quand Isaac a écrit son livre, je suppose qu'il a uniquement pris en compte les personnes qui se trouvaient à Storybrooke, la plupart venant de la Forêt Enchantée, il les a seulement replacées là où elles se trouvaient avant... en dehors de quelques uns qu'il a dû placer dans son livre et qui n'étaient pas à Storybrooke, comme Barbe-Noire par exemple... Je ne pense pas qu'il a pensé à Camelot...

\- Probable, oui... Alors... tu y vas ? Et surtout n'oublie pas... Nimue n'est plus là, _moi si_. Tu n'es pas obligée de la voir si tu ne le veux pas. »

Morgane, la gorge nouée, hocha la tête, avant de s'avancer vers le rocher.

Elle posa les mains sur la garde de l'épée, et prit une profonde inspiration.

Puis, alors qu'elle s'en saisissait, après quelques secondes de lutte, elle parvint à l'extraire du rocher.

Elle l'avait fait.

 _Elle avait réussi_.

« Hé bien... me voilà reine légitime de Camelot, pas vrai ? Plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- On dirait bien, fit Lily, avant de se mettre à pouffer, amusée également, et le sourire de Morgane se fit aussi éclatant qu'un soleil. »

_§§§§_

Le chemin du retour fut loin d'être simple, tout comme Lily le craignait un peu, elles furent attaquées, par des ogres, rien de moins que ça, et si elles les terrassèrent en très peu de temps, ce ne fut pas sans casse.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de se jeter devant un des monstres pour protéger Morgane, et fut donc en conséquence, blessée.

Morgane blêmit.

Certes, ce n'était qu'une petite blessure, mais ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça, et elle avait promis à Maléfique de protéger sa fille si besoin est.

Elle n'avait juste pas prévu que ce serait _elle_ qui la protégeait.

« Ta mère va me tuer pour ça, tu le sais ?

Lily grimaça de douleur.

\- T'en fais pas, je suis habituée à bien pire que ça, et c'est juste une égratignure de toute façon, ce n'est rien.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Lily ! S'emporta Morgane. Tu as été blessée, certes, pas sévèrement, mais ça aurait pu être grave, bien sûr que c'est important ! D'ailleurs, ne bouge surtout pas, je vais t'arranger ça, fit-elle avant de la soigner avec sa magie.

\- Merci, dit Lily en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Non... merci à toi. Tu n'avais pas à te jeter devant cet ogre, et pourtant, tu l'as fait, pour moi.

\- Oui, bien sûr, c'est normal...

\- La plupart des gens ne pense pas ainsi.

\- Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens.

\- Non, c'est vrai, fit Morgane en riant. Mais surtout, les gens ne font pas ça pour n'importe qui.

\- Je l'ai fait parce que je tiens à toi.

Morgane sourit en entendant cela, Lily n'étant réellement le genre de personne à s'épancher sur ses sentiments.

\- Moi aussi je tiens à toi... Beaucoup même. Vraiment beaucoup, en fait je... »

Cela faisait longtemps, si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse, qu'elle ne savait même plus comment faire.

Et le regard inquisiteur de Lily n'aidait clairement pas.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi ! Avoua-t-elle enfin.

Lily se mit à rougir, puis lui sourit, et Morgane sentit son cœur battre la chamade, _et_ _vivante, vivante, elle ne s'était jamais sentie si merveilleusement vivante, pas dans cette vie en tout cas_.

\- Je crois que... moi aussi. Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

Morgane hocha la tête, et, quand Lily l'embrassa enfin, elle sentit son cœur exploser d'allégresse.

Et si elle avait regardé devant elle, elle aurait pu constater quelque chose qui l'aurait faite sourire.

Cela faisait maintenant bien longtemps que Nimue avait disparu de son champ de vision...

« Ta mère va aussi me tuer pour ça...

\- Probablement, fit Lily en ricanant, ce qui ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, et Morgane se fit un plaisir d'y répondre une nouvelle fois également. »

_§§§§_

Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent au château, radieuses, elles eurent la surprise de constater que quelqu'un d'autre les avait finalement rejoints.

Emma.

La Ténébreuse actuelle.

Et apparemment elle n'était pas hostile.

Bien, Morgane n'avait plus vraiment envie de se battre de la journée entière, _voire de la semaine_ , de toute façon.

« Pourquoi être venue ici Emma ? Lui demanda Regina les bras croisés.

\- Peut-être tout simplement parce que tu me manquais, lui rétorqua la blonde du tac au tac, en lui balançant au passage un clin d'œil.

Neal, en voyant cela, ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Henry lui avait bien dit que sa mère adoptive et sa mère biologique sortaient ensemble à Storybrooke, mais bon là oui, au vue de la manière dont elles flirtaient ensemble, c'était flagrant, _alors même qu'elles ne se souvenaient plus l'une de l'autre_!

Qu'est-ce que ça devait être en vrai alors...

Encore que, à Storybrooke elles étaient ensemble, pas ici.

Hé ben, entre Hadès et Zelena, et Morgane et Lily (oui ces deux-là s'étaient _forcément_ embrassées durant leur petit voyage à Camelot, ça crevait les yeux. Ils avaient même fait un pari là-dessus.) et elles aussi qui allaient certainement bientôt se rajouter à la liste, ils commençaient vraiment à être envahis par les couples dans ce château.

Bientôt, il serait l'un des derniers rares célibataire de leur équipe...

(Il fit tout pour ne pas penser au pirate non loin de lui auquel il pensait beaucoup trop ces derniers temps...)

\- Tout cela est adorable, ironisa Maléfique, mais pourriez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Le sourire d'Emma s'évanouit.

\- Je suis venue ici, fit-elle plus sérieusement, parce que, après ma conversation avec Regina ( _et elle la regardait avec tellement d'amour dans le regard, sans même s'en rendre compte, et Neal ne put que trouver cela beau, parce que c'était une chose que la malédiction n'avait pas pu effacer_ ) j'ai eu... une vision... De moi-même. Je crois que c'était la moi de Storybrooke... Et elle m'a parlé, m'a dit que vous disiez vrai. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de venir, mais j'ai fait des rêves et... Je veux comprendre. Je veux me souvenir, je veux vous aider et surtout... Je veux m'excuser. Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai essayé de vous faire.

Henry fut le premier à s'avancer.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux te serrer dans mes bras ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tellement hésitante que la Ténébreuse sentit son cœur se briser.

\- Bien sûr gamin, et il la serra contre elle si fort qu'elle en eut littéralement le souffle coupé.

Ce n'était pas Emma, pas vraiment.

Mais c'était mieux que rien.

Et dans les bras de l'adolescent, elle se sentait de nouveau à la maison.

_§§§§_

Nimue était revenue, parce qu'Emma avait finalement entendu ce qu'ils voulaient faire, qu'elle avait dit qu'elle était prête à essayer de détruire les Ténèbres, elle avait sorti la dague, et...

Et Nimue était revenue, lui susurrant de sombres et tentatrices promesses, lui disant de lui prendre la dague des mains, de la tuer, de redevenir la Ténébreuse, _comme avant, tout redeviendrait comme avant, nous pourrions être ensemble de nouveau, pour toujours, tu pourrais briser les règles de la magie, nous pourrions être heureuses, tu pourrais me ramener, nous régnerions sur le monde, et ce pour toujours, ce serait tellement bien, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu_.

Peut-être l'aurait-elle écoutée autrefois.

Mais plus maintenant, _pas aujourd'hui_.

Plus jamais !

« Non ! Hurla-t-elle alors, ne sachant même plus si elle hurlait en elle-même ou si elle hurlait pour de vrai. Je ne le ferai pas, hors de question, je ne redeviendrai pas la Ténébreuse... Et je ne te ramènerai pas non plus, je ne veux pas ça, je n'ai _jamais_ voulu ça ! Je ne serai plus jamais la Ténébreuse ! »

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle s'était enfermée en elle-même, dans son propre esprit, et que personne ne l'avait entendue.

Mais, en reprenant conscience du monde autour d'elle, elle réalisa qu'elle serrait les poings, les ongles enfoncés dans la peau, qu'elle saignait, et que tout le monde la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Ça va, leur assura-t-elle, souriant à Lily, tentant d'effacer Nimue, je vais bien, je... ça va maintenant. Mettez juste ce truc hors de ma vue, et ça devrait aller... Bon, vous et moi, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Emma droit dans les yeux, on va aller à Camelot, on a deux trois choses à faire.

\- Tu es sure Morgane ? L'interrogea Lily. De vouloir le faire maintenant je veux dire...

\- Oui, parfaitement sure... Je veux en avoir fini le plus rapidement possible, confia-t-elle en regardant l'apparition de Nimue lui sourire une nouvelle fois avec un amusement morbide. »

_§§§§_

Le sanctuaire, voilà où elles se trouvaient maintenant, après ne pas y avoir mis les pieds pendant très longtemps, Morgane y retournait pour, elle l'espérait, la dernière fois.

Quand Nimue apparut devant elle et Emma, l'ancienne Ténébreuse frissonna, espérant de tout cœur ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres une nouvelle fois, espérant également qu'Emma ne le ferait pas non plus.

Après une intense lutte mentale, cette dernière parvint finalement à récupérer une braise provenant de la flamme de Prométhée, et soulagée, Morgane lui sourit.

« Allez... rentrons.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Emma, fit-elle en souriant tristement, je connais les ténèbres, et je sais surtout à quel point la tentation d'y succomber peut être grande... Si vous avez une partie de votre famille autour de vous, ce sera peut-être plus simple d'y résister. »

Baelfire avait été la seule chose qui avait réussi, au moins un temps, à préserver son père des ténèbres, après tout.

Elle regarda Nimue une dernière fois droit dans les yeux.

 _Je vais bientôt gagner Nimue_ , se promit-elle.

 _Et tu ne pourras rien faire pour empêcher cela_.

Il lui sembla que le sourire de la première Ténébreuse s'était changé en un rictus contrarié.

Tant mieux, tant mieux...

Si elle pouvait s'étouffer avec sa rage, ça l'arrangerait bien tiens...

_§§§§_

Après cela, tout s'accéléra particulièrement vite, ce qui, après les derniers mois passés à traîner sur place, n'était définitivement pas du luxe.

Emma revint avec Morgane au château, reforgea l'épée pour de bon à l'aide de ses pouvoirs de Ténébreuse et grâce à la flamme de Prométhée, puis, enfin, malgré les appels incessants de Nimue et des autres Ténébreux...

Elle détruisit les ténèbres et plus précisément les ténèbres de la magie du Ténébreux, redevenant physiquement la Emma Swan de Storybrooke (même si sa tenue était plus Forêt Enchantée que monde sans magie...), les souvenirs exceptés, bien sûr.

Morgane sourit une nouvelle fois en voyant Nimue disparaître pour toujours.

« Bon retour parmi nous... Sauveuse »

Et Emma Swan se mit à sourire.

_§§§§_

Deux jours...

Elles avaient tenu en tout et pour tout _deux jours_ , se tournant autour sans rien faire au début, à part flirter (moins longtemps que dans le vrai monde il est vrai...) avant de finalement s'embrasser de nouveau pour la première fois, et qu'elles se mettent ensemble !

(Neal avait parié trois jours, et s'était joliment planté.)

Donc oui, même si elles ne se souvenaient pas vraiment l'une de l'autre, elles savaient qu'elles s'aimaient, et Neal n'était même pas jaloux, juste heureux pour elles.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas ses propres problèmes sentimentaux depuis quelques semaines, voire mois (enfin années ou siècles si il était honnête avec lui-même – ce qu'il n'était pas), comme un certain pirate avec qui il s'était réconcilié, avec qui il parlait régulièrement, s'entraînait souvent, et qui ne quittait plus ses pensées.

Ni ses rêves non plus d'ailleurs, ce qui le forçait à ouvrir les yeux sur une chose qu'il avait décidé de se cacher à lui-même pendant bien longtemps.

En fait, c'était comme si le gamin de quatorze ans en colère qu'il était autrefois avait brusquement ressurgi en lui, maintenant que lui et Killian n'étaient plus ennemis, mais amis, qu'ils pouvaient peut-être espérer être plus ( _n'espère pas, n'espère jamais, ça finit toujours mal ce genre de chose_ ),comme si ça avait permis d'effacer deux cents de haine (ce n'était pas le cas, non, mais il avait la faiblesse de vouloir y croire.)

Ses sentiments passés pour le pirate refaisaient surface, le béguin se transformait en quelque chose de plus grand, de plus fort, et c'était d'autant plus flagrant maintenant que la rage et la colère ne dissimulaient plus le reste...

Donc oui, malgré son désir de ne pas y penser, il était en train de tomber amoureux, et pas vraiment de la bonne personne, et surtout, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir...

En clair, il était bien dans la merde...

_§§§§_

Il n'était pas le seul à rêver.

Encore que, du côté du pirate, les rêves dataient de plus longtemps, et surtout, ils avaient moins de sens.

Le Jolly Roger, encore, l'homme mystérieux, _encore_ , l'entraînement au combat, _encore et toujours_ , et cette phrase, qui revenait sans cesse.

 _Tu m'as oublié_.

Sauf qu'il en avait assez, assez de ne pas comprendre, de ne pas savoir, de ne pas se souvenir, il en avait assez de ce jeu du chat et de la souris, c'était fatiguant, _vraiment_.

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

Pas de réponse, toujours pas, et il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il voyait encore l'ombre lui sourire avec amusement, s'éloignant de lui à chaque instant, _de plus en plus loin de lui, toujours trop loin de lui_ ,et il ne savait pas _pourquoi_ ça lui semblait tellement _important._

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Reprit-il. Pourquoi est-ce que je te vois, pourquoi est-ce que je ne me rappelle pas ?

\- La malédiction !

\- Oui, ça j'avais bien compris, mais _pourquoi_ est-ce que je ne te reconnais pas ? Alors que je sais que je te connais.

C'était comme une danse qu'ils menaient, pas mortelle, fort heureusement, surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient lâché leurs épées, et tout cela lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir _quoi_ , alors qu'il aurait dû.

L'ombre se rapprocha alors et son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Je ne suis rien, je ne suis personne, je ne suis qu'une ombre, ou plutôt je l'étais. J'étais mort, et maintenant je suis vivant, quelque chose a changé, une fissure dans la réalité, je suis là où je ne devrais pas être, pas en théorie du moins... Et me voilà !

\- J'y comprends toujours rien, avoua le pirate. Et ce n'est clairement pas ça qui va m'aider à me souvenir de quoi que ce soit...

Le sourire de la silhouette se fit taquin.

\- Oh mais s'il n'y a que ça, je peux t'offrir quelque chose que tu vas, je l'espère, ne pas oublier. »

Puis il l'embrassa.

Et le pirate se réveilla juste après.

_§§§§  
_

Ce rêve n'avait pas le moindre sens.

Non, vraiment, aucun, pourquoi, comment...

Quoi ?

Se faire embrasser en rêve, comme ça, c'était vraiment pas commun, surtout par un type qu'on connaissait pas, encore que...

Alors qu'il s'entraînait une nouvelle fois avec Neal, c'était étrange mais... cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il se demandait si l'ancien garçon perdu et le type de ses songes étaient une seule et même personne, et il y avait comme un certain... écho de ses rêves à certains moments.

Le baiser excepté, bien sûr, pas que ça lui aurait déplu...

En fait, en parlant de ça, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis le rêve, il avait comme le sentiment que quelque chose s'était débloqué en lui, pas forcément des souvenirs, mais plutôt des sentiments perdus pendant beaucoup trop longtemps, depuis le début de la malédiction en somme, et tout cela, depuis son rêve, était en train de se réveiller.

Il regardait Neal, et il revoyait son rêve, et plus rien n'avait de sens, tout se brouillait dans sa tête, et il avait envie de l'embrasser, vraiment, et c'était la première fois que ça arrivait sans vraiment l'être, aussi, quand il céda à cette impulsion, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand, après avoir répondu au baiser, Neal prit soudainement la fuite.

Ça aussi il aurait dû le voir venir, vraiment.

_§§§§_

« Bon, maintenant on fait quoi ? Lança Morgane, définitivement soulagée que les ténèbres qui la hantaient tant autrefois ne soient plus désormais.

\- L'épée a été reforgée, on n'a plus rien à faire de ce côté, dit Maléfique, maintenant ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est... la plume de l'Auteur. Et l'Auteur lui-même si possible.

\- Isaac m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser la plume, fit Henry. Parce qu'il l'a utilisée pour écrire sa propre fin heureuse, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire.

\- Il faudra qu'on trouve quelqu'un d'autre alors... dit Lily. Avoir la plume ce serait déjà un bon début. Autre chose ?

\- Il y a... une rumeur, qui circule, déclara Regina. Que le reine Blanche-Neige va bientôt organiser un bal dans son château.

\- Un bal ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour présenter Isaac comme nouveau conteur, ou historien officiel du royaume. Il y aura beaucoup de monde là-bas je pense.

\- C'est un piège... en conclut immédiatement Emma.

\- C'est même _carrément_ un piège, ouais, surenchérit Morgane.

\- Un piège conçu spécialement pour nous attirer dans un traquenard, ajouta Lily.

\- ...

\- ...

\- On y va quant même ? Proposa Emma, qui n'avait semble-t-il absolument aucun instinct de survie.

\- Carrément ! S'exclama Morgane. Je vais pas me gêner et certainement pas manquer une occasion pour aller à un bal, j'y suis pas allée depuis au moins bien avant ma mort, c'est dire... Et puis de toute façon, soit c'est ça, soit on rentre par effraction dans le château...

\- Effectivement, en un sens c'est moins dangereux... On devra dissimuler nos identités, dit Maléfique, changer d'apparence, et planquer nos armes quelque part aussi, si jamais on a besoin de s'en servir.

\- Je les invoquerai en même temps que j'invoquerai Excalibur, promit Emma, qui avait récupéré l'épée maintenant que celle-ci était enfin de nouveau complète. Comme ça vous les aurez toutes en main au moment opportun.

\- Bien, dit Morgane, se préparant déjà mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Au fait, vous savez où sont Neal et Killian ? Histoire qu'on puisse les prévenir de ce qu'on va faire.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Lily.

\- En train de s'entraîner je crois, lui dit Emma.

\- Ouais s'entraîner... marmonna Morgane en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me demande quand ils vont enfin se décider ces deux-là, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour.

\- Quoi ? Dit Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non rien, prétendit-elle, je vais aller les chercher. »

Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle allait au devant d'une petite surprise...

 _A suivre_...


	14. Le jour où on arrête de fuir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time.
> 
> \- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire sur le fandom OUAT.
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : N : Neal Cassidy
> 
> \- Alphabet des thèmes : Alphabet des thèmes : O : Oubli
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 167. chuchoté / murmuré
> 
> \- Couple du 09/07/2020 : Crochet x Neal
> 
> \- La foire aux couples : Défi Couple 179 : Neal x Hook
> 
> \- Premières fois : La première fois que je danse
> 
> \- Défis des baisers : Cinquième Baiser : Un baiser d'adieu
> 
> \- Cassons les préjugés : Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas
> 
> \- Dieu du 11/08/2020 : Hadès (mythologie grecque)
> 
> \- Défi des personnages imposés : Défi n°16 : Emma / Regina / Neal / Killian
> 
> \- Défis suprêmes : Défi suprême 1 : - Terminer 5 défis en une fanfiction - Écrire 5 000 mots Récompense : Effacer une dette
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 13 défis.

Quand Morgane recroisa le chemin de Killian Jones, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas (enfin en plus de tout ce qui n'allait _déjà_ pas) et son impression fut rapidement confirmée.

« Killian, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment... Je ne sais pas où est Neal.

\- Ah... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je... Hé bien, je l'ai embrassé, avoua-t-il. »

Elle se figea.

« _Tu as quoi_?

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu s'exclamer _hé ben c'est pas trop tôt_!

\- En rétrospective c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée...

\- Non, tu crois ? Ironisa-t-elle, acide. Alors quoi, t'embrasses si mal que ça ?

\- Le truc c'est que... Il m'a pas repoussé, en fait, il s'est barré _après_.

\- Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle, à court de mots. Ben merde alors...

Et elle qui pensait que Neal n'attendait que cela, elle devait avouer que là y avait quelque chose qui collait pas.

\- Ouais, j'aurais pas dit mieux... Dans quel état il était ?

\- Il avait l'air paniqué...

\- Génial, pile ce dont j'avais besoin en moment, lâcha-t-elle, la voix emplie de sarcasme. Pourquoi faut-il que les choses soient toujours aussi compliquées avec vous deux ?

Le pirate haussa les épaules, n'ayant guère plus d'idées qu'elle à ce sujet.

Elle soupira.

\- Bon, je vais aller le chercher dans ce cas-là... Fit-elle après lui avoir rapidement expliqué leur projet d'aller au bal. »

_§§§§_

Trouver Neal fut un jeu d'enfant, elle n'eut même pas besoin de lancer de sortilège pour le trouver, depuis le temps, elle le connaissait bien.

« Bon alors, explique-moi ce qui se passe... Le pirate t'a embrassé, c'est ça ?

Son ami la regarda avec surprise.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- Ça crevait les yeux depuis des semaines que ça allait arriver à un moment... Et je suis voyante ! Non plus sérieusement, il me l'a dit... Alors, tu m'expliques ?

\- Y a rien à expliquer... J'ai juste... paniqué, c'est tout.

\- Oui, enfin ça j'ai vu... La vraie question c'est _pourquoi_ ?

\- Comment ça pourquoi ? Ça me paraît évident, c'est couru d'avance que c'est voué à l'échec !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ?

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un topo de la situation ? D'abord il est sorti avec ma mère, ce qui n'est pas vraiment un super bon départ dans une relation…

\- On en parle d'Emma et Regina et d'à quel point leur situation familiale est encore plus tordue que la tienne ? Ce qui n'est pas peu dire…

\- Un point pour toi… Marmonna Neal. Mais bon, c'est pas le sujet. Ensuite, il a voulu sortir avec Emma…

\- De ce que Henry m'a dit, il a plus ou moins arrêté peu de temps avant ta mort, ou quelque chose comme ça… Peut-être qu'il avait fini par réaliser quelque chose d'important, mais qu'il était déjà trop tard, qui sait.

Il haussa les épaules, guère convaincu.

\- Mouais… Si tu le dis. Bref, avant cela, il s'est allié à Tamara et Greg, les a aidés dans leur tentative de faire exploser la ville, avant de se raviser, puis d'essayer de s'enfuir, et de revenir après avoir appris ma supposée mort…

\- Attends, attends un peu… Rembobine, reviens en arrière… Tu es en train de me dire qu'il est revenu _parce qu'il pensait que tu étais mort_?

\- Oui, en gros.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien… Il est revenu pour toi, c'est ça ? C'est quant même un signe tu crois pas ?

\- Tu vois toujours des signes là où il n'y en a pas Morgane…

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! En résumé, c'est quoi réellement qui t'inquiète, en dehors de « on a un passif compliqué ? » Ce qui je le reconnais est déjà pas mal, c'est vrai. Je veux dire, il t'a embrassé, ça doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose _ça_ , non ?

\- Pour moi ça ne veut rien dire parce que… Il a aimé ma mère avant, tu comprends, donc j'ai peur que… Disons que je n'ai pas envie de n'être que l'ombre de ma mère, lâcha-t-il avec amertume.

\- Quoi, tu penses qu'il ne voit qu'elle en toi ? Genre, une sorte de transfert ?

\- En quelque sorte oui.

\- Sauf que… Ici ça colle pas. Si on était à Storybrooke, oui là d'accord, y aurait clairement un risque que ça arrive, je te l'accorde. Mais… ici, dans ce monde, il a oublié tout son passé, il t'a oublié, il a oublié Milah aussi, alors… je suppose qu'il est sincère ?

\- Certes, mais… la malédiction, l'histoire réécrite, tout ça… il n'est plus lui-même ! Ce n'est plus _vraiment_ lui. Donc ce ne serait pas vraiment juste ni pour lui ni pour moi, surtout si c'est pour que ça s'arrête d'un seul coup quand on sera revenu à Storybrooke.

\- Arrête de te compliquer la vie !

\- Si ça pouvait être aussi simple…

\- Pourquoi tu penses que ça va forcément foirer ?

\- Parce que c'est toujours comme ça que ça se termine ? »

Morgane soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle en aurait volontiers pris un pour taper sur l'autre.

C'était fatiguant, vraiment, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus de drama en ce moment.

« Peu importe, on en parlera après le bal…

\- Quel bal ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai… »

Elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation, lui dit de se préparer et décida d'aller se préparer elle-même.

_§§§§_

« Alors ? Lui demanda le pirate quelques heures plus tard.

\- Il pense qu'une fois que tu te seras souvenu de la vérité, et une fois de nouveau toi-même, tu vas immédiatement réaliser que toute votre relation n'est qu'une erreur, il croit que ça finira mal…

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Marrant ça, je lui ai posé exactement la même question… A cause de la malédiction, il pense que ton esprit est brouillé à cause du fait que ta personnalité a été altérée.

\- C'est n'importe quoi !

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi. En résumé, oui il est intéressé, mais il flippe, comme d'habitude quoi donc euh… fais ce que tu fais d'habitude quand tu veux séduire quelqu'un ?

\- C'est un peu vague ça…

\- Écoute Killian, je suis pas conseillère conjugale, j'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à gérer mes affaires de cœur personnelles, c'est certainement pas pour me rajouter celle des autres en plus… »

Toute cette histoire commençait vraiment à lui donner mal au crâne, elle espérait sincèrement que le bal serait plus calme de ce côté-là…

Elle ignorait encore à quel point elle avait tort…

_§§§§_

Morgane, vêtue d'une robe bleue foncée, entra dans la salle de bal au bras de Lily, et sourit tristement en voyant toutes les personnes rassemblées dans la pièce.

N'étant revenue à la vie que depuis peu, elle ne connaissait personne en dehors de leur petit groupe réfugié au château de Maléfique, de ce fait, elle ne savait pas réellement ce que ces gens avaient pu perdre à cause de la malédiction, en dehors de ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Mais elle ne pouvait que compatir en pensant à tout ce que le sortilège leur avait arraché, ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa volonté de le briser (et aussi mettre son poing dans le visage d'Isaac si elle en avait l'occasion) et de leur rendre la mémoire à tous.

Elle regarda Emma et Regina, ainsi que les autres personnes qui avaient dissimulé leurs identités grâce à la magie, et se sentit sincèrement désolée pour eux, autant ceux qui se souvenaient que pour ceux qui avaient oublié.

Elle secoua la tête, désireuse d'éloigner loin d'elle ces mauvaises pensées.

Ce soir, elle allait s'amuser, se détendre, pour qu'ils puissent peut-être à terme, enfin régler la situation de merde dans laquelle ils étaient embourbés depuis des mois, ça se fêtait un truc pareil quant même !

Se tournant vers sa cavalière, elle lui fit une révérence.

« Lady Lily, fit-elle avec un ton excessivement poli, que diriez-vous de m'accorder cette danse ?

Lily pouffa, sourit et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Oh, mais j'en serais ravie… Lady Morgane. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, maintenant qu'elle était débarrassée de la présence néfaste et toxique de Nimue pour toujours, Morgane de Fay se sentit véritablement _heureuse_ et en paix.

Et l'espoir grandit en elle, celui que, pour une fois, les choses se passeraient bien, et que cette histoire aurait une fin heureuse.

Serait-ce vraiment le cas ?

_§§§§_

« C'est… étrange, confia Emma à Regina, mais cette scène, ce bal, enfin… Ça a comme… des airs de déjà-vu, comme si j'avais déjà vécu une scène de ce genre.

Et c'était le cas, même si elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Le voyage dans le temps, la quête effrénée pour essayer de ne pas changer les choses, ou du moins pas trop, pour arranger ce qui pouvait l'être, le bal dans le château où Blanche-Neige avait failli se faire arrêter, tout cela…

Oui, ça y ressemblait beaucoup, il est vrai, plus qu'à espérer que cette fois, il n'y aurait pas d'attaque de la part de la méchante reine.

Regina fronça les sourcils, continuant à danser avec la blonde.

\- Oui… Moi aussi je me rappelle être venue à des bals autrefois, mais… Enfin, ça n'a pas le moindre sens, j'étais palefrenière avant de devenir une fugitive, je ne suis pas née noble, je n'ai jamais assisté à un bal autrement qu'en tant que servante, et pourtant… Je me souviens de cela et je me souviens avoir dansé, parfois, seulement… Ce n'est jamais arrivé. Pas que je sache en tout cas.

\- J'imagine que cela fait parti des nombreux souvenirs dont la malédiction nous a privées, fit Emma avec un air soucieux.

\- Alors dans ce cas-là, tâchons de nous créer de nouveaux souvenirs ce soir, répondit la bandite en lui souriant avec réconfort.

Emma lui sourit à son tour.

\- Oui, admit-elle, je présume que c'est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire… »

_§§§§_

Hadès et Zelena dansaient ensemble, et avaient oublié le monde autour d'eux.

Plus rien d'autre ne comptait actuellement, Hadès ne pensait plus à sa vengeance contre son frère, Zelena, elle, l'avait oubliée depuis bien longtemps, c'était ironique de dire ça, mais c'était précisément dans ce contexte de malédiction, pourtant peu propice à ce genre de chose, qu'ils avaient enfin pu se retrouver.

Parce que Zelena avait oublié qui elle était autrefois, qu'elle avait oublié sa rage, sa colère, sa jalousie, tout ce qui l'empêchait de changer, de devenir une meilleure personne, elle avait oublié ce qu'elle avait fait, et ici et maintenant, elle pouvait être quelqu'un de bien, changer, être une héroïne, comme si son passé n'avait plus d'importance.

Oh, ça en avait, évidemment, et ça en aurait de nouveau une fois de retour à Storybrooke, mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas encore le cas, et cette autre version d'elle-même, c'était elle en un sens, telle qu'elle aurait pu être si les choses avaient pu être différentes, maintenant qu'elle avait pu mettre de côté tous ses mauvais souvenirs, tout oublier.

Mais son cœur, lui, contrairement à son esprit, n'avait jamais oublié Hadès.

Il n'existait plus pour elle, il est vrai, mais une part d'elle-même _savait_ qu'il était important pour elle, ou du moins l'avait été, à une époque… et qu'il pouvait encore l'être.

Non, en effet…

Plus rien ne comptait, à part eux.

_§§§§_

Neal aurait _vraiment_ dû le voir venir…

Pendant les premières minutes du bal, il était resté seul, bien décidé à le rester, n'ayant pas reparlé au pirate depuis « l'incident » survenu durant l'après-midi.

De toute façon, avait-il pensé, morose, toute cette histoire serait finie une bonne fois pour toute une fois la malédiction brisée, ils n'en parleraient plus, fin, tout le monde est content (sauf lui).

C'était sans compter sur le côté obstiné du pirate, qui n'abandonnait jamais la partie, et il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en le voyant s'avancer dans sa direction.

« Tu m'as promis une danse je crois… Fit Killian en tendant sa main vers lui.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais ça… Ironisa-t-il.

C'était le pirate qui était censé être amnésique, non ?

\- Non, c'est vrai, rétorqua le pirate avec son éternel sourire charmeur, mais en revanche, tu me dois quelques réponses, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ça en revanche, c'était vrai, ne put qu'admettre Neal, avant de soupirer et de prendre sa main, en se disant qu'il n'avait guère le choix.

(Ah ah !

 _Menteur_!)

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?

\- J'ai parlé avec Morgane, et elle m'a dit… globalement ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, mais je suis surtout ici pour te prouver que tu as tort.

Neal éclata de rire.

C'était étrange de danser au bras du pirate, mais pas désagréable, et le fait est qu'il était lui sûr que c'était _lui_ qui avait tort.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on était pas amis, et qu'on avait été principalement ennemis au cours de notre vie, bon c'est vrai que j'avais le béguin pour toi quand j'avais quatorze ans et qu'on était tous les deux au Pays Imaginaire… Hey, arrête de sourire d'accord, c'était y a longtemps, y a prescription, j'étais ado et puis… Enfin bref… Toujours est-il que oui, tu me plais, mais toi… enfin, tu as perdu la mémoire !

\- Et ? J'ai peut-être absolument tout oublié, mais aux dernières nouvelles, je sais encore parfaitement ce que je ressens, non ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serais pas en train de danser avec toi, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Certes… Mais le principe d'une malédiction, s'entêta Neal, c'est de faire en sorte que les gens qui la subissent ne soient plus eux-même. Ce que tu dis n'est donc pas très valable.

\- Regarde autour de toi… En ce qui concerne Lily et Morgane, cela ne compte pas vraiment, mais pour Hadès et Zelena, Emma et Regina… L'une a oublié l'autre, et elles, elles se sont mutuellement oubliées, et pourtant, ils se sont tous retrouvés, comme autrefois… Peut-être que ça signifie que je ne me trompe pas… »

Neal se mit alors à sourire malgré lui, parce que ça faisait bien longtemps que le pirate ne s'était pas battu pour lui comme ça, mais, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, ce qu'ils craignaient tous arriva.

Blanche-Neige apparut dans la salle de bal, et d'un geste, défit leurs sortilèges de dissimulation d'identité.

 _Et merde_.

Ils étaient grillés…

« Comme si on avait besoin de ça en ce moment, marmonna l'ancien enfant perdu, alors qu'à son tour, Emma invoquait leurs armes, et qu'ils se préparaient tous au combat. »

Ils avaient du boulot devant eux…

_§§§§_

Dans d'autres circonstances, Emma aurait très certainement eu le cœur brisé si elle avait eu ses souvenirs, en voyant son propre père, une épée à la main, en train de tout faire pour essayer de la tuer.

Elle avait Excalibur en main, et quand elle regarda le prince sans cœur, elle sentit le sien qui saignait, il était son père dans l'autre monde, _et il était en train d'essayer de la tuer_ , et même si elle n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire, ça ne changeait absolument rien.

Elle ne pouvait que comprendre ce que Neal avait ressenti en voyant son père menacer la vie d'Henry.

Si elle avait regardé autour d'elle pour voir ce qu'il se passait, elle aurait vu que Regina, de son côté, était en train d'affronter Blanche-Neige dans un autre coin de la pièce, assistée en cela par Zelena (et ce ne serait que plus tard que, peut-être, elle saurait apprécier l'ironie de la chose…) elle-même appuyée dans cette tâche par Hadès, tandis qu'Henry, tout comme Killian, faisait qu'il pouvait pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les soldats qui venaient pour les attaquer.

Au même moment, Lily, Morgane et Maléfique, quant à elles, fouillaient actuellement et méticuleusement le château de Blanche-Neige (autrement dit celui de Regina dans le vrai monde, que la dragonne connaissait très bien) afin d'à la fois retrouver Isaac et surtout la plume, et finalement réussir à en finir pour de bon.

Neal, qui se contentait au début de se battre contre de simples soldats et d'assurer les arrières de son fils et du pirate, se figea soudainement en voyant apparaître dans la salle de bal un ennemi qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revoir.

Rumplestiltskin.

Son père.

Il soupira, guère préparé à l'affronter une nouvelle fois, tout en étant conscient qu'il était probablement le seul à pouvoir le faire, et peut-être même le raisonner.

Au cours des dernières semaines, il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui avait pu pousser son père à faire d'aussi mauvais choix, en plus de son cœur rongé par les ténèbres, et maintenant, il pouvait dire qu'il comprenait, un peu, lui-même avait encore un peu de mal à se remettre de ce que Zelena lui avait fait, alors il n'osait imaginer ce que ça avait dû être pour lui, surtout après… après sa mort.

Ça ne justifiait rien, n'excusait rien, mais maintenant que les ténèbres du Ténébreux n'étaient plus, peut-être qu'il allait enfin l'écouter.

Il était son fils après tout, celui pour lequel il s'était battu pendant des siècles, même si les choses s'étaient passées différemment dans ce monde, ça devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose, non ?

Il l'espérait, il l'espérait sincèrement.

Alors, armé de son épée, il se dirigea vers lui.

« Salut papa…

\- Tu n'es pas mon fils, rétorqua le Lumineux, imperturbable, mon fils est mort.

\- Exact. Je suis mort, ou plutôt je l'étais, mais maintenant je suis vivant, et je suis là, et si je suis ici c'est pour te dire que ça sert plus à rien que tu te battes. On a détruit les ténèbres, et on va briser la malédiction, que tu le veuilles ou non. Maintenant tu es libre, libre de la dague, dans le vrai monde tu ne seras plus le Ténébreux, et si jamais… Enfin, si jamais tu acceptes de renoncer à ce mensonge, que tu déposes les armes… Ça n'effacera pas tout, évidemment, mais… ça comptera, ça je peux te le promettre.

Rumplestiltskin le regarda alors droit dans les yeux, cet homme qui se prétendait être son fils, alors qu'il le savait, ce dernier était mort, mort au combat, mort durant la guerre des ogres, loin, tellement loin de lui…

( _Non, c'est faux, totalement faux, son fils est mort dans ses bras, mort pour avoir voulu le sauver, le ramener à la vie, mort parce qu'avec la magie il y a toujours un prix à payer, mort, mort, mort, mort après avoir oublié tou_ _s_ _les mois d'enfer vécus aux mains de la sorcière Zelena, mort, mort, mort, et ce n'est pas juste, non pas juste, pas juste du tout…_ )

Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je suis Baelfire, celui pour qui tu es devenu le Ténébreux, le fils que tu as abandonné, puis retrouvé, je suis mort à Storybrooke, mais Hadès m'a ramené à la vie… Alors s'il te plaît, _je t'en prie_ , cesse cette folie ! »

_Deux vies qui s'entrechoquent, chacune incompatible avec l'autre, l'une vraie, l'une fausse, mais comment savoir laquelle est laquelle ?_

_Laquelle est le doux mensonge qu'il se répète à lui-même depuis tant de temps, laquelle est la vérité cruelle ?_

Isaac lui a dit qu'il se mentait à lui-même, que rien de tout cela n'était vrai, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'accepter, mais maintenant…

Maintenant, il commençait à douter.

( _New York, Storybrooke, son fils qui tombe dans le vortex, encore, Henry qui est enlevé, le retour au Pays Imaginaire, lui qui tue Tamara, son fils présumé mort qui revient, Pan vaincu, ou pas, sa propre mort, la malédiction, le retour à la vie, Zelena, Neal qui meurt, Zelena qui meurt, ou pas, et puis… tout le reste_.)

Il cligna des yeux, puis finit par faire tomber son épée au sol.

Neal soupira de soulagement.

« Merci papa. »

Puis, soudainement, un terrible hurlement de douleur se fit entendre.

Baelfire se retourna, et se figea, blême.

 _Killian_?

_§§§§_

C'était allé tellement vite, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Apparemment, David avait réussi à désarmer Emma et à s'emparer d'Excalibur pendant quelques instants, et avait voulu s'en servir pour blesser Henry, voire le tuer.

Sauf que c'était le pirate qui avait pris le coup à sa place, qu'il s'était fait poignarder, et…

 _«_ Je n'ai jamais aimé les pirates, avait **murmuré** David alors que Crochet s'effondrait. »

Et Neal avait voulu hurler.

Il avait couru, couru le plus vite possible vers lui, cherchant du regard les sorciers de la pièce, qui se battaient toujours, et, en constatant l'ampleur de la blessure, il réalisa en seulement quelques secondes qu'il était déjà trop tard.

_Merde, merde, merde, MERDE !_

Ce n'était pas le moment, vraiment pas, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, non, non, non, pas encore, il ne pouvait pas mourir, non, _il n'avait pas le droit_.

Il posa le regard sur son père, maintenant aux prises avec plusieurs soldats, et son cœur se serra alors qu'il réalisait qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

Il avait beau essayer de comprimer la blessure et de stopper le flot de sang, rien n'y faisait…

Le pirate allait mourir.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela.

_§§§§_

« Je t'interdis de me faire ça tu m'entends… Dit-il, la voix étranglée. Je t'interdis de mourir.

\- Je doute d'avoir réellement voix au chapitre à ce sujet, fit le pirate en grimaçant, et Neal étouffa à grand-peine le sanglot qui aurait dû être un rire quelques secondes plus tôt.

Même mourant, _même aux portes de la mort_ , cet idiot trouvait encore le moyen de plaisanter.

\- T'as intérêt à t'accrocher capitaine, jura l'ancien enfant perdu, sinon je viens te chercher moi-même aux Enfers pour t'en coller une, c'est clair ?

Killian essaya de rire, mais ce fut plus un cri de douleur qu'autre chose.

\- Désolé, vraiment, mais… je crois que vous allez devoir faire sans moi.

\- Non. Non, non, non, non, non, n'y pense même pas, c'est hors de question, tu m'entends !

 _Du sang, du rouge partout, il y a du sang, trop de sang, et il va mourir_.

Neal pleurait maintenant.

Qui aurait pu dire cela quelques années plus tôt ?

Que le pirate allait mourir dans ses bras après s'être sacrifié pour un gamin qu'il ne connaissait plus, qu'il avait oublié, qu'il allait mourir en héros ?

Certainement pas lui…

Lui non plus n'arrivait plus à respirer.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit, ça ne peut pas se répéter, tu ne peux pas mourir alors que je suis vivant, la dernière fois c'est moi qui suis mort, alors… alors tu dois vivre. »

Et, tout comme une partie de la mémoire de Rumplestiltskin s'était réveillée face aux mots de son fils, la même chose arriva au pirate.

( _Un hôpital, une discussion, une réconciliation et une étreinte, il ne retient pas Baelfire – enfin, Neal – et il le laisse partir retrouver son père, et il ne le sait pas encore, mais c'est une erreur, pour l'instant il est confiant, persuadé que tout se passera bien, mais plus tard, oh plus tard, il y a Emma Swan et ses yeux rougis par les larmes, et soudain il sait, et quelque chose dans son cœur se brise, alors qu'il pense à ce qui aurait pu être et ne sera jamais_.)

Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard, et il sourit malgré la douleur.

« Baelfire ?

Avant, se faire appeler ainsi l'aurait fait hurler de rage.

_(« Baelfire…_

_\- MON NOM EST NEAL !_ »)

Mais cette fois, cela le fit seulement sourire à travers ses larmes.

Parce que le pirate ne l'avait pas complètement oublié.

\- Oui… Oui, Killian, c'est moi, c'est bien moi, je… je suis revenu. »

Il était revenu, et ça ne changeait rien.

Tous ces mois passés à l'oublier, à ne pas savoir qui il était, pour finalement brièvement s'en souvenir alors qu'il venait de se faire tuer.

Quel gâchis, vraiment…

Il l'embrassa alors, même en sachant que ça ne changerait rien, il l'embrassa parce qu'il était trop tard maintenant, et surtout parce qu'il n'était plus temps, et parce que le temps qu'ils avaient encore avant, ils l'avaient gâché, gaspillé (comme au Pays Imaginaire tiens, _il s'était passé exactement la même chose_ , eux et leurs chamailleries stupides à propos d'Emma…), et parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, en un sens, puisqu'il avait _déjà_ perdu.

« Je t'aime, parvint-il enfin à avouer, et pourquoi par les dieux, _pourquoi_ n'avait-il pas réussi à le dire avant ? »

Le pirate se contenta de lui sourire une dernière fois, et puis…

Plus rien.

Il était mort.

Et Neal Cassidy se mit à hurler.

_§§§§_

Morgane blêmit en entendant le cri résonner dans l'air.

Après un long temps de recherche, elles avaient enfin réussi à mettre la main sur Isaac Heller, et l'avaient traîné jusqu'à la salle de bal, fières de leur réussite, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ce qu'elle allaient y découvrir.

Dans la pièce, tout le monde s'était figé suite à l'arrivée fracassante des trois femmes et de l'Auteur.

« Oh c'est pas vrai… Murmura la sorcière, pâle comme la mort, et jamais son désir d'arracher le cœur de l'homme qu'elle tenait par l'épaule n'avait été aussi fort.

Couvert de sang, Neal finit par se relever, hagard, et quand son regard se posa sur Isaac, il se fit furieux, serrant les poings, il se dirigea vers lui et lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

\- Ramenez le ! Hurla-t-il dans le silence de la salle de bal. Et utilisez votre maudite plume pour défaire tout ce que vous avez fait !

\- Je ne peux pas ! Plaida Isaac, le nez en sang. Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis plus l'Auteur, la plume ne fonctionne plus avec moi, je ne peux plus l'utiliser !

\- Qui alors ? Rugit Morgane, le secouant, jusqu'à ce que la plume et un petit carnet finissent par tomber de la poche de l'ancien Auteur. Qui peut le faire, qui peut l'utiliser pour écrire, qui peut vous remplacer en tant qu'Auteur ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Répondit-il. La plume… la plume choisit celui ou celle qui doit l'utiliser, la personne qu'elle juge la plus digne de le faire, je n'en sais pas plus à ce sujet en ce qui concerne ses critères !

( _La baguette choisit son sorcier_ , aurait pu penser Morgane si elle avait un tant soit peu su ce qu'était l'univers de Harry Potter.)

\- J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle a mal choisi en ce qui vous concerne, siffla l'ancienne immortelle, avant de lui balancer son poing dans le visage à son tour, des larmes de rage sur son visage.

Les voilà revenus à la case départ semble-t-il…

Aucun d'eux ne vit le regard d'Henry se poser sur la plume, ni le fait qu'il finit par s'en saisir, saisit par une étrange impulsion qu'il ne comprit pas, avant que, soudainement, l'objet ne s'illumine, signe que la plume avait trouvé son nouveau propriétaire.

\- Tu es le nouvel Auteur ! S'écria Isaac sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et Henry se figea.

\- Henry… murmura alors Morgane, s'assurant bien que les autres « méchants » avaient été maîtrisés. Tu peux… tu peux nous ramener à Storybrooke, tu peux tout effacer, tout arranger, tu as juste à l'écrire. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, prit la plume, le carnet, puis se figea une nouvelle fois.

« Il nous faut… il nous faut de l'encre, le sang de quelqu'un, le sang d'un héros. »

_Oh…_

Ne perdant pas de temps, il se dirigea vers le pirate mort non loin de lui, qui était mort pour qu'il puisse vivre, mort pour sauver la vie d'un gamin qu'il connaissait à peine dans ce monde, préleva un peu de sang, et commença à écrire, en priant que ça marche.

_Tout le monde rentra à Storybrooke sain et sauf avec leurs souvenirs restitués._

Et, alors qu'il sentait la magie défaire ce que la magie avait elle-même autrefois fait, Neal se mit à son tour à prier pour autre chose.

 _Ramenez le,_ pensa-t-il en ne sachant même pas à qui il s'adressait, _ramenez le, ou sinon je jure que je réduirai les Enfers en cendres pour ça s'il faut, et je le ramènerai moi-même_.

_A suivre…_


	15. Tout simplement vivre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time.
> 
> \- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire sur le fandom OUAT.
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : N : Neal Cassidy
> 
> \- Alphabet des thèmes : Alphabet des thèmes : O : Oubli
> 
> \- Couple du 09/07/2020 : Crochet x Neal
> 
> \- La foire aux couples : Défi Couple 179 : Neal x Hook
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 207. Divers / différent
> 
> \- Trente sixième baiser : Un baiser de retrouvaille
> 
> \- Cassons les préjugés : Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas
> 
> \- 1001 situations : Situation 96 : Un personnage A frappe un personnage
> 
> \- Dieu du 11/08/2020 : Hadès (mythologie grecque)
> 
> \- Défi des personnages imposés : Défi n°16 : Emma / Regina / Neal / Killian
> 
> \- Défis suprêmes : Défi suprême 1 : - Terminer 5 défis en une fanfiction - Écrire 5 000 mots Récompense : Effacer une dette
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 13 défis.

Revenir à Storybrooke avait des airs de déjà-vu pour Neal et Morgane, à ceci près que les circonstances leur étaient beaucoup favorables cette fois-ci, et qu'elles étaient bien moins nébuleuses aussi.

À part en ce qui concernait le sort du pirate, bien sûr, qui était toujours aussi incertain qu'avant, même si il y avait effectivement une chance qu'il ne soit jamais mort, puisque tout ou presque avait été effacé par ce que Henry avait écrit.

Malgré tout, en réalisant qu'il avait récupéré ses vêtements d'avant la malédiction, et que donc ceux-ci n'étaient désormais plus tâchés de sang, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il se sentit plus que soulagé.

Bien, tout n'était donc pas perdu.

« On est revenus à la case départ en fait, juste là où on était avant que la malédiction ne nous frappe, fit remarquer Morgane en comprenant qu'ils se trouvaient encore à la lisière de la ville. Logique quoi… Par contre, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en se tournant vers Hadès, je comprends pas ce que vous foutez ici… Aux dernières nouvelles, y avait pas un sortilège de protection autour de la ville qui vous empêchait d'y entrer ?

Le dieu haussa les épaules.

\- Le garçon, Henry, a bien écrit que « tout le monde se retrouverait à Storybrooke ». Je présume que tout comme vous, me trouvant dans le livre, j'ai été inclus dans le lot.

\- J'imagine oui… Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller, les autres vont se demander où on se trouve et risquent de se poser des questions… Surtout qu'il nous reste encore à décider du sort de Zelena.

Et si le dieu se tendit face à ses mots, il ne fit aucune remarque.

\- Et celui de mon père aussi, ajouta Neal en grimaçant. »

Ce serait probablement ça qui serait le plus dur, définitivement…

_§§§§§_

Emma se figea, tandis que, peu à peu, ses souvenirs se remettaient en place.

C'était violent, évidemment, comme à chaque fois qu'une malédiction était brisée, et que les vrais souvenirs remplaçaient les faux, qui ne s'effaçaient pas pour autant, il y avait l'incertitude aussi, pendant quelques secondes, l'impossibilité de savoir pendant un temps ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas, au point de risquer d'en perdre la raison.

Puis, d'un seul coup, l'impression se dissipa, l'ancienne Ténébreuse qu'elle avait été pendant un temps disparut pour de bon, et la Sauveuse, Emma Swan, reprit sa place légitime.

Et cette reprise de conscience se fit en commençant par une seule chose : elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Elle avait déjà perdu la mémoire, avant, c'est vrai, durant la malédiction de Peter Pan, et ça avait duré pendant plus longtemps, une année entière, et les onze années précédentes de sa vie avaient été effacées et modifiées, mais d'une part, ça avait été fait pour son bien, et d'autre part, sa personnalité, tout son être n'avaient pas été réécrits.

Alors que là…

Là elle avait été changé en ce qu'elle détestait plus que tout, _en_ _monstre_ , contre son gré, _elle avait tué des gens_ , qui par chance, étaient de nouveau vivants, mais elle avait aussi expérimenté ce que c'était que de se perdre dans les ténèbres, d'y sombrer complètement, elle savait maintenant ce que cela faisait que d'être la Ténébreuse, elle savait ce qu'avait vécu Rumplestiltskin pendant tout ce temps.

Ce n'était pas elle, ce qui se trouvait dans le bouquin était faux, _mais ça n'en avait pas moins été réel pour autant_.

Puis, l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait fait la frappa encore plus, elle avait attaqué Neal ( _Neal ! Neal était vivant_ , lui rappela son cerveau épuisé par le combat), mais aussi son fils, Henry…

« Henry ! S'écria-t-elle immédiatement une fois qu'elle eut complètement retrouvé ses esprits, et quand l'adolescent se jeta dans ses bras sans la moindre crainte, ce fut là qu'elle parvint de nouveau à respirer correctement.

\- Maman ! Fit-il, pouvant enfin prononcer ce mot après l'avoir banni pendant de si longs mois de son vocabulaire, et si la culpabilité demeurait encore dans son cœur, celle-ci fut rapidement supplantée par la fierté de constater que son petit garçon avait encore su se jouer des obstacles qui avaient été mis sur son chemin. »

Ça ne l'étonnait pas de lui.

Une fois qu'elle eut vérifié d'elle-même qu'il était bien là, en chair et en os, vivant, sain et sauf, une fois qu'elle l'eut suffisamment pressé contre son cœur, au point de presque risquer l'étouffer, elle se détacha enfin de lui, et croisa le regard de ses parents, serrés l'un contre l'autre, en larmes, mais souriant également, et son propre cœur se serra brièvement en voyant Blanche-Neige poser la main contre la poitrine de son mari, puis sourire avec soulagement en constatant que le cœur de ce dernier était bien à sa place.

Quand ils se tournèrent vers elle, se remémorant la reine folle et le prince sans cœur, l'Emma de la Forêt Enchantée qui était encore un peu en elle lui fit avoir un léger mouvement de recul qu'elle ne put réprimer, mais qui ne dura guère longtemps.

Parce que, alors qu'ils la regardaient, ils lui souriaient, et ce sourire n'était pas froid, ou mauvais, loin de là, il était chaleureux, rempli d'amour, et leurs yeux brillaient, ils brillaient tellement, _ils n'étaient pas vides_.

Les gens devant elle, _c'étaient bien ses parents_ , et son cœur se gonfla d'amour, et elle comprit alors ce que l'autre version d'elle avait voulu lui dire en disant _qu'elle voulait juste rentrer à la maison_.

Parce que c'était bien le cas.

Elle y était.

Elle était de retour chez elle, avec sa famille.

Alors qu'Henry se précipitait vers ses grands-parents, elle se tourna vers Regina, également en train de se retrouver elle-même, après des mois passés dans la peau d'une autre, d'une étrangère, d'une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais été, et, quand l'ancienne souveraine lui sourit, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et la serra dans ses bras à son tour, avant de l'embrasser.

Elle l'avait déjà embrassée quelques heures plus tôt, mais là c'était **différent,** maintenant, elle était de nouveau elle-même.

« On s'est oubliées toutes les deux, on a tout oublié, fit Emma, et pourtant… Tu m'as quant même retrouvée.

\- _Henry_ m'a retrouvée. Sans lui, sans tous les autres, jamais je ne me serais réveillée, jamais je n'aurais compris que quelque chose n'allait pas… »

La Sauveuse sourit une nouvelle fois, des larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues, et elle la serra contre elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'on ne la lui arrache encore une fois.

« Je t'aime… murmura-t-elle. Je t'aime _tellement_.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Et pendant quelques précieuses minutes, elle s'autorisa à oublier le monde, oublier Rumplestiltskin qu'il faudrait bien arrêter, oublier tout ce qu'elle avait enduré dans le livre, et se contenta de serrer celle qu'elle aimait dans ses bras.

_§§§§_

Pour Zelena, le retour à la réalité fut aussi brutal qu'il était possible de l'être.

Un instant elle était la bonne sorcière Zelena, en plein combat, bien décidée à faire ce qui était juste, et l'instant d'après, elle était de nouveau la méchante sorcière de l'ouest, la sœur jalouse, abandonnée, enfermée dans sa cellule de l'hôpital psychiatrique, son bracelet anti-magie autour du poignet.

Un moment, elle était amie avec Regina, à un autre, elle la détestait comme elle n'avait jamais haï personne d'autre…

A elle aussi, son souffle se coupa brutalement dans sa poitrine quand la vague de souvenirs la traversa en seulement quelques secondes.

Elle aurait dû le voir venir à l'époque, vraiment…

Et pourtant… pourtant, aussi étrange que cela semblait être, elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle avait aimé être cette gentille sorcière heureuse, sans haine, sans colère, sans rancœur, sans rage, _sans crimes_ surtout, et _aimée_ aussi, comme quand elle était encore amie avec Glinda et les autres sorcières, à Oz.

Ça avait été tellement plus facile, tellement _bien_ aussi,de ne plus susciter la terreur, ou la crainte, ou la détestation, si plaisant également, d'enfin être appuyée, soutenue, aidée, et en plus du reste d'être _aimée_ par Hadès, et…

Hadès lui avait promis qu'il serait là pour elle, non ?

Et maintenant… où était-il passé ?

Une crainte sombre prit place en elle, alors qu'elle réalisait également que ce qu'elle regrettait réellement, c'était cette vie dans la Forêt Enchantée, pour aussi fausse et mensongère que cette dernière ait pu être, au moins là-bas, elle avait été heureuse… sauf que c'était au détriment des autres, c'était bien pour ça que son autre elle avait décidé de tout faire pour y mettre fin.

La voilà donc de retour à sa situation précédente, celle qu'elle avait tant voulu fuir, _parce qu'elle avait essayé de faire quelque chose de bien_.

L'ironie du sort qu'avait cette conclusion avait une acidité et une aigreur qui ne lui plaisaient pas.

Sans compter que même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, elle avait _aimé_ être proche de Regina dans ce monde où elle ne la détestait pas, où elles n'avaient aucun lien, où elle étaient de vraies amies en devenir, presque comme… _des sœurs_.

Ce qu'elles auraient toujours dû être.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue quand elle réalisa que ça allait probablement recommencer, comme avant, Regina la garderait prisonnière ici, elles seraient de nouveau les sœurs ennemies, bien déterminées à détruire la vie de l'autre, et Zelena réalisait petit à petit que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, non, plus du tout.

Être une autre personne lui avait fait réaliser la portée et l'horreur de ses actes, et cette culpabilité qu'elle avait autrefois chassé de toutes ses forces revenait de plus belle, et elle pensa à Neal, mort à cause d'elle, ramené par Hadès, et elle comprit alors pourquoi son regard sur elle était parfois teinté de colère, de haine, voire de terreur pur.

Elle était même surprise qu'il n'ait pas une seule fois tenté de la tuer…

Peut-être n'était-ce que la présence d'Hadès qui l'en avait empêché, elle ne l'aurait pas blâmé pour ça en tout cas.

Elle serra les poings, et se décida d'attendre.

Quelqu'un allait forcément venir la voir, que ce soit Regina ou Hadès, ils n'allaient pas la laisser pourrir ici !

Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait, pas alors qu'elle avait saboté sa propre fin heureuse, et même si ça n'effaçait pas tout le reste, ça devait forcément compter, signifier quelque chose !

N'est-ce pas ?

_§§§§_

Lily était perdue.

Comme tout le monde en somme.

Qu'est-ce qui était réel, et qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas ?

Qui était-elle ?

Où était Morgane ?

C'était étrange, mais, alors qu'elle ne la connaissait pas avant la malédiction, celle-ci, en ce moment où tout semblait si étrange, était un de ses pivots dans sa vie désormais.

Pendant quelques terribles secondes, elle prit peur, craignant que la jeune femme ait été en réalité créée par la malédiction, avant de se rassurer en se souvenant que Neal était venu avec elle depuis Storybrooke, et que lui était bien réel.

Elle n'était pas là actuellement, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle était seulement… ailleurs.

Et elle la retrouverait bientôt.

Avant cela, elle allait retrouver sa mère.

Elle avait une famille maintenant, pas vrai ?

_§§§§_

Belle eut le sentiment en se réveillant de la malédiction qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur.

Rumple, il avait…

Oh seigneur…

Elle sentit un sanglot se former dans sa gorge, ses mains se mirent à trembler, et seule la main réconfortante de Blanche sur son épaule l'empêcha de s'écrouler.

« Blanche-Neige… je suis tellement désolée, Rumple, je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas su l'arrêter à temps !

\- Belle, ce n'est aucunement de ta faute… Je t'interdis de penser le contraire. »

Lorsque la jeune femme la serra dans ses bras, la libraire se mit à pleurer.

L'homme qu'elle aimait les avait faits vivre dans un mensonge, un beau mensonge certes, au moins pour eux deux, mais ça n'enlevait rien à l'horreur de la situation.

Ça faisait tellement mal…

Elle sentit son cœur se fissurer, avant de se briser en mille morceaux, craignant d'avoir définitivement perdu Rumplestiltskin, que l'homme ait disparu derrière la Bête, ne sachant même plus quoi faire pour inverser le processus.

_§§§§_

Il respirait…

Il respirait, _il était vivant_ , et ça n'avait aucun sens.

La seconde d'avant, pour ce qu'il se rappelait, il avait une épée magique enfoncée dans le cœur, et il s'écroulait dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, mort, et puis soudainement, il était de retour à Storybrooke, _il respirait_ , et _il se souvenait de tout_.

 _La malédiction avait été brisée_.

_Oh._

_Oh…_

_OH !_

Il comprenait mieux les craintes de Neal maintenant…

Et Neal…

Il était toujours vivant…

 _N'est-ce pas_?

_§§§§_

Rumplestiltskin ne fut aucunement surpris quand lui et Isaac furent téléportés hors de sa boutique juste en face d'Emma Swan et du reste de sa famille, chacun le regardant avec un regard accusateur, et si Isaac fut rapidement emmené ailleurs par Blanche-Neige et David, lui, en revanche, resta là, à devoir affronter tous ceux dont il avait essayé de ruiner la vie.

Et ce n'était clairement pas un geste de dernière minute qui allait les rendre cléments à son égard…

Il l'avait fait pour son fils, ça aussi, comme il avait toujours ou presque _tout fait_ pour lui.

Mais alors…

Il était réellement _vivant_ , ou bien n'était-ce qu'une illusion créée par son esprit malade, en quête de rédemption, et qui, lorsqu'il était supposément le Lumineux, avait convoqué l'esprit de son fils mort au lieu de ceux des Ténébreux qui l'avaient précédé ?

Il n'était pas sûr de _vraiment_ vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question…

Puis on aperçut trois personnes se diriger vers eux, et Emma Swan se figea en reconnaissant l'un d'entre eux.

« Neal ? »

Ainsi donc, il était véritablement _là_ , réalisa-t-elle avec émotion, et quand elle se dirigea vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, il la serra contre elle, fort, heureux de la retrouver à ce moment où elle avait de nouveau ses souvenirs.

« Salut Emma… »

Il était là, il était vraiment là, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, _il était mort dans ses bras,_ et maintenant _il était vivant_ , et ce fut comme si une blessure dans son cœur qui n'avait jamais pu réellement se refermer guérissait enfin.

Belle le regardait avec un air véritablement choqué sur le visage, et il se souvint alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore revu dans la Forêt Enchantée réécrite, qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il était revenu, et s'arrachant à l'étreinte de son ex-petite-amie, il alla vers elle.

« Neal ? Mais comment est-ce que tu… tu… comment es-tu en vie ?

\- Hadès m'a ramené, répondit-il, avant de la serrer dans ses bras à son tour, il fallait que je revienne Belle, il fallait que je l'arrête. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui préciser de qui il lui parlait, il n'en même pas le temps, son fils se jetant sur lui afin de le serrer également dans ses bras.

« Tu es là… murmura Henry, tu es vraiment là. Tu es toujours là.

\- Oui gamin… je suis vraiment là. Et je compte bien le rester le plus longtemps possible »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se détacha finalement de son fils pour marcher vers son père.

« Bae ? »

La seule réponse que son fils lui offrit fut un coup de poing.

Rumplestiltskin parvint à ne pas s'écrouler en s'appuyant sur sa cane, regardant son fils avec incrédulité, soit ne pouvant pas croire qu'il puisse être vraiment là, soit ne pouvant réaliser que son propre fils venait de le frapper.

« Ça, fit Neal, furieux comme il ne l'avait jamais été avant, c'est pour tout ce que tu nous as fait endurer ces derniers mois, la malédiction, l'histoire réécrite, attaquer Henry, essayer de le tuer, ça et tout le reste !

\- Neal… tu es vivant !

\- Oui, je suis revenu, grâce à Hadès, et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? _À cause de toi_! J'ai croisé Ingrid aux Enfers, et elle m'a parlé de ton projet, avec la dague, le chapeau, et puis plus tard, Henry m'a dit ce que tu avais fait aux fées, ce que tu avais fait à Killian, ce que tu avais essayé de faire à Emma !

\- Mon cœur était en train de se noircir, je voulais me libérer de l'emprise de la dague, et…

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse ça ! Tu aurais pu en parler à quelqu'un, demander de l'aide…

\- Personne ne pouvait rien pour moi ! Et surtout, la vérité c'est que… Je ne voulais plus être prisonnier ! Hurla finalement l'ancien Ténébreux. Je voulais m'affranchir enfin de la dague, être libre pour de bon, ne plus revivre ce que… ce que Zelena m'a fait subir, _nous_ a fait subir ! Elle a utilisé la dague contre moi, j'étais faible et sans défense face à elle, contrôlé comme un pantin, et je… je refusais de revivre ça à nouveau !

Une lueur de regret et de tristesse apparut dans les yeux de son fils.

\- Je me souviens, tu sais… _De tout_. Alors oui, je comprends… surtout après avoir côtoyé Morgane, elle sait ce que ça fait que d'avoir des voix dans la tête, seulement… Si seulement tu avais parlé de ça à quelqu'un, ça n'aurait pas pris de telles proportions, et peut-être que vous auriez pu utiliser Excalibur bien plus tôt… Et ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas oublié que tu as fini par faire le bon choix dans l'autre Forêt Enchantée.

Il soupira.

\- Comment vas-tu d'ailleurs ? Maintenant que tu n'es plus le Ténébreux ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas encore. J'ai l'esprit moins embrumé je dirais… Neal ? Je… je suis sincèrement heureux que tu sois revenu. »

Neal tint exactement dix secondes avant de craquer et de serrer son père dans ses bras, se remémorant ce jour dans la boutique de l'ancien sorcier, où celui-ci avait failli mourir.

« Ne pense pas que je te pardonne… balbutia-t-il en fondant en sanglots une nouvelle fois.

\- Je n'y comptais pas… répondit Gold.

\- Tu m'as manqué papa… »

Ça ne réglait rien, c'est vrai.

Mais c'était un début.

_§§§§_

Regina entra seule dans la cellule de sa demi-sœur et sentit son cœur se serrer en la revoyant telle qu'elle était vraiment, et cette vision était si incompatible avec celle qu'elle avait d'elle quelques heures plus tôt que ça en foutait vraiment le vertige.

L'autre Zelena lui manquait déjà.

« Regina ! La salua l'autre femme avec sarcasme. Es-tu venue ici pour continuer à me torturer ?

\- Zelena, s'il te plaît… arrête, répondit sa demi-sœur avec tout le sérieux du monde et une tristesse infinie dans la voix. Je ne suis pas là pour ça…

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Tu es tout sauf une bonne personne, je pense que nous pouvons nous accorder sur cela… et c'est mon cas également, toi comme moi nous avons commis des crimes d'une atrocité terrible, et cela, nous ne pourrons jamais réellement l'effacer…

Le sourire ironique de Zelena s'effaça alors.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait… Sincèrement, je le regrette réellement maintenant, surtout après avoir vécu une vie différente, même si ce n'était pas réel, et être la gentille sorcière Zelena, dans ce monde, c'était bien, vraiment, et… je crois que j'aimais être proche de toi, ne plus te haïr.

Regina se mit à sourire.

\- Je crois que j'aimais ça aussi… J'aurais aimé que nous soyons comme cela, au lieu de nous déchirer… des sœurs. J'aimerais pouvoir te pardonner, surtout que dans l'autre monde, tu nous as aidés, vraiment aidés, même en sachant ce que cela te coûterait, j'aimerais que nous puissions être une famille, mais je ne sais pas si ça peut marcher.

\- Ça peut encore être possible, fit une voix sortie de nulle part.

Regina sursauta.

\- Qui… Ah oui, Hadès, je me souviens de vous. De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Hadès ! S'écria Zelena en se jetant sur lui pour l'enlacer, tu es véritablement là, tu es revenu !

\- Comme je te l'avais promis mon amour… »

Cette fois, quand elle l'embrassa, une vague de magie les traversa tous deux, et le cœur de l'immortel se remit enfin à battre.

« Je parlais de vos souvenirs, lança le dieu.

\- Nos souvenirs ? Nous les avons récupérés nos souvenirs !

Il leur offrit à toutes deux un regard triste.

\- Non, malheureusement, pas tous… Pas celui-ci en particulier, ajouta-t-il avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. »

Et, quelques secondes plus tard, les deux femmes se figèrent.

Se souvenant enfin de ce qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû oublier…

_Deux petites filles rieuses, encore heureuses, mais seules aussi, seules au monde, sans amies, sans sœur, rien qu'un père abusif pour l'une, une mère toxique et un père aimant mais incapable de lutter contre sa femme pour l'autre, et qui, soudainement gagnent chacune une sœur._

_Puis Cora et ses manigances, l'eau provenant du fleuve Léthé qu'elle les force à boire, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder une bâtarde avec elle, quant bien même c'était sa propre fille, quant bien même sa présence rendait son autre fille heureuse, et quant bien même la renvoyer à Oz était de la cruauté pure._

_Et une promesse, aussi, jamais tenue…_

_« Je te retrouverai, je te le promets ! »_

Elles se regardèrent, les yeux embués de larmes, le souffle court.

Ainsi donc, elles avaient été _des sœurs_ autrefois ?

Et Cora avait tout gâché…

Pourquoi ça ne les surprenait même _pas_ ?

« Je t'avais promis de te retrouver, fit Regina, en pleurs… et je ne l'ai jamais fait !

Zelena sourit malgré ses propres larmes.

\- On dirait que… que c'est moi qui t'ai retrouvée en fin de compte.

\- Oui, exact… Je… j'aurais tellement voulu que ça se passe différemment !

\- Moi aussi Regina, répondit l'aînée avant de se lever pour enlacer sa sœur. Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé que ça se passe mieux, mais… il n'est peut-être pas trop tard ?

Regina pensa à tout ce qu'elle-même avait autrefois fait, à toutes ces secondes chances et mains tendues offertes par Blanche-Neige qu'elle avait refusées, et décida que oui, _elles avaient encore une chance de tout réparer._

 _-_ Non, il n'est certainement pas trop tard, c'est une promesse… une promesse que je compte bien tenir cette fois.

La sorcière éclata de rire.

Il leur faudrait du temps, c'est vrai, mais ici et maintenant, entourée par sa sœur et son véritable amour, elle avait envie d'y croire.

Elle avait envie _d'espérer_.

\- Et je te crois… je te fais confiance pour ça… petite sœur… »

_§§§§_

Morgane sourit en apercevant Lily assise sur un banc en train de discuter avec sa mère.

Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de constater que, maintenant que la malédiction était brisée, la dragonne et son enfant pouvaient désormais enfin partir sur de bonnes bases.

En regardant Maléfique, elle voyait une mère qui avait enfin la chance d'en être une, après trente ans séparée de son enfant, et ça lui faisait sincèrement chaud au cœur.

Parce que Lily allait enfin avoir droit à ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir : une famille.

Et Morgane n'espérait qu'une seule chose, pouvoir en faire partie.

Alors que Morgane marchait vers elles, l'ancienne méchante devant elle leva les yeux et posa son regard sur la sorcière, avant de se tourner vers sa fille pour la serrer encore une fois dans ses bras.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser toutes les deux, je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire… Dit-elle en souriant, avant de s'esquiver et de laisser sa place à Morgane, qui prit à son tour place à côté de sa petite-amie.

Lily lui sourit timidement, comme incertaine de la bonne manière de réagir à la situation, et Morgane lui sourit à son tour.

\- Hey… Commença la dragonne, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

\- Salut… Comment ça va maintenant que la malédiction est brisée ?

\- Mieux, je sais qui je suis vraiment, je n'ai plus de doutes à ce sujet, mon esprit n'est plus coupé en deux, entre ce qui me semble être réel mais ne l'est pas, et ce qui l'est mais que j'ai oublié… Ça fait du bien de redevenir soi-même en tout cas.

\- M'en parle pas, répondit l'autre femme, sachant parfaitement bien ce que ça faisait que de se perdre soi-même, d'oublier sa propre identité.

Hésitante, elle se demanda si elle pouvait ou non prendre sa main, et la dragonne répondit à ses interrogations en le faisant elle-même.

\- Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé tu sais… Je t'aime encore, et en un sens je suis toujours celle que j'étais dans la Forêt Enchantée, j'étais juste… en colère et aigrie… Je le suis encore c'est vrai…

\- On n'efface pas trente ans d'abandon et de solitude en un claquement de doigt, je sais ça…

\- Ça ne te dérange pas d'ailleurs ? Que je sois… la fille de Maléfique, l'anti-Sauveuse en quelque sorte, enfin je l'étais encore avant, mais maintenant qu'on a détruit les ténèbres, enfin au moins une partie, ce n'est peut-être plus le cas…

Morgane pouffa.

\- Lily… Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai été la Ténébreuse, et je n'étais pas vraiment… quelqu'un de bien à ce moment-là, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, alors… méchante ou pas méchante, je m'en contrefiche, d'accord ? Mon cœur t'appartient, et je t'aime, et c'est tout ce qui importe pour moi.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Morgane, parvint enfin à dire la dragonne, avant de l'embrasser. »

A aucun moment Morgane n'avait pensé à Nimue.

_§§§§_

« Bon tu vas finir par me poser la question oui ou non ? Finit par demander Emma à Neal alors qu'ils se promenaient tous deux dans les rues de Storybrooke.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… Nia-t-il avec une mauvaise foi presque palpable.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu te demandes si Killian est revenu, et s'il est de nouveau en vie ? La réponse est oui, il va bien, il m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'il était sur le Jolly Roger, il essaie de se remettre un peu de tout ça.

\- Attends, reviens en arrière… Il t'a _appelée_? Depuis quand le capitaine Crochet sait se servir _d'un téléphone_?

\- Longue histoire, je te raconterai plus tard, une fois que vous vous serez enfin retrouvés… Alors, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire avec un regard amusé, toi et Killian hein ?

Il rougit, de gêne et d'embarras, et elle dut très fortement se contrôler pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Ouais… On dirait bien…

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter je suppose, déjà au Pays Imaginaire…

\- Ne commence pas s'il te plaît.

Emma éclata véritablement de rire cette fois, et lui adressa un sourire narquois en lui indiquant du regard le Jolly Roger, l'air de dire « c'est maintenant ou jamais » et il soupira.

\- Je vais te laisser aller lui parler seul, vous avez des tas de choses à vous dire maintenant qu'il se souvient, et des choses à régler aussi, peut-être… Ah et au fait… si tu penses que je vais te lâcher avec ça, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude… tu vas en entendre parler _longtemps_ ! Lâcha la Sauveuse avec un sourire presque maléfique, et Neal n'arriva même pas à être _étonné_. Allez, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer. »

_Oh ça je l'espère…_

Elle le laissa, et, prenant une profonde inspiration, il posa de nouveau le pied sur le Jolly Roger.

 _Ça rappelle des souvenirs, hein Baelfire_?

En espérant que ça se passe mieux sur ce navire ce jour-là que durant les dernières fois…

_§§§§_

Par où et par quoi commencer exactement ?

Que dire tout d'abord, comment faire pour gérer le fait que le pirate avait de nouveau ses souvenirs, comment passer outre tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, comment ne plus y penser ?

Cependant, alors que toutes ces pensées angoissantes tournaient dans sa tête, en boucle, alors qu'il voyait le pirate sortir de sa cabine, en le voyant ici, devant ses yeux, debout, sans aucune blessure, plus de flot de sang impossible à arrêter, plus en danger de mort, respirant, et surtout _vivant_ , vraiment vivant, _merveilleusement vivant_ , il se décida finalement qu'il était pour lui d'arrêter de réfléchir et d'enfin agir.

Il fit ce que le pirate avait fait à l'hôpital, puis dans la Forêt Enchantée, et il se dirigea vers lui, et le serra dans ses bras.

Si jamais ce dernier fut surpris par son geste, il ne le montra pas.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça, c'est clair ?

\- Tu sais Neal, plaisanta le pirate, contrairement à ton père – enfin plus maintenant c'est vrai – je ne suis pas immortel.

Et une nouvelle fois, le rire de l'ancien enfant perdu ressemblait plus à un sanglot qu'autre chose.

\- Comment tu peux plaisanter dans un moment pareil... Killian, tu... merde quoi, _tu es mort, tu es mort dans mes bras_ , alors je t'interdis de me refaire un coup pareil !

\- Techniquement, c'est moi qui devrais plutôt te faire cette remarque, c'est toi qui est mort le premier, pas dans mes bras certes, mais toi c'était, disons... _permanent._

Neal hocha la tête et se détacha de lui.

Il pleurait, encore, avait l'impression de ne faire que ça ces derniers temps, mais d'un autre côté ça lui faisait du bien.

\- Peu importe... Je suis content que tu sois revenu, vraiment.

\- Pas autant que moi... D'ailleurs... C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Fit-il avec un sourire amusé, malicieux et tendre. Je me souviens avoir entendu autre chose tout à l'heure... Quelque chose de bien plus intéressant.

\- Oui, répondit Neal avec gêne, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je le pensais, c'est pas le problème, mais maintenant, vu que tu as récupéré tes souvenirs, que t'es enfin toi-même, si jamais... enfin, si mes craintes se révèlent fondées, c'est pas grave vraiment...

Il s'emmêlait de plus en plus dans ce qu'il disait, ça n'allait pas du tout ça...

Il vit le marin s'avancer vers lui avec un sourire digne du chat de Chester, ce qui dans d'autres circonstances aurait pu être inquiétant.

\- Je t'aime Neal, vraiment... Mais des fois tu penses vraiment trop. Et tu parles trop, aussi. »

Cette fois, quand le pirate l'embrassa, il ne songea même pas à fuir.

« Bon... je retire ce que je viens de dire dans ce cas...

\- Je pense toujours ce que je t'ai dit la Forêt Enchantée, le fait d'avoir récupéré mes souvenirs _n'a absolument rien changé_.

D'accord, ça au moins c'était rassurant, le fait que la fin de malédiction ne détruirait pas ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

\- Bien... Ça me convient.

Puis, alors qu'une soudaine pensée lui traversait l'esprit, il se mit à éclater de rire nerveusement.

\- Mon père va piquer une crise quand il va apprendre pour nous deux...

\- Je t'avoue que ça ne serait pas pour me déplaire... »

Neal éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, avant de l'embrasser, et décida de ne plus y penser.

Tout comme il allait essayer de ne plus penser à ce qui allait advenir de Zelena, ou de son père, enfin, pas pour l'instant.

Pas tout de suite.

Ils avaient bien mérité une pause après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, non ?

FIN.


	16. Bonus 1 : Je préfère t'oublier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 129ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Épuiser". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.
> 
> ND'A : Se passe après la mort de Nimue et avant la mort de Morgane.
> 
> \- Titre du 17/06/2020 : Je préfère t'oublier
> 
> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time
> 
> \- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : Écrire sur le fandom OUAT.
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 599. immortalité.
> 
> \- Défi pour soi-même : Écrire sur un OC.
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 5 défis.

Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir.

Rien de plus normal à cela, elle était la Ténébreuse désormais, dormir n'était plus une activité qu'elle avait besoin de pratiquer, contrairement aux mortels, pas maintenant qu'elle avait acquis l'immortalité,et le problème n'était pas tant le fait de ne plus pouvoir dormir, enfin si elle le pouvait encore, le faisait parfois par habitude, non ce n'était pas ça l'ennui.

En vérité, dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait adoré pouvoir ne plus avoir à dormir la nuit, que ce soit pour s'entraîner à l'épée, ou à la magie, ou même tout simplement lire, voire parcourir le monde, mais…

Ça faisait moins d'un an que Nimue était morte, qu'elle était devenue la Ténébreuse, et pourtant, malgré ses nouveaux pouvoirs, malgré toute sa puissance récemment acquise, elle se sentait tout bonnement _épuisée_.

Épuisée de devoir en permanence lutter contre ses pensées sombres et meurtrières, épuisée de devoir vivre tous les jours et surtout _toutes les nuits_ avec le fantôme de celle qu'elle aimait autrefois rôdant à ses côtés, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'elle avait fait, à ce sang sur ses mains, à cette culpabilité qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître, et à toutes ces horribles choses qu'elle voulait encore lui faire faire.

Oh que oui, elle le savait pertinemment…

Si elle avait pu oublier Nimue et son histoire avec elle, elle l'aurait fait sur le champ.


End file.
